The Dawn of Zero
by Derp'Koz
Summary: The day had finally come, Louise knew this was her last chance to prove she was a magician worthy of her heritage, she had to summon a familiar, something that would define who she was in this life... Now she has more questions than answers. She did summon something... She summoned a champion of the League: Leona, the Radiant Dawn.
1. Chapter 1 - Daybreak

**Daybreak**

Louise waited patiently and hoped for some sort of ridiculous act of god, devil, or whatever to wipe her away from here, she was even willing to let her classmate be the sacrifice for some unknown god with dark eyes and bring forth the end of the world, allowing the monsters that lurked in the darkness into Halkeginia, she would even whore her soul to such god if needed... But just as her nickname suggested, she had 'ZERO' luck.

She even hoped for a storm or a little rain... But it was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, days like this were perfect for a peaceful game of ball... But for Louise, kids like her should be burning in hell in such day... She was a failure, a 'ZERO', nothing good ever happened to her, her magic was completely useless... Well, unless she wanted to become a soldier in the army and live her days a living artillery... But she doubted her mother would be happy with such plan in her mind, but aside from the prospect of tainting her hands in the blood of her enemies... The other option was marrying some powerful noble in order to seal a deal... Like merchandise... And Louise was completely against such idea, she was a noble, a Valliere, she was given magic by the founder Brimir with the sole mission to protect and rule over those who lacked such talent.

Louise refused to believe, no, she refused to **accept** that wasn't her mission in this life.

And today was the last opportunity she could prove them wrong, today she needed to succeed in this ancient magic ritual and become the magician she knew she was... She couldn't fail... She won't fail.

But of course... She still believed there was another way out and decided to hide behind his classmates and avoid the ritual... She was a coward.

Well... It was understandable after the spectacle her peers showed her summoning amazing things... The expectations were quite high by now.

Soon, the courtyard was filled with a bunch of animals, some seemingly normal, like cats, dogs, owls, birds, frogs... But there were other particular and impressive familiars as well, A big and red salamander with fire as its element, some sort of floating eye, a weird mole and even a blue dragon... With each creature, Louise grew more and more depressed, at first, she wanted something outstanding, like a griffon or even a manticore... Now, she just wanted something... Something to prove herself she was right... Something to prove she deserved to be in this academy... Anything would do.

"Alright!" Said the cheerful voice of professor Colbert "I am quite pleased this year's summoning has gone so well, there are many remarkable familiars which means there is a lot of potential in this generation, if everyone is done, I think we should head inside since there is another class waiting for..."

"Professor Colbert" Called a buxom redhead "There is one left."

"Oh! I didn't realize... Who is it?"

"Miss Valliere." The redhead said with a sneer.

Louise could feel her face turning pale as everyone stared at her, whispers and even giggles could be heard from the students, everyone knew why Louise was called the 'ZERO', they backed away leaving her in the middle of the group, the world began to shake as Louise stared at her shoes, cold sweat ran down her back and like that, she waited.

"Miss Valliere" The voice of the professor made her twitch "Please, perform the ritual." There was hope in his voice, he wanted to see her succeed... But he was ready for the alternative.

Should Louise fail, she would be expelled from the academy... This was her last chance... It was swim or sink... Nothing else.

Louise breathed slowly in order to quell the tides of her panicked heart, for a moment, the world was filled with silence, nothing could disturb her concentration... And like that, she spoke with resolve.

"I am ready."

She prepared herself and lifted her wand, steel filled her mind and everything else ceased to exist, the whispers were silenced, her peers disappeared, the academy was gone... It was just her, the green of the grass, the blue sky, and the sun...

She could feel the words of power form in her mind... But something changed... The words disappeared, her mind was filled with emptiness... And a voice called for her... A whisper from within the shadows.

And she chanted.

"You, who are the embodiment of the elements. You, who had fought against the darkness and the injustice across the land. You, whose armor shines in the dead of the night. I promise upon your father in the sky to respect and honor the code, to fight with bravery and die in glory, I am a simple mage with no power but with purpose, become my strength, become my power, become my shield, and I will become your leader and comrade, head my call and rise in front of your summoner, Champion of the League!"

A single orb of blue light hovered in front of Louise, the entire class fell in silence, stunned by the words of Louise, they knew they were free to change some parts of the spell in order to achieve maximum results... But to blatantly change the whole spell was unheard of, the summoning spell was designed by Brimir himself, to change a tradition that has existed for more than Six Thousands of years... It could be considered Blasphemy for some...

Kirche watched as the tiny body of Louise remained completely still in front of the mysterious blue orb, next to her, Tabitha could feel something wasn't right, she wasn't sure what, but she could feel it in her gut... Louise's words... Sounded alien for someone like her... Almost as if... Someone or something made her say those words.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when a bright light made her close her eyes in pain, she could hear her classmates scream as the light blinded them, Tabitha opened her eyes as much as she could and saw the sun acting strange, it was too bright, but how was that even possible? The sun shouldn't react that way... Then maybe magic? Impossible... There was water magic that could amplify the light of the sun but not to this extent, there was no square mage that could muster such power, maybe royal magic could do it but she knew none... But there was something Tabitha was sure of, Louise was the cause... Tabitha saw professor Colbert leap towards his student while he chanted his own spell... But when he was about to touch her, a beam of light exploded from the sun and collided in front of Louise sending the professor away, on that moment, Tabitha was blinded, she could hear the panicked screams of her classmates as they were also blinded by the sudden explosion of light... No one could see a thing.

No one but her.

Louise remained motionless as the beam of sun energy burned the grass in front of her, she knew the light was strong enough to blind her and even harm her... But she couldn't stop looking at it... Her eyes were not harmed by the light, and she could feel a foreign power through her veins... And just like that... She heard a gentle and elegant but mighty voice resonate through her mind... And Louise was sure everyone across Halkeginia heard her words.

"The dawn has arrived."

The light faded immediately and it took a moment for Louise to even understand what was standing in front of her.

Her first thought was a Manticore, truthfully, the sight of her familiar filled her with the same feeling she got whenever she stared at her mother's familiar Alistair... But she knew she was wrong... Her familiar may look like a Manticore... But it... It was...

She was a human.

She was the tallest woman Louise had ever seen before, her long hair remained her of the Manticore mane and her skin was tanned like bronze... But what captivated Louise were her eyes... Molten orbs that seemed to shine with the power of the sun pierced through her soul and made her shiver in fear... This was her familiar, with the presence of a manticore, the pose of a warrior and the power of the sun... And she was... She was...

"Hey! Zero's familiar is wearing a bathing suit!"

Yep... Her familiar was a perverted and mighty commoner... Just her luck...

Zero.

* * *

"So much for a vacation." The Radiant Dawn said with sadness as the summoning magic disappeared around her "Well, I suppose there is nothing I can do, if someone needs my shield, I will gladly follow their lead."

Leona knew she should be angrier, but her carefree and kind nature allowed her to brush her anger away and focus on the task at hand, she wondered just what kind of problem the summoners had this time around... She hoped it wasn't as ridiculous as that one time when the master summoner wanted to declare miniskirts as part of the official outfit for female summoners... She sighed remembering just how scary Vessaria looked that day... She shrugged and turned to buy her usual relic shield and potions...

...

...

"Where the hell is the shop?"

Instead of the usual and calming fountain with the funny looking owner of the shop, she found nothing... On top of that, she was alone... Alone in an open area surrounded by tall walls of rock bricks... This wasn't the Summoner's rift, there wasn't the humming energy of the Nexus, no inhibitors, no towers, no lanes, hell, not even the jungle... Just, what kind of map is this?

The Twisted Tree Line? No, the environment was too 'happy' for such depressing place... The Howling Abyss? No, this place wasn't a cold hell where she could hear the roars of ancient creatures sealed below her feet... Then... Was this possibly... The infamous Crystal Scar?! No... It wasn't... Leona knew it because she once fought in that arena... She hated every second of it.

Then, Where is she? A new map? Perhaps... But with what purpose? The area was pretty small as she could tell, and there were no structures aside from the tall walls... She was in the yard of a castle... But the structure was foreign for her... It looked Demacian and Noxian but not quite... What is the objective of such arena in the first place? What was the point of this small area?

And then, she heard a mocking voice followed by laughter.

Leona didn't even notice the group of children in front of her... Well, they weren't exactly dangerous and she was quite concerned by her whereabouts, she completely ignored them since they were quiet... Children?... Oh! That was it! She was summoned in front of a bunch of novice summoners! She knew there was some sort of academy within the Institute of War... She never visited it but she heard stories about it... So that was it! This was some sort of demonstration! Leona nodded to herself and smiled brightly... She had always loved children.

Now... She was summoned, she knew that much, the question was... Who did it? She could see an old... Summoner? Those weren't the official robes of the League... Maybe since he was a teacher he wore different clothes... But the outfits of the children were... Completely different from then norm... White shirts, brown pants for boys and black skirts for girls, and a black cape with a golden brooch... Well... That was... Peculiar to say the least... She wasn't sure since she hadn't visited the school before... But she heard from her grumpy friend the school was a dreadful place filled with annoying kids and stupid teachers... But since her friend was a creature from the Void she decided to ignore most of it... He tended to exaggerate things a bit.

So her summoner... She believed it was the old man... But she was wrong... She could feel the link with someone else... Her summoner was right in front of her...

It was a young child, older than Annie but younger than Taliyah, her soft and childish features almost made her look like a doll, long and pink soft hair, cherry eyes... But there was something else... Inside her eyes, Leona could see a proud soul... Fragile like glass... But beautiful nonetheless... Leona could tell she had suffered, not how but she knew it... This girl needed a shield... And Leona would be that shield.

"Hello there, little summoner." Leona greeted with a soft smile.

The girl was clearly taken aback by her words, she shivered a little making Leona frown, her friends would sometimes tell her she looked like a lion... Leona hoped she wasn't as scary as one... But then, she saw the girl steel her resolve and straighten herself, she puffed her chest and looked at her with determination... Good girl.

And she spoke...

And spoke...

And spoke...

But Leona didn't understand a single thing...

It was weird... But Leona knew almost everyone used the general language established by the Institute of War... Of course, there were parts where the denizens refused to adopt the new language and stuck with the tradition... Like the Mount Targon for example.

But the language of the girl was weird... It sounded just like Fiora whenever she spoke... That accent... It was practically the same...

So maybe she was Demacian? No, Demacians normally were blonde, brunette and had even black hair with blue eyes... But this girl's hair was... Pink!? Like the enforcer... Maybe Piltovian?... Possible... But the children behind her looked quite different from each other... Leona spotted Demacians, Noxians and even a Shuriman girl, the redhead that stood out had that tan only Taliyah and Sivir had... She could also be Noxian since Katarina was a redhead as well... Leona also spotted a small blue haired girl with blue eyes looking at her intensely... Leona couldn't help but see Orianna in her... Aside from that, She was surprised she didn't see any Ionian in the group... Odd.

The young girl in front of her attracted her attention waving her hand, she looked quite angered when Leona ignored her... Leona looked at the young girl again, she looked so cute with her cheeks puffed and her hands on her hips... She remembered a certain Dark Sovereign she liked to drink tea with.

Suddenly, laughter exploded behind her and Leona saw the children laugh and point at her... Why were they making fun of her?

Ah! Of course! She was in her pool party skin!

Well... She was quite surprised the young summoners found her outfit funny, in her opinion, Leona considered her bathing suit was quite elegant and appropriate, aside from her bare back and legs there was almost nothing improper with her suit, it wasn't as revealing as Fiora's or had that weird sex-apple like Sarah's... It was everything she wanted... She wondered where her parasol and her surfing board where... But she could always...

Uh...

Strange...

Leona was sure the kids were making fun of her... Then, why was the child in front of her suffering? She was looking at the ground while her hands were squeezing her shirt with such strength her knuckles were pale... She could see her small frame twitch at the words of her classmates... And her cute eyes had small tears...

Leona had enough.

She steeled her gaze and glared at the children behind 'her' summoner, the mockery stopped at once and the children backed away... It was to be expected... Leona was a seasoned champion in the League of Legends, she had fought many battles against many champions... Some of them were bloodthirsty assassins, Some others were ruthless warriors, there were the most powerful mages among the ranks, creatures that could control the elements, gods of forgotten ages, terrible atrocities that refused to die and even the horrors from beyond the Void... Yes, Leona had fought against all of them... And all of them learned to respect and fear the might of the Radiant Dawn, together with Braum, they have proved that the shield was stronger than the sword.

The children could feel the imposing aura she always had in the Fields of Justice... Leona was surprised the professor didn't run away, in fact, he was in the middle of chanting a spell, Leona could see a red flame in his staff... She smirked, maybe he was a summoner after all.

The young girl muttered something once again and Leona focused on her again, the young girl flinched at her threatening aura... Leona frowned and decided to smile again at her... She then kneeled in front of her and patted her head... Just like she always did whenever the Dark Child threw a tantrum

"Don't worry." Leona said softly "I will protect you."

Leona knew the child couldn't understand her words... But she could understand the message, the girl looked at her with awe and nodded, she breathed and Leona was able to see the steel in the child's eyes once again... Good girl. Leona watched as she waved a tiny wand in her hands and chanted something else... She wasn't sure what it was, but she could always look for someone who actually spoke the general language and maybe she could...

...

...

Oh...

It was quite fast... And unexpected... Leona wasn't prepared and she wasn't paying attention... It simply happened...

The young girl kissed her... In her lips...

Leona looked at the girl in surprise... She knew she had that kind of chivalrous aura around her that made some girls, like Ahri, giggle and laugh nervously around her... There was that one time when a summoner gave her a pink token on Valentine's day... Leona kept the small statue because she couldn't help but laugh at it... She wondered what exactly happened... Because there was no way Vel'Koz would be happy if he knew they used him as the model for the figurine... Jokes aside, she knew she was somewhat attractive for members of the same sex... But this was something entirely di...

She could feel it in her body... Her temperature suddenly rose... She could feel the magic flowing through her... Her own mana pool was suddenly widened and something else began pouring on it... It was strange... But not unpleasant... And then it happened...

Pain.

Soaring pain. Like fire in her chest, she could feel a hot metal bar writing something in her chest... It wasn't extremely painful, she had suffered worse... But it was annoying, the pain left as it came, in the blink of an eye... She touched her chest but found nothing strange... Was it a new spell or something else?

"I am sorry for the pain," Said a small and worried voice "But it was necessary for the ritual."

Leona lifted her gaze and her molten eyes met the pink of her summoner... Her voice was just as she imagined, pure, fragile, defenseless and lovely... Yes, this girl needed a shield.

"It's okay," Leona replied with a smile "It wasn't that bad anyways."

"I-I can understand you!" The young girl exclaimed in surprise.

"So it seems, I guess we can finally introduce each other."

"Oh!" The young girl blushed at her lack of manners "T-Then! My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, I am your master."

Wait a _damn_ minute... Leona heard her... She said it... **Le Blanc**... It couldn't be... She knew something was strange when she didn't see the humongous crystal balls in the sky that were used to broadcast the matches across Valoran... Then... What if... What if this... Was the past? Why not?! She knew there were two champions that could control and bend time to their will... It was completely plausible she somehow traveled through time and now she was in front of the soon to be 'The Deceiver'! Maybe... Maybe she could help the noxian woman... Leona knew Le Blanc wasn't a bad woman at heart... Maybe she could help her become a good magician... She had her doubts, Le Blanc never told Leona her real name... But maybe she didn't give her a false name... Maybe it was incomplete! Then again... This could be a different matter... Leona decided to wait and see, she would have her answers soon.

"Fami... I mean, miss, are you okay?" Louise asked concerned.

"Yes, don't worry, I was just thinking... Oh! Right! My name is Leona, the Radiant Dawn."

"The Radiant Dawn?! Is-Is that your runic name?!" Louise asked suddenly shocked.

"I am not sure what is this 'runic name' you speak of... But no, that was the title my elders gave to me when I became the avatar of the sun."

"The-The avatar of the sun?!" Louise seemed even more shocked. "Like... The representation of the sun itself?!"

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Leona cheered patting her head.

"But-But that would mean that you...?"

"Miss Valliere" Interrupted another voice "I am afraid we ran out of time, you have classes to attend, so save the chatter for later."

The old summoner was fairly away from them, studying Leona with caution, his staff ready if anything dangerous happened... For Leona, he looked like one of those terrified animals she used to hunt when she was younger.

"R-Right... We will make way, professor Colbert."

"Miss Valliere, before you leave... I did saw you performing the ritual perfectly... Your chant might have been... Unusual but the result was... Uh, 'outstanding'... But I am afraid I don't see the runes in your familiar anywhere."

Runes? What runes? Leona was sure the summoners were the ones who carried the runes... Not the champions... What kind of school is this? Leona would question Vel'Koz once she was back.

"Ah! The runes!" Louise exclaimed placing a hand on her forehead "I almost forgot! Leona! During the process, you should have felt the runes being imprinted in your body... Can you tell me where you felt it?"

"Well... I kind of felt a pain in my chest... I am not sure if that is what you want to know."

"Ah, yes! That would be, could you please show them to me?" The professor requested excitedly.

"No" Leona answered immediately.

"Uh..." Professor seemed truly surprised by Leona's answer "Uh... Why not?"

"Becuase the runes are in my chest."

"Uh-Huh... But I still fail to see why is that a problem."

Was this man for real? Leona glared at the man with fury, professor Colbert raised his staff once again... But Louise defused the situation.

"Professor Colbert! How can you ask something so shameful to a lady?! Even if Leona is a commoner, such disgusting command is completely depraved for a noble and a teacher such as yourself!" Louise said angrily.

"Wha... Ah... I... I didn't mean it like that" The professor defended himself flustered "I just... I just wanted to study them! A human familiar is unheard of and I believe its runes should be..."

" 'Her runes' " Louise corrected "Leona is a human being, treating her like a normal familiar is completely insulting! I have classes so we will take our leave, I'll be sure to write down the runes and deliver them to your office tonight, Goodbye, professor!" Louise finished turning around and stomping away.

The professor was so shocked he failed to see the grin on Leona's face as she followed her tiny summoner... There was steel inside the girl... And while Louise was small, Leona could already see the power she held... Louise was just like her... A lion.

A worthy summoner for the Radiant Dawn.

* * *

Louise was terrified.

She had been extremely rude to one of the few teachers that still believed in her... But she had to interfere... Professor Colbert might have died on the spot if he said another foolish word, honestly, that man was a brilliant magician... But he needed to go out a bit more... Asking a woman to take off her clothes so he could study her chest!? Any other man would have suffered the fury of Louise's magic... But that wasn't the problem... The problem was her familiar... The woman that was currently wearing an elegant bathing suit... The woman that was capable of shutting down the mockery against Louise... The woman that was the avatar of the sun.

Her familiar Leona, the Radiant Dawn.

Louise at first thought Leona was some sort of descendant of the manticores, her eyes had that peculiar fierce glint that made lesser animals shiver in fear, she was quite tall for a normal woman, and Louise was able to see the well-developed muscles below her clothes... Yes, the woman walking behind her was definitely the daughter of the manticores... A being so powerful even the elves would shiver beneath her mighty glare... But there were more surprises for the young magician.

Her familiar was not only the daughter of manticores... She was also the daughter of the sun... Any other day, Louise would have believed such ridiculous statement as a joke... But after seeing how Leona was summoned... Louise was sure her familiar wasn't joking... Leona was born by the union of the sun and the legendary Manticore her mother used to tell her about... There was no other way to explain the power her familiar held... That must be it.

But it that was the case... if her familiar was truly a half manticore and a half... Whatever people of the sun are called... Then... What exactly meant all of this for Louise? After all, the familiar is the definition of the essence of the magician, the wind dragon for Tabitha explained the nature of the girl perfectly, the salamander of the Zerbst woman had the same element as its master, even the frog Montmorency summoned had qualities the girl could use since Montmorency specialized in potions and water magic... But her, the 'ZERO', and the descendant of an ancient and powerful race... It made no sense!

Either way... She could question her familiar later for answers... Leona seemed fairly patient and Louise was sure she would answer all of her questions... Leona had the same gentle aura of her sister Cattleya... But she also held the mettle of her mother... In short, Louise was completely fascinated by her familiar... And the whispers she could hear while she walked towards the classroom made her even more proud of her achievement.

"Yes... That is the woman I was talking about... She may look like a commoner... But it feels as if I am looking at a manticore!"

"She looks gorgeous... Even for a commoner."

"I heard the zero called the power of the sun."

"How did she do that? I am sure she cheated! She must have hired some triangle mage to do that show and fake her summoning!"

"Are you sure? I saw the whole thing... And I am sure not even a square mage could accomplish that."

Louise could feel the smile on her face growing, Leona was proof she was worthy of her name... She was a Valliere after all.

"Oh! I guess your little ruse did work after all, huh?" Came the annoying voice Louise knew very well.

The Zerbst stood by the door of the classroom with that disgusting smile of hers... God, Louise hated that woman, but it was to be expected, the Zerbst family and the Valliere family had been enemies for decades... The Zerbst woman had teased Louise ever since she set foot into the academy... It was so angering how Kirche would spend every waking moment teasing her... But not today... Today Louise was different... Today, she had a shield by her side.

"Do me a favor and save me the mockery, Zerbst, you can think whatever you want, but Leona is my familiar, I don't own you or anyone else an explanation, it simply is and if you can't accept it, then that's your problem" Louise countered.

"I see our little Louise has matured a lot, uh?" Kirche said with a condescending smile "I really wonder how much you paid for this commoner... I have to admit your little trick with the light almost got me... But you are the Zero after all, so I doubt you truly succeeded... Either way, you have a fine specimen here" Kirche said studying Leona with interest.

Leona simply glared at the woman with no emotion in her face, Kirche was somehow surprised by the lack of emotions in the familiar, after all, she had witnessed the Manticore aura first hand... She grinned and with a quick move she lunged towards Leona and attempted to kiss her.

Louise only had time to lift her hands and open her mouth in protest... But before she could blink, Kirche was lying on the ground and Leona was glaring at her with her 'manticore' aura.

"W-What happened?" Louise asked shocked.

"I simply moved away from her." Leona explained calmly "She never touched me so she fell to the ground, I could have pushed her away... But she could have sustained severe damage." The way Leona said 'severe damage' made Louise shiver. "Let us go, summoner," Leona said turning around and walking into the room.

"You!" Kirche groaned getting up "You will pay for that!" But Leona simply ignored her.

Louise looked at Kirche one last time before she followed Leona into the classroom, as she expected, her classmates were suddenly nervous as they watched the manticore woman walk towards the back of the classroom and sit away from them, Louise could see the different reactions her familiar inspired in her classmates, some looked at her in horror, some others looked at her in awe, even Tabitha was looking at Leona with interest... If only they knew the kind of being that was sitting among them.

"Good morning, my dear students" An unknown woman greeted as she entered the room followed by Kirche "Please, children, take a seat" Kirche sat with a group of boys that looked at her lovingly and Louise took a seat beside Leona. "Good, First; Allow me to introduce myself, I am Miss Chevreuse, Chevreuse the Clay and I will be your teacher for this course. Second; I want to congratulate all of you for successfully moving towards your second year, I see there are some outstanding familiars this year" The teacher said as she studied the animals in the room until her gaze stopped on Leona "Uhm, excuse me, miss, but who are you?" Chevreuse asked.

"My name is Leona, the Radiant Dawn and the champion of Miss Valliere," Leona answered with a bow.

"A human familiar? Well, that is quite amazing" Chevreuse said studying Leona carefully "I never heard of a magician summoning a human before."

"That's because it never happened, the Zero simply paid that commoner to fool us and pretend she was summoned" One of the students commented with malice.

"Yeah! There is no way the Zero actually summoned something at all!"

"What's more! Her 'familiar' is wearing a bathing suit! How does she think she is fooling?"

"Students!" Chevreuse scolded sternly "I will not allow such...!" But her words died in her mouth as she and the entire classroom felt the pressure.

Leona was once again glaring at them with fury, but this time, Louise tugged her arm.

"It's okay" Louise whispered with a small smile "I am grateful for your concern but don't do that, I know you are my familiar and that's everything that matters."

"Oh..." Leona said softening her features "If that's what you want." She closed her eyes and relaxed, the entire room left out a breath of relief when the presence of a manticore disappeared.

"As-As I was saying before..." Chevreuse continued trying to compose herself "I will not allow such behavior in my classroom! I am sure Miss Valliere just needs a bit more of practice in order to improve her skills... In fact! I am sure she can demonstrate her talents right here and now with a transmutation spell!"

"NO!"

This time, Leona was the one surprised by the fear the students were showing... She knew her glare could freeze them on the spot... But the kids seemed completely terrified at the words their teacher had uttered.

"You can't do this, Miss Chevreuse!"

"You are crazy, Chevreuse!"

"Do you have a death wish, teacher?!"

"I am too young to die!"

Some of the students hid beneath their desk, Kirche was surrounded by a protecting wall of boys, Tabitha simply got up and left... Louise could feel the fury boil in her veins... She would not allow them to insult her in front of her familiar, she will prove them she was a mage.

With a huff, she got up and walked towards the desk of the professor while her classmates begged her to stop... She ignored them and proceeded with confidence.

"Uh... Well... Miss Valliere... It is a simple transmutation spell" Chevreuse said as she watched the actions of the students with surprise "Just... Just turn this small pebbles into another material" She said as she carefully placed the small rocks on the desk.

Louise took out her wand and pointed it at the Pebbles... She just had to do it like when she summoned Leona... The pleading voices of her classmates disappeared, the room disappeared... It was just her and the Pebbles... She waved her wand and said the words of power... She watched as the small rocks shone and...

A sudden flash of golden energy pushed her away and there was a large explosion... Just as Louise had guessed... She failed again.

She could hear the panicked screams of her classmates and smell the aftermath of her failed magic, although, she was surprised, normally, she would feel the pain of her explosion... Instead, she felt something soft and warm on her face, she opened her eyes.

She was being held by Leona, the soft and warm thing were her breasts, Louise tried to articulate a word but she couldn't, in the eyes of her familiar Louise could see worry and resolve, she turned around and saw a table being held by Leona as a shield... Leona had somehow leaped through the room with a table and had protected her from the blast of her failed spell... It was impossible... But it was true.

Of course, Louise's little moment of bliss didn't last too much.

"Are you trying to kill us, Zero?!"

"Just quit already, Zero!"

"It is just like you, Zero!"

"Someone call the water mages! Miss Chevreuse is not moving."

Louise stood from the protective embrace of Leona and watched her mess... The desk was obliterated, Miss Chevreuse lied on the ground unmoving, the room was filled with smoke and some walls were darkened by the explosion.

"Looks like I messed up a little" Louise commented softly.

* * *

Leona waited patiently for Louise to come out of the room.

It had certainly been an eventful day if the Radiant Dawn was honest with herself... She was summoned in the middle of her vacations into a, possibly, different world, she had threatened a bunch of arrogant children, she was kissed by a little girl and then she became the champion of said girl, a bald man sexually harassed her, a Shuriman woman sexually harassed her and she had witnessed the true power of her summoner; Explosions.

"This is more fun than my vacations" The Radiant Dawn admitted with a small grin.

She had never liked to stay in one place and do always the same... For her, the best way to rest was to explore new lands, fight strong enemies and live to tell her adventures... That was truthfully the way Leona wanted to live... And maybe her dream will finally become true... There was no Institute of War in this land, no Rakkorians, no Solaris... It was just her, the sun and her summoner... It was perfect.

The door opened and Louise appeared with her head down in shame, Leona simply smiled at her and hugged her small summoner... It had certainly been a long day for both of them.

"How did it go?" Leona asked sweetly.

"They blamed the teacher for allowing me to use magic in the first place." Louise answered with her face still hidden in Leona's chest "I am so sorry, Leona."

"Don't worry, summoner, everyone makes mistakes."

"I don't make 'mistakes', I make explosions" Leona couldn't help but chuckle remembering a certain hyperactive yordle "Ah! You are laughing at me! You meanie!" Louise said puffing her cheeks.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something else" Leona apologized patting Louise's head "Either way, I reckon you are tired, let us go to your chambers."

They walked in silence, Leona held Louise all the way until they stopped in front of a door with golden ornaments on it, Leona tried to open the door but Louise stopped her and hurried inside of the room.

"Louise?" Leona asked surprised.

"J-Just hold on! I-I have to clean something" Leona could hear how Louise rushed through her room "You can come in!"

It was certainly a luxurious room, back at the Institute, Leona had a humble bed for herself, a small tea-table, a bookshelf, her personal bathroom and a window so she could see the sun... This room was twice the size of hers, there was a queen sized bed, a big closet, a table with two chairs, a medium wardrobe and even like that there was enough space to walk with liberty... There was no bathroom or a bookshelf, but instead, Louise had a big window, through it, Leona could see the dying sun... It was too much for Leona... She preferred small things... But she could get used to this kind of ostentatious thing... She was a girl after all.

She obviously noted a small trail of hay near the window... It seems Louise expected an animal and not a human, Leona was fine with sleeping on the floor as long as she had something to cover her body with... Rakkorian training was quite harsh.

"Uhm... Leona." Came the shy voice of Louise "I need you to... Undress" Leona lifted brow "It's-Its for professor Colbert! You know... The rune... he said he wanted to..." Everything else Louise said died in her mouth.

Leona gave the flushed child a giggle and patted her head again "It's alright, Louise, you made a promise after all." Leona said undressing the top of her bathing suit and allowing Louise to see the runes.

Leona saw them for the first time, they were written in the upper part of her chest in a language she hadn't seen before... She watched as Louise took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"This is strange... I haven't seen these kinds of runes before" Louise mumbled to herself as she drew the runes in the paper, once she was done with her part, she touched them "What could these possibly mean?" Leona's moan made her yelp and blush in embarrassment "I-I AM SO SORRY, LEONA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO...!"

"Don't worry, Louise, I was just surprised" Leona reassured with a gentle smile "Now, be a good girl and deliver that to that perverted professor."

Louise nodded before she left the room, leaving Leona alone.

The Radiant Dawn sighed and dressed again... It was certainly an embarrassing moment... But it wasn't unpleasant at all... Maybe she viewed Louise as her little sister... Or maybe she viewed Louise like her... Like the one she used to call the love of her life.

Leona sighed again and walked towards the window... It had been a while... But with the memories surging through her mind, she decided she would indulge herself in one of her guilty pleasures... Stargazing.

She opened the window, sat on the railing and watched the stars... What she saw made her lose her breath for a moment.

Two moons, one of sapphire and the other like a ruby... Two moons... This wasn't Runeterra... This wasn't her home... But she found herself mesmerized by the twin moons in the sky... She could almost hear the excited voice of her beloved one... Twin moons... Who would have thought?

"You would have loved this place, Di." She mused to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Leona turned around and saw Louise standing near the table with a tray holding two plates filled with warm stew. "Uh... I brought us some food... I thought you might be hungry... So..."

Leona smiled at the shy girl in front of her... Louise looked just like her beloved one in her younger days. Leona took the plate and returned to the railing and continued watching the moons... After a while, she felt Louise sat carefully by her side and together they ate the stew.

"I am not from this world." Leona began.

"I knew that much." Louise answered with a sigh "There is no way a child from a manticore and the sun could exist in this world... It is impossible... But you are real... So that must mean you came from another land."

"You are a smart girl."

"Thank you," Louise said as she took the empty plates and placed them on the table "Now the question is... What are you going to do?"

"I will stay with you."

"Why...? Why would you stay with a failure like me?" Leona could hear the tears of Louise fall from her eyes "You are far away from your world... From your family... You are bonded to me for life... You will stay here with me until I die... I just did something terrible to you... Why would you stay with me?"

Leona turned around and glanced at her summoner, the young girl was crying and was glaring at the floor in shame... She looked just like her... Leona knew the answer to her question... It was the same answer she gave to her a long time ago... She failed that time... But she wouldn't now...

"You asked for a shield, I will remain by your side until you no longer need me, I will protect you from everything, they will have to break through me if they want to harm you... But I will not fall... I will always be there... I am the sun and the sun always rises." Leona said opening her arms for Louise.

The young girl darted and hugged Leona, the Radiant Dawn could hear the soft sobs of her summoner... Just like that night many years ago... She made the promise she couldn't keep once again... But this time she wouldn't fail... This time she would protect the crying child on her arms.

Under these twin moons, she vowed to protect Louise.

Under these twin moons, Leona became a shield again.

The shield of Zero.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rakkorian lesson

**Rakkorian lesson.**

"Louise... Come on, wake up" Said a soft and gentle voice "It is time to rise and shine, my little summoner."

Louise could feel a warm object caressing her hair... It was pleasant... She could feel small tugs in her body, hurrying her to wake up... She wanted to stay asleep forever... It was warm... It was gentle... Louise refused to rise.

"Come on, Miss Valliere, " Said the same voice a bit more sternly "Is this the appropriate behavior of a lady such as yourself? Maybe they were right... Zero manners."

"I am not a Zero!" Louise exclaimed waking up, she blinked a few times as she stared into the majestic eyes of the beast in front of her "Alastair? What are you doing here at the academy?" Louise asked still half asleep.

"I am not Alastair, sleepyhead" The Manticore chuckled gently "It is your champion, Leona."

Louise blinked once again and the image of a manticore was replaced by the frame of the Radiant Dawn... That was right... Louise remembered having a personal conversation with her familiar and then... She had cried herself to sleep in the warm embrace of her familiar... Louise realized she didn't even change her clothes... How shameful of her!

"Leona! I am so sorry" Louise began covering her face with her hands "I didn't want you to see this weak side of mine."

"Don't worry, summoner, I am your shield and your support, even if you fail and fall, I will be there to catch you," Leona said with a confident smile.

"I... Thank you, Leona." Louise said with embarrassment, she wasn't used to the cheerful side of her familiar "Still... What time is it? I still feel a little tired."

"It must be around five in the morning"

"F-FIVE! Who wakes up at five in the morning?!"

"You are right... Normally, I wake up at four so I can watch the sun rise... I guess I was too tired from yesterday's events, but worry not, my summoner! I promise I will wake up earlier tomorrow!"

Louise could only stare at her familiar in shock... Four?! Not even the roosters woke up that earlier... This woman... Was truly the daughter of the sun... Louise sighed and got out of the bed, thanks to her familiar she no longer feel sleepy, she guessed she could use this time to prepare herself properly for today's events... The second years didn't have classes today, so Louise could use that free time and find out the world where her familiar came from... But first! She needed a bath!

"Leona, I think I will head to the bathroom, would you like to come?"

"I would love to... But I am afraid I can't, I must do my usual exercises, sorry!"

"Exercises?"

"I have been trained as a warrior since I was a child, you can call this my routine, and now that I have a summoner to protect I must keep my body in shape!"

"Uh... I see..." Louise said a bit sad "Well, there is nothing we can do about it, after you are done, meet me in the same courtyard from yesterday, I think it's time for me to ask some questions and I can answer yours."

"As you wish, my summoner," Leona said with a bow and left.

Summoner... That word kept nagging Louise whenever she heard it, it was incredibly different from the 'master' she was used to... And Leona couldn't be called a familiar at all... Louise didn't know why... But she felt the best word to describe Leona was... Champion... It made sense... But she didn't know why... Either way, she would get her answers at the courtyard, she felt a little worried about Leona, her familiar was quite outstanding... But she was a commoner, and Louise knew there were a few nobles in this academy that would not take kindly if she glared at them... But if Louise had to bet... If Leona had to fight against a noble, she just wished Brimir had mercy on the soul of the poor bastard that angered the Radiant Dawn... Commoner or not, Leona was the daughter of the manticores and the sun.

* * *

"Now, where the hell am I?"

Leona cursed her own adventurous side, she was so excited about discovering this new world she completely forgot she didn't know the layout of the castle.

At first, she decided to trust her instincts, believing she would remember the path she took with Louise last night... But after walking for a few minutes she realized she didn't recognize anything at all... In short, she was lost.

The Radiant Dawn had always had a problem with general directions, she could remember when she got lost in the temple of the Solari when she arrived... Of course, it was nothing in comparison with the Institute of War, that damn castle was a city! Hundreds of halls, thousands of rooms... They library seemed to have no end! They even had a medium garden... Inside the castle! How was that even possible?!

'Magicians' That's all Leona could think in frustration... She knew she was stronger than most summoners in the Institute and her sun magic was as powerful as a high summoner's... But it was useless outside of the Fields of Justice! Yes, she could take care of a cloudy day... But that was it! Even Annie had more use with her scary fire powers than the Radiant Dawn... In short, Leona was useless... She sighed in frustration... If only she had learned a bit of magic... But it was impossible, the only magic she had contact with was the Solari's and the Rakkor were a bunch of musclehead warriors... She was doomed to be a walking heating machine.

Leona continued fuming on her own misery when something caught her attention, a sudden movement of wings and air beneath them... Leona rushed towards the window, her hands clenched in excitement, she knew that sound very well... She knew what creature was waiting for her in the next corner... She might be weaponless and armorless, but that was fine, that scaled beast now had a chance to win... A small chance, but a chance was a chance... Ever since she joined the League, her powers were sealed away... But in this world, no one could stop her... As long as the sun was in the sky, Leona could defeat an entire army by herself.

She leaped through a window, fell, and rolled on the ground, she steadied herself, feeling the presence of the vile creature behind her, she spun with her arm ready, she called for the power of the sun and with a smile on her face she...

"Kyuu?!"

...

...

...

That was certainly a dragon... Yep... A wind dragon...

...

...

...

"Kyuu!"

A _baby_ wind dragon.

The creature was taller than Leona, the scales of the dragon were of a dark blue with white on its belly, the creature had emerald eyes and big wings... The creature could possibly be scary for a normal human... But for Leona, this was a baby, the elder dragon could possibly swallow this cute creature in a single bite and the Baron Nashor would possibly rip its limbs apart with ease... This wasn't a dragon... This was a baby.

The baby dragon was looking at Leona with fright, Leona frowned and remembered how the children reacted to her threatening aura, she knew the dragons on Valoran and on the Fields of Justice would only get angrier... But this creature was completely terrified, the dragon had its head lowered as much as it could and its whole form was trembling... Maybe this land wasn't as harsh as Valoran.

"Oh... I am so sorry, little one." Leona said softly as she carefully patted the head of the young dragon "I thought you were a big and scary dragon... But you are just a cute little boy aren't you" To her surprise, the dragon groaned in anger "Uh... Maybe... You are a girl?"

"Kyuu!"

"Ah! I see... You are a cute little girl... Now that I think about it... I never knew if the dragons I killed were males or females... Maybe I should have..."

Leona couldn't finish her sentence as she felt blades collide against her back and a wave of fire wrapped her in a hot hell of wind blades, Leona could see the shocked expression of the baby dragon as she got away from the cage of fire, Leona could see two figures in front of her, the first was tall and held a wand, the other was short and had a staff... In all honesty, Leona was surprised by the combined attack, it was certainly a powerful spell that could kill normal humans... But she wasn't a normal human... She was a tank... These blades of wind hurt, but the sharp and merciless wind of Yasuo was more ruthless... The fire was outstanding, but these flames were nothing more but mere fireflies against the fury of the Burning Vengeance... Yes, the children in this school were good, Leona was simply better.

She remained inside the vortex of fire and wind a few more seconds, studying the figures... Apparently, they were acquaintances with the dragon.

Ah! The dragon was a familiar! And Leona just threatened everyone in the school since she arrived! Of course they would be afraid of her! And... She DID try to kill the dragon in the first place... This was kind of her fault...

Alright! Leona will forgive them! The Radiant Dawn nodded and walked out of the vortex to find...

...

Well... This is unexpected.

"Th-The Manticore woman!" Kirche exclaimed in shock "How did you survive that?"

"I am made of a different material," Leona answered with a cheeky grin.

Well... She was actually a normal human augmented with the power of the sun... But only her summoner needed to know that kind of thing, Leona found it was strange that Louise considered her a descendant of the manticores... Whatever that thing was... But her misunderstanding could be useful in some way, Leona was sure no one in this land could harm her... As long as the sun was in the sky, that is... So finding out what kind of magic ruled this new realm could be useful for her, not because she wanted to go home... But for the incoming wars, Leona was a warrior, and a Rakkorian on top of that, it was in her nature to seek the war, the teachings of the Solari did little to her fiery nature and only gave her more tools to win every battle.

But Leona wasn't like Pantheon, Leona believed war should be the last choice, even surrender was acceptable if lives could be spared, she liked to think every being had a good side, her time in the League only proved her right, the League of Legends was filled with great heroes... But there were also great villains... Leona was told to avoid such monsters and remain with her equals... But for Leona, all of them were the same, the denizen of the Shadow Isles, the Voidborns, the Noxians... Leona had many friends in the League, some of them were humans, some of them weren't... But they were her friends because Leona chose to give them a change... And she regretted nothing.

Perhaps... She should give the Zerbst woman another chance... Her haughty attitude remained Leona of a certain Bounty Hunter... And Sarah was Leona's friend... Leona was like the sun... She was willing to shine for those who needed her the most... Even if such beings were bathed in blood.

"Tabitha? What are you doing?"

Leona was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a tiny hand on her belly, the small girl that looked like Orianna was touching her abs with interest...

...

...

Hold on.

The girl... Was touching her abs... Leona's abs... The abs that were supposed to be covered by her bathing suit... She was surrounded by a cage of fire a few moments ago... Her bathing suit wasn't as durable as her armor... In fact, without the influence of the Nexus, which obviously didn't exist in this world, her bathing suit was... A simple bathing suit that could be easily destroyed.

Leona gulped and slowly looked at her body, hoping for dear life she wasn't naked.

She wasn't naked... But by the sun, she wished she was.

Her private parts were covered by the slimmest thread of burnt clothes, she looked like one of those women that appeared in Pantheon's pervy books... And Leona didn't like it a single bit.

To make things worse, the blue haired girl was engrossed with her abs and ignored the panic that was taking place inside Leona... She was just like Orianna.

"Strong" She muttered

"Are you interested in the familiar of Zero, Tabitha?" Kirche asked surprised.

"Really strong." The girl named Tabitha nodded "Manticore?" She said as she stared at Leona's eyes.

"Uh... No, I am not a manticore."

"You understood Tabitha?!" Kirche asked in disbelief.

"Well, I have some sort of friendship with someone like her, you know, short answers and questions, rare words... You get used to it."

"Friend? Who?"

"Her name is Orianna, the Lady of Clockwork."

"Good name, strong?"

"Yes, Orianna is really strong." Tabitha gave Leona a small smile "Uhm... I am sorry if I scared your familiar... I didn't mean to."

"Ok, attacked you too, sorry."

"It's fine, see, not even a single scratch!"

"Yeah, but your clothes are a different story, huh?" Kirche teased Leona with a smug smile.

"I-I do realize my current appearance is quite... Improper... So I was wondering if you could help with my 'predicament' "

"Predicament?" Kirche asked with fake obliviousness "What kind of predicament are you talking about? You have such a fine body! You should be proud of it!

Leona could only frown, this girl was just like Ahri, they both had that womanly aura that could charm men and women alike, Leona had enough experience with the Nine-Tailed Fox and she was fairly sure both Kirche and Ahri reacted the same way, Leona had been rude to Kirche the day before, it was her fault and now she had to endure the teasing of the Zerbst woman... It shouldn't be that hard, she had survived Ahri.

"Allow me to explain myself" Leona calmed herself and continued "As you can see, my clothes are in a dire state, I was wondering if you could spare some of your garments for me to use, I promise I will give them back once I had acquired my own." There, a complete and clear explanation with no room to argue, not even Ahri could find a flaw in Leona's statement.

"My, my! I suppose I can do that for you... But first! Let us take some measurements."

"Measurements, what are you talking about...?" Before Leona could finish her question, Kirche leaped towards her and hugged her "W-What are you doing, Zerbst?!"

"We have to make sure my clothes will fit," Kirche said while her hands traced Leona's body "Oh, My! For a Manticore woman, you have such fine body! At first, I had my doubts seeing these well-defined muscles of yours... But I believe your breasts are bigger than mine! What a dirty Manticore you are, huh?"

Leona wanted to argue and push Kirche away... But the scene was too familiar for her, Ahri had done the same thing to Leona, and even though it was an embarrassing experience, the Nine-Tailed Fox became a good friend of hers afterward, Leona just needed to be patient and endure, as long as no one else sees this shameful event, everything would be alri...

"Kyaa!"

'Me and my big mouth' Leona scolded herself, she always had the worst luck whenever she got herself in this kind of situations.

The newcomer was a young Ionian girl wearing a maid outfit, the girl was completely blushed and Leona could almost see steam coming out of her ears, she was covering her eyes with her hands but she was also smiling excitedly.

"I am extremely sorry! I heard a loud noise while I was doing my duties! I knew I shouldn't have peeked but curiosity got the best of me! I didn't expect to see this kind of thing! I always thought something like this only happened in my books! It's a really turn on to see it in the flesh... Wait! No! Forget that part! I am so sorry! I promise I won't say a thing... Can I watch?! No! Forget that! Oh, Gosh! I am so sorry! Kyaa!" The Ionia girl spoke quickly as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"What should we do, Manticore woman? This naive servant wants to see a show! I think we should give her one." Kirche said with a suggesting smile.

"Erotic" Tabitha agreed with a nod.

"No! This is not what it looks like! Please! Allow me to explain." Leona said trying to reach the Ionian girl... But stopped all of a sudden.

She could feel it... She could feel the thin layers of clothing that still covered her body snap and fall... It was cold all of a sudden...

"Oh, My!"

"KYAA!"

"Truly Erotic."

Her summoner was right, The Radiant Dawn should have stayed in bed.

* * *

"Come on, Manticore woman, it was just a joke, you shouldn't feel ashamed of your body, it is beautiful." Came the voice of Kirche behind the door.

"I am not a Manticore woman! My name is Leona!"

"Yes, Yes, you are Leona, the Manticore woman."

"I am the Radiant Dawn!"

"Yes, yes, Leona, the Radiant Dawn, daughter of the Manticores."

"Kirche!"

Leona could only roll her eyes at the antics of the Zerbst woman, she was just like Ahri... Maybe a bit too much for her own good, but the fiery attitude of Kirche made Leona somewhat happy, Kirche was like the fire, passionate, warm and a bit mischievous, Leona found herself quite pleased with her new friends... Tabitha was quiet and a bit strange, but Leona could feel the good intentions in the heart of the small girl... These were the kind of friends Louise needed.

"Come on, Leona, let us see your beautiful body again."

"Erotic"

"Why do I have to wear this kind of thing?"

"Because it was the only thing on your size, it is not my fault you are an amazon, or... Would you rather wear my clothes?"

"No" Was the immediate answer of Leona, she had seen Kirche's clothes... And Leona was sure those clothes were too tight for the Zerbst woman, but... This... These foul clothes were too much for her... She wondered why the staff of the castle had clothes with her size... But she decided to leave it be, she was in quite the predicament and the least she wanted was to jinx her current situation any further... He, he... 'Jinx it', just like Vi would say.

"Are you ready, Miss Leona?" Came the worried voice of the maid.

"I am..." Leona resigned herself and opened the room.

It could be worse, Leona knew there were far more embarrassing alternatives... But she still felt this was a bit too much.

'And in the next patch will well see more incredible skins' Leona thought with remorse 'Like the legacy skin Battle EroMaid Leona, only for 975 RP, destroy your enemies while you serve your master with quality service.'

"You look gorgeous, Leona!" Kirche said hugging the Radiant Dawn "I just want to steal you from Louise and make you my own personal maid!"

"EroMaid," Tabitha said with a nod "Erotic."

Leona knew this outfit wasn't erotic at all, in comparison with the 'French Maid' Skin of Nidalee, this maid outfit was the definition of elegance, a black dress with a white apron over it, a yellow bow on her neck with a blue stone, and the maid headband... It was quite adequate and extremely prude.

"Wow... Miss Leona, I know that's a servant dress... But you look beautiful with it!" The young maid said happily.

"Well... Thank you... Uh, what is your name, child?"

"Ah! Yes, my name is Siesta, I am part of the staff here at Tristain Academy." Siesta answered with a court bow.

"I see... How did you know my name, Siesta?"

"I believe everyone in the academy knows your name, Miss Leona, the tale of the daughter of Manticores becoming the Familiar of Miss Valliere has spread across the academy."

"It was not my intention to be known like that... But I must tell you, I am not the daughter of a Manticore, I am a normal human just like you... Well, a human powered by the sun... But a human in the end."

"I am not so sure about that, Leona, I have never heard of a human being summoned as a familiar, normally, the familiar represents the element of the magician, even if Louise is a failure as a mage, she somehow summoned you, that must mean you are somewhat especial... Summoning a human is impossible... But summoning a Manticore is a reality, a very rare reality but it had happened before." Kirche explained. "I don't want to believe that little Zero summoned a Manticore... But it is more acceptable than summoning a human... I still don't know what kind of relationship you and she have... Sylphid is a wind dragon, Tabitha's magic is the wind and you can easily guess how Flame and I are related."

"Flame?"

"My familiar, flame," Kirche said with a proud smile "Allow me to introduce him to you... Flame! Come here!"

Kirche whistled and after a while, the door was open and...

...

"Renekton?!" Leona asked in disbelief.

No, it wasn't Renekton, it looked like him but it wasn't, it was some sort of reptilian, crimson red and with a small flame of fire in its tail, the creature stared at Leona for a while... And like every animal, 'Flame' felt an ominous presence from Leona and hid behind its master.

"Oh... I thought he wouldn't be afraid of you... Only Manticores can scare him."

"I am NOT a Manticore... Either way... What exactly is that?"

"This is my familiar Flame, a fire salamander from the distant forests of Germania, I summoned him... See what I mean? Flame and I share the same element: Fire... Which makes me wonder... What kind of element do you share with Louise the Zero?"

That... Was a good question... Leona was the sun... Louise forte was explosive magic... I didn't make sense... But Leona could feel something powerful inside her tiny summoner... Something Leona would protect with her life.

"You can ask Luise those questions yourself," Kirche continued "Today, the second years are allowed to have some sort of bonding time with their familiars... It is taking place in the courtyard."

"Louise did mention she wanted to meet me in the courtyard... Siesta, could you please take me to her? I am afraid I am lost and I have no idea how to get there."

"Of course, Miss Leona, please, follow me," Siesta said with a court bow.

"Yes! Let us go! I can't wait to see what kind of face Louise will make once she sees you with that lovely outfit."

"Love at first sight," Tabitha commented with a nod.

Leona wondered if it was a good idea to have Kirche as a friend.

* * *

"Wha-What, in the name of Brimir, are you wearing?!"

"Isn't it lovely, Louise?"

"Zerbst! I knew this was your doing! Leona is a dignified and proud warrior! Making her wear that kind of shameful outfit is an insult to her! Why would you make her wear that kind of thing?!"

"Oh, well... I can tell you if you want, it's a funny story... You see, what happened is that..."

"There is no needed to hear that boring story!" Leona interrupted, she didn't want Louise to know the embarrassing truth "Anyway, why did you call me here, Louise?" Leona asked but before Louise could answer, Tabitha tugged her dress "Uh? What's the matter, Tabitha?"

"Master," The tiny girl muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Master" Tabitha insisted.

"... I understand" Leona sighed, straightened herself and, to the surprise of everyone, she bowed in front of Louise and spoke slowly and respectfully "I am deeply sorry for my rudeness, my master, allow this servant of yours to aid you in any possible way."

The girls were completely stunned by the sudden change of Leona, Louise looked at her with her mouth open, Siesta was muttering incoherent things to herself while she blushed, Kirche was staring at Leona while she drooled.

"Erotic" Tabitha was the first one to speak.

"Louise! Let me steal this precious treasure of yours!" Kirche exclaimed while she hugged Leona.

"Get your dirty paws away from my familiar, Zerbst!" Louise said trying to push Kirche away.

"Miss Zerbst" Leona began respectfully "I do appreciate the affection you have for a servant such as myself, but I do believe I have business to attend with my master, so if you excuse us," Leona said suddenly appearing behind Louise "I will follow your lead my, master."

"Y-Yes! Follow me, Leona!" Louise said blushing and walking away.

Leona giggled and followed Louise, she was surprised to see a group of students sitting in small tables, they were enjoying themselves with their familiars, Leona could also see several maids and butlers serving refreshments and desserts, it seemed like a big social party dedicated to the master-familiar relationship, Leona guessed Louise had her own share of doubts and she was willing to answer every question her summoner had and maybe Leona could ask some questions herself, she didn't really know where she was, aside from the name of the academy and the country, she ignored everything else... And it was small... But it was there, that small voice every Rakkorian had since they were born... The voice of the war was screaming at her... This land was on the brink of a conflict... Leona had learned to never ignore that voice.

"Let us take a seat," Louise said sitting on an empty table.

"As you command, my master."

"Don't do that!"

"Alright, alright!" Leona laughed at the pouting Louise "It was kind of fun, but I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

"It is not that I dislike it... It's just that it doesn't feel right... You are my familiar... But I feel like there should be a better way to call you."

"Well... You can call me your 'champion'. "

"Champion?"

"Yes, in the world I come from, a 'Champion' is a being or a person with outstanding abilities and skills that have joined the League of Legends... I am a champion of the League."

"I see... Then, you are my champion." Louise agreed "Good, it sounds right... Leona, I have called you here because I want to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?

"Everything, I summoned you to this land, I forced you to be my fami... My champion, I want to know who you truly are, I can't return you to your world but I can be there for you if you ever feel distressed or homesick, I want to be your family... So please, tell me your story."

Leona could see the steel in Louise's eyes... Good girl.

"As you wish, my summoner," Louise wanted to protest again but there was something in Leona's voice that stopped her "The world I come from is called Runeterra, in the continent of Valoran, there are many things I need to explain to you about my world, but we will be focusing on my story so be patient if you don't understand anything, in the continent of Valoran there is a mountain range stretching from east to west, dividing the continent into two large pieces, within the mountain, the tallest, most famous and most dangerous peak its called Mount Targon, protected by the mountains and the dangers of the wild, several tribes have flourished within the mighty grasp of the mountain... One of these tribes is called the Rakkor, which means the Tribe of the Last Sun, born at the base of Mount Targon, the Rakkorians are raised for one single purpose: War." Leona waited to see if Louise had any question, but she remained silent. "Rakkorians believed there were worlds before this one, and all of them were destroyed, so in order to survive, Rakkorians trained themselves since childhood, they believed the time of the current land would come... Strange prophecies spoke of a dark sun and the end of everything... Every Rakkorian was taught to fight and kill without mercy... I was no different."

"What do you mean?"

"I have killed ever since I was a child, I have killed so many beings, humans, animals... I killed enough to stop caring about the number... I am a murderer, Louise."

"That... That cannot be true! You are the most gentle and kind woman I've met... You can't be a killer!"

"But I have, Louise, It's the truth... But let me finish my tale, I was trained to kill and I did that... But I always wondered if there was another way... I wondered what lied at the top of the misty and mysterious peak... But I couldn't just run away and turn my back to everything I believed in... Until I had that fateful meeting... He was a young golden boy with horns and wings... The child was scared and couldn't speak very well... I had to kill him... It was my mission... So I lifted my sword and-"

"I don't want to hear it" Louise screamed covering her ears.

"-I couldn't do it..."

"Wh... What do you mean?" Louise asked uncovering her ears and looking at Leona carefully.

"He was a young child... A child who was possibly torn away from his family... A young child... I couldn't do it, instead, I took his hand and lead him to the summit... I saw him disappear in a ray of sunlight... I chose to spare him... But the story doesn't end there... I was seen betraying the code... And I was punished for that..." Leona said as she squeezed her hands. "One of my comrades saw me... He told the elders and I was accused of heresy... I didn't dispute... I was proud of what I had done... I found out there was another way from the killing teachings of the Rakkor... I chose mercy... But the crime was done, I was sentenced to the only punishment Rakkor had for heretics... A trial by combat."

"Trial by combat?"

"I was to fight against one of the Rakkor warriors under the blazing presence of the Sun... The father in the sky would then judge my faults and I would face his divine punishment... And I fought for my life."

"Who was the other warrior?" Louise asked but she regretted it immediately when she saw Leona's pained frown.

"His name was Atreus... He was my childhood friend... He was the one who denounced me... And the one who offered himself to kill me."

"That... That is..."

"Completely normal, at least for the Rakkor... I fought him for the rest of the day... We both were wounded... We were losing blood... But we refused to fall... We couldn't kill each other... Well, at least I couldn't."

"You... Couldn't?"

"Even if Atreus betrayal hurt me... I couldn't bring myself to kill him... He was my friend, my rival, my comrade in arms... I couldn't kill him... And just when I thought it was over for me... They came."

"Who came?"

"The Solari."

"Who are they?"

"You need to understand, Louise, that the Rakkor might be merciless and ruthless warriors... But the Rakkorian tribes lived at the base of the mountain... At the peak, there was a completely different world, just like my world and yours, the Solari were a group of exceptional individuals who chose to follow a greater ordeal... They were the messengers of the sun and the rulers of all Rakkorian tribes, one of the elders came guarded by three powerful guardians cladded in golden armor, the elder spoke about his dream, a dream where the figure of a daughter of Targon stood at the peak and accepted the gift from the father in the sky, he believed I was that woman, he believed I would bring unity in the celestial realm... And just like that, they lifted my bleeding and dying body from the pit and took me to my new life at the Solari temple... On that day, I lost a friend... And I became the Chosen of the Sun."

"Chosen of the Sun? I thought you were the Radiant Dawn."

"I was the Chosen of the Sun... But I didn't deserve to be called the Radiant Dawn."

"What do you mean?"

"Inside the temple, I learned the ways of the Solari... But I was so young... I, literally, devoured the teachings of the Sun, I became even more skilled and deadlier with the sword, in time, I became the leader of the strongest order of warriors in Mount Targon, the Ra-Horak, which means the 'Followers of the Horizon... But I was young... And stupid, I was blinded by my new position that I failed to see the tragedy in front of me... When I realized what was going on... It was too late."

"What happened?"

"She was just like you, Louise, she was a young, shy and awkward child that was raised within the Solari, she was a 'failure', everyone complained about her deviant behavior... But I knew she was different, she was a gentle girl who loved the night sky, the stars, and the moon... She was my best friend in the Solari temple... Her name was Diana... She was a shy girl that nobody in the temple liked... But I was able to see the beauty she held... Her platinum hair and sapphire eyes... Her melodic laugh and gentle mind... She was the world for me... She was the woman I loved the most."

"Wait... You 'loved' her... Like lovers... Like..."

"Don't worry, Louise, I did not love Diana like that," Leona explained giggling at Louise's panicked reaction "She was my friend, my partner in crime, my soulmate... I remember when we used to sneak out in the middle of the night... I remember how we spent sleepless nights watching the stars... She was everything for me... And just like I did with you... I promised to become her shield... But I failed."

"Wha...?"

"Diana disappeared one day and didn't come back for months... One night, she appeared at my door... She was... Different... She was wearing a strange silver armor... In her forehead, she was branded with the symbol of the moon... She spoke of secrets that the elders needed to know... She looked so excited and happy... She was my friend and I chose to believe in her... In the dead of the night, I called the council and allowed Diana to speak the mysteries she had discovered... She spoke of a world beyond the peak of Moun Targon where the moon and the sun coexisted in harmony and peace, she spoke of a celestial world the Solari and the Lunari could share... I was so young and stupid... With each word, I felt my anger rise... Her words were blasphemy... The elders dismissed her words as treachery and ordered me to execute her... But Diana was faster, she struck the elders with the power of the moon, arcs of platinum energy and orbs of silver fire burned the elders to ashes... She ran away and I chased after her with one single objective in mind... The complete annihilation of the Lunari... Ironic, isn't it? I was betrayed by Atreus... And I betrayed Diana" Leona laughed bitterly and studied the face of Louise, as she expected, her summoner was looking at her shocked but remained silent, so Leona continued "I chased after her for days, never stopping to eat or sleep, my fury fueled my strength... And just when I thought I lost her... I realized I was at the peak of the mountain... But the sky had changed... Instead of the endless celestial vault... There were lights Burning with mystical energies and colors... Impossible boreal... And an ancient city of gold and silver with the emblems of the Solari... And the Lunari... And in the middle of everything, I saw him in front of me... The young boy I saved many years ago... He was waiting for me... He told me in ancient Rakkorian tongue he had been waiting for me ever since I saved him... He wondered if it was too late for me... I have never turned my back away from anything... I followed him into the city... My armor and weapons were burned by the cosmic fire... And I was given an ornate warplate, a shield of sunlight, and a sword of chained dawnlight... But I also received the truth... The truth Diana tried so hard to tell me... The truth I rejected... The truth I condemned... On that night, I realized my mistakes and fell to the ground with tears in my eyes... On that night, I realized the friend I betrayed tried to show me her treasure... On that night, I cursed my destiny and my strength... On that night, I became the Radiant Dawn."

Leona could hear the soft sobs of her summoner... But she continued her tale... Louise deserved the truth.

"On that night, I vowed to the angry mother in the sky that I would find her daughter, I vowed I would seek forgiveness, I vowed I would share the gift I was given by the sky... I vowed I would die by her hands if needed... And just like that, I abandoned the Solari and followed Diana into the unknown."

"I am so sorry, Leona!" Louise suddenly cried. "I am really sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I have! I took you away from your world! You will never meet Diana again! I am sorry! I-" Louise's cries were stopped when she felt a gentle hand pat her head.

"Louise... I met Diana at the Institute of War... I shared with her the secrets of the universe... But she never forgave me..." Louise could feel Leona's hand trembling "I betrayed her... I wounded her... No matter how hard I try... She will never forgive me for my sins... I was happy... I was happy when I discovered I could no longer return to Runeterra... I disappeared... Diana would never be bothered by my presence ever again... If my death in this land can ease the weight of my sins... Then maybe I... Maybe I..." Leona's voice broke

Before she could even realize it, Leona found herself in the tiny arms of her summoner, she could feel the warmth of Louise... Louise was accepting the true side of the Radiant Dawn... Her weak and ugly side...

And Leona cried for the first time since she became the Radiant Dawn... No matter how harsh Diana's words were... She never cried, she didn't deserve to cry... But she was crying now... She was crying in the protecting and accepting embrace of her summoner.

"I'm sorry, Di... I am so sorry... I promise I won't fail again... I promise" These were Leona's last words before she lost herself in her pain.


	3. Chapter 3 - True Nobility

**True Nobility.**

Louise held the crying form of her champion in her tiny arms.

Louise believed Leona was powerful, unbeatable, a creature capable of fighting the ancient gods of the legends, a woman whose heart was the biggest that there was, a woman who would protect her from the dangers of the world, her champion was her pride, her honor, her glory... Louise was young and stupid... Her champion wasn't a creature with unlimited powers... Leona was a normal human being just like her, a woman who made terrible mistakes, a woman who fought for the wrong beliefs, a woman who achieved greatness, a woman who lost everything, a woman who sought forgiveness, a woman who lost hope... Her champion was just like her, a fragile soul filled with insecurities and fears... On that moment, Louise understood the weight of the word 'Champion'.

Champion, a human who achieved powers beyond the human limits, a god-like entity, a concept, a warrior, a killing machine... But at what cost?

Louise didn't need to see Leona in combat... When she summoned the Radiant Dawn, the first word that came to her mind was 'Manticore', one of the most powerful and dangerous monsters in Halkeginia, a creature so rare only a few selected were able to summon... But the summoning was the easy part, Louise knew from different reports that there were cases when the summoned Manticore downright killed the magician, her mother was strong enough to tame Alastair just like every member of the Manticore Knights... But other magicians failed and died at the fangs of their familiars.

But Leona wasn't a Manticore... She was something more dangerous, Louise's instinct of self-preservation compared Leona with the most dangerous animal Louise knew: The manticore... But since Louise grew with a Manticore by her side, she ignored the danger... Leona wasn't a Manticore... She was a monster, more dangerous than a Manticore, more dangerous than a dragon, more dangerous than a Griffon, more dangerous than the elves... Louise summoned a dangerous monster from a different land, a monster who has killed hundreds of humans, a monster trained for war... Louise summoned a human... A Champion of the League of Legends.

The royal family needed to know what kind of horror lived at Tristain Academy, but Leona was her familiar so the fault would fall on her... Maybe there was a way to break the contract... This monster could not be allowed to live in Halkeginia... No after the crimes she had committed against life itself... This monster... This monster was...

This monster was a human... Just like Louise.

Even after everything she had done, after every sin, after every life she took, after every life she destroyed... Louise couldn't bring herself to hate her familiar... Louise could feel the pain, the suffering, the regret inside Leona's heart... No, Louise would not abandon her familiar... Her champion... Leona and Louise were the same... Louise was a summoner with no power but with purpose... Leona was a champion with power but with no purpose... Alone, they were failures, they were 'Zero'... But together...

Louise believed in 'the Rule of Steel' her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, had taught her ever since she was a child... But steel would not be enough to contain the mighty power of the sun... No, Louise needed to be more than simple metal... She needed to be Something that could hold Leona's powers, her worries, her happiness, her suffering, her pain, her legacy... Something that could hold the conflict of the Lunari and the Solari... Something that could hold the sun and the moon...

Louise decided to become the sky.

The endless ocean above her that hid many mysteries and wonders, the great celestial vault was the only answer... Louise would become the sky and in her gentle embrace she would hold Leona's and Diana's tragedy, she would hold the war between the Lunari and the Solari, she would hold the stars, the sun, and the moon... After all, Louise was a summoner, and that's what summoners do... They understand their champions and become part of them.

"It's okay, Leona," Louise said softly "Everything will be alright."

"How can you say that to me? I told you everything... I told you my sins! You must think I am a monster... You must be afraid of me... You must-"

"I know" Louise interrupted sternly "I know what you have done... I won't try to act as if I can understand you, I won't deny your sins... You are a monster, Leona, and no matter how hard I try I will never be able to forget that... But I can accept who you are, I can accept your sins... I can't promise you the life you had in Runeterra... But you are my champion and we are bonded for life, no matter what happens, I will be there for you."

"Louise... I... I don't..."

"Now, now, I believe we have made a great advance in our relationship... So I think we deserve a little reward, like a cake!"

"Louise... I...

"Leona... I know there a lot of things you haven't told me... And that's okay, I really appreciate your honesty, I know this must have been hard for you, we can take our time, we can continue whenever we want... Let's just enjoy ourselves for know." Louise said as she cleaned some of Leona's tears.

"I... I understand, Louise." Leona finally said with a soft smile.

"Good, now go and bring me some cake, servant!"

"What?"

"Hey! You are the one wearing a maid outfit!" Louise exclaimed with a wide grin.

"I suppose, my master," Leona said getting up and bowing before Louise "What does the master desire to eat?"

"I would like strawberry cake."

"As you wish, my master," Leona said with another bow and left.

Louise watched her champion leave and smiled to herself, this was enough, she knew there were more terrible things hiding behind the sun... But for now, it was enough, she had all the time in the world, she would discover those mysteries at her won pace... Step by step.

* * *

"She is a strong girl." Leona mused to herself as she looked for the refreshments.

Her heart still hurt from the outburst of emotion, everything she had bottled up suddenly exploded in a single moment, she didn't know whether it was thanks to the Summoner influence or she simply couldn't hold it anymore, but either way, Louise knew everything... Her past: The lives she took, the mistakes she committed, and the path she chose. Her present: The insecurities she had, the battles she lost, and her regrets. Her future: ...

Indeed.

Leona wasn't sure about her future, she never was... When she was with the Solari she was able to see the path ahead of her, the Solari would spread the faith of the sun across Valoran, they would get rid of other impure and faux lights, together with her order of warriors, Leona believed she would unify the celestial plane, shining like the sun itself... But that was a petty and foolish dream.

After all, The elders lied to her, they hid the secret of the Lunari... The genocide of the nation of the moon, on that night at the city of gold and silver, Leona relived the horrors and the injustice of the Solari, how the chosen of the sun, jealous of the chosen of the moon, struck with madness and treachery, she relieved the tragic end of a beautiful tribe... She almost lost her sanity when she realized she did the same to Diana... The sun was a terrifying father.

But the demons of her past were left behind in Runeterra, there was no such thing as the cult of the sun and the moon in Halkeginia... She was alone... She was free... Free from her responsibilities as the avatar of the sun... Free from the lies fo the elders... Free from the pressure of the other city-states... Free from the hate... Free... From Diana.

She did everything she could, But the Scorn of the Moon never forgave her, Diana accepted the truth of the celestial realm, but nothing more... As soon as they discovered the holy city, Diana pushed Leona away... She denied Leona... She refused her apologies... Her advances... Her presence itself... And before Leona knew it, Diana could no longer see her... For Diana, Leona had disappeared... She never existed... She never betrayed her.

Leona accepted her punishment and left Diana alone, she knew this was what she deserved... And she continued living... A life with no purpose.

The elders she trusted so much were liars, the only woman she really cared for rejected her existence... Truly, Leona had nothing to live for in Runeterra.

But here in Halkeginia, she had a purpose, she had a mission.

Louise was just like Diana, a young child with many hopes and dreams, a child no one could or even wanted to understand, Leona could see the greatness in her eyes, her future was bright and filled with many miracles... So Leona would stand by her side, She would become Louise's sword, Louise's powers, Louise's shield... Maybe this was just an excuse to redeem herself, and Leona knew this would not be enough. Maybe she was just looking for a chance to fight and die in the battlefield like a true Rakkorian... But Leona felt it in her heart when she was summoned into this land... She felt the resolve inside her tiny summoner, something that she hadn't felt before, something she never felt in the League... Even if her mind was full of doubts, her heart knew the answer... Louise was her summoner, and no one could say otherwise.

"Kyaa!" Leona heard as she bumped into something.

"Uh? Siesta?" Leona asked confused, the young maid was lying on the ground with a fallen cheesecake and a plate. "Oh! I am so sorry, Siesta! I wasn't paying attention! I'm really sorry!" Leona apologized while she helped Siesta.

"It's okay Miss Leona, but please, be sure to pay more attention next time,"The young maid scolded with fake stern "Anyway, how did your session with Miss Valliere go?"

"It was... Revealing... I was able to tell her many important things and she understood everything... Louise is really strong, probably stronger than me."

"Really? I mean, Miss Valliere is... Quite small."

"Sometimes, strength is not measured by the size of the muscles... One of my dear friends always said: 'The Heart is the strongest muscle' "

"I've never thought it like that... Is that true?"

"Of course! You can always trust Braum!" Leona answered with a bright smile.

"Braum? Who's that?"

"One of my friends, I will tell you later... Either way, could you tell me where can I get a strawberry cake?"

"If you give me a minute, I will bring it to you."

"I don't want to bother you..."

"Nonsense! I am the superior maid here!" Siesta said puffing her chest proudly "Just wait right here, I will be back in a second!" Siesta said leaving before Leona could protest.

Leona chuckled as she watched the young maid leave, Siesta was a good girl as well, kind and gentle, the Radiant Dawn could see she had lived her own share of hardships... But she carried on, she endured the pain and the obstacles... She had the spirit of a warrior and lived in her own battlefield, Leona could understand and respect the way she lived.

But there was something that was nagging the Radiant Dawn... Leona wasn't sure why... But there seemed to be something off with the servants in the castle... She had seen a few of them work, they were rather jovial and pleasant... It was just the way the students seemed to act around them, she knew Louise treated them with respect... But the other children were different... It was as if the servants were no different from the furniture or other animals... It was unsettling.

Maybe she was just thinking about it too much.

"What have you done, you lowly servant?!"

"I am so sorry, Lord Guiche! It wasn't my intention! I swear!"

"I couldn't care less about your intentions, lowly commoner! Thanks to you, my pride and the hearts of two young ladies have been disgraced! How are you going to pay for this insult, huh?"

"Please! It wasn't my intention! I swear!"

That couldn't be good... That was Siesta's voice.

Leona made her way towards the ruckus, the children were surrounding the area so Leona had to push them away... She could hear the whispering and snickering, at the center, there was a young Demacian blonde boy with blue eyes, his expression was of pure disgust as he glared at the trembling form of Siesta that was bowing in front of him with her head touching the ground... Leona was shocked, even though something terrible was happening, many of the children seemed delighted and even cheered this Demacian boy... What was the meaning of this?

"It seems you need a reminder of where you stand!" The Demacian boy said taking a rose out and pointing at Siesta with it "You commoners are truly beasts with no manners!"

"Teach her a lesson, Guiche!" Someone yelled nearby, and the hell was unleashed.

"Kill that rotten commoner!"

"She is just a lowly servant!"

"Nobody cares for them!"

"Kill her already!"

This was madness... Siesta was a girl just like them.

Leona saw the Demacian boy named Guiche lift his wand and chant a spell... If no one was going to stop him... Then, she would.

She was a shield and shields were created to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Leona pushed away the crazy children in front of her and stood between Siesta and Guiche... The courtyard was suddenly quiet when they realized who was meddling with their little show... Whispers could be heard around as the 'Manticore woman', the familiar of Louise the 'Zero' stopped a noble from punishing a commoner.

The molten orbs of Leona pierced through the soul of Guiche and made him shiver in fright, he was one of the few who witnessed how 'Zero' cheated and somehow managed to hire a woman with some incredible abilities... This woman was certainly scary, she had the same aura the veteran soldiers of his father's army had... Maybe she was a mercenary, willing to act as a familiar for some coin... Either way, Guiche couldn't back down now, he knew the little display Louise orchestrated during the summoning ceremony was just a charade... There was no way the 'Zero' could summon the power of the sun... There was no way that failure of a mage could possibly summon a familiar more beautiful and magnificent than his Verdandi... It was simply impossible.

"What is the meaning of this, 'Manticore woman'?" Guiche asked with venom in every word.

"I should be asking you the same, what do you think you're doing?"

"Me? I am simply enforcing the laws of Halkeginia, Manticore woman, this..." Guiche pointed at the still bowing Siesta on the ground "... Commoner disgraced me, a noble! It is only fair and adequate for me to teach her a lesson!"

"And what did she do to gain your ire?"

"Well... She... She kind of... Uh..."

"Guiche was caught two-timing thanks to the maid!" A voice from the crowd said, making everyone laugh in mockery.

"Shut up, Malicorne!... Either way, I was disgraced thank to her, so she will pay the consequences of her acts! I am a noble and my word its absolute!"

... What?

Was this kid for real?

In Leona's eyes, Guiche was the one to blame for everything... He was the one who cheated, got caught, and received his just punishment... Siesta was a simple bystander that just happened to be present when everything happened... This... This kid made no sense? And the worst, the other children seemed to agree with his mad reasoning... What is wrong with this people? How can they believe such ridiculous reasoning?

"But, I am a generous noble, I will give her a chance to redeem herself, she will have a duel with me, if she proves herself worthy, I will accept her apology and let her go with only minor injuries." The Guiche kid spoke again making a ridiculous pose and gaining the favor of the crowd.

...

This was a circus.

This Guiche was a clown and the children were his audience... He was doing this for the attention... This was stupid... This was insane... Siesta was being used as some sort of tool for the amusement of these stupid kids...

Leona had enough.

The whispers, snickers, and mockery were suddenly silenced, the children felt their limbs shiver in fright, a pressure they haven't felt before invaded their young hearts, more terrible than the usual 'Manticore'... It was the aura of a warrior, the aura of a monster... An angry monster.

Guiche wasn't shaking like everyone else, but his situation was certainly worse, he couldn't move because his whole body was petrified with a primal fear, his survival instincts kicked in before his reasoning could... He was acting like a small animal in front of a bigger predator, he could only remain still and hope the danger passed.

"I will fight in her stead." The quiet voice of Leona was enough to get him out of his trance.

Leona gently picked Siesta up and moved her away from the circle the students had created around Guiche and her... The maid could only stare at Leona with terrified eyes... But Leona could see that deep inside Siesta was grateful for her actions, now the blame will fall entirely on Leona and no one else.

"What a poor excuse of a familiar! Just as one would expect from the 'Zero'!" Guiche had recovered from the initial fright... Or at least he tried to look like he did, it was very subtle, but Leona could hear it in his voice, he was scared "Do not soil the honor of your master any further, familiar." He was giving her a chance trying to look like some sort of generous and court warrior... But Leona knew better, inside, he wanted the easy way out... But he was a fool, Leona could see he had some talent with words... But he chose them wrong.

This was nothing but a play for him, a show, a faux... Well, Leona could play along as well, she would play by the rules of the nobles, she would let him have his moment... Leona knew she could easily defeat him with just one of her fingers, the sun was in the sky, nothing this fool tried would leave a dent in her... But it would be too easy, she would play along.

Leona was taught to finish an unworthy opponent as soon as possible... But her fury was stronger than the Rakkorian teachings.

"So you have a death wish, huh? As you wish! I am Guiche de Gramont, fourth son of the powerful general Gramont! But you can call me by my runic name: Guiche the Bronze!" He said with an exaggerated movement of his wand, a single petal fell to the ground and it glowed "And just like my name suggests, the bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent!"

The golem had a feminine body, cladded in armor with a few feathers in its helmet, in all honesty, Leona was surprised by the display, summoning wasn't that common among champions in the league, some champions used the summoning as a single target ability, but this level of magic could be compared with the ghouls, the sand soldiers, the ghosts. the clones, and even the spiderlings... Now the question was... How strong was Guiche's summon?

If Guiche was saying the truth, the armor of the Valkyrie was fairly weak, bronze wasn't the best option for armor, the golem was carrying a long sword, Leona was sure the weapon wouldn't pierce her naked skin but the problem was the mobility of the golem, it was fairly heavy armored, but that weight meant nothing if the golem was feed with magic so the thing might move at ridiculous speeds, besides, Leona didn't really know anything about the magic of Halkeginia... And she had learned the hard way to never battle a magician with no information, she was fairly sure even Volibear had his fur roasted by the cute but menacing Dark Child.

So she waited... She remained where she was, just glaring at Guiche with such fury even the Iron Revenant would back away from her... She waited.

But Guiche didn't.

"It is time for you to learn how to respect your betters!" He claimed with a ridiculous wave of his wand "Valkyrie! Kill that woman!"

The crowd screamed in excitement when the Valkyrie rushed towards Leona with its fist ready... Leona couldn't even move, her train of thoughts was completely halted when she realized she had made a terrible mistake.

She had overestimated her enemy.

It was a shame for a warrior such as her to make wrong assumptions, in the battlefield, this skill was critical in order to achieve victory... For her to actually take seriously this child... She was either growing old or she was sick... And being in her mid-twenties, she couldn't possibly be considered an old lady...

Such a shame.

The Valkyrie was incredibly slow, maybe from a normal standpoint, the speed of the golem could be considered menacing... But for Leona, who had bested Ekko, Ahri and even Diana in speed, the golem was slower than Kled without Skaarl.

She allowed the Valkyrie to reach her and even throw a punch, but before the fist connected, Leona sidestepped away and using the momentum of the Valkyrie, she made the golem fall with the tip of her shoe, the Valkyrie crashed on the ground ungracefully making the students gasp and even laugh at the show... It is needless to say that Guiche wasn't amused.

But Leona had more important matters to deal with, the Valkyrie was certainly slow and weak... But the magician was another story, Leona never really had the chance to study the magic Halkeginians used, so she decided to use this opportunity to study Guiche and gain a general idea of the mages in this land, she was aware there would be slight differences in methods, especially if she faced stronger enemies, but Guiche could be used as a general guide for future battles.

So far, the magicians in Halkeginia required the use of a medium like a wand or a staff in order to channel their magic and 'words of power' or a chant, Leona ignored why such measures were needed, since most summoners and magicians in Runterra could simply blink or think the spells, there were cases like Ryze and his infamous scroll but Leona was fairly sure that piece of paper simply boosted his own abilities... Other magicians like Janna had a staff for aesthetics, so it was safe to assume Leona was capable of eliminating most magician in Halkeginia by simply crushing the wand or staff they were using.

Of course, there was the possibility of other mediums such as enchanted weapons and artifacts like Kayle's sword or Ezreal's gauntlet, she couldn't forget unconventional mediums such as animals, Swain was quite fond of Beatrice, both as a pet and as a battle asset, if Leona was right, Guiche's familiar could be used as a tool or a weapon, although she wasn't sure where was that weird mole.

Now, the last factor was the magician's physical abilities, most mages were weak in melee combat, just like Soraka or Lulu but there were some exceptions, Leona had discovered Ionian magicians like Karma were quite competent in hand-to-hand combat, of course, Karma couldn't really defeat a powerhouse like Garen or Darius in a brawl, but she had enough skills to dodge, evade, and even counter some attacks, the secret was to buy enough time for her magic to act.

In Leona's opinion, the most important stat of magicians was their physical abilities, even if their magic was weak, with enough speed and mobility they could cast a ton of weak spells that could do the same as a powerful and all mighty chant, Sona was testament to such statement, her spells weren't that impressive against a tank like Leona, but it was a matter of time.

With these conditions in mind, Leona was ready to seriously engage on Guiche... She had one last concern.

They way he spoke about Siesta was... Deviant, a normal human wouldn't think like that... That was something Noxians would do but that was the way the city-state was founded... But for a whole world to have such way of thinking... It wasn't right... And Leona needed to discover why... She just hoped those 'evil' lesson she took from Veigar paid off, Champions and Summoners could say whatever they wanted but Leona knew Veigar was a true 'Master of Evil'... Well, A tiny and cute 'Master of Evil' but evil in the end.

"Are you done yet?" She asked with a fake yawn.

"How dare you insult me like this, you lowly sow?!" Good, Guiche was mad, angered people were easy to fool "I will get my hands on you and punish you for this humiliation!"

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever..." 'Angry people is the same as stupid people!' Veigar had told her 'Get them mad and they will spout the truth like the idiots they are!' "I was wondering where had your father gone wrong for you to be this way."

"How dare you?! How dare you speak about my father like that!? You don't deserve to even say his name?!"

"I mean... You wanted to punish a poor and defenseless girl... What kind of honorable man does that?"

"I have all the rights to punish any commoner I want for whatever reason I see fit! I am a noble after all, it is my duty to keep those animals in place!"

Noble, noble... What was that all about? Was it a matter of status? It couldn't be...

"What does it matter if you are a noble or not? In all honesty, I see no difference."

"Are you insane?! The difference is pretty obvious! Nobles such as myself can use magic, commoners can't!"

His statement lacked logic, Leona knew that there existed a summoner so powerful he could easily defeat fifty high summoners at once... And yet, Vessaria was the one in charge of the Institute... Not the master summoner... No, there was something else.

"That's plain stupid if you ask me."

"How dare you?!" Leona was surprised by the sudden fury of Guiche and the students around her "How dare you insult the gift our founder Brimir has graciously given to us!? You are even worse than those commoners, You are a heretic! Valkyrie! Kill that blasphemous woman!" Guiche ordered with a wave of his wand, the golem charged with its sword and swung at Leona...

But the sword never hit.

Leona had caught the blade mid-air and was holding it in her hand, blood began to stream from the wound... But nobody could say a thing... They were terrified.

The aura around Leona had changed drastically, it wasn't like the others... Every child in the courtyard could feel it, they were going to get killed by the monster in the middle of the circle... They were going to die under its ruthless claws and fangs... They were going to die.

"Heretic?" The voice of Leona made the blood in Guiche's veins freeze "What do you know about heresy? What do you know about blasphemy? Those words aren't yours... " Leona saw red, every single one of them, every single soul in this forsaken land... All of them... "How can you say that word so easily? You don't understand the weight of that word..." All of them... The Zerbst woman, the blue girl, even Siesta... All of them believed in those idiocies... Every single one of them... Leona saw her fury, it was red "You... You and every single one of you... You all are just a bunch of idiots who don't know a single thing... You... You..." All fo them... They weren't worth it... If only they knew the horrors she had lived through thanks to that accursed word... They weren't worth it... They didn't deserve to live... They didn't deserve...

Leona saw red... Like the blood she had spilled many years ago...

"Champion!"

Her voice resonated through the silence of the courtyard, Leona looked for the origin of the voice... But she only saw red... All of them... Every single one of them... Fools who couldn't understand...

Pink.

Her hair was pink, her eyes strawberry.

She was so small... And yet she stood tall while all of them laid low... There was steel in her eyes... No, there was more... Steel wasn't enough to describe her eyes... A resolve she had only seen in...

Ah...

That was it...

That girl was...

Her summoner, Louise.

"Remember who you are, Champion!" Her voice echoed in Leona's soul "Remember what you promised!" The father in the sky was calling for her "You are not a sword, you are a shield" She could feel it above her "You don't attack..." The Radiant Dawn was awake "You protect!"

The courtyard was filled with silence as Louise, the 'Zero' spoke to the monster that Guiche was fighting... Slowly, the threatening aura was gone... And they heard her laugh.

"What a fool I am!" Leona laughed in delight "You truly are stronger than me, my tiny summoner."

"Of course I am! I am a Valliere after all!"

"Indeed" Leona smiled, she had found a summoner worthy of her shield "Now, I would like to apologize for my rude and brash behavior, Guiche de Gramont" The boy yelped when Leona smiled at him "And I do believe its time for me to take you seriously"

Guiche never really understood what happened at that moment.

At first, he watched as the soft smile of Leona became a wild and mischevious grin, then, the blade of the Valkyrie's sword was crushed beneath her grip, chunks of the bronze sword flew in every direction, then he felt a sudden a gust of wind pass beside him and the cracking sound of the wall behind him... He turned around just to see his golem disintegrating into dust, a bright light exploded from above blinding him... He covered his eyes in panic... He could hear the confused voices of the other students... No one could see anything... No one at all.

No one but her.

Once again, the powerful light of the sun was harmless for Louise, she watched as the sun exploded with waves of energy, a pillar of light fell from the sky and struck Leona, surrounding her body in the sunlight, and Leona's clothes were burnt by the sun energy... Golden and crimson clothes replaced them, it didn't look like a proper set of armor, but Louise knew there was no weapon that could pierce the celestial garments of her champion, a long sword materialized, a sword with no edge, but it never mattered whether it had it or not, after all, Leona's real weapon wasn't her sword.

It was her shield.

It was golden and crimson just like her armor and sword... But Louise could feel something else... She knew it in her heart... That was the shield that would protect her from anyone and anything... The shield of the sun... Unbreakable, impassable, impregnable... It was Louise's shield.

This was her champion...

Leona, The Radiant Dawn.

* * *

Guiche's heart skipped a beat when he was finally able to see again.

The creature in front of him wasn't a manticore, or a monster, or a blasphemous fool.

No.

The creature in front of him was a goddess.

A goddess cladded in golden and crimson armor, with a sword and shield that glowed like the sun in the skies.

Guiche had always believed and respected the Brimiric religion, the founder had given him and his fellow nobles the power to rule and do as they please with land in front of them, it was their duty to control the commoners, fight the evil elves, and grow as the proud magicians they were, he remembered when his father used to tell him and his brothers the wonders Brimir achieved when he was only a boy not older than them... Guiche was proud of his heritage and he held the Gramont family name with pride and glory.

But now he wondered if he had been wrong his entire life.

The goddess of the sun giggled at his flabbergasted visage, Guiche tried really hard to compose himself but it was impossible... He was no longer the master of his actions... If it wasn't for the crowd behind him and the eyes of his beloved Montmorency on his back, he would have already pleaded eternal servitude to the creature in front of him... A daughter of the sun... The Sun goddess of a forgotten culture... And the Familiar of Louise, the 'Zero'.

"Hey, child" She spoke with her celestial voice "Don't stare directly at me for too long!"

Guiche almost fell to that heavenly laugh of hers... Almost.

"What are you doing, Guiche? Kill that woman already!" Someone in the crowd said, obviously oblivious to the goddess in front of them.

But this was a duel, and as much as Guiche didn't want to... He had to fight this daughter of the sun.

With a frown, he waved his wand, three petals of rose fell into the ground, three Valkyries raised, and with a wave of his wand, the three Valkyries attacked, it was a shame he had to deal with this beautiful creature in such rude manner, perhaps he could hold himself and just deal enough damage to make her yield... Ah, the plans he had for her! He would show his dear Montmorency just how generous and kind he is, with his honor restored perhaps he could try a move on the sun goddess and, if lady luck was on his side, which she was because she was a lady and Guiche was Guiche he could...

His train of thoughts was suddenly halted when the sun goddess parried and repelled the three Valkyries with a single move of her shield, she used the momentum to spin and successfully cleave the three Valkyries with a single swing of her golden blade, the three Valkyries fell and moved no more.

The courtyard was in silence once again, this time not in fear but in disbelief... Guiche had to act fast, he could feel the discomfort growing in his chest, this was his stage, sun goddess or not, he would not allow anyone to take his place as the main star in this show.

Another wave of his rose, ten petals fell, ten Valkyries raised but before he could send them, he saw the sun goddess rushing towards him with an alarming speed, shield held high and a wild grin on her face.

Guiche had no time to react, he organized his Valkyries as a makeshift wall, there was no way she could break through, he had reinforced these Valkyries with his alchemy, he would stop her... She would not pass... She would not...

The sound of metal crushing metal told him otherwise, he saw as his Valkyries were pushed away easily, the golden shield crushed them as if they were made of paper thin... Some of them were flying in the sky, those who weren't pushed away lied flattened on the ground... No Valkyrie survived the onslaught of the sun goddess.

But the sun goddess did not stop, she kept rushing towards him with his shield and that wild smile of hers... She had never planned to stop, and Guiche was out of options and petals in his rose, behind him was the brick wall, he didn't even realize he had backed away... He was cornered... He couldn't stop her... He had one option left.

A single petal fell on the ground, a sword raised, and he leaped.

If he was going to fall, he would do it by the mighty sword of the sun goddess, not like a coward in a corner begging for mercy, he would fall like a warrior.

Guiche remembered screaming a battle cry, the eyes of the crowd were on him and on the sun goddess, and then, he struck.

Silence fell once again.

His eyes were widened, his mouth open in shock.

The sun goddess didn't block or parry his blade... Behind him, he could hear the soft thud of his shattered blade falling on the ground.

He had struck the sun goddess... His blade had clashed with her golden armor... And now, his blade lied behind him, the best sword he had created... Defeated not by her sword or shield, but by her armor.

Guiche realized in that moment just how weak he was.

"Let this be a lesson, child" His blue eyes were pierced by her molten orbs "To be humble to your superiors is duty, to your equals is courtesy, to your inferiors is... Nobility." Her words struck his already shattered pride "And I would like to apologize in advance... You see, I was trained by a Rakkorian after all" He never saw it coming, he only knew he was hit when he lied on the ground, hand clenching his cheek as he groaned in pain "So you remember it."

He heard her walk towards his fallen form, his eyes still locked on his broken blade, he saw her shadow over him, he closed his eyes and waited for the fatal strike.

But it never came.

Instead, he felt a gentle hand caressing his head.

"You could have run away, you could have yielded... But you didn't... You kept fighting despite knowing there was no chance of victory" She spoke with the truth "Maybe you were taught wrong beliefs, but There is potential in you, Guiche de Gramont, I can see it and I am sure everyone will see it one day, just remember... You are not what you were born, but what you have within yourself to be." He saw her offering a helping hand.

Any other day, Guiche would have refused the help... But no this time, and not when she was the one offering her hand to someone like him.

She was smiling once again, not the wild grin she had before... It was a gentle and calming smile... It brought peace to his heart.

"I hope one day we can meet on the battlefield again, Guiche de Gramont... Not as enemies, but as comrades in arms." Those were her last words before she disappeared in the mass of people that rushed towards him.

He could feel encouraging palms on his back, friendly words, and even the warm embrace of his beloved Montmorency... But Guiche could not see her or anyone else... His eyes were focused on the sun goddess... And on the one who summoned her.

He watched as the Radiant Dawn kneeled in front of the 'Zero', he saw her embrace the sun goddess and then he knew this to be true.

The sun goddess will never be his.

She already belonged to someone else.

"Indeed, You have summoned a wonderful familiar, Louise" Those were his last words before he was guided by the crowd into the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4 - A battle of Wits

**A Battle of Wits.**

"Miss Valliere! You have to understand! This is a serious matter!"

"No, it isn't! Now get lost before I lose my patience!"

"Miss Valliere! This is a matter of life and death! The count is seriously sick and he seeks your services!"

"And what kind of sickness does he have, huh?!

"He is sick of lo-" Before the servant could finish his sentence, he was blasted away by Louise's trademark magic.

"Annoying!" The young summoner huffed as she made her way towards her room.

This was the tenth servant she had to deal with, she was glad to receive some attention... But this was blatantly ridiculous! She had been ambushed by nobles, counts, and even members of the royal cabinet in the past three days... She was tired! The worst part was that those fools never learned the lesson and always came more eager to approach the young Valliere... On the bright side, she had improved her aiming and she was now able to control the range and power of her explosions... So she had that going for herself... It was a petty excuse and it didn't really solve anything... And that stupid Count Mott was to blame for everything.

Louise didn't really know why such 'illustrious' noble like him came to the academy in the first place, of course, as a messenger of the royal family he must have his own reasons, but Tristain academy was neutral territory so official matters should be taken care somewhere else... Of course, there was the other side of the coin, everyone knew Count Mott was just a foul and disgraceful example of what nobles could be, arrogant and full of himself, not even Guiche liked him and that was an understatement, Louise couldn't understand how he still held his current position considering the rumors about his 'peculiar' hobbies. Such hobbies included fraudulent deals and the most recent one regarding his recruiting of young maidens as part of his manor staff... Louise believed he must have some powerful friends near the crown, otherwise, he would have been executed by now.

It was all thanks to that stupid man!

That day when Leona defeated Guiche, the 'illustrious' Mott happened to witness the whole event and, in his words, he saw this as a sign, a premonition of the future to come, a dream he had so many nights ago... Or some other rubbish like that. He wanted to possess the beautiful sun goddess that had descended upon those unworthy students. Brimir himself had smiled upon the great empire of Tristain for their faithfulness in his deeds, his gift was a beautiful and powerful woman, with the presence of a manticore, the beauty of royalty and the kindred spirit of the skies, the sun goddess that descended in the academy was sent for him to wed, Brimir was pleased with his actions and this was his reward.

Or at least that was what the fool claimed at the palace.

Soon, the academy was swarming with nobles and counts seeking for the sun goddess, old Osmond was more that happy to oblige, in his mind, the nobles were finally aware of the great fame that Tristain academy inspired, he was eager to show them all the achievements they had, the incredible books in the library, and even the artifacts in the vault.

His face, when he discovered they were looking for a certain student with pink hair and 'Zero' talent in magic, was priceless, or at least, that's what Miss Longueville assured.

The result was as expected, every single one of the nobles fell for the gorgeous sun goddess.

She was more beautiful than Mott had pictured, ginger strands of curly hair flowed graciously from her head, features that did not belong to any nation and not even the elves, molten orbs of sun power as eyes that pierced through your soul, cladded in golden and crimson armor that could only belong to the royalty of the kingdom in the skies, sword and shield that not even the most skillful Germanian blacksmith could have crafted, they all believed princess Henrietta was the most beautiful and fair maiden in the kingdom, they were wrong.

The academy was assaulted by nobles, servants, and even soldiers, all of them trying to get a glimpse on the precious sun goddess... But she was gone, no one could find her... The academy was hiding her from their rightful owners, the sun goddess belonged to the nobles, not to some stuck up children, it became a game among them, he who finds the goddess should marry and make her happy... The hunt was on.

Of course, all of those stupid idiots forgot that the sun goddess was a familiar summoned by one of the students... Fools!

Louise sighed tiredly, she had blasted another servant again, a Romalian servant no less! She had noticed many of the nobles were from other lands, all of them attracted by the rumor of the Radiant Dawn, soon, Tristain would be filled with all of them, and considering the precarious situation the country was currently in... It didn't look good to have a bunch of love-starved nobles contesting with each other for the love of the sun goddess.

But it was useless.

In the end, all of them were fools who couldn't accept the truth.

The sun goddess they wanted for themselves already had someone by her side.

Leona was Louise's familiar, Louise's champion, Louise's woman.

...

Well, the last part may have sounded a bit more wrong than it was intended... But the message is what matters! The sun goddess would never leave Louise's side.

But the idiots couldn't take a hint!

Men!

Louise sighed again as she got closer to her room. Since the constant intrusion of the nobles became a nuisance for the academy, Leona had to stay in her room almost all the time, Leona would sneak very early in the morning to do her training... But aside from that, she spent her time in Louise's room doing absolutely nothing and boring herself out, recently, she had taken a linking in reading books and learning about the story of Halkeginia and its geography.

Today was a day of the Void and Leona asked Louise if she could teach her how the magic in Halkeginia worked, Louise was more than delighted to do so, ever since Leona came, Louise had been relying on the Radiant Dawn, but now, it was Louise turn to help her champion, she had brought a bunch of useful material for the 'class' and had made arrangements for a blackboard to be delivered to her room.

Even if this was some sort of class, Louise knew she would have fun spending some time with her champion.

All of that happiness was gone when she noticed two figures waiting at the door of her room.

The first one was Siesta, the maid Leona saved.

If the sudden attraction of the nobles was a surprise, then the reaction of the commoners was a shocker.

Ever since they learned the sun goddess favored them over the nobles, a new religion was growing within the halls and corridors of Tristain academy, many members of the staff would wear the Solari locket on their uniforms and some of them would even pray in front of the Radiant Dawn, aside from the reverence and respect Leona got, Louise discovered the commoners also favored her as well, the head chef of the kitchens, Marteau, would personally cook every meal for Louise, making them absolutely delicious and exotic, during the meals, Louise could feel the jealousy of her peers as she degusted the exquisite delicacies on her plate, she was so happy with the food she allowed Marteau and the other staff members to meet the sun goddess... Perhaps it was Louise's fault a new religion was born.

Siesta would sometimes visit them and she would also bring some of her own books... Those weren't exactly the ones Louise wanted Leona to read... To be honest, all of the books Siesta owned were kind of weird and perverted in some way, novels picturing young female commoners being taken away by a handsome noble riding a white horse... And some other improper actions afterward... Yep, Louise forbade those books inside of her room.

Aside from Siesta's questionable preferences in reading material, Louise had absolutely no problem with the maid, she was the only one who could visit the Radiant Dawn without Louise's permission... And Louise found herself liking the maid more than she intended to.

The other one was the problem.

Louise didn't really know Tabitha quite well, she knew Tabitha was the strongest student in the academy and her grades were outstanding, she was quiet and an overall good girl in Louise's book, aside from her weird way of speaking, Louise had no problem with the blue-haired girl... She had a problem with who normally accompanied Tabitha.

And judging from the fact that Siesta was peeking at the key-hole of the door drooling, Louise could get a pretty good idea of who was inside her room with her champion.

"Hey," Louise called "Is that woman inside?"

Tabitha simply nodded without looking away from her book.

"Will you stop me?" Tabitha shook her head. "How long has she been inside?"

"Just got here." The blue-haired answered quietly "A minute or so."

"So Leona can still be saved, huh? Good. Siesta! Get away from the door!"

"Hue? Kyaa!" Siesta turned around and ducked just in time before Louise kicked the door open and then...

"Noo!"

"Aww! you are so cute, Sunshine!"

"Don't call me that! Kirche! Get away from... Where do you think your touching?!"

"Aha! You are blushing! I've never seen a manticore so docile like you."

"I am not a Manticore! Why are you doing this? We both are women!"

"That doesn't really matter, Sunshine, you have ignited the passionate fire inside me! I must have you, Leona!"

"No! Stay away from me!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Sunshine, if you hated my love that much, you could have pushed me away a long time ago."

"If I do that I would hurt you! You are my friend!"

"But I want to be more than your friend... I want to taste every part of your body, Sunshine, I am sure this body of yours has made many men go insane."

"I would never do such thing!"

"Oh, my! Then you are... Holy Brimir! I must have you right now, Leona! I must be the one to turn you into a woman!"

"No! Stop! You are acting like a gross old man!"

"I can't help it! You are so cute! I can't wait to tell everyone that I was the one who deflowered the Sun God..."

"You seem to be having fun, huh?" Came the voice of Louise as cold as ice.

"Louise!" Leona exclaimed practically in tears of happiness. "Please! I can explain!"

"You don't have to explain anything, Leona, I know the Zerbst woman is to blame, come here," Leona broke free from Kirche and hid behind Louise "Now... What do you have to say for yourself, Zerbst?"

"Valliere, you always had the worst timing ever... Could you please get lost and let me have my lovey-dovey moment with Sunshine?" Kirche said with a condescending smile.

"It seems you have no idea in what kind of predicament you have gotten yourself into, huh?"

"Hardly, you can stop the love between and Leona, besides, what can a 'Zero' like you do to stop...?" Kircher's words died in her mouth as she felt a familiar dangerous aura threatening her.

Had she angered Leona again? Oops! But Kirche couldn't help it, Louise was getting in the way of her passion, the Germanian woman rarely showed this kind of interest in a certain individual, Kirche was fairly sure if she tasted the glorious body of Leona she would not let her go... Just like her ancestors did many centuries ago, Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt-Zerbst was going to steal the precious treasure from within the grasp of Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere... And that treasure just happened to be a gorgeous woman... Kirche supposed history was bound to repeat itself after all.

Kirche shrugged and prepared herself to receive the wrath of the sun goddess... Yep, there was the ominous aura of the manticore glaring at her, a bit smaller than before but it was there, with its pink mane, cherry eyes and that wonderful...

...

That wasn't Leona.

There was an angry manticore in front of Kirche... But Leona was hiding behind the manticore... Then... Who?

"What is wrong, Zerbest?" The pink manticore spoke with fury "Cat got your tongue or what?"

"Louise? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Zerbst."

"No... That can't be... How can you... And Leona is...?" The pink manticore opened its maw and Kirche froze in place, it seems like little Louise learned a new trick "Louise... I do believe I have learned my lesson, there is no need to be so aggressive... We are all friends here! You, me, Leona, Tabitha, and even Siesta... I know! How about we share Leona!"

"FIREBALL!"

* * *

"Well, then, Welcome ladies and... Ladies, to this intensive class of Halkeginian magic with Miss Louise as the appointed teacher" Louise said with a whip on her hand "If you have any question regarding who I am, feel free to ask." Leona raised her hand "Yes, Miss Leona, what is it?"

"Uh... What's the whip for?"

"You will know in time... Anything else?" Siesta raised her hand "Yes, Miss Siesta?

"What's your bra size? Eek!" Siesta was whipped.

"Now you know... Either way, this course was designed for all of you in order to satisfy one of your objectives... I would like to ask what are those objectives, Leona, you speak first."

"Yes, I need this information so I can protect my summoner with efficiency."

"Very well, and what about you, Siesta?"

"I came because I was bored! Eek!" Siesta was whipped again.

"You better keep your funny comments to yourself, student! Or perhaps you would like to spend the rest of the class in jail, huh?!"

"No, please! I am too beautiful to rot in jail!" Siesta begged on her knees.

"You do realize this is ridiculous, right?"

"Shut up, Zerbst! Prisoners don't talk!"

Kirche groaned from the mat of hay she was currently sitting on, the bed was completely destroyed beyond repair and now lied as gruesome example of Louise's powers, although, it was important to note that Kirche was somehow still alive, her clothes might be scorched and her hair was a mess... But she was safe and sound.

And really angry.

"Besides, you cheated! I didn't know you could use that 'manticore' aura of Leona!"

"Private Tabitha! Punish prisoner Kirche as you see fit!"

"You are a fool if you think Tabitha will..." Kirche kept talking but no sound came from her mouth.

"Silence spell" Tabitha muttered from her place by the door, not looking away from her book.

"Well done... Now, let us begin, in all honesty, neither I or Tabitha can explain with precision the most specialized uses of magic, we are students and most of the terms we know are purely theoric, but I can give you a general idea of the magic we use... First, there are two types of magic in Halkeginia" Louise said as she drew a pentagram and some uniform figure on the blackboard "The one we humans use is the Brimiric magic given to us by the founder Brimir, the other is the elven magic, also known as Firstborn Magic, now there is not much information about the Firstborn Magic since elves and humans have been in a constant battle among themselves for centuries, we know they make some sort of contract with the spirits of the elements but I am afraid that is all I can provide."

"Wait... You are at war with the elves? Why?" Leona asked.

"Sadly, I don't know... The war has raged from the times of Brimir till today, we only know the elves are trying to exterminate the human race. Why? Only elves know... But I can assure you elves are stronger than humans, the weakest of them can easily fight evenly with triangle-type mages."

That was certainly not a good sign, Leona had yet to meet any elf... And since Louise couldn't provide the information needed, Leona would have to do it the old way... Getting burst like a scrub.

That is certainly painful to do or even watch.

"Now, we will proceed with the Brimiric magic" Louise continued pointing at the pentagram on the blackboard "Earlier I mentioned 'Triangle-type', you see, Brimirc magic is divided into classes according to the number of elements a magician is capable of using in a single spell: Dot it's for single elements. Line is for two elements. Triangle is for three elements and square is for four elements."

"And how those that work?"

"In order to cast a spell, three things are needed: The element; these are the basic elements that conform the things in the world, water, earth, fire, and the wind. The chant: specific orders designed to manipulate the element at will. And for last. Willpower; This is the energy that allows us to use the elements, it is basically the source of power of the magician."

Well, so far Leona could understand most of the things Louise explained... She didn't know about champions who needed the use of a chant or something like that, but there were champions who used the elements; Like Annie and Brand with fire, Janna and Yasuo with the wind, Nami with water and Taliyah with the earth. She wondered whether magicians such as Lissandra, who used Ice, or Vladimir, who used blood, could be classified using the Brimiric method... She could ask Louise later when they were alone, she trusted in the girls, but that didn't mean she was forced to do so... The secrets of the League were reserved for summoners.

And Louise was the only summoner in Halkeginia... As far as Leona knew.

This willpower Louise spoke of sounded a lot like the 'mana' most champions and summoners back in Runeterra used, that being said, Leona could guess both energy sources acted the same way, magicians should be able to cast spells as long as they have 'mana' or 'willpower', This could mean that Leona could easily overextend the magician by fighting long battles, of course, even Leona could reach her limit but her extensive physical abilities should keep her afloat, she didn't really need to use the power of the sun in order to deal damage... She was a Rakkor after all.

"Now, as I said before" Louise continued drawing some unknown glyphs on the blackboard "As a magician progresses in magic they are given different titles; Dot, Line, Triangle, and Square... The more elements they can add to a spell, the harder it gets to actually cast the spell, square-type spells require enormous amounts of willpower and sometimes the chant is rather long" That meant Leona didn't really have to worry about tanking powerful spells, she felt a little disappointed, though, there was nothing more rewarding than seeing the flabbergasted face of a champion when they realized their ultimate ability just scratched her health bar.

"But as the magician climbs categories" Louise continued "The lesser spells cost less willpower, for example: Let's just say a magician had a willpower of one hundred, a dot-type spell would normally cost and average of eight for a dot-type magician, but for a line-type magician, dot spells would cost four, in other words, half of the original cost. Greater spells require bigger amounts of willpower, but the lesser spells can be cast easily and constantly, I've heard square-class magicians can cast dot spells indefinitely and with more potency" Well, that certainly sounded a bit broken... Leona knew there were abilities that, upon leveling, would cost less mana and have more CDR, in other words, Square magicians were kiting machines with weak spells that would keep her at bay... She wasn't sure whether this spells will even hurt her but it will certainly be annoying to deal with.

"I have a question," Leona said raising her hand "How powerful are square-type spells?"

"It depends on the mage, when I said square-type mages can add four elements in a single spell I didn't mean they added the four elements, let's just say a fire spell will have the fire element as its core... A square mage can add the same element four times in order to reinforce the spell and achieve greater results, normally, adding more than one element in a spell is used in certain events, the square-type spells with the four elements are specialized and are, sometimes, weaker than a reinforced spells, for example: In order to create lighting, the wind and fire elements are required, the magician can use three times the fire element and one time the wind element in order to create a powerful electric strike. but if the magician wants precision instead of power, the magician would use the wind element instead of the fire element."

"Is there a way to boost the magical abilities and the willpower of the magicians?"

"Willpower is replenished by sleeping or eating, I know there are potions that can replenish your willpower but they are extremely expensive. You can enchant your weapons and armor in order to boost your physical abilities and drink elixirs to help with your spells, but there are no potions that can magnify the amount of willpower you have, the only method is training and study, and it takes years to do so."

So Leona was right, Halkeginian magicians were squishy and mobile... Just the kind she liked to fight the most, she guessed she would find magicians that could keep up with her stamina and strength, and maybe even outmaneuver her with the use of their spells and enchanted equipment, although it seemed like their bodies were essentially weak... Just like any other human... The Rakkor blood in Leona's veins began to boil... She really wanted to test her shield against one of those powerful mages... It was unnerving she had to wait for a worthy fight... The Sun Goddess was more competitive than The Artisan of War.

"Now that I think about it... What kind of type are you, Louise?"

"That... Well... You see... I don't really... I kind of..."

"Zero" Tabitha muttered from afar "Incapable of casting any spell, all end in explosions, 'Zero' potential as a magician."

"Private Tabitha! I will send you to jail for that!"

"But... Wouldn't that count as magic? If Louise didn't really have any talent as a magician, I am sure nothing would come at all."

"That would be an acceptable statement... If what I was aiming for were explosions" Louise admitted embarrassed "Sadly, even my dot spells end in explosions... I believe I have... 'Zero' affinity with the elements."

"I'm... Sorry."

"Don't worry, Leona, at least my spells can have some use," Louise said with a sad smile.

This little class turned to be pretty useful for the Radiant Dawn, she had now a pretty good an accurate idea of how to deal with strong magicians, although she would have to fight against one of them in order to see whether her conclusions are right or wrong but so far Leona had everything covered: The spell-type, the magician-type, willpower, the four elements, the pentagram, the elven magic, the...

...

...

The pentagram?

"Uhm... Louise, I have another question, can you help me?"

"Of course, What is it?"

"You said there are four elements: Water , Fire, Earth and the Wind, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then... Why did you draw a pentagram instead of a square?"

"Well, each corner of the pentagram represents an element, I didn't cover the fifth element because it doesn't really matter, the fifth element hasn't appeared in almost six thousands of years, it is said the sole user of said element was Brimir himself, there hadn't been any other user since then and the element is only studied."

"I still want to hear about it."

"As I said before, there is no information aside from the Brimiric legends, the legends describe it as a magic that could transcend time and space, bend the natural rules of the world and even ignore the limitations humans had... That is the power of the Void."

...

...

...

WHAT?!

Louise said it! She said it! Leona heard her say it! She said 'the Void'! The Void! She said the legendary magic of Halkeginia was 'the Void'! The Void! It couldn't be the same Void Leona knew... It couldn't! Halkeginia was a healthy land filled with wonders... The denizens of this new world had their own share of problems... But they weren't... The weren't...

The weren't Voidlings.

These people couldn't possibly believe in a magician who wielded the terrifying power of the Void... The land wasn't corrupted and Leona hadn't seen or felt any indication of Void powers... Vel'Koz had taught her how to recognize and even eliminate the corruption of the Void... This couldn't be real... Louise had made a mistake... Or maybe Leona heard wrong... This couldn't be real... It simply couldn't...

"Leona, are you okay? You look pale all of a sudden." Louise asked concerned.

"Yes... Yes, I am... I just need... I just need to use the restrooms... If you excuse me..." Leona mumbled leaving before any of the girls could say a thing.

The Radian Dawn walked through the hall, her mind was a storm of emotions and she couldn't help but feel scared at the conclusions she had reached with this new information.

The Void of Halkeginia and The Void from Runeterra couldn't be same... The Void from Runeterra was a hell that was beyond the imagination of anyone, the creatures that hailed from its depths were terrifying and had unholy powers that could easily destroy the fragile balance in Valoran, Leona knew the dangers of the Void, and even though she was a friend for some of those creatures... She couldn't help but shiver in fright imagining the immense power these monsters held... If Leona was a monster, the Voidlings were...

But maybe her fears were pointless... As far as she could guess, Brimir wasn't a corrupted human of the Void, like the Prophet or the Riftwalker... He had created a great legacy of magic, there was no sign of the terrors that lurked in the darkness... And besides, Louise herself said the Void magic had been lost for more that Six Thousands of years... There was no way...

...

...

But there was...

There was proof that the Void existed... And such proof was right in front of Leona...

She herself was the proof.

...

...

 _'The Void, a place between worlds and between dimension'_ The eye of the Void had told Leona _'I am a creature that hails from such dimension, Radiant Dawn, but you humans just can't understand the real power of the Void, a place between **worlds** and between **dimensions** , even though the summoners understand the concept of dimensions, they can't grasp the concept of worlds, this is not the first world we, the voidlings have invaded, there are thousands of worlds around you, Radiant Dawn, the Void lies between them, like a corridor leading to many doors with many rooms.'_

...

...

Leona was a being from another world, Runeterra... She was summoned to Halkeginia by Louise, a summoner...

Louise summoned her...

Louise did...

Louise...

...

Louise was a Void mage.

It made sense, the Void was the dimension between Halkeginia, Runeterra, and many other worlds, no other mage could have achieved such feat, the other familiars, although strange, were easily recognized by the magicians... She was different... She was not from this world... Louise couldn't use magic very well... All her spells ended up in explosions... The power of the Void was a corruptive energy the feasted in other types of magic, that's why Louise couldn't use the other elements in her spells... The Void simply 'devoured' the element she attempted to use...

Louise was a Void user... Just like Malzahar and Kassadin.

Leona remembered that the Void could only be used by a certain number of beings... Other creatures would become terrible horrors whose only objective was the annihilation of everything else... That's why there weren't many Void users in Halkeginia, none of them were compatible with the element.

Leona stopped at a window and watched the sun setting... She was glad she was the one summoned... She knew a great number of champions that would have killed Louise on the spot, destroyed the country of Tristain, and committed genocide across Halkeginia, a land whose main religion object used the power of the Void... The image of the Judicator slaying the children at the academy made Leona shiver in fear.

But those dangerous champions were in Runeterra... And Leona was here... She was more open-minded than most of them so she could accept this sudden culture shock... But there was another treat... One lurking right behind her back.

According to Louise, Void mages hadn't appeared since Brimir... It had been six thousands of years and none of them had shown, Leona refused to believe such statement was true... They were somewhere across Halkeginia, hiding, and waiting... If Louise words were true, Void mages were extremely rare... And the kingdoms would do anything to possess such power under their control... Louise Void affinity needed to remain a secret even for Louise herself... She needed to be protected... But it was too late...

Because Leona was proof of Louise's powers.

This was an academy filled with centuries of information... Her summoning must have alerted some of the professors... And Louise did give away the runes in Leona's chest... The Radiant Dawn guessed Brimir had a familiar as well, as unique as the Sun Goddess... With a unique set of runes... If such runes were recorded, the information was bound to be held inside the library of a prestigious school such as Tristain academy... They already knew the real power of Louise...

Now, the question was... What were their intentions?

There were two options: They would be wise and they would hide the real identity of Louise in order to avoid a war... Or they had already notified the authorities and they were just waiting the right moment to strike...

If Leona was right, it would be the first, Tristain was at war and they were desperate to gain allies, they couldn't just leave the frontline to chase a single girl... They were waiting for the right opportunity to recruit Louise into their ranks... Something that would convince Louise to fight against their enemies...

The railing of the window cracked beneath the furious grip of Leona... They wanted to manipulate Louise... They wanted to use her as a weapon... They knew Louise was a proud spirit that would fight for their coward and sorry excuses of lives... They would allow her to die...

But Leona would not.

She would follow Louise into the battlefield, she would crush the enemies in front of her summoner, her shield would stop all the magic they could muster... And once Louise has achieved total victory, Leona would return to Tristain.

And she would kill those who left her and Louise to die in the war.

They would taste the fury of the sun.

Leona would burn them until there was nothing left.

Not even the ashes.

She would erase them from history.

And Halkeginia would remember that the sun could be a gentle and kind father.

Or a merciless and ruthless monster.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Well, hello there...**

 **I normally don't do this kind of thing very often, but I feel like I should give you some sort of explanation...**

 **You know, this chapter didn't have much action...**

 **But it served other purposes...**

 **With this chapter, I wanted to solidify the position of Leona as a familiar and as a champion regarding the Void...**

 **I consider Leona is one of the most tolerant champions of the League and that is how I'm trying to picture her...**

 **If it worked or if it didn't, please, let me know...**

 **Also, I wanted to tell how the other champions would work on this fic...**

 **Sadly, I began writing this fic with the idea that Leona will be isolated from the other champions...**

 **Meaning none of the other champions will appear in this fic...**

 **They will be mentioned or referenced, and some of the most important artifacts would change in order to fit the story, I won't spoil it so you guys can make your own assumptions...**

 **As I said before, Leona will be the only champion present in this fic...**

 **...**

 **Ke, ke...**

 **At least for this part of the story.**

 **:3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pledge

**Pledge.**

"Leona, your shoulders are too stiff, you have to relax your back and let them move naturally."

"I am trying my best! It's not as easy as you think!"

"I suppose you couldn't be the perfect champion after all, who would have thought you would get nervous over a simple exhibition?"

"You suddenly told me I had to show off some hidden talent in front of the princess of Tristain! How am I not suppose to be nervous!?"

"Think of it as a battlefield!"

"So... Should I kill the audience?"

"On second thought, think of it as a... Party! Yes, a very exclusive party filled with people who will judge your every move!"

"You are not helping me."

Leona was a seasoned champion, she had fought hundreds of powerful warriors in the League and she had won many matches which seemed to have no other path but defeat, she was known for her bravery and fortitude, she never gave up and always looked for a way to always win, she had earned the respect of every champion in the League as well as the respect of many summoners, they all knew if there was someone you could trust with your life, those people were Braum and Leona, both of them were strong, kind, and gentle champions, even scary champions like the voidlings and the denizens of the Shadow Isles enjoyed their bright company.

Yes, Leona was a strong champion... But she had one peculiar flaw.

She hated being the center of attention.

You couldn't really blame her, after spending almost half of her life as the main character of the Solari just to find out her whole beliefs were faux, she had grown into a very shy person, she could handle speaking with strangers and stuff like that... But acting in front of a great mass with important dignitaries for their amusement... That was something she would never do ever again, she was fine with the League matches since she was so distracted with the battle to even care whether the match was being broadcasted across Valoran... But to act like a boosted monkey for no other reason than a shiny empty cup... That was a big NO.

But Louise asked with those puppy eyes Leona couldn't turn down... And now she was suffering the consequences of her weakness.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Louise mumbled as she walked towards her classroom. "We can't really show them your sun powers, there would be a lot of high ranking members of the army and I don't want them to feel threatened by your powers, those guys can be quite annoying if angered... What else can you do aside from that?"

"I... I can fight... And I... Can fight... And... Oh! I am an excellent gardener!"

"In other words, you can do anything exceptional aside from fighting."

"I'm sorry for being a warrior." Leona pouted dejected.

"No, it's my fault for forgetting such important event... And we can't just quit since it is some sort of test... The exhibition is tomorrow... Just let me think for the rest of the day and if we can't come up with something good... I suppose you can just introduce yourself and bow."

"That... I think I can do that."

"Well, we will see, if don't have anything by tomorrow we will go with that... But I am sure if you do that with your armor on, everyone will be surprised regardless... Wouldn't you agree, Sun Goddess?" Louise giggled as she entered the classroom.

Leona sighed and followed the rest of the familiars in the courtyard, she was glad she was once again allowed to roam freely at the academy, after an angry outburst of the principal, several letters of complaints, and many servants injured due to Louise magic, the nobles were forbidden to set foot at Tristain academy unless they have a valid reason to do so, either official or extremely important, some of the nobles wanted to disagree with the new rule, but when Count Mott showed with an official letter signed by the crown they had to leave... Of course, they didn't know the letter stated that all the nobles EXCEPT for Count Mott were not allowed on the grounds of Tristain academy... Mott was certainly a piece of trash.

The sun glowed brightly in the sky allowing Leona to relax, she had to admit it was quite nice here in Halkeinia, the air was clean and, as far as she could tell, there were no magical disturbances like in Runeterra, these phenomena were a consequence of the last Rune War... Thousands of years before the Radiant Dawn was born, a set of magical artifacts called 'World Runes' appeared scattered around Valoran, many prominent magicians studied those strange artifacts in order to discover what secrets lied inside of them, no one really knew when, where or even who did it, but it was recorded that a catastrophic event that reshaped the land of Valoran took place many years ago, after such event, mistrust spread among Valoran, believing such artifacts could be used in war.

The conflicts over this 'Makers' might' were called the Rune Wars.

Ryze was pretty paranoid when it came to the mysterious scroll in his back, always talking about unseen enemies hunting him for the secrets he held... He told Leona if he were to die, the scrolls and his books must be destroyed... He made Leona and a few other champions swear they would do it when the time came...

Another promise Leona wasn't able to keep.

"Sun Goddess!" A cheerful voice called for Leona, it was Siesta with a group of servants "How are you, Sun Goddess?"

"It's the Sun Goddess"

"We were able to meet her today!"

"She is more beautiful up close!"

"I want her to bless me with her glory!"

Leona was somehow taken aback by the sudden worship of the servants, she used to be some sort of deity back in Mount Targon... But here, she was just a simple familiar... Although she was able to understand why the servants reacted that way towards her, she didn't know if Brimir planned for his legacy to be interpreted this way, nobles over commoners, those who could use magic and those who couldn't, those with the power and those who obeyed, those who enjoyed the easy life and those who worked every day for survival... In all honesty, Leona didn't really like the nobles, aside from Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha, she considered all of the nobles a bunch of ungrateful snobs who didn't appreciate the gift they were given... She knew they could change for the better, just like Guiche who had slowly begun reforming himself after their duel.

Leona wasn't trying to overthrow what Brimir had created six thousands of years ago... But if the Radiant Dawn could bring peace to the lower classes, she would become a god or whatever was necessary for them... It was in her nature to aid anyone who was in need... Although she never really thought about the consequences of her acts.

"Now, now, give the Sun Goddess a bit of space, will ya?" The jovial chef of the kitchens, Marteau, said pushing the other servants away gently "I am sorry for our behavior, Sun Goddess, we are just extremely excited about your performance for tomorrow's exhibition."

"Yes! We were very curious about with what kind of miracles you will impress those nobles and the princess!" Siesta explained "Will you bring down the power of the Sun? Or will you finally take your rightful place as our Goddess?"

While the servants discussed among themselves about the possible outcomes of the exhibition, Leona had once again a storm in her mind... She couldn't really show her powers since Louise said the members of the army would consider her a threat... And while the commoners considered her a goddess, the nobles might not take this with kind, from her observations, Leona deduced the nobles did take Brimir's religion extremely serious, almost with fanaticism... It could be rather annoying to be considered a heretic by the princess herself...

...

...

Wait.

Heretic.

...

...

Oh.

Leona chuckled as a bad idea began forming in her mind... But who was she to deny the celestial cycle, essential for universal harmony? Who was she to hide the truths that the gods in the sky had given to her? They have learned to love the father in the blue sky, now, it was time for them to learn about the mother in the night sky.

After all, what is meant to be will always find a way.

"I know what I will do at the exhibition" Leona spoke slowly, the servants quiet down and listened to her carefully "But that is... A secret!" Leona said winking.

"Eh?! No fair! Tell us, Goddess!" Siesta exclaimed with a pout.

"Now, now, do not bother the goddess any further, we should be grateful that our goddess will illuminate us with her gracious glory, "Marteau commented, "The only concern I have would be regarding princess Henrietta."

"What do you mean?"

"As you may now, nobles are quite adamant when it comes to religion, I've heard of many inquisitions around the world purging heretic cults, I know princess Henrietta is very understanding and tolerant... But her cabinet may not take it that way."

"Do not worry, I will be careful."

"I know, Sun Goddess... Well! It is almost time for the arrival of the princess, we just wanted to see you, Sun Goddess, so our day will be filled with joy and good fortune."

"I don't know about good fortune... But the sun will be by your side."

"I am glad to hear that... Alright, everyone! There is more to do and we have been blessed by our Goddess... Let us make this the best exhibition the princess will ever see!" The crowd cheered and followed Marteau.

Leona watched them leave and smiled at Siesta who was waving at her at the distance... Certainly, what she was going to do tomorrow was pretty small and she was sure it wouldn't be enough to redeem herself... But if the good people in Halkeginia could remember the name of the Lunari, then maybe there was a chance for forgiveness, at least, Diana's name would not be forgotten... Even if she didn't know it.

"Excuse me, Miss Leona." And with that voice, Leona's good mood died.

It was the professor who had sexually harassed her when she was summoned, he was a middle-aged man with an almost bald head... Leona couldn't help but feel wary around him and the other professors, he could be already aware of the true nature of Louise's powers and he might be planning something... Leona had learned that magicians could be weak, but they were extremely cunning and being paranoid about them could actually save lives.

But Leona didn't like him for more than that, she knew that this man, Professor Jean Colbert was something she despised the most.

"What do you want?" Her words came as sharp as a sword.

Colbert was clearly taken aback by the sudden aggression, but he recomposed himself and smiled to the Radian dawn. "I just wanted to let you know the familiars will be organized at the entrance of the castle, I was wondering if you could follow me so we can-"

"Was my summoner notified of this?" Leona interrupted.

"Eh? Yes, I do believe Miss Valliere was-"

"I will wait for my summoner then, she ordered me to never leave her side."

"I understand, but the familiars must-" Before the professor could finish, Leona turned around and attempted to leave, but she was stopped by the professor "Miss Leona! What is the meaning of your rude behavior towards me? I have already apologized for my actions in the past, so I really can't understand why-"

"Jean Colbert" The sudden seriousness in Leona's voice made the professor shiver "Do you know what I used to be back in my world?"

"Well... According to the commoners, you are some sort of God-"

"I was a warrior... I was a warrior who had destroyed hundreds of lives... I was a warrior who fought for the wrong beliefs... I reached the bottom of the pit... Even today, my hands are still bathed in blood and the ghosts of my past will haunt me until the day I die."

"I... I don't..."

"You are the same, Jean Colbert, you might fool everyone and even fool yourself about your true nature... But you are a warrior, a warrior who has killed innocent people, a warrior who has destroyed lives and burned entire towns... For the wrong beliefs, just like I did in the past" The molten eyes of Leona glowed with fury "But you and I are different, I may regret what I did... But I have accepted who I am, I have accepted my sins, and I have learned to live with them... You... You simply decided to turn around and run away from your deeds... I can see it, Jean Colbert, I can see the ghosts of those who you killed with your cold-blooded and merciless magic, you are a coward, you might lie to yourself saying you hate war... But you ran away from it, you denied it, you buried it behind you... You and I might be warriors with the same sins... But I accepted them and I am close to my redemption... You... You just decided to not see what you have done... And one day, those ghosts behind your back will become more than simple nightmares in your sleep."

The professor watched at the Sun Goddess with shock, Leona could see how his staff trembled in his grip, she could almost feel the flames of his magic losing control... He could try if he wanted, he could deny it as much as he wanted, he could let loose his anger and regrets... It was all the same for Leona, she just needed a reason, a single killing intent... If this man died today, Louise will be safer tomorrow.

"Leona!" The cheerful voice of her summoner took the Radiant Dawn by surprise "Were you waiting for me? I'm sorry for taking too long... Kirche was bein a nuisance today as well and she... Oh! Good morning, Professor Colbert! How can I help you?"

"Ah... I was just... Chatting with your familiar... You know, she is a very... 'Peculiar' entity and I just wanted to know more about her... And I think..." Leona was grateful Louise couldn't feel the venom in Colbert's voice "... I think I have a pretty good idea of who she is."

"That's wonderful! Anyways, I will go with the other students and prepare for the princess' arrival, let us go, Leona." Louise said before turning around and darting away.

Leona remained where she was, glaring at the man... No, at the snake in front of her, feeling how his gaze was suddenly cold and threatening... But he was good and Leona had to give him that, he was one of the few magicians that would give her a hard time in battle, probably wound her even... At least in a fair battle, because right now the Radiant Dawn was furious, every part of her being demanded the complete extermination of this man... If Colbert were to fight the Radiant Dawn, Leona would rain the fury of the sun upon him... He was not worthy of her shield.

"You better tell you superiors I am already aware of your plans," She told him turning around "And I will not allow you to manipulate my summoner." She didn't wait for his answer and left following Louise.

The sun could be a merciless and ruthless father indeed.

And his daughter was no different.

* * *

In Leona's standards, she had only one word to describe princess Henrietta de Tristain: Royalty.

It was quite hard for her to even begin to understand the kind of woman the crown princess of Tristain was, Leona didn't really have that much of experience with royalty, aside from the champions in the League that held some sort of position within the government of each city-state, but even like that, there was an abyssal difference between them and the young girl that was Henrietta.

Trundle, Azir, and Lissandra called themselves kings of their own realms but such kingdoms were not officially recognized by the other city-states, they were more like leaders of their own tribes like Sejuani or Volibear, the Du Couteau sisters were more like nobles even if they held some sort of influence in the High Command of Noxus, Karma was given the title of Duchess but she acted as an advisor to the Council of Elders in Ionia, so that left Leona with the only recognized leaders she had friendship with.

At first, she thought the Frost Archer and Henrietta had many aspects in common, but upon close analysis, Leona realized they were nothing alike, Ashe was a queen, a queen Leona could respect and even admire, Not only for her proud and noble attitude but for the sacrifices Ashe had to take in order to protect the city of Rakelstake and the Freljord, it was needless to say that Ashe had something Henrietta lacked, and that was probably the only thing that would doom her kingdom: Experience. For Leona, Henrietta had been groomed away from it and just recently was forced into the position of ruler.

But she had to admit she was better than Tryndamere. The Barbarian King was... Well, a barbarian. An extremely cunning warrior and a great leader in battle... But not a king, he had some charm on him, but it couldn't be compared with Ashe's, Leona knew the marriage between Ashe and Tryndamere was purely political and they held some sort of 'professional' relationship.

So that only left one more champion.

Exemplar of Demacia, Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, Crown Prince of Demacia was, for Leona and most of the champion in the League, a 'manly' man they would obey blindly just by the sheer power of his voice, he was a skilled warrior and a man who lived for his country, he was known in the League as one of the most influential figures at the Institute of War, a man Ionian elders trusted and Noxian leaders feared, a man everyone could rely on, the last to leave but the first to go, he was quite young but his gaze tell the tale of a man that had lived a hundred years, wise and brave, he was the worthy successor of one of the most powerful City-states in Valoran: The Kingdom of Demacia.

Leona could see the path Henrietta had chosen for her kingdom, it was the same as Jarvan, she wanted to become a leader that would die for her country and her people, even with the current dire situations, Henrietta held her chin high, giving hope for those who were suffering... Leona just hoped Henrietta wouldn't have to go through what Jarvan had to endure in order to become the leader he was now... The princess was a strong girl, but she was no older than Louise... And she was not ready for the cruelty that waited out there in the real world.

But all things consider, Henrietta was a respectable leader as far as Leona could tell, she had to watch the procession from behind the students, only the professors were allowed to kneel in front of her while the students, familiars, and the staff of the academy watched from afar. Guarded by her bodyguards, Henrietta looked like a regal and dignified leader, it seemed like Leona wouldn't be able to meet her outside of the exhibition...

Well.

The Radiant Dawn was wrong.

Becuase she was currently watching how that dignified and regal princess of Tristain was hogging her troubled summoner while she giggled like a silly and young girl... This was something Leona didn't really expect.

"Your majesty! Please, cease this childish behavior! You are the princess and I am your subject! You must-"

"Hush! Louise Francoise, it has been ages since we have seen each other... are you that displeased with my presence?" Henrietta asked with faux dejection.

"N-No! I will never feel anything less than happiness upon your p-"

"Then let us enjoy ourselves like the good old times! I have missed you so much, dear friend."

Leona had to admit this was a sight to behold, she watched as the proud Louise became a terrified bunny in the hands of the princess, she was trying really hard to follow the protocol, but Leona could see how Louise's smile began to grow with each passing second, it wouldn't take long before she returned the affection Henrietta was giving her... This could be the perfect moment for Leona... If it wasn't for the fact that there was another person in the room... And this one wasn't as pleasant as Henrietta.

Jus like the princess, Leona had one word to describe Agnes Chevalier de Milan... Well, it wasn't a word, it was a term: Shy dragon.

The half-dragon could argue and assure she was a loyal servant to Jarvan... But the gossip around the League said otherwise, especially whenever she got flustered during the meetings the females in the League liked to have, Leona didn't like that kind of events but she was forced by Ahri to attend, that day she saw poor Shyvana being teased to death, her scales and skin changing from her usual color to red... She was quite the tragic heroin in her love story because Jarvan just happened to be the worst combination that could have ever existed, a musclehead AND a Demacian... Everyone knew about the crush Shyvana had on Jarvan... Everyone but Jarvan... and Xin Zhao, and Pantheon, and Mordekaiser, and Leona, and Garen, and Poppy, and... Well, it was safe to assume every musclehead champion on League ignored this apparently well-known piece of information.

In short, they were idiots.

So when Leona saw Agnes for the first time, she couldn't help but laugh at the similarities she shared with the shy dragon, Agnes took this the wrong way and now she was glaring at the Radiant Dawn with her hand resting on the hilt of her sword, ready to strike this strange familiar.

Any other day, Leona would have glared back and even break a nail, not hers of course, but she couldn't just fight with the princess currently engaging in some sort of hugging contest with Louise... So she decided to just look at the sight and sometimes smile ad Agnes... Which will cause the Musketeer to scowl and glare with more intensity.

Leona was infinitely grateful when Louise and the princess finally decided to stop acting like little girls.

"I am really glad you haven't changed a bit, Louise Francoise."

"I... I'm not really sure if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult." Louise stated as she looked ar her childish body.

"Oh!" The princess giggled a little "I see this is quite a delicate issue, let me reformulate, I am glad to see you are still my dear friend after all this time."

"Thank you very much, your highness," Louise said as she knelt in front of the princess.

"You don't have to be so formal, Louise Francoise, you are my most precious friend after all," Henrietta said with a smile "But I would be lying if I said I came here for the memories only, I have an important matter I have to discuss with you."

"Of course, Your Highness! I will try to be as useful as I can! How can I aid you, my liege?"

"You can begin by explaining what were you thinking when you allowed your familiar to start a cult in Brimiric lands," Agnes said before Henrietta could answer.

"Uh... Could you elaborate, Miss musketeer?"

"Did you really think we wouldn't realize the heretic behavior of your familiar? The town near the castle is being filled with these things!" Agnes exclaimed as she took a locket from her pocket, it had the Solari symbol on it "The members of the church had been insisting in starting an inquisition on Tristainian territory! Do you have any idea how much her highness has suffered in order to keep the Romalian knights away from this academy!?"

"I-I didn't..."

"Of course you didn't know! You are just a stupid kid who acts without any thought of the consequences! And you!" Agnes said glaring at Leona "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Agnes! We didn't come here to condemn the actions of Louise's familiar, we simply want to know her intentions."

"She is surely planning to overthrow the current government and-" Agnes couldn't finish her argument as she felt an ominous presence behind her.

She bolted away and covered Henrietta while she drew her sword out and pointed a musket at Leona.

The room was filled with a tension while the girls waited for the Radiant Dawn, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Henrietta, the molten orbs pierced the soul of the princess and made her realize she wasn't in front of a familiar... She was in front of a Goddess.

"Who is Brimir?" Leona asked.

"Brimir is the founder, the one who gave magic to the nobles and allowed them to rule over those who can't use it, he is the one who protects and guides the nobles into glory," Louise answered immediately.

"Then... Who protects and guides the commoners?" Nobody answered "Brimir was not a god, he was a man, a man who achieved greatness using his own wits and talents, he gave power to the nobles to rule over the commoners... But so far, the nobles I've met do not deserve such position, they see the commoners as nothing more but cattle they can enslave and use to their own selfish desires, maybe Brimir never planned for this to happen, either way, dead man tell no tale so his real intentions will remain a mystery... But I do know the suffering of the commoners, I do know how they struggle to survive in a world that was never meant for them... I might be the familiar of a noble... But I am a shield and I will protect those who need it, I am the chosen of the father in the sky and I will shine for those who are desperate for hope, I am the avatar of the king in the celestial vault and if what the commoners need is something to believe in... By the sun! I promise I will become the ideal! I am a warrior and I will fight for them!" The words of Leona resonated through the room "I have seen how those who believe in absurdities make others commit atrocities, and I will not stand idle while the world burns around me! If your founder won't help the commoners then he better stop wasting their time! He might be away but I am here and I will do what I must! I am a shield, I am the sun, I am the Radiant Dawn, and I will protect everyone!"

The silence that followed was heavy, so heavy Louise almost forgot to breathe, Agnes kept her weapons ready but she couldn't move, her eyes never leaving the form of the creature in front of her, she didn't want to admit it... But Agnes was scared, the mighty voice of that woman left her without air in her lungs, her molten orbs seemed to shine with a power she hadn't felt before... The creature in front of her was not a human... But Agnes couldn't tell what exactly was the nature of the woman with the presence of the sun.

She felt the princess move behind her, Agnes saw Henrietta walk towards the Radiant Dawn, she tried to stop her... But her body didn't move, her voice was gone and she could only watch as Henrietta stood nervously in front of the chosen of the sun.

"Then... You mean no harm to the nobles?"

"I may be displeased with the way they currently live... But I have seen some of them change for the better, they can achieve so much, I have hope that one day they will become the men and women I know they can be."

"Then... You will not attack the Brimiric church?"

"No, I am shield... I do not attack, I protect. I am the sun and I will shine for those who need it... Be it commoners... Or nobles."

"I see... You will protect anyone who needs it... "Henrietta smiled nervously while she looked for something in her dress" You see, when I was coming here, I had to pass through a town... It was a nice town, filled with honest people... Then a child came running towards me with something in his hands... The guards around me stopped him and beat him... I manage to save him but he was badly injured... Do you know what he did? He gave me this..." Henrietta said as she took out a Solari locket from her dress " 'May the blessing of the Sun Goddess be with you, your highness.' He told me with a smile... I am alone at the palace... I am surrounded by nobles who don't care about the country... I have to be strong but sometimes I feel like grief will overcome my resolve... I had to make serious decisions recently and my heart is shattered... I pray to Brimir every night but nothing seems to change... But you are here in front of me, I can see you, I can hear you, I can almost touch you... So... Could you please bless me, Sun Goddess?" Henrietta asked quietly as she offered the Solari locket.

This... Was not something Leona expected... She could see the pain in Henrietta's eyes... Small tears were forming in her eyes... She had never done something such as blessing, she was a warrior after all... But she wanted to do something for the young girl in front of her... A girl that had a great weight on her shoulders, a girl who had renounced many thigs she wanted, a girl who had chosen her country over her heart.

Henrietta wasn't like Jarvan. she was like Ashe.

A queen Leona would die for.

Leona had never blessed something in her life... But she knew this girl needed more than empty promises and pretty words, so she held the locket close to her heart, she called for the sun in the middle of the night, her chest tightened and the pain came but Leona carried on... She was going to give Henrietta more than a simple blessing... Leona was going to give her the sun itself, a light that would shine whenever the princess found herself lost in the darkness, a light that would warm her whenever she was alone, a light that would fill her with hope... When Leona opened her hand, the locket was shining like the sun, a light that would not disappear, a light that would not fail.

A blessing from the Sun Goddess.

Henrietta took the small brilliant charm in her shaking hands, the tears finally betrayed her and she fell to the ground, she was suddenly surrounded by golden and crimson colors, and a warmth she hadn't felt in many years, she could hear her dear friend cry with her, both of them were inside the warm and protective embrace of the Radian Dawn, Henrietta could also see how Agnes lowered her head in shame and in apology... And she could also see the light shining for her musketeer as well.

Maybe she was alone at the palace, maybe she was powerless in front of her cabinet... But she would not lose faith, she would always have hope.

Maybe Brimir would not hear her pleas, maybe the founder would not protect her.

But the Sun Goddess would.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Louise asked for the umpteenth time "The princess already knows you, you can just bow and-"

"Come on, little Louise," The Radiant Dawn answered for the umpteenth time "Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"N-No! I have complete faith in you but-"

"Then that's all I need," Leona said with a smile as she carried the blackboard over her shoulders.

"You could have worn your armor, at least," Louis mumbled.

"I have already told you, Louise, I didn't come here as a warrior, I came as a Solari with the secret of the celestial vault."

"You could have told me the secret beforehand."

"You might be my summoner, Louise, but you are not a Solari or a Lunari so it can't be helped."

"What's a Lunari?"

"Whoops! Almost spoiled it!" Leona said with a giggle.

Louise pouted at the obvious trap her champion had set on her, it was unnerving how sometimes Leona treated her like a child... She was a child, but she was her summoner! And it didn't really matter how small Louise looked, she was a summoner, the summoner of the Radiant Dawn.

Louise looked at the sky and found herself surprised when the light of the sun didn't harm her in any way, it was strange just how much her powers had changed over the time ever since she summoned Leona, the sun was pleasant to look at, her classmates will feel intimidated by the same 'manticore' aura, and she could feel a strange energy in her heart, of course, her affinity with magic was still zero, but these new abilities gave her some hope.

She watched as Tabitha landed with her wind dragon after a little display of the aerial abilities of her familiar, Louise had also watched Kirche's familiar control its fire and create beautiful forms with it, all the students had shown the best their familiars could do in this exhibition... Well, everyone but Guiche, he simply stood there and posed like and idiot with his weird mole... That certainly was strange.

But now came Louise's turn and the young summoner could feel the tension in the crowd, the nobles that came with Henrietta had their wands ready, the guards were fully armored and had their swords unsheathed, it was as if every noble was waiting for a reason to attack the Radian Dawn.

But the biggest surprise wasn't the hostility of the nobles, it was the reception of the commoners.

The staff of the academy was waiting patiently at the outskirts of the exhibition, all of them were wearing the locket of the Solari, Louise could also see a great amount of commoners that didn't work at the academy, and she was more surprised that the guards didn't stop them... They were more focused in Leona... And that was actually dangerous.

But among the nobles, there were two that had been waiting eagerly for the Radiant Dawn just like the commoners, one of them was the captain of the musketeers, Agnes Chevalier the Milan, she was standing at the right side of the queen, and the other was the queen herself, Henrietta de Tristain, on her dress Louise could see the locket Leona had blessed the night before... It looked like a normal iron locket every commoner at the academy wore, but this one shone with the light of the sun whenever it was dark, a gift from the Sun Goddess.

As expected, the crowd behind the nobles began cheering when the Sun Goddess walked on the platform, the nobles simply wondered why the so-called Goddess of the Sun was wearing a humble set of robes while she carried a blackboard over her shoulders, some of the even laughed at the display in front of them... But when Leona placed the blackboard on the platform and stared the crowd, the silence made itself present, no one dared to make a sound as the molten eyes of Leona studied the crowd.

"Humans have always looked at the sky," Leona began slowly "Always looking for answers, always looking for wonders... One of these wonders was the father in the sky, the king of the celestial vault, this was the sun, the orb of light that shone with might and hope for everyone, big or small, young or old, good or evil, noble or commoner..." Louise could hear the discomfort of the nobles, but Leona simply turned around and drew the Solari symbol on the blackboard "But as all the things in this life, the sun has a time... And will always set on the horizon... And in the night sky, the moon will rise and bring forth her kingdom of darkness... Or at least that's what everyone thinks... Many of you might not know. but as I said before, the sun is the 'father' of the sky, the 'king' of the celestial vault... And every king needs a queen." She drew a circle with a half moon around it "The mother in the night sky, the queen of the celestial vault... This is the moon... One day, my time on this land will come to an end... But in my stead, she will rise with the cold but gentle silver light of the moon, her eyes will shine with platinum energy... She might be a little harsh... But she is just like me, she was chosen by the mother in the sky to bring comfort for those who cry in the night... One day, when I am no longer here, the Moon Goddess will protect you in my place... With her blade, she will strike down your suffering and your pain... For she is the most gentle woman I've ever met in my life... She will give you shelter as I did... The harmonical cycle of the celestial vault... And as the ages pass, you will no longer remember our names or our faces... But we will carry this mission even when our bodies are nothing more but dust... We will forever watch over every single one of you... The promise of the sun and the moon."

Louise couldn't tell if the crowd was cheering or jeering, and to be honest that really didn't matter for her... Her cherry eyes could only see the molten orbs of her champion... The regret, the guilt, the redemption, the resolve.

She could see the commoners ignoring the protocol as they made way towards their precious goddess, she could see Leona smiling shyly at them, she could see the nobles trying to stop the commoners, she could see the princess allowing them to pass... But there was more, Louise could see something changing in her champion, she could see Leona glowing with golden light... But behind it, there was something else, a small glint of silver... Louise could see the sun, how the father in the sky embraced all of the with his power, a glint of silver following his energy... This was proof of Leona's words, proof that she had spoken with the truth... Proof of the promise she made.

The promise of the sky.


	6. Chapter 6 - X was here

**X was here.**

No one really knew how it started... They only realized what had happened when the danger was imminent, the earth shook beneath their feet, a shadow was cast across the academy, and a terrible form was seen in the sky... A giant made of dirt with a lone hooded figure atop of it, the horrific titan attacked one of the towers of the academy with enough strength to tear away the reinforced walls of the academy... But the tower remained tall and unmoved... The tantrum that followed would be remembered as the most terrifying act Tristain academy has gone through.

Nobles, commoners, students, professors and even soldiers ran around in panic as they didn't know what to do, for some, the security of the queen was the top priority, for some others, the dangers that the vault held needed more attention... It was a split decision and with no order at all the group of battle oriented magicians fell into chaos as they constantly ran to one way before they were ordered to go the other way around.

Only one lone figure stood completely still as the events took place, the Sun Goddess was watching the giant with a calm expression, some of the commoners realized this and decided to stay with the Goddess, they knew if she wasn't afraid then there was no way to fear the unknown enemy.

'Is that... A blue buff?!' Leona wondered to herself as she watched the gigantic golem in awe.

It was valid for her to feel dumbstruck.

The legendary Crest of Insight was something the supports had only seen in their wildest dreams, an object of great power that only belonged to those who actually had some use of it... After all, who the hell gives the blue buff to a support? A tank support no less.

Leona had never actually held that incredible power in her hands, not even when some foolish summoner picked her as a jungle, she had held the red buff and even the herald buff... But the delicious blue buff was nothing but an impossible dream for her, she could remember that one time when she almost made that power hers... It was so close... Just one more auto... And then, the Lady of Luminosity simply used her stupid ultimate ability and stole the precious treasure from the Radiant Dawn... 'Thank you very much, lol' Lux had said afterward.

The Radiant Dawn couldn't really be mad at her, Lux was a magician and the Crest of Insight was perfect for her... But that didn't stop Leona from being gloomy the whole day, on that day, the sun never shone not even once over the Institute of War.

But now... This was a dream come true! There were no other champions around! The blue buff will finally be hers! Leona could almost taste the increased Mana Regen and the CDR... But hers would be a short-lived dream when her summoner shook her out of her delusions.

"Leona! What are you doing?"

"Eh... Ah... I was just... Watching that sentinel... You didn't tell me blue buffs existed in the world."

"Blue buff? What are you talking about? That thing is a golem created by a triangle class magician and it's attacking the vault of the academy! We must stop it before it's too late!"

"Wait... You mean that... That thing won't give me anything?"

"Of course not! Hurry up and follow me!" Louise told her before she darted towards the golem.

Leona allowed herself to watch the golem for a moment, a single tear ran down her cheek as her hopes and dreams died thanks to her summoner.

"Someday..." She mused with a sad smile before she followed Louise into the fray.

* * *

On the other side, things were looking as bad as Louise thought.

Although the golem was nothing more but a clumsy cluster of dirt, its massive form allowed it to tank most of the attacks with ease, there were some spells that actually managed to damage its body, but to the horror of the magicians, the damaged parts were quickly healed by the hooded figure on top of the dirt monster, without a devasting strike, the golem would simply regen itself with little effort.

"How can this piece of mud be so damn annoying?!" Kirche screamed in frustration as her fire magic did little to nothing to the golem.

"Too big. Incredible defense. Can't destroy." Tabitha explained as she shot her wind-blades.

"Then... Can't Sylphid deal with the magician? If we cut down the source of willpower, the golem will crumble." Tabitha pointed at the sky, Sylphid was trying to attack the hooded figure, but each time the dragon got close, spikes of dirt would shot towards her, making the dragon back off "How... How is that even possible?!"

"Several Triangle spells. Took time to prepare. Each activated on real-time. Impressive."

"Don't praise the enemy!" Kirche scolded with a flick of her wand, the fire spell did nothing "Agh! It's so frustrating because that thing isn't even taking us seriously! It is just ignoring us!"

"Can't damage it. Doesn't have to kill us. Can concentrate in its task."

"A foolish task! That tower was enchanted by square mages, it won't fall that easily! This is good... It's distracted so we can actually plan a way of defeating this thing, we need something powerful, like a big explosion or-"

A loud and powerful roar made Kirche fall on her butt, suddenly the golem staggered and one of his arms fell to the ground, Kirche watched flabbergasted as the hooded figure tried to heal the golem, only to realize its magic wasn't working as fast as it should have... Kirche knew this spell very well... She had seen it many times before during classes... It couldn't be...

"What do you think you are doing, Zerbst?" Said the proud voice of her rival "Are those useless bags of meat that heavy for you?"

Kirche turned around and saw Louise rushing towards her... But there it was again, that regal and dignified aura she and Leona seemed to share, like a proud and mighty manticore... But what amazed Kirche the most were Louise's eyes... They weren't the usual cherry pink she was used to... These were molten orbs glowing with determination and fury...

Just like the sun in the skies.

Louise passed Kirche with a speed she hadn't seen the Valliere display before, her glowing eyes focused on the hooded figure a top of the golem, her wand ready and with a single flick of it Kirche was able to see the magic soar through the air, the magic bullet was shot with blinding speed, seeking its target a top of the dirt monster...

But Louise was still Louise so the spell collided with the tower next to the golem...

"Well... I supposed my aim is still a bit off..." Louise mumbled shamelessly.

"This is not your lucky day, brat!" The figure atop of the golem screamed as the golem lunged its massive arm against Louise.

"Run, Valliere!" Kirche yelled as she summoned a fireball in a vain attempt to stop the giant fist.

But before the fist could even collide, a pillar of golden energy erupted from the sun, severing the arm of the dirt giant and scorching the limb until there was nothing but ashes... From within the light, a mighty golden and crimson shield appeared followed by a regal blunt sword... The eyes of the Sun Goddess were burning with fury and the hooded figure shivered beneath her glare...

"Be more cautious next time, summoner." She spoke sternly to the young girl behind her.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... But be more careful next time..." Leona said more softly "Now, who is this rude fellow?"

"I don't know... But they are trying to get inside of the school vault and we can't allow that!"

"Then, if you excuse me..." Leona said before she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The Radiant Dawn ran with her shield high and her usual wild grin on her face, the golem was certainly big and she could guess it packed quite the punch... But Leona hadn't become a champion without an absurdly amount of effort, the League was a place where every being could become a champion... Every single one of them... Her shield had tasted the blows of the strongest humans across Valoran... But she had also tested her steel against creatures from beyond the rift, monsters from the depths of the Void and gods from forgotten times... The golem was indeed big... But this clumsy pile of dirt paled in comparison with the Shard of the Monolith... This was just another minion she could take by herself.

The hooded figure felt their instincts screaming at the danger so they focused on the golden warrior that was running towards the golem at an alarming speed, with a move of their wand, the golem focused on the Radiant Dawn and lunged towards Leona.

The Sun Goddess smiled and stopped all altogether with her shield ready... It had been a game between her and Braum to see who can stop the most attacks of the other champions without falling... So far they were even so Leona wanted to see if this abomination would actually fare well against her shield, the golem struck with his remaining limb faster than Leona had thought... But she was ready.

Her shield glowed with the power of the sun and it met the fist of the dirt golem...

That moment would forever live in the memories of those who witnessed it, the beginning of a new legend, the beginning of the tales of the Sun Goddess across Helkeginia... And possibly the reason why the nobles learned to fear the might of the Radiant Dawn.

The gigantic fist collided with the glowing shield of the sun, but it didn't blast Leona as the hooded figure had predicted... Instead, the Radiant Dawn completely stopped the gigantic arm... And with a battle cry, she pushed the limb away, making the golem lose its balance and fall to the ground.

Kirche watched knelt on the ground as a woman no taller than her defeated a triangle spell golem with nothing but a shield and brute strength... She always believed the rumors about Leona being a Goddess were a simple exaggeration from the easily impressionable commoners. But now, she had absolutely no doubt that Louise had indeed summoned something that was even stronger than the square mages and even more powerful than the royal family... On that moment, Kirche realized that the balance of the war was already broken... And not even the powerful army of Germania could defeat Tristain if Louise chooses to fight for her country...

In Kirche's mind, the war was already over.

"Next time, try to leave a dent!" She heard the Radiant Dawn mock in delight.

Noticing the golem was trying to get up, Leona charged with speed, the hooded figure saw her coming so they summoned a barrage of earth spikes, the deadly darts bounced harmlessly against the shield of Leona as if they were nothing... It wasn't looking quite good for the hooded figure... So with the last flutter of their wand, the ground shook uncontrollably and they unleashed their last trump card...

On that moment, Leona wondered if she was fighting against some sort of fusion between the Tidecaller and the Stoneweaver...

"That's... A little bit Op..." Leona muttered as a great wave of dirt rose until it covered the sky.

Leona knew she could survive and even stall this spell... But the girls behind her were another story, she turned around and rushed towards the closest one.

Tabitha never really understood what happened. First: She was trying to defeat the annoying dirt golem when a flare of sun decimated one of its arms. Then: She watched as the Radiant Dawn displayed her ridiculous strength defeating the giant with a push of her shield. After that: She began thinking how to deal with the tsunami of dirt that was aiming to flood the courtyard. Then all of a sudden: She found herself atop of Sylphid in the safety of the skies... She remembered seeing a glow of gold before she found herself riding her familiar... If she could guess, Leona had grabbed her and threw her towards the wind dragon...

That was both dangerous and stupid... But extremely effective since Tabitha was now safe.

On the other hand, Kirche's Flame couldn't really fly or stop the wave of dirt, so Leona grabbed the germanian girl, the salamander and ran towards her summoner... If her assumptions were right, there was only one way to save them both... Louise wanted to say something, but before she could do it Leona shoved Kirche on her and turned around just in time to cover themselves with her shield.

Leona could feel how the dirt tide was slowly pushing her, she bit her lip and roared in fury... He shield began glowing and an orb of golden energy began surrounding her and the girls behind her, she focused every ounce of her mana in finishing her Eclipse... She gritted her teeth as she felt her legs shake in complaint beneath the heavy wave of dirt... Louise and Kirche were trying to use their magic but it was useless against the blunt but devasting spell.

But Eclipse was ready, the orb of golden light had finally surrounded Leona and the girls... With another roar, the Radiant Dawn unleashed the energy in a massive explosion that burned the wave of dirt completely.

Louise peeked her head from behind Leona and saw the desolation of the battle. Around them, the ground was scorched and filled with burned remainings of the wave, there were areas where the dirt was not burned and one of the walls was completely broke, she could also see a big hole in the tower of the vault... That wasn't a good sign.

"Your majesty! You can't do this!" Came the worried voice of one of the guards "This place is still dangerous! We need to evacuate to a safer-"

"Louise Francoise!" Louise turned around to see Henrietta running towards her "Louise Francoise! I am so glad you are alright!"

"Your highness! What are you doing here?!" Louise exclaimed kneeling in front of Henrietta."

"I couldn't just leave you like this... I was so worried about you!" Henrietta said hugging Louise and helping her up "But I see your Goddess protected you... Thank you, Miss Leona."

"You don't have to... That is what I do."

"Your majesty! I understand you were worried for the safety of your dear friend... But we have to leave at once! We don't know when that villain will attack again! We must-" The guard began but the sound of heavy wings above him silenced his argument.

"No need to worry. The thief escaped." Came the voice of Tabitha as she landed with her dragon.

"Tabitha! I am so happy you are okay!" Kirche exclaimed as she helped the small girl dismount the dragon "Do you know where is that villain?"

"Escaped to the west. Lost track, though. Sorry."

"At least we know where they are and we can maybe organize a party to capture the thief." Henrietta commented, "I would like to see this matter until the end but I am afraid I must return to the palace and let them know about the events that took place here."

"Worry not, your highness! I promise I will capture that villain for you!" Louise assured confidently.

"I can't possibly ask you to do something as dangerous as that, Louise Francoise."

"I promise I will do it, your highness!"

"Then... I will trust in you, my dear friend... For now, I must go... Good luck." Henrietta said before she left with her bodyguards flanking her sides.

"Louise... Are you sure about this?" Leona asked worriedly.

"I am... I can't allow Henrietta to worry about this... She has enough problems at the castle... If I can be of any help, then I will do what I must!" Leona could see the determination in Louise's eyes, but the Radiant Dawn couldn't help but feel worry for her summoner "If I have you by my side, there is nothing that can beat us... So the two of us will chase after that villain...!"

* * *

"So... Why in the name of Brimir are you all here?!"

"Miss Valliere, I have already stated I am acting as a guide..."

"I understand, Miss Longueville... What I don't understand is the presence of the others?!"

"Worried about you."

"And you can't possibly expect a Zerbst like me to allow a Valliere like you to hog all the glory for yourself, huh? And I will always go wherever Tabitha goes!"

"Go home!"

Leona allowed herself to giggle at the antics of the girls as she walked by the side of the carriage... But she had to remember they were on an official mission to catch the villain that had attacked and, apparently stole a precious treasure from the vault of the school, Old Osmond had called Louise and Tabitha in order to gather as much information as he could regarding the events that took place the day of the exhibition... After a little argue, it was decided for Louise and Tabitha to chase after the villain that was named Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt... Miss Longueville would act as a guide as she was well-versed with the general layout of the area where Tabitha had seen Fouquet escape... Kirche simply decided to tag along on the last minute.

So far, the team Leona had was quite balanced.

She would act as the front line and tank any attack Fouquet had in store for them, Kirche and Tabitha would be the damage dealers as both of them were incredible strong magicians for their young age, Miss Longueville was the support of this mission providing information and support from the backlines as she wasn't a battle-oriented magician... It was a pretty solid team... Except for one member of the party.

It hurt Leona to admit it... But Louise would only hinder the mission... Leona almost suspected the only reason she was allowed to come was because of the Radiant Dawn... And Leona really wished Louise had stayed at the academy where she would be safe.

Louise was a strong magician and Leona could give her that, her spells were the only ones who actually damaged the golem used by Fouquet during the raid at the academy and since Louise was a void user, Leona believed her magical abilities would be a great asset during the battle... But Louise wasn't an overpowered magic like Annie or had incredible mastery over her element like Taliyah... In all honesty, Louise was extremely weak and had no battle experience at all... The first battle against Fouquet had taught Leona just how weak Louise was... She was completely clueless of her surroundings and couldn't properly judge whether she could deal with the danger ahead of her or sustain critical damage... Her magic was strong but she had little to no control over it and could even result harmful for her own self... She was a complete newbie regarding this matter... And that kind of thing could easily get you killed in the battlefield.

Leona had no doubt she could deal with whatever Fouquet had planned for them... So she decided to plan a way to help Louise become stronger... Magic was out of the question since Leona couldn't use any herself and she refused to let the professors know she already knew the true nature of Louise magic... And is not like they actually had in store a book to teach void magic... If only Vel'Koz was here... But on the other hand, the Eye of the Void wasn't the best teacher out there... And the other void users were quite insane... So it was safe to assume that magic training was out of the question for now.

Now, Leona could always train Louise in her physical strength... But that was also a pretty impossible dream... Rakkor training was known to be the deadliest in Runeterra... Even harsher than the Noxian and Leona could tell Louise had no experience as her body was frail... Leona was sure Louise wouldn't even handle the Rakkor warm-up... But the Radiant Dawn had taken a few classes with the Wuju Master, the Blind Monk, the Master of Shadows and even with the Spirit Walker, and she had a general idea of how to train a complete newbie properly... Leona was sure it would take some time, but she would help Louise become strong enough to avoid relying on her magic too much... At least until she finds a way to develop Louise magic.

"I had enough!" Louise exclaimed jumping off the carriage and catching up with Leona "I will not humor you, Zerbst!" She huffed and puffed her cheeks as she walked beside Leona "I hate that woman!"

"I think both of you would make great friends!" Leona commented with a giggle.

"There is no way in hell a Zerbst and a Valliere can be friends! It would be easier to be friends with an elf before that happens!"

"You never told me why you hate Kirche, she is a nice girl."

"It's... It's just a problem with our bloodline... You see, many generations ago, Romalia promised a powerful knight to marry with a Valliere, this would have acquired an alliance with Tristain... But before the wedding, a Germanian temptress seduced the knight and the alliance was called off! Ever since that, the Valliere and the Zerbst have been enemies, they literally ruined a powerful alliance with Romalia."

"It is not our fault Zerbst's women are better lovers than Valliere's!"

"Shut up, Kirche!"

"I see..."Leona said thinking about what Louise had told her.

In all honesty, Leona believed such feuds of the past should not be allowed to hinder the future relationships, and she was an expert in that department since Lunari and Solari were in a constant war before she was born... Even today Leona and Diana were in some sort of tense truce, but the war was over and the Solari elders were not allowed to go against the orders of the Radiant Dawn... Leona just hoped Diana could hold the truce without her... She had to do it.

Enough innocent blood had already been wasted already.

"Beside the traitorous act of the Zerbst, I simply can't stand Kirche," Louise said with resolve.

"I do believe you and her would make wonderful friends... But I won't question your decision, my summoner... Let us change the subject, could you please tell me about this Fouquet villain we are chasing?"

"Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt is actually a pretty well-known thief across Halkeginia, it is said they steal artifacts from renowned nobles... But it is pretty strange for Fouquet to attack Tristain Academy since they only steal valuable items."

"It is not that hard, Miss Valliere," Miss Longueville commented, "Old Osmond made a complete search of the stock and found out there was one artifact missing from the vault: The Staff of Destruction."

"Wait... You mean that Staff of Destruction?!" Louise exclaimed with horror.

"Yes, exactly."

"What is this 'Staff of Destruction'?" Leona asked with curiosity.

"It is supposed to be a magical artifact capable of devasting power... I heard it can destroy a battalion of soldiers with a single spell!" Louise explained.

"Why would the academy hold dangerous items such as that?"

"Tristain academy is the house of many powerful magicians, some of them designed and fortified the vault of the academy with the best square spells that there are... I am actually surprised Fouquet managed to break through the walls of the vault with a simple triangle golem." Miss Longueville explained.

"Still... Fouquet is supposed to be a noble since they can use magic, right? Why would she steal from other nobles" Leona asked curiosly.

"Not necessarily," Miss Longueville answered with a bitter smile "Nobles can lose their status if they do something that shames their heritage... I can be an example of such statement since I used to be a noble..."

"You are a fallen noble, Miss Longueville?! What did you do?" Kirche asked.

"Zerbst! That is rude to ask!" Louise scolded gaining a little scowl from Kirche.

"Do not worry, Miss Valliere... It is something I have already forgotten..." Miss Longueville commented as she looked into the nothingness in front of her.

Losing status was something Leona was aware of... After all, the Laurent family fell from grace and it was Fiora's mission to redeem the name of her family... Summoner Heyman was the former head of the Council Equity, he did something so terrible he was completely eliminated from the records of the League of Legends... Still, Leona was quite worried about that weapon Fouquet stole... While there wasn't a single mage who could damage her, a weapon that could destroy a battalion of soldiers could represent a problem... Especially since she didn't know what kind of weapon she was dealing with... It was something magical, of course... But the possibilities were endless.

For now, she would have to face-check and hope the whole enemy team is not waiting for her... And that could be really painful.

"We are getting close..." Miss Longueville commented stopping the carriage and hopping off "I can feel a few traces of earth magic ahead of us... We must be careful..."

Leona nodded and readied her sword and shield... The plan was really simple. Leona and Tabitha would venture by themselves as Tabitha was able to sense and disable magic traps while Leona could protect her, Kirche and Louise would remain at the back should something else happen. Miss Longueville would survey the surroundings if Fouquet was hiding somewhere... So with Sylphid watching from the skies, the Radiant Dawn and Tabitha went first.

There was a small shack in the middle of a clearing... There were no obstacles or guards, and no traps after Tabitha scanned the area... Leona went first, she walked slowly and carefully with her shield ready, maybe Tabitha couldn't sense magic traps... But there could be other things hiding in the shadows... The shack seemed to be made of wood, and judging by the colors of the wood, it had been built a long time ago... But thanks to the fresh footprints on the ground, Leona could tell someone had used it recently.

Stealth had never been Leona's style... So with a short motion, she kicked the door open, hopped inside and found...

...

Nothing.

It was an empty and dusty shack in the middle of the forest...

"No one is here," Tabitha commented as she entered the shack and studied the surroundings. "Maybe Fouquet left before we arrived."

"Maybe... Or maybe this shack has nothing to do with Fouquet at all."

"Possibly."

"Either way, I will signal Kirche to come here so you and her can look for clues, I will remain at the door in case something happens, Okay?"

"Understood."

Leona nodded and went to the door to signal the girls it was safe to come... But before she could do it she felt a slight shake beneath her feet... And suddenly a cold sweat ran down her spine...

It was a trap.

She turned around and had enough time to push Tabitha away before a gigantic fist blasted through the wall and smashed the Radiant Dawn, Leona felt how his body was dragged with the fist before she was sent flying through the air... She had enough time to see the gigantic golem emerging from the ground and the girls rushing towards the shack with their wands ready, after a second, she collided with the ground roughly and left go of her shield and sword.

"I suppose she learned her lesson." Leona groaned as she got up from the ground, she tried to look for her weapons but they were nowhere to be seen, then a shadow appeared in front of her and she dodged to the side before a feet squashed here, it was the second golem "Ivern in URF, I suppose."

The second golem lunged his arm at Leona, the Radiant Dawn had to back away in order to avoid the attack... The only way for her to push through was between its legs but it wasn't that easy since it seemed like these golems were faster than the one she fought at the academy... Behind them, the girls were trying their best to deal with the golem while they waited for Sylphid... Tabitha was carrying a strange and long box with her, so Leona supposed she did found the Staff of Destruction after all... Leona hopped to the side once again and she stepped on something, it was her sword.

"Better than nothing!" She exclaimed as she dodged to the side again, but this time, she cleaved the fist with her sword "Not so tough now, huh?!"

It was a blessing to see that the golem was unable to regenerate as fast as before... Fouquet had to make some adjustments to their spells... But it was still a nuisance to deal with... Especially without her shield...

Leona peeked behind the golem again and saw that Louise was now carrying the box, Tabitha and Kirche were atop of Sylphid and they were trying to distract the golem so Louise could escape...

But something changed...

All of a sudden, the golem ignored the dragon and focused solely in Louise... This wasn't looking good... Louise was too slow to get away from the golem... Leona had to hurry...

"Get out of my way!" Leona roared with fury as she rushed for the kill.

The golem attacked with its fist once again... But instead of dodging to the side, Leona cut through with her sword, using the momentum, she cleaved the closest leg of the golem and ran past the falling giant of dirt... She saw how Louise had tripped during her escape and was now lying on the ground... Leona wouldn't be able to make it in time... There was only one way to save Louise... She just hoped the Solar Flare was weak enough to avoid harming Louise but strong enough to destroy the golem.

She lifted her sword to the skies and roared...

But nothing happened...

Instead, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, her legs gave up on her weight and she fell to the ground... She could feel how her mana reserves were taken away from her... She couldn't move...

In front of her, the golem was already striking Louise...

Tabitha and Kirche were too far away...

And Leona couldn't move...

The fist of the giant fell on top of Louise...

But it never touched her...

It was impossible... Leona knew that what was taking place in front of her was simply impossible...

But it was real...

The fist of the giant was stopped by a glowing orb of golden energy surrounding Louise...

It was the Eclipse...

After a moment, the orb burst in an explosion of solar energy that burned the dirt golem until there was nothing but ashes... And Louise was standing there in the middle of the scorched soil... Her hair messy with the dirt, her clothes ragged... But with her eyes glowing as two molten orbs... Just like Leona...

It was impossible... But Louise had called the power of the sun... Something only the Radiant Dawn could do...

There was no time to doubt, Leona could hear the golem behind her regenerating itself... She was out of energy... Tabitha's and Kirche's magic were useless against these creatures... But there was one option left...

The Staff of Destruction...

Maybe it would be useless for Leona to use that artifact since she had no knowledge regarding the magical weapons of Halkeginia... But she had always trusted her luck and her instincts... She got up and ran towards Louise, her body screamed in pain as she was pushing it to its limits... But she could rest when she died... She took the box from a flabbergasted Louise and opened it roughly to find...

...

...

"Fishbones?"

Leona had never in her life held the weapons Piltover and Zaun manufactured... But the Loose Cannon was a close friend of Leona, so it was impossible for the Radiant Dawn to mistake the weapon in front of her... The fish-like tail at the end... And the Shark face at the barrel of the rocket launcher... Maybe this weapon was dyed with a rudimentary black color... But it was Fishbones... It was Jinx's beloved rocket launcher... But how?

The loud stomping of the golem told her she could always ask questions later, she took Fishbones in her hands, placed the body of the rocket launcher on her shoulder and aimed at the dirt giant that was just in front of Louise and her...

'Can you see the small thingy here, Sun lady?' The voice of her friend resonated in Leona's mind 'You just have to push the trigger and enjoy the fireworks!'

Leona gritted her teeth and did as Jinx had told her, the rocket launcher came to life and Fishbones spat a rocket... The projectile collided with the golem and exploded, shattering the body of the dirt monster and reducing it to nothing but chunks of dirt... But Leona couldn't focus on that as a massive wave of fire was coming her way...

She threw Fishbones away and hugged Louise completely, the fire collided harmlessly with her body... The fire soared over Leona's body harmlessly... And after a while, it died on the air...

"Those definitely weren't fireworks..." Leona huffed tiredly.

There was nothing left of the golem... Only the falling pieces of its body... Leona guessed it was impossible for it to regen itself after this amount of damage...

It was over.

"Are you guys okay?!" Came the worried voice of Kirche as she landed nearby and rushed towards them "That was amazing! I can't believe the Staff of Destruction has this kind of power!"

"Fishbones." Leona corrected unconsciously

"Huh?"

"His name is Fishbones... What is he doing here? His appearance has changed... Jinx doesn't like color black so maybe someone else painted him that way... But who?" Leona mumbled to herself.

"What are you talking about, Leona?"

"It doesn't matter... The answers lie somewhere else... We have what we came for so let's leave..."

"Fouquet is still missing" Tabitha commented.

"That's right! If their golem was here... She must be somewhere nearby in order to control it..."

"I suppose that is correct... Isn't that right, Miss Longueville?" Leona said as she turned around.

Miss Longueville was standing behind them, holding Fishbones and aiming at Leona with a condescending smile on her face.

"And how did you know, Miss Sun Goddess?" She asked as she let loose her hair.

"I never trusted you, to begin with... But after you didn't come despite the noise I knew there were two options: You were either killed by Fouquet while you scouted the area... Or you yourself were the thief."

"Quite clever, I must say..." Fouquet mocked with another smile "I must say this weapon was more powerful than I had expected... It certainly lives to the name of Staff of Destruction... Stealing it went better than I had predicted but using it was another story... I hoped the academy would send some strong magicians that could show me how to use it... I was a bit disappointed when students were sent instead... But I was quite surprised when Liprasir was able to use it... You never cease to impress me, Sun Goddess."

"Liprasir? What is that?" Louise asked worriedly.

"It is not something the dead should worry about... Goodbye." Fouquet said as she pulled the trigger.

Leona was right when she chose to trust her instincts... And her luck, there was only one rocket left in Fishbones.

Fouquet frowned when nothing happened and her frown transformed in horror when the Radiant Dawn appeared in front of her with her fist ready... Fouquet's glasses were shattered when the Radiant Dawn unloaded her fury on her face... Her body was sent flying through the air and landed limply on the ground.

"You should always check your ammo, fool," Leona said as she cracked her knuckles.

Behind her, she could hear Kirche breathe in relief and laugh in happiness, she could feel Louise tugging her arm, she said something but Leona couldn't hear her...

Fishbones was in Halkeginian just like Leona... Then, where is Jinx? There was no way the Loose Cannon would allow others to handle her precious babies... The only way for that to happen was if... It was if Jinx was dead...

No...

It couldn't be...

Jinx couldn't be dead...

Leona refused to believe that bouncy girl was dead...

But thinking about it wouldn't get her anywhere... The answers were in Tristain academy... And Leona was going to get them...

There was also Louise... She called the power of the Sun... A power that could only belong to the Radiant Dawn... A power only Leona could use...

There were too many questions...

Leona supposed it was time to confront the traitorous magicians at Tristain academy... And Leona just hoped they would answer her questions...

Otherwise...

She would literally replicate the damage caused by Fishbones on every single one of them.


	7. Chapter 7 - A corridor with many doors

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Well, hello there...**

 **I'm not really sure if you guys were waiting for this chapter to be so early as it normally takes two days for me to upload something on this fic...**

 **This was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I decided it would do just fine on it's own...**

 **You can tell that much since this one is pretty short... But I hope you can enjoy it as well...**

 **If you liked it feel free to review, it helps a lot...**

 **:3**

* * *

 **A corridor with many doors.**

"First of all: I want to congratulate each one of you for succeeding in this mission," Old Osmond said with a smile "It was quite the challenging task for such young maidens... But you carried on and returned victoriously... I am proud you children are my students."

"It was nothing really..." Louise commented blushing.

"Of course it was nothing for you, Valliere... You did nothing after all!"

"Shut up, Kirche!" Professor Colbert coughed slightly and Louise bowed her head is shame

"Although it is quite unfortunate, we must feel ashamed for never realizing the true intentions of Miss Longueville, the guards had already taken her into custody and they will make sure she never commits such acts of villainy ever again... It is such a shame... She used to wear wonderful undergarments..." Old Osmond commented with a silly smile, Colbert coughed again and Osmond continued "Eh... There is going to be a party tonight where the three of you will be the honor guests so I hope you can enjoy yourselves.., You deserve it after all."

"Not interested. Won't go." Tabitha commented.

"There is going to be lots of delicious food."

"Interested, Will go."

"I'm happy to hear that... The Staff of Destruction has been sealed away once again and we have enforced the spells around it so this shameful event will never repeat itself ever again... And as another reward, the crown will personally prepare a proper gift for the three of you."

"A reward from the palace?! Awesome!" Kirche exclaimed with a little jump.

"Wait... The three of you? What about Leona then?" Louise asked with concern.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do for Miss Leona, Miss Valliere. She is just your familiar and nothing else."

"Just my familiar and nothing else?! She saved us back then and even stopped Fouquet! How can you-?!" Louise tantrum was stopped when the Radiant Dawn petted her head "Leona?"

"It is okay, Louise... I do not need any sort of reward, knowing you are safe and happy is enough for me... Instead of the reward..." Old Osmond and Colbert felt a small chill when the Radiant Dawn glared at them "I do believe we have some business to deal with."

"I suppose we can do that... But I will require for the students to leave... These are secrets incredibly important..."

"I accept your conditions."

"What?! Leona, you can't do this!" Louise exclaimed using those puppy eyes that always seemed to work on the Radiant Dawn.

"I am sorry, Louise... But this is something I will have to do on my own..." Leona said hugging Louise "... Besides, I will tell you everything later!" Leona whispered playfully.

"Really?!"

"There are no secrets between a summoner and their champion..." Leona said winking "For now, go and prepare yourself for the party... You deserve it, my summoner." Leona commented loudly.

"I understand..." Louise answered with faux dejection and left the room followed by Kirche and Tabitha.

Once the door was closed, a pressure none of the magicians had felt before fell on their shoulders and made them shiver in fear, the Radiant Dawn was glaring at them with such intensity they were sure she could disintegrate them with her eyes... When she spoke, they could swear it was the roar of a powerful beast.

"Speak." She said crossing her arms.

"I suppose we have no other choices..." Old Osmond commented making himself comfortable on his chair "Maybe you don't know this, Miss Leona, but Halkeginia is filled with many mysteries we nobles haven't been able to discover yet... There is that unknown elven land completely out of our reach... And you yourself are one of those wonders... So allow me to tell you my story and how the Staff of Destruction was given to me..."

"Fishbones... His name is Fishbones." Leona interrupted. "Fishbones is a weapon from the same world I came from... I want you to tell me how you got him."

"I see... That explains a lot of things... This 'Fishbones' is a memento given to me by a certain man..."

"Wait... A man? Did you say a man? Are you sure it wasn't a girl? A blue haired and petite girl?"

"No... He was a man not older than you, his hair was trimmed black, alabaster skin and the most empty and bloody red eyes I had ever seen in my life, he was wearing some sort of black armor with a white skull at the front...

"Then... It wasn't a girl... That's good to hear..."Leona sighed in relief.

"Yes... It happened thirty years ago... I was young at that time and I was exploring the border of the Romalia looking for artifacts that could be interesting to posses... But I was so young, weak and inexperienced... I couldn't really measure my own abilities and I overestimated my own powers... I found myself against a group of scouting elves that were looking for treats to their country... I though I could take them on by myself but I was proven wrong... I was sure my death was inevitable... But he appeared from the woods... He moved like lightning, his hands deadlier than any sword I had seen before, his strength was brutal and with the Staff of Destruction, he killed the group of elves effortlessly... Sadly, he fell to the ground and was unable to get up... He was full of unknown injuries I had never seen before... I brought him back to the academy, hoping the water mages could heal him... But it was useless... The water magicians were even more surprised as they told me some sort of metal had pierced his heart... He survived for three days before he passed away peacefully..."

If the description of Old Osmond was accurate, Leona could guess the man was Noxian or even Zaunite... He obviously had the skill of the assassins and his durability was probably the result of some wicked experiment in Zaun... But Fishbones was the part that didn't make sense... Why would a man have him in the first place? A possible Assassin created by Zaun and trained by Noxus no less... It was impossible... But Leona had learned 'impossible' was just something waiting to blow on her face.

"As soon as the man died, I informed the crown of the situation..." Old Osmond continued "I wanted to bury the Staff of Destruction with the man... But they told me to seal it away in the vault and to keep it a secret... I didn't even manage to learn the name of the man who saved my life... I buried him in a nameless tomb... But he did leave something else behind..." Old Osmond commented as he opened one of the drawers of his desk and looked for something "We never discovered how he managed to get the supplies... But he gave this to me the day he died... Even if I couldn't understand a single word, his eyes told me everything I needed to know... I suppose you will find more use in this than me..." Old Osmond said as he gave Leona an envelope.

"A letter?"

"Yes... I suppose he wanted to pass his last will..." The envelope was quite big and Leona guessed the man had quite the story for her to read... Maybe all the answers lied within "I do have a favor to ask, Miss Leona... If you find any information regarding the true name of my savior, please, I would like you to tell me so I can properly honor his memory."

Just the name and nothing else... That was something Leona could do.

* * *

 _'For your eyes only'_

Those were the first words written on the front of the envelope... Simple words written in runic language... Words that held more than one meaning for Leona... Words of power...

She studied the nature of the envelope for a long time, the light of the moons offered the perfect illumination to read the secrets of Runeterra... Leona could hear the music of the party taking place behind her... She had secluded herself in one of the balconies to read the letter in solitude... No one seemed to notice her as they were busy having fun...

Leona sighed and simply decided to go for it... It didn't matter how long she studied the envelope... The real answers lied inside... And since Louise hadn't appeared yet... This was the perfect time to do it... Silently, she opened the letter and began reading.

 _'For your eyes only'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _'21 CLE, unknown location' (_ 21 CLE? The same date when Leona joined the League.)

 _'If you are reading this, that means you are both my friend and an ally to the Resistance...' (_ Resistance? Leona hadn't heard about any civil war around Valoran... But one could only wonder...) _'I don't think I will make it pass this night, so I want you to listen to my tale and I hope you can somehow make it back to Runeterra and tell Ashe everything I have found so far..._ (Ashe?!) _'... I will begin with a short explanation of the mission and our unit._

 _'We were known as the 'Hounds', a secret unit specialized in stealth missions and assassination, we were given the most important tasks such as information recovery, rescue behind enemy lines and the elimination of key targets... We were really good so Ashe trusted us the most... A few days ago, she gave us the most important mission we have ever had... it was a long mission between enemy lines that could change the tides of the battle... The mission consisted of four major stages: Locate and rescue the 'Weapon Dealer'. Answer the call of the 'Programs'. Locate and recruit the lone 'Project' that was seen near the Mount Targon. And finally, Locate the enemy base of the Herald and disable the facility that created our enemies.'_

 _'The mission wasn't easy and we knew it... We were perfectly aware some of us wouldn't return alive... But Ashe had asked us personally... And there was no way we would let her down...'_

 _'Our first stop was the city of Rakelstake where the rumors said the 'Weapon Dealer' had been spotted a month ago... I won't lie to you... The city has fallen and we couldn't find a single survivor... Do not tell any of this to Ashe until the war is over... She has suffered enough... We scouted the ghost city looking for clues... But instead, we found a bunch of Iceborns patrolling the area, we discovered they were watching a small cargo of weapons designed by the 'Weapon Dealer', after dealing with them, we managed to secure fifty units of the rocket launcher Type V1-RTX A.K.A. "Fishbones", sixty-five units of the machine gun Type CX-3DR A.K.A. "Pow-Pow," and more than a hundred energy guns Type FJH4 A.K.A. "Zap"... But sadly, that was all we could get... I am afraid to inform that the 'Weapon Dealer' is inside of the castle of the Frostguard... I don't really know how... But the Ice Witch managed to survive... And she has the 'Weapon Dealer' in her power... I ignore her true intentions but we must save the 'Weapon Dealer' before it's too late.'_

 _'After securing the weapons and activating a recovery beacon, we moved to Piltover where the last transmission of the 'Programs' was located... We have to move through the shadows as the patrols were incredibly numerous... Maybe it had something to do with that time brat... We heard he did quite the number on the enemies... After moving to the alleys, we finally arrived at the rendezvous point near the facility of the mechas... But we didn't expect what was waiting for us there... There was a 'Program' there... It was the same 'Program' that had aided us in many battles curing our wounded soldiers... But she was being accompanied by... By a Battlecast..._

 _We panicked and attacked the metal monster on sight, it was a surprise when the 'Program' got in our way... She pleaded for us to stop our aggressive behavior... The other two had their doubts, but this 'Program' had saved my life before so I decided to give her a chance... The information she gave us was certainly worth the risk... She said she had found a way to overwrite the orders given to the Battlecast and 'free' them from the Herald's binding... The Battlecast that was with her was proof of her theory... The Battlecast type: Seeker was well-known between our allies as it had destroyed and killed hundreds of us... But we weren't in the position to refuse any possible advantage... And the power of this mechanic monsters would certainly come in handy._

 _We called for a pickup so the 'Program' and the 'Battlecast' could be transported to the base. After we made sure they were safe we continued our journey... Mount Targon was definitely the worst place to be... Neither our allies or the enemies dared to enter the dangerous mountains as not only for the natural defenses the mountain had to offer... The real problem lied in the creatures that had somehow managed to enter the mountain... We simply knew them as the 'Eternum', some sort of abomination created by the fusion of living tissue and metal augmentations, they couldn't be reasoned with and had no intentions of joining any side in this war... If there was a lone 'Project' hiding at the mountain... They were probably dead by now._

 _But we decided to scout the area anyways, it wasn't in our policies to do incomplete missions... The mountain was dead silent when we arrived, we could see the shattered remainings of enemy units completely brutalized by whatever that lurked in the darkness... We knew we had to hurry... But it was too late... A feral screech was heard in the distance and the sky was suddenly darkened by some unknown power... Two of them came rushing from the shadows... One of them as big as a building and the other seemed to move through the air like the fog... Our weapons were useless against them, and the guns we acquired seemed to only anger them... We knew we were doomed._

 _But suddenly, the sky above us opened and a pillar of yellow light collided against the ground, scaring away the 'Eternum'... When the blinding light dispersed, we saw the 'Project' at the top of the mountain, She was one of the first projects ever made, her human parts could still be seen... She was wielding a shield of golden energy and a sword... We tried to reach her, but when we managed to climb the mountain she was already gone... We searched for her for a few hours but it was clear she didn't want to be found... We left a note on the last place we had seen her, inviting her to join the resistance... I just hope he accepted our offer._

 _Now, the last part of the mission was the hardest: Locate the enemy facility and disable it completely... It was clearly hard since we didn't really know where it was... The most obvious answer would be Zaun, but it was too dangerous to go inside the main city of the enemy... But there were rumors of an ominous presence near the Isles of Bilgewater... We were by ourselves on this one... So we choose our instincts... And visited Bilgewater first._

 _It was hard, there were too many rumors regarding the Isles as these were considered neutral... But that didn't mean they were out of conflict: Guerrillas, mercenaries, and headhunters could be found anywhere... Especially in the pubs... In one of them called the 'Daughter of the Marai" we found a particular woman who held too many answers for her own good, she told us she used to be some sort of cop back in Piltover, but now she lived as a bounty hunter while she looked for her partner... She told us about a series of mysterious disappearance near the beach... People would often go there to never come back..._

 _We were onto something._

 _Turned out the info was good... We found some sort of ship at the distance and decided to board it..._

 _That was probably the biggest mistake we had ever made in our career... And we paid for it..._

 _We decided to scout the ship in order to determine if the vessel was related to the enemies... We found some documents on one of the cabinets and realized the ship was used as a manufacturing facility designed to create enemies while it stayed on the move... Now came the hard part, we had to find the core of the ship in order to place the explosives so the ship would be completely obliterated with the explosion... We ventured into the depths of the ship and found what we were looking for, the machine room... But there was something else waiting for us..._

 _Dear friend... I want you to be brave... What I am about to tell you is... It's pretty rough... And it is a grave loss for the Resistance... But please... Do not lose hope... Always trust in Ashe..._

 _The Herald wasn't at the ship... It was that man... The man we used to call a hero... The man who founded the Resistance... The man who became a symbol of hope for all of us... A friend we thought we lost..._

 _It was the Defender of Tomorrow..._

 _Now..._

 _He is the Forsaken._

 _We lost that battle entirely... His powers were beyond anything we had seen before... We couldn't even escape from him..._

 _..._

 _I am afraid to tell you that... Both, Katarina and Zed died by his hands... I just hope he doesn't use their bodies for something even more sinister..._

 _I managed to bomb my way out of there... And with my last energies, I jumped out of the ship and fell into the ocean... The tides took me away... But the damage was done, the augmentation that they gave to me in Zaun weren't enough... My fate was sealed..._

 _But while I was floating in the sea... I saw it appear... The mist... I heard them scream in agony... I saw the shadows of the forgotten monsters that we believed were gone... The mist swallowed me whole... And I knew no more..._

 _When I woke up... I was surrounded by the trees... I believed I was in Ionia... But the air was too pure... I decided to move and look for some sort of settlement... I found a man being chased by a bunch of humanoid creatures I haven't seen before... I didn't know what got into me at that moment... But I figured if I was going to die... I would do it protecting someone else... I slaughtered all of them with the Fishbones I still had with me... And after that, I lost consciousness..._

 _I awoke somewhere else... An infirmary I suppose... Most of my wounds were treated... But it was impossible to save me after all... I can feel my time running out... I can feel my life leaving me... My time has come..._

 _So I hope you can find a way to return to our world and tell Ashe everything I have told you... Tell her I am sorry I couldn't return... Tell her I am sorry I failed her... Tell her my friends died fighting till the end..._

 _But above everything else..._

 _I want to you find my sister... I want you to tell her I am so sorry for not being with her when she needed me the most... She should be somewhere in Zaun... Look for someone with the name of Veliza Sheanely..._

 _I can feel how my body is giving up..._

 _I did my best..._

 _I hope you can carry my mission..._

 _Please..._

 _Do it in my stead..._

 _This is corporal France Shellby, the Forgotten Avenger, ID: 27651241, Captain of the Lost Hounds..._

 _Goodbye... My friend..._

...

...

Nothing made sense anymore...

Nothing was right...

This simply couldn't be...

It was absurd...

But Leona could feel the dying wish of this man... His last will... She knew this letter was real... She knew this France had died a long time ago... Becuase she could feel the regret in his letter... The pain he had suffered... And the mission he left for her... A mission she would never be able to fulfill... Because the world he spoke of was completely different from the world she had come from... There was no war in Runeterra... There were no such things as 'Projects', 'Programs'. 'Battlecasts', Eternums' or the other things he spoke of... Ashe was the queen of the Freljord but not the leader of some Resistance... There was no 'Weapon Dealer' on her world... France's world was not Leona's... And that filled the Radiant Dawn with anger and sadness... A man who had used his last hours writing down everything he had gone through in order to win a war he had fought for many years... A man who only wanted to see his family one more time... A man... No, a warrior who had fought until the end.

Leona could feel her tears falling... There would be no redemption for this man... His words and wishes were wasted on her... His memories... His will... And everything he had sacrificed for... It was for nothing...

But Leona would remember his name... It was the least she could do... She would remember the name of the Forgotten Avenger and the dream he tried to fulfill... She would remember everything... Hoping that one day she would find a way to fulfill the mission he had given her... She vowed to never forget him... The name of a true hero...

But for now, Leona decided to hide the letter... It would be her little secret... A secret she would not share with anyone... Not even with Louise... It was a burden the Radiant Dawn will hold on her own... She breathed and watched the twin moons on the night sky and wondered just how many worlds were out there... How many stories were there... How many beings had ended like France... Lost in a different world... With no way to return... With regrets... She wondered how many of these stories were connected through the mysterious power of the Void... Leona could guess the mist of France's tale was the Harrowing... Maybe he had somehow managed to slip through a crack in the boundaries... But she could only wonder... The answers would remain what they have always been... A mystery...

Leona turned around and saw the form of her summoner, dressed in a beautiful white dress... She smiled at Louise and decided to not think about it for now... She would always remember the truths she was given by France... But for now, she could relax... She could enjoy herself and even dance... It was a party after all...

And she had problems she could solve waiting for her anyways...


	8. Chapter 8 - Young Star

**Young Star**

It was quite lively here, Leona had to admit that.

This town near the castle was quite peaceful and merry, considering most of the places Leona had visited back in Runeterra were somehow changed thanks to the technology Piltover shared, even in Ionia she could see some incredible pieces of Piltovian handiwork here and there... Of course, this town was lengths better than the ones they had at Mount Targon... In the Rakkor tribes, the most luxurious thing you could buy were Solari tokens and Solari lockets... Basically, the shops in Mount Targon were focused on two things: Weapons and food... Such a sad life for a fancy girl... Of course, Leona had no problem with that since those were her favorite things: Delicious food and strong weapons.

But the change was welcomed.

There were tailors, potion sellers, sweet shops, food shops, pubs, inns, shops with several things she hadn't seen before, fruits, vegetables, meat, animals, carriages, jewelry shops and many more things she hadn't seen in her entire life... The shopping district of Tristain was quite wonderful for the Radiant Dawn... The journey had taken three hours... But with what she had in front of her... It was totally worth it.

Although, she wished she had come here for a different reason...

"I swear it was around here somewhere..." Louise mumbled as she studied the shops "It has to be here, I'm sure of it!"

"Louise... Are you sure about this?" Leona asked worriedly once again.

"But of course I am sure! I can't just remain like this forever! My magic might not work... But the Sun will make a fine ally in battle!"

"I... I can't deny that... But I have already told you the training will be harsh and really painful, I believe we should-"

"Nonsense! I am sure you will teach me properly everything I need to know! And besides, princess Henrietta might request my presence for another important mission again, I have to be ready for everything she has in store for me!"

"I... I think we should-" But before Leona could say anything else, Louise was already darting through the alleys looking for the weapon shop "Well... At least she is excited about the whole thing... I guess that is good..."

Leona had learned in her time on the League that summoners ruled for one simple reason, they had this ridiculous affinity with magic that allowed them to master and use almost any kind of power they set their eyes on... Such magic included the famed summoner spells... But there was a little trick, a small detail the champions completely ignored and shocked them to the point to believe summoners were terrible monsters... The summoners could copy and use the abilities of the champions.

Techniques that the champions had spent years in order to master took simple days for the summoners, Leona could remember how summoner's duels were... Just a cluster of abilities being thrown at each other as if it was URF or something like that: Tibbers left and right, charms hitting even the audience, rainbow lasers destroying the walls, tornados obliterating the arena... It was a clown fiesta... There was this incredibly stupid summoner called Badger who actually managed to replicate the infamous box of the Chain Warder... Sometimes the champions wondered who were the real danger for Runeterra.

It was said that the master summoner was capable of summoning the power of thirty champions at once... And that was something that kept the champions awake at night.

But the summoners had a limit, and that limit was pretty defined... Not all the abilities could be replicated, not entirely at least... The summoners could create weak copies of the original spells but these ones were not used as they didn't have the required power... Such spells included the ascendant magic, the arcane powers, the angelic spells and the celestial magic... There were special cases like Syndra whose power was just so impossibly ginormous no one but her could handle it. Physical abilities could be accessed by using magical augmentation but these required more mana and summoning minions also required special conditions to be met.

Under the special magics was the Void. Ayala, the daughter of the Master summoner was the only summoner in the entire League capable of replicating the power of the Void perfectly without being corrupted by its influence, it was said she was the only summoner capable of defeating her father thanks to the corruptive nature of the Void since this one allowed her to simply consume any spells her father would use against her... It was a good thing she wasn't planning to overthrow her father anytime soon... And the Master Summoner did spoil her a bit too much.

But together with Syndra, the magic given to Diana, Leona, Taric and Aurelion Sol were practically impossible to copy, these gifts were given to them by the celestial vault and no one who wasn't recognized by the rulers of the sky could use them... In fact, the sun as the ruthless father he was would actually rain the Sun Flare upon anyone who tried to use his gifts without his permission... Badger had actually tried to do so and had survived to give this information... With a lot of deadly injuries but alive in the end.

So this particular situation made Leona wonder where exactly Louise stood regarding this matter... Louise had obviously used the Eclipse against one of Fouquet's golems in order to defend herself... And the Sun hadn't punished her for that... So this could mean the sun recognized Louise as another Chosen of the Sun... And that was where everything made no sense because Leona was the Radiant Dawn and she was still alive so there was no way Louise could be her successor... How could there be two Radiant Dawns in a single world?

Wait a second...

Maybe it was completely okay for Louise to be the Chosen of the Sun... Maybe Leona was the one who was wrong...

...

Of course!

It made sense now! Leona was forgetting the rules...

This wasn't Runterra... This was Halkeginia!

Leona was the Radiant Dawn of Runeterra! So that means Louise must be...

Leona couldn't help but giggle at the thought... Louise, the Radiant Dawn... It would be actually adorable to see Louise wearing a tiny version of the celestial garments with her tiny sword and her tiny shield... It was seriously cute! Like that one time during a custome party in Piltover when a girl appeared in front of her wearing the custome of the Radiant Dawn... Maybe it was worth the try to see if Louise actually became the Avatar of the Sun after all.

The problem was on how to make that happen... Leona had to climb Mount Targon in order to reach the city of Gold and Silver where she was given her celestial robes and her weapons... Louise could use the power of the sun but without the gifts, she was just a child who could use some unusual magic... And Leona was sure Louise was trying to become just like her: A Sun Goddess.

The most logical step was to turn Louise into a Rakkor. It was unheard of a complete stranger to be accepted into the exclusive circle that the Rakkor were... But the only Rakkor in Halkeginia was Leona and she could do whatever she wanted since the only one who could defy her orders was Leona herself... And Leona was more than happy to instruct Louise in the Rakkor ways... But that was another problem, Rakkor training was still Rakkor training, even if Louise was capable of using the powers of the sun, if she couldn't survive the Rakkor initiation it was a complete lost cause... Louise had to become physically stronger in order to survive the trails of the Solari... Stronger than a grown-up and properly trained Halkeginian soldier, if Leona had to estimate... And that would not be easy.

So when Louise commented about her newfound powers, it had been Leona's job to explain properly what had to be done and the risks... But Louise simply heard the part where she would become a Sun Goddess and ignored everything else... Leona tried to dissuade her but the deadly puppy eyes of Louise did a short job on her... And now they were here in this town looking for a sword for Louise.

Louise had insisted in using a sword and a shield like Leona from the very beginning, but the Radiant Dawn knew it would be impossible for the young Chosen of the Sun to use those weapons at once... Louise had to accept she wasn't strong enough to wield two things at once... So they would start with the basics... With a two-handed sword, Leona believed Louise would advance faster that with any other weapon... At least that was the way the Radiant Dawn had done it when she was younger.

"Ah! It is the Sun Goddess!"

"Good Morning, Sun Goddess!"

"It is such a wonderful thing to see you again, Sun Goddess!"

It had been a few days since the Fouquet incident but it seemed like the whole country of Tristain had already heard about the feats Leona achieved... Everywhere she went she was approached by commoners who sought the favor of the Radiant Dawn... Small things like a few exchange of words, some blessings and there was that one time when Leona had to name a newborn... But it was completely fine since the commoners never went overboard with their request... They admired and respected the Radiant Dawn, Leona wondered if they also feared her.

If it came to fear, the nobles were the ones on that faction... Maybe Henrietta was completely okay since she was blessed with a gift from the sun... But the other nobles had changed their attitude towards Leona substantially, they no longer showed at Tristain academy chasing after Leona or showering her with gifts and marriage proposals... Instead, Leona had seen them studying her from afar... She guessed her little display of power did show them what they were messing with... If Leona had to guess, the nobles were trying to find a way to destroy her if she became a problem for them... After all, if things kept going the way they were, the cult of the Solari and the Lunari would definitely be established around the circles of commoners... And if the rumors were true, the infamous knights of Romalia will seek to silence and destroy every single one of those heretic actions.

Leona doubted any of them could stand a chance against her, But she had to be careful... She might be virtually invincible, But she would not cause any trouble for Henrietta and the good people of Tristain... This was a delicate situation and Leona needed to be careful with her future actions.

"Leona! I found it!" The voice of her summoner called from one of the alleys "Hurry up!"

Well... For now, all she had to worry about was the eagerness of her summoner, and maybe that should be her priority from now on... Becuase Leona had definitely started the Solari cult here in Halkeginia... And she had also spread the seeds of the Lunari, it wouldn't be strange if the Daughter of the Moon raised somewhere in Halkeginia as well... If that moment came, Louise would have to be strong enough to protect the Chosen of the Moon... It was the mission of the sun after all...

"My, my... You have such a future ahead of you, little Louise." Leona commented to herself as she followed the voice of her summoner.

* * *

"Welcome to my little establishment, dear noble! I hope you can find something up to your tastes here!" The owner of the shop, an old man greeted.

Louise was looking left and right, studying the swords, axes, rapiers, bows and many more weapons in front of her, imagining just how she would wield them with a mastery superior to any knight... Louise always wished for her magic to actually work, to be of some use... But as her hopes died with each passing day, Leona came as both a blessing and a new path for her because Louise had actually called for the Father in the Sky... She might not be able to become a proper noble, but she had the chance to become something else, more powerful, more magnificent, just like Brimir himself... She was given the chance to become just like Leona, a Chosen of the Sun.

The Radiant Dawn had tried to tell her otherwise but Louise could feel it in her heart and in her soul, she could hear the voice of the King of the Celestial Vault whispering his absolute designs, it was her destiny to become more than a simple magician... It was her calling... But of course, good things never came for free.

Leona told Louise that in order to become the Radiant Dawn of Halkeginia, she would need to become a Solari... But the only ones capable of doing such thing were the Rakkor... So Louise would have to begin from the bottom of the pit... Louise would have to train under Leona's guidance, learn the Rakkor ways, learn how to fight and learn how to be the strongest warrior across Halkegina... After that, she would need to succeed in the initiation of the Rakkor to become a full-fledged warrior of the Last Sun... Then, the Solari trials would take place for her to ascend into the celestial vault... Leona had told Louise she wasn't sure if the city of Gold and Silver existed in Halkeginia, but if Louise was truly the Chosen of the Sun, climbing the tallest peak of Halkeginia would be enough for the Sun to acknowledge her as the new Radiant Dawn.

For now, it would take her one year to finish the Rakkor initiation, four years to finish the trails of the Solari, and a year or two to find the tallest peak of Hakeginia and climb it... And that was if Louise poured everything she had on the training, it could take more than that... But Louise had faith in her skills and in Leona's wisdom... She would become the equal of Leona, she would become a Sun Goddess.

She would be Louise, the New Sun.

But for now... She had to choose a weapon.

"Yes... I would like to see some weapon fit for me." Louise stated.

"Ah, yes! I do believe I have something for a noble such as yourself!" The old man said picking a thin rapier and offering it to Louise "This one is of fine quality, Gallian steel and well-balanced for someone like you."

"Is that so...?" Louise said as she twirled the rapier in her hands "I really like it... But this is not what Leona wanted me to buy... Where is she anyways? Either way, I believe this weapon is good... But I think I'll need something a bit more big and heavy."

"Uh... In my experience, that sword would be perfect for a lady as frail and small like-"

"Small and frail?! I am a noble and I want the best sword you have in stock!"

"As you wish, Miss Noble" The shop owner had met this kind of noble, stupid kids with their pockets filled with their parent's money. Easy prey in this kind of world "Then I suppose this one will suit your tastes better" It was a golden sword with a silver hilt and a few gems on it, a faux sword the shop owner had bought a few years ago... Perfect to fool kids like Louise.

"Oh! That looks like a strong sword!" Louise said wielding the sword, the shop owner smirked at that since an experienced warrior would have felt the unbalanced weight, the lady was as foolish as he thought "How much for this fine sword?"

"It is quite the precious sword you have there! It was crafted by the Germanian Alchemists known as the Elric brothers, It is said this sword can pierce through iron like butter... I believed the right price for this treasure would be around Three Thousand Gold."

"T-Three thousand gold?! That is the same as a big mansion with the grounds included!"

"Well... The sword is a treasure... But if the Miss can afford a real noble sword... I suppose there are other weapons we can go through..." The shop owner smiled at the conflicted frown of Louise... It was so easy.

Louise didn't know what to do... Leona did say a normal sword would be more than enough as long as it filled the criteria: A long and heavy sword designed to be wielded with two hands... This golden sword was perfect, and it had the same aura as the Zenith blade of the Radiant Dawn... Louise did bring enough money and she could buy this wonderful weapon... But she had also planned on buying something for Leona... A gift to express her gratitude for everything the champion had done for her... She was in trouble.

But the Sun was a father who would never leave their daughters to their luck.

"Louise! Louise, where are you?" Came the voice of the Radiant Dawn from outside the shop.

"Leona! I am here! In the shop with a sword as a sign! Hurry up!" Louise yelled in relief and thanked the Sun for her good luck.

"It is not my fault you suddenly left on your own," The Radiant Dawn answered entering the shop "Next time, stay with me"

The shop owner had to hold his desk in order to not fall for the surprise... He was a commoner, a very bitter commoner who hated the stuck-up nobles the most, so he knew about the Sun Goddess who favored the commoners over the nobles... And to have such deity in front of him almost made him lose his mind, but he managed to compose himself in time... If the Sun Goddess was looking for something worth of her divinity, the shop owner would make sure she left his shop satisfied.

But when the Radiant Dawn petted the head of the Noble girl lovingly, the shop owner almost felt his world shatter in pieces... How could the Sun Goddess smile like that to such conceited brat? Maybe this noble had done something to the Radiant Dawn... And it would be his job to save the Sun Goddess from within the clutches of the nobles.

"Either way... What do you have there?" Leona asked as she stared at the golden sword curiously.

"Ah! This is the finest sword this shop has to offer! A real treasure... But It is quite expensive and I am not really sure if I should buy it..." Louise explained dejected.

"I see... Let me have a look, alright?" Leona said taking the sword from Louise and studying it "Hmph... Well... I guess you were right... This is indeed a fine sword..." The shop owner blinked in disbelief... Had the faux sword really fooled the Sun Goddess!? "A fine sword if you are looking for an ornament... Look..." And to the horror of the owner, Leona crushed the golden sword with her hand "See... Complete garbage in a battlefield... You didn't buy it, did you?"

The owner tried to explain himself, but before he could do it he felt a shiver ran down his spine, his legs began shaking uncontrollably and he felt how his heart was about to stop beating. There was a beast in his shop... A dangerous beast known as a manticore... The creature was glaring at him with its teeth showing off and its pink mane was burning with strange energy,

"So you were clearly taking me for a fool, huh?" The creature said... No, the creature roared in fury "I do wonder what should I do with an idiot like you,"

"Oh, My! There is no need to be so aggressive, Louise," The Sun Goddess giggled playfully as she petted the dangerous creature "I am sure this man will make it up for his sins, right?" There were emotions in the smile the Sun Goddess gave to him... Emotions that made him stop breathing, that is.

"Y-Y-Yes! F-F-Feel free to take A-Anything you want from my shop!" The owner managed to stammer as he tried to get away from the pink manticore.

"How kind of you! But I think we will settle with just a sword... Right, Louise?" The Sun Goddes said as she petted the... The... The manticore was gone... And instead, there was the same noble glaring at him again.

"Hmph! As long as he had learned his lesson!" Louise said flicking her hair and studying the other weapons around the shop.

The shop owner allowed himself breathe in relief, offer a small apology and a prayer to Leona and then, he knelt behind his desk and waited for everything to end. Leona giggled once again and began looking for a proper weapon for Louise... So far, they needed a long sword... Something that would bring Louise to her limits... Something that could handle the power of the Sun while Louise waited for her own celestial weapons... But no matter how much Leona looked for, all the weapons in the shop were weak... At least for a Rakkor... There were some swords with fine designs but that was it, nothing that could stand a chance against her Zenith sword... Axes of different shapes, rapiers of all colors, bows of metal and wood, a barrel filled with rusted swords and even a set of morning stars... All of the completely useless... Leona sighed, she knew it wouldn't be easy to find a sword created by humans that could hold the unlimited power of the sun, but it was worth the try...

...

...

Or maybe there was...

Leona felt a small prod in her chest, she could feel how the runes suddenly burned in her chest... She turned around and studied the barrel filled with rusted swords... And she widened her eyes in surprise when she found it... She grabbed the sword by the hilt and held it high over her head... It had to be it, isn't it... This rusted sword in her hands had the same aura as the famed sword of the League of Legends, a powerful sword capable of giving power to those who wielded it, a sword only a few had seen in real life... A sword that was used by a lot of marksmen for some stupid reason...

The Infinity Edge.

It wasn't the Infinity Edge... But it had the same powerful aura of the favorite sword of the AD Carries, even beneath the layer of rust, Leona could feel the dormant potential of the sword... It was there, pulsing like a heart... It was waiting for someone capable of awaking its ancient power...

It was the perfect sword for Louise.

"Leona... Why are you holding that piece of junk?" Louise asked a bit worried "You are not planning on picking that thing... Right?"

"That was my idea, summoner."

"What?!" Louise exclaimed, Even the owner of the shop seemed shocked "You can possibly think that is going to be my sword..."

"But it will, Louise... He just needs to wake up!"

"Wake up? How can you wake up a sword?!"

That was a good question... Leona really didn't know how to unleash the power within the rusted sword in her hands... But she could feel the runes in her chest whispering the secrets... She had always trusted her instincts and her luck, so Why not trust the gift given to her by Louise?

She grabbed the rusted blade of the sword with her hand, the steel didn't bend or shatter beneath the powerful grip of the Radiant Dawn... So with a wild smile, Leona called for the sun and unleashed her powers on the blade... The shop was filled with a blinding golden glow, the shop owner screamed and hid behind his desk, Louise once again was able to see through the blinding light and watched how the rusted sword absorbed the sun power from Leona, the rust was washed away and instead there was a fine and pure blade of silver, she could also see how strange golden runes began appearing all along the blade, when the light finally dimmed, the rusted sword was now the perfect rival for the Zenith sword, a strong and deadly blade worthy for Louise.

"Curious..." Leona commented studying the runes on the blade "These are the same glyphs of the Infinity Edge... I wonder if it has the same effects..."

"That's... That's..." Louise tried to speak but the words were glued in her mouth.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are changing the magnificent form of the Great Derflinger, huh?!" An unknown voice said. Louise and the owner looked everywhere trying to find the origin of the new voice "Hello! I am here, you fools!" The voice was coming from Leona's hands... From the sword.

The sword was talking.

"Oh, dear... I am sorry for the small changes, dear sword, I didn't know that could happen..." Leona apologized with a small smile.

"Ain't that much of a deal... In fact, I feel incredibly sharp! I don't know what you did, sun lady... But I feel stronger than before!" The hilt of the sword clacked with every word.

"Leona... That... That sword is talking..." Louise said with her mouth wide open.

"I am impressed, Miss! Despite your stupid face and sorry excuse of a chest, I can see you possess some skills!"

"Wha- How dare you speak to me like that, you idiotic sword?!"

"The idiot is the one who calls others idiots!"

"I will blast your stupid and rusted mouth, you fool!" Louise said reading her wand.

"I would like to see you try, you cutting board!" The sword taunted back with a laugh,

"My, my... I can see you guys will get along just fine!" Leona said with a smile giving Derflinger to Louise.

"You can't be serious, Leona!" Louise exclaimed with horror.

"Yeah, Sun Lady! I don't want to be wielded by this moronic brat who still smells like a baby!" Derflinger commented before Louise bashed him on the ground "You will have to try harder than that, pinkie!"

"Don't you dare insult me like that, you piece of rotten steel!"

"Well... I suppose we have what we came for... I hope we can make more business in the future, dear shop owner." Leona waved to the flabbergasted owner before she exited the shop.

"Leona, I can't possibly train with this rude piece of junk!" Louise exclaimed following Leona outside with Derflinger on her hands.

"Huh? Who said you were going to use Derflinger for your training?"

"Wha... Then, why did we came for a sword if it wasn't for my training?"

"You will train with Derflinger... But before that..." Louise suddenly felt a cold sweat running down her spine "... We will have to... 'Enforce' your physical condition." There was something in Leona's smile that made Louise shiver in fear "It will be a simple warm-up!"

"Hey, Miss..." Derflinger told Louise "I know it has been short... But it was nice knowing you..."

"Wait! What do you even mean, you stupid sword!" Louise tried to bash Derflinger on the ground but was stopped when she felt the predatory smile of Leona on her, she lifted her eyes and saw the hungry glare of a manticore "L-Leona?"

"Oh... We are going to have so much fun..." The manticore said softly while she licked her fangs.

* * *

The sky was beautiful...

It was the most beautiful things Louise had seen in her entire life...

She was lying on the ground, her clothes sticking to her skin, her hair completely messed up, and her muscles crying in pain...

She watched how the sun was slowly setting at the distance... And she felt how her heart stopped beating for a moment... It was peaceful... It was good...

And Louise fell asleep to never wake up...

"Hey, Pinkie! Don't you dare die on me, partner!"

"Don't call me that, you stupid sword!" Louise said reviving and punching the talking and rude sword that was in her hand.

"Hmph! If you can be so aggressive then I guess you will survive for now... I have to say I have never seen such brutal training in my entire life" Derflinger cackled.

"Aww... That can't possibly be called training... It was a simple warm-up!" The Radiant Dawn explained cheerfully doing push-ups behind Louise.

"T-That was a warm-up?!" Louise exclaimed horrified.

"Yes! We didn't really do anything extraordinary... A simple 6 miles marathon followed by a session of one hundred sit-ups, one hundred push-ups, and one hundred squats every single day should suffice as a light warm-up... I actually planned on doing something a bit heavier... Like suplexing rocks or something like that..."

"Why... Why would you suplex a rock...?"

"Because I can!"

"Miss Sun lady... I don't really know if you are just so strong you can do that... Or so stupid you would actually suplex a rock because you can." Derflinger said with surprise.

"Maybe the part of a rock might be an exaggeration... But I wasn't kidding when I said this warm-up was pretty light..." All of a sudden, Leona got serious "Louise... Being a Rakkor is more than simple stamina, strength, and skills... Being a Rakkor means forming part of the strongest warriors in all Runeterra, I know this part will be harsh and I won't lie to you, you will suffer more than any grief you have gone through in your entire life... But if you succeed, becoming a Solari will be a piece of cake."

Louise wanted to believe in Leona's words... But her body was aching in places she didn't could ache, she was totally exhausted and had no energies to even make it to her room... Even taking a bath seemed like an impossible quest now... If this was supposed to be a 'light' warm-up for a Rakkor then just how strong were those warriors in reality... A normal human wouldn't have even make it past half of it ... A normal human... Yes, a normal human... But Louise did the whole course and she was still conscious... She was tired, but she was able to get up and walk just fine... The realization made the soreness in her body dim a little... She had done something many other nobles would consider impossible... She had done it...

She had changed.

"But... I suppose we can leave it here for today..." The voice of Leona got Louise out of her thoughts "The sun is already setting so it would be foolish to overextend yourself any further... Let us take a bath and go to bed."

That sounded like the best idea Louise had ever heard... Even if she no longer felt sore, she was still tired and felt gross with all the sweat covering her body... A long bath and a good night of sleep were all she needed now.

"Huh? Done already? And what about me, huh?" Derflinger cackled in his sheet.

"We will begin with Louise's sword training tomorrow morning... So be patient, Derf!" Leona said petting the hilt of the sword "I promise you will have your chance to test your strength against my Zenith sword!"

"Hmph! I will prove you there is no better steel than the legendary Derflinger!" The sword claimed proudly "Still... I'm surprised pinkie was allowed to do this kind of thing... Don't you have classes or something like that, huh?"

"We are on summer vacations." Louise answered as she walked towards the academy "During the holidays, nobles are allowed to go back home."

"Is that so? Then, why are you here, pinkie?"

"Well... Many nobles can't really return to their homes since it is far away or the don't have the money to do so..."

"They are poor? I though nobles were rich." Leona said curiously.

"Not necessarily, the only requirement to become a noble is the ability to use magic... A Noble is someone who was blessed with the gifts of Brimir... After all, money doesn't grow on trees so there are many nobles who come from humble or poor families"

"So pinkie is poor!" Derflinger mocked with a cackle.

"I didn't say that! I said many students choose to stay here at the academy! I chose to stay so Leona could train me since it will be hard once the classes start again!"

"So you choose to work hard instead of fooling around like the other brats, huh? I am proud of you, pinkie!"

"I don't need you to patronize me, stupid sword!" Louise exclaimed but she couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

But Louise was right and Leona was able to see what she meant, most of the corridors and rooms in the academy were empty, she could still see a few lights on some windows but the academy was very quiet... It was peaceful... Walking through the courtyard with her tiny summoner and her magical sword under the starry sky illuminated by the twin moons... It made the Radiant Dawn feel melancholic... She could remember when she walked through the Solari temple with Diana by her side. Together, the young teenagers would spend entire nights stargazing, learning the names of the celestial bodies, giggling like the little girls they were, scheming impossible plans of their lives outside the Solari temple and into the real world... Leona missed Diana more than she liked to admit... But maybe in this new land, she could forget about the Scorn of the Moon with the time... She wished she could...

On the courtyard, she spotted a small table lighted by a candle with two figures... It was Guiche and that Montmorency girl, Leona was quite proud of the young noble who had reformed himself marvelously, acting more humble towards her peers and more respectful towards the commoners, he had finally stopped chasing after everything that wore a skirt and was quite faithful to the young Montmorency... It made Leona felt accomplished, she had managed to turn that haughty child into a respectable noble... Perhaps the other nobles did have a chance of redemption.

She watched as the two youngsters shared a romantic meal with delicious food and...

...

...

That...

That was something Leona could not allow...

She stomped towards the two lovebirds making Louise yelp in shock... Those two children were drinking alcohol... Alcohol! Wine, beer, ale, whiskey... It didn't really matter... Both Guiche and Montmorency were children and Leona would rather renounce her position of the Radiant Dawn before she left a child to ingest that disgusting liquid...

"Guiche de Gramont!" Her voice resonated through the courtyard making the children hop in fright "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Ah... Miss Leona... I was just enjoying a romantic dinner with my beloved Montmorency here..." Guiche tried to explain.

"I can see that... But I want to ask you what the hell are you drinking!"

"Well... I do believe it is a fine wine brewed in Montmorency's homeland, I've heard it is quite exquisite and-"

"Exactly, wine!" Leona boomed taking the cups away from the children "A youth such as yourself should not be drinking this disgusting thing!"

"What are you talking about?!" Montmorency exclaimed trying to recover the cups from Leona's hands "It is completely normal for a noble to drink fine wine!"

"I won't accept it!"

"What are you doing, Leona?!" Louise asked catching up to them.

"Louise! This girl claims it is normal for a young child such as herself to drink something as dangerous as alcohol!"

"Well... Yes, that is correct..."

"WHAT?!"

Leona could not believe the words Louise had uttered... The Radiant Dawn was taught to never drink anything that had alcohol as its contents, the poisonous brew could dull her senses and become a liability during battle... It was clearly prohibited in the Rakkor tribe to offer the brew to the warriors... But it was punishable with death to give it to children who weren't old enough... This couldn't be real... Maybe Halkeginia was in a worse situation than she had initially expected...

"If it is clear... Give me those cups! It is the last of that rare brew I brought from my homeland!" Montmorency said trying to reach the cups that were held above Leona.

The Radiant Dawn was shocked... Completely flabbergasted... But she was such a stubborn woman... Quiet childish if things didn't go the way she wanted... So with puffing cheeks, she drank the contents of the cups with a single gulp... It was okay, right? She was an adult and it was completely alright for her to drink the disgusting brew... Besides, it was just two cups... What could possibly go wrong?

"Wha-What have you done?!" Montmorency asked shocked.

"I did what I had to..." Leona exclaimed placing the cups down "Kids should stick with juice or water! Good night!" And she stormed towards Louise room.

Louise apologized to Guiche and Montmorency, and followed her angry champion... It wasn't normal for Leona to get this mad over something so small... Then again, she really didn't know that much about her champion, she knew a part of her story but the rest was a mystery for her... In fact, she was quite happy to see this cute side of the Radiant Dawn... A child who would do anything to get what she wanted.

Louise finally caught to Leona at the door of her room... But Leona was... Strange...

She was resting her head against the wooden door while she tried to turn the knob the wrong way... Louise could hear her mumble incoherent things while she tried to grab an invisible knob on the wall...

"Leona... Are you okay?" Louise asked timidly, the Radiant Dawn turned around... Her face was completely red.

"Woo! Sun lady is drunk!" Derflinger cackled.

"I am not drunk!" Leona claimed while she tried to keep herself steady.

"That's what drunk people say!" Derflinger continued teasing "You are such a lightweight!"

"Shut up! You can't even drink!" Leona said finally opening the door... Just to fall on the ground "Oh... There is an earthquake... I must hide under the bed!" She said crawling through the floor.

"Uh... Leona... Maybe I should help you..." Louise offered while she helped Leona up.

"Ah... Thank you, Louise... You are such a cute and lovely little girl..." Leona said with a giggle kissing Louise on her forehead. "Uh... It's so hot!" And with a glow, Leona's robes were gone leaving her completely naked "That's better!"

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Louise yelled covering her eyes.

"It's fine! It's fine... We are both girls so it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Leona said with a teasing smile "Come on! Let's sleep together!"

"Oh! A beautiful woman is asking you to sleep with her, pinkie! You are better than I thought!" Derflinger teased.

"Shut up! Leona is just drunk!"

"Louise... Hurry up..." The Radiant Dawn pleaded behind her.

Louise didn't know what was going on... Leona was acting incredibly strange... And maybe it was the wine's fault... But it was impossible for someone to become this drunk with just two cups of wine... No matter how exquisite the brew was... Wine was still wine... Louise finally got rid of her sweaty clothes and was now wearing her usual nightgown... She breathed a few times in order to calm her nerves and turned around...

The Radiant Dawn was waiting for her on the bed, with her arms open and a smile Louise hadn't seen in her...

Louise gulped her spit and walked towards the bed... She allowed Leona to hug her and embrace her body completely... She could feel the hard muscles of her abdominals in her belly but she could also feel the soft and surprisingly big chest of Leona on hers... It was warm... It was quite warm but Louise found herself liking the warmth... Despite the workout, Leona smelled like the sunflowers on the early morning... A pleasant smell that made Louise feel comfortable...

It felt good.

Slowly, the exhaustion of the day took over the questions of her current situation... Leona was definitely acting strange... But Louise didn't dislike this sudden change in her behavior.

She would worry about those things tomorrow.


	9. The Radiant Dawn is a Part Timer

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Everyone loves the rain until the internet and the electricity start failing...**

 **Fu god.**

* * *

 **The Radiant Dawn is a part timer.**

"Come on, Louise... Open wide!"

"Stop it, Leona! I can feed myself just fine!"

"But you just look so cute! Look! Here comes the plane!"

"Stop it! And what the hell is a plane?!"

Louise just thanked Brimir for the summer holidays. Had it been any other day, the dinner hall would be filled with her fellow students... Students that would see her sitting in the lap of the Sun Goddess... Students that would see her being fed like a newborn... Oh... Louise was so thankful with whatever power that allowed her to deal with this shameful situation on her own... If any other student had witnessed her precarious situation, she would have gone on a killing spree...

It wasn't that bad... In fact, Louise was quite pleased with the sudden affection the Radiant Dawn was giving her, she almost acted like Cattleya... Spoiling Louise to death and obeying her every wish... But this moment was completely overboard! Louise wondered how exactly did Leona change... Leona used to be kind... But not to this point... The Radiant Dawn acted like Louise was her master and not her summoner... Sometimes scratching the behavior lovers would display... It confused Louise since she had been taught love could only happen between a man and a woman, she even had a fiance waiting for her to reach adulthood... But the affection of Leona made her heart beat quite fast... And Louise didn't dislike it as much as she was supposed to.

"My, My! I suppose the Zero doesn't have the proper abilities to fend herself, huh?"

It had been a while... Louise almost forgot how bitter the insults tasted... After coming back with the victory over Fouquet, not many of the students dared to say a single thing to her... It also had to do with her new-found powers that allowed her to give off the same dangerous aura as Leona whenever she was angry... But it seemed like she still needed more practice... Even if the others avoided her instead of mock her, the Zerbst woman just kept her haughty and annoying attitude towards her... Her teasing was reaching the edge of Louise patience and the young summoner really wanted to erase that disgusting smile on Kirche's face... But Leona would definitely scold her for doing it... And Louise really hated when the Radiant Dawn was angry at her.

"Shut up, Zerbst! Leona is just acting a little bit strange... But what we do has nothing to do with the likes of you!"

"As disrespectful as always... Just what you will expect from a Valliere!"

"Why you...?!"

"Miss Valliere!" Came the worried voice of Siesta, stopping the two angered nobles "Please, Miss Valliere! Come with me! A messenger from the palace has come with a letter from Queen Henrietta addressed to you!"

It finally came.

The letter Louise had been expecting ever since she defeated Fouquet... She had proven her might as a noble and as a loyal vassal to Henrietta, with the letter, Louise could finally see her dreams come true: A knight of the crown... Just like her mother did when she was young... She would finally stop being the Zero... She would be the strongest knight under the command of her majesty, the Queen Henrietta de Tristain.

"Leona! Let us go at once!" Louise said hopping off of Leona's lap.

"But... But your food, Louise..."

"I can eat that later! The Queen is more important... Let's go!" The Radiant Dawn puffed her cheeks but followed Louise and Siesta.

On her way out, Louise saw the condescending glare of Kirche... Maybe it had something to do with their past, or maybe there was some other unknown reason Louise will never be able to understand... Either way, she was sure of one thing: Kirche hated her... And Louise hated her as well... But for now, there were more pressing matters than a childish feud between her and the Zerbst... Louise was no longer the 'Zero'... She had Leona by her side... She was training in the ways of the Rakkor with a future as the Radiant Dawn of Halkeginia... Kirche could hate her if she wanted to, but Louise would move forward into the blazing light of the king of the celestial vault... A place where Kirche's hatred would never reach her.

A brilliant kingdom of gold and silver in the sky.

"Well, well... I see we are quite eager, young Valliere..."

...

...

Maybe Louise should just kill herself for all she cared.

In front of her was the messenger of the palace... None other than the 'illustrious' Mott in all his arrogant glory... The only noble who still chased after Leona despite knowing she could easily rip his head out of his shoulders with her bare hands... The only noble stupid enough to find that little fact quite appealing and alluring, to say the least... And of course, the most trusted messenger of the crown.

Just Louise's luck: Zero.

"My dear Sun Goddess..." The 'illustrious' Mott said bowing in front of Leona "Blessed are these eyes that can see your beauty again."

Fool.

Louise knew Leona was quite displeased with how he managed his way of living, the rumors about his not so legal activities had reached Leona's ears and the Sun Goddess was more than willing to-

"Oh, My! It is also a pleasure to see you, Count Mott!" Leona said offering her hand for Mott to kiss.

"I am so delighted with your words, Sun Goddess, Brimir is such a wonderful being for allowing me to see your dazzling form one more time," Mott said kissing Leona's hand.

"What a gentleman!" The Radiant Dawn giggled playfully.

It can't be...

It just can't be...

The Radiant Dawn...

The Sun Goddess...

Leona was... Flirting with the piece of scum that was the 'illustrious' Mott...

The world was ending for Louise.

"I would like to enjoy your company, Sun Goddess... But I am afraid I am here in an official mission regarding the current state of affairs in the capital... Lady Henrietta wishes for you to live in the city for a few days in order to fulfill the mission given to you..." Mott said giving Louise a small envelope with a scroll and a bag of gold "The contents of your mission are in this letter... The scroll is an official public certificate issued by the Queen herself, appointing you with a social status above the norm, the queen has also arranged a few gold for your personal uses during the mission... Use it wisely... Well... I am afraid I have to take my leave now, I wish I could spend more time with you, Sun Goddess... But duty always calls for a busy man..." And with that, Mott left.

"He is such an interesting man..." Leona commented as she watched Mott leave.

"How can you say such things about that deplorable man, Leona?! He is the worst!" Louise retorted angrily.

"My, My... Could it be that you are jealous, Louise?" Leona suddenly asked with a haughty smile.

"Wha-What are you talking about?!" Louise exclaimed blushing.

"Louise... I'll have you know that the only one I love is you and you alone." Leona said petting Louise.

"L-L-LOVE?! Y-Y-You can't..."

"KYAAH!" Oh, right... They forgot about Siesta, the young maid was covering her eyes while steam erupted from her ears "I never thought this will become real! I believed those were simply visions in my dreams...! Can I watch?"

"GET LOST, SIESTA!" Louise roared with the fury of the manticore, making the young maid flee in fear. "Honestly... That girl can be so shameful sometimes..." Louise opened the envelope and read the letter "... Oh! It is a mission from Henrietta!"

"What does it say?"

"Apparently... There have been some nasty rumors around the capital regarding nobles abusing their power over commoners... Henrietta is asking us to do a little spying on them undercover... The official document given to us should suffice if we encounter any sort of trouble."

"So... We have to find those abusing nobles and taken them out?"

"No... We just need to know who they are and the royal guard will do the rest... I wouldn't be surprised if we run into them pretty easily, nobles at the capital are basically worse than Mott... But I suppose if we just charge showing this document left and right, they will most likely try to cover their misdeeds... We should disguise as commoners."

"Aww... Little Louise dressed as a country girl! So cute!" Leona squealed in delight.

"We... Should also go and see a doctor... You are acting pretty strange..."

Problems aside, this mission was exactly what Louise was waiting for... A chance to prove herself worthy of the great power that had been bestowed on her, a chance to become the ally Henrietta needed the most...

A chance to stop being a failure.

* * *

"I am a failure..." Louise lamented as she clutched the white and slutty satin dress she was given at the pub.

"Come on, You look gorgeous, Louise!" Jessica, the manager of the Fairy Tavern told her with a wide smile "I am sure you will earn many tips tonight!"

"It's been almost a week since we came to this place... Do you want to know how much money I have earned?"

"Uh... A little...?"

"Zero."

"Well... At least Leona is doing a great job! Where is she anyways?"

"In the attic getting dressed... How did I end up like this...?" Louise moaned in shame.

"No use crying over spilled milk... The week is almost over, Leona seems like the winner of the contest and will have the pleasure to wear the Fairy Bustier and gain even more money! You will no longer live in poverty!"

"I suppose..." Louise laughed bitterly "But..."

"Now, now, my little fairy!" A squeaky but manly voice said behind the girls "Erase that bitter frown off your face and smile... The clients are coming and we must give them a quality service."

Behind Louise was the fancy but disturbing form of Scarron, the owner of the Fairy Tavern... He was a middle-aged man who was wearing the shortest purple pants and the shortest shirt Louise had ever seen in her entire life... He acted quite effeminate for a man with his complexion. if Louise hadn't found out Jessica was the daughter of such man, she would have thought he preferred men over women... But the evidence was there and Louise could only wonder just what kind of man he used to be or what kind of woman would fall in love with someone like him.

"I know, I know..." Louise answered annoyed "Even if it's the last day... I will try my best."

"Tres Bien! Let us move, my angels!"

"Yes, Mademoiselle!" The other girls answered cheerfully as the doors of the Fairy Tavern were finally open.

Louise really wondered where did she go wrong to end up like this... Well, it was actually her fault, to begin with... The money Henrietta had given her wasn't quite enough to sleep in a respectable inn or even buy a horse. If Louise was honest with herself, she expected more than just five hundred gold... With that amount of money, there was no way she could spend an entire week in any high-class inn... Aside from the lower class hostel the commoners used, but it was unthinkable for a noble such as herself to lower her standards to that level... Leona told her she was completely alright with anything, but Louise was incredibly stubborn... And inexperienced... So with that deadly combo, Louise decided to go to the worst place she could have chosen: The Casino.

In less than one hour, she lost every coin the queen had given to her...

Louise was so ashamed of her failure she refused to request more help from Henrietta... Failing the queen in such early stage of the mission was completely inexcusable, but with no money and no idea of what to do, the only thing she could think of was to rely on Leona's powers once again... Yes, the commoners did recognize the Sun Goddess and some of them even offered a place to sleep for her... But Louise was still a noble, and accepting charity from someone who had less than her was completely outrageous... As a noble, she refused to take the little the commoners had.

So with no other option left, she decided to just spend the rest of the day at the fountain, fuming and feeling miserable... Until Scarron called for Leona and her.

Truth to be told, Louise didn't want to have anything to do with the suspicious man... But Leona thought otherwise, she seemed quite happy around Scarron as if the man made her remember someone of her past... A friend if Louise had to guess... But since Louise was in such dire situation with no other options left, she decided to give this Scarron a chance... After all, he did offer a place to sleep, food, and even a job...

If only Louise had known what kind of job she was getting herself into...

It wasn't a burlesque show as Louise had initially thought upon seeing the 'uniforms' and she was grateful for that, but she couldn't help but feel insulted by the design of the uniforms since it was clear this foul pieces of cloth were designed for women with... 'Assets' bigger than hers... And Louise childish body only highlighted just how out of place she looked during her shift as a waitress... For a girl who hadn't work in any way on her whole life, being thrown into one of the hardest jobs was quite exhausting... But Louise would try her best for Henrietta, the job wasn't actually that bad since the Fairy Tavern was quite famous, even some nobles had appeared during the week and they did say some interesting things when the alcohol began to kick in... It had been a fruitful week despite her obvious unpopular career as a waitress.

The Radiant Dawn was a different story.

As Louise had no money to visit a doctor, she decided to just endure the sudden affection Leona had been showering her with... She didn't dislike it... But it was weird... And it definitely was alarming when the Radiant Dawn happily wore one of those slutty outfits... Louise had to be honest with herself, the Sun Goddess looked absolutely gorgeous with that small and tight orange satin bustier... The thin layers of the soft cloth hugged her well-defined body to such extent Louise and the girls had a hard time looking at her without blushing, they also wondered how was the satin even able to hold her huge breast if the cloth was so thin and delicate... Her longs legs seemed to have no end due to how short the skirt was... But the most appealing part of the outfit was Leona's smile, the Radiant Dawn always had that bright and charming smile that seemed to seduce every single one of the men who saw it... Leona was not a fairy, she was a goddess... And not even the drunkest men dared to disrespect her, not because they were afraid of her, but because the simply wanted to see her smiling.

With the doors finally open, a wave of clients entered the tavern and in a few minutes, the Fairy Tavern was completely full. Louise watched from the counter how the men ogled the young ladies in their skimpy outfits waiting for someone to request her... But as she had expected, no one seemed to notice her even if she was the only one wearing a white outfit... She sighed not knowing whether she should feel happy for not being disgraced in such way, or sad because her body hadn't changed in sixteen years... Cattleya was quite the buxom woman and Louise hoped she would grow into a fine lady just like her... But there was also Eleanor... So her hopes were pretty even... But with how much she had left for growing she guessed she would get taller... A tall cutting board.

"Little Louise!" Scarron called from the distance "There is a table of gentlemen that are requesting you!"

At least she still had some luck on her.

It turned out to be a strange bunch of commoners who found Louise childish form and aggressive behavior quite charming, they came the whole week just to enjoy the antics of the young Valliere, and while they loved to tease little Louise, they also respected her and knew when to stop... They ordered the usual, a set of meals and beer. While Louise was waiting for the food, she had a chance to watch the famed praise of the tip contest: A black bustier that was supposedly enchanted with a powerful charm spell. Scarron had told Louise that the last girl who wore such thing won enough money to retire and return to her homeland... Louise wanted the special bustier for the rewards and because she refused to lose against some commoner girl... She was quite competitive, even with foolish things.

But the earnings she had were incredibly low in comparison with the other girls... And nothing in comparison with what Leona had earned... Louise had to admit she was defeated this time...

"Miss Leona is finally here!" Someone said aloud.

Louise's heart began beating faster as she turned around and waited for Leona to finally grace them with her presence...

And there she was...

She walked down the stairs with elegance despite her outfit, with a gentle and kind smile that seemed to warm the mood of the tavern... Her eyes seemed to shine in the dim light of the candles and her hair was tied in a humble ponytail behind her head... Louise knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but feel attracted to the beauty of Leona... The Sun Goddess was simply gorgeous... And the money she had earned was proof of that.

The clients began cheering and requesting Leona with fervor, the Radiant Dawn just giggled and thanked the crowd for the support... It was strange but Louise felt somehow displaced when Leona smiled playfully to anyone else but her... The young Valliere believed the Radiant Dawn would only show that level of affection to her... It was strange... And Louise had no idea of why she felt that way...

It was strange... But pleasant at the same time.

With Leona's arrival, the house was finally full and the customers decided to enjoy the last day together with the precious and beautiful Sun Goddess... Or at least they tried.

The doors of the tavern were roughly shoved open and an old man wearing fancy clothes came into the tavern followed by a group of royal soldiers. The effect was quite impressive, the clients and the waitresses got quiet, and some of them even began to look around in fright... Louise wondered why were they so afraid of a noble... Then again, most of the nobles she knew were quite scary.

"Oh, my!" Even Scarron looked nervous "It is the great Turenne, It's a... 'Pleasure' to have you here, my lord!"

"Well, Well... It seems like everyone is in such high spirits over here." Turenne said with a devious smile.

"It just happens to be an exception tonight... The place is dead silent in the day...!"

"Do not be afraid... I came here as a customer... Not as the royal taxman of the crown."

"I-I am afraid to tell you that we have no room left at the moment... So maybe you can come tomorrow or..."

"The place is full? It looks pretty empty for me..." Turenne said snapping his fingers.

The soldiers suddenly unsheathed their weapons and began chasing away the other customers, some of them complained but none did anything to stop the guards... And in seconds, the tavern was empty...

"See... The tavern is empty just as I told you." Turenne commented with a smug smile, "Now... I suppose you wouldn't deny the royal taxman the service you offer, huh?"

"O-Of course not! Please..." Scarron said guiding Turenne to a table in the middle of the tavern.

"Hey... Jessica..." Louise whispered watching from afar "Who is that?"

"That's the royal taxman of this part of the town, Turenne... He is the worst piece of trash that could have existed..." Louise was surprised, she always believed that title belonged to Mott "He abuses his position demanding anything he wants... No one dares to oppose him because he would tax them with impossible amounts of gold... He is a piece of trash who touches the girls even when they tell him not to do it... And he never pays... Not a single girl wants to serve him."

Louise could see why... The man may dress like a noble, but Louise couldn't tell the difference between him and a common pig... She might be desperate but she wasn't stupid enough to serve such sorry excuse of a human being... But the pig was getting impatient... Maybe she could sacrifice herself and endure his disgusting form for a little bit... She still had the scroll given to her by the princess and her wand was safely tied in her thigh... She would let him and his men have their fun before she destroyed them completely.

"What is Leona doing?" The surprised voice of Jessica made Louise snap back to reality.

The Radiant Dawn was walking gracefully towards the foul group of men with her usual warm smile and with a tray of beer.

"Oh... I didn't know you had such beauty here, Scarron..." Turenne trailed off ogling the whole body of Leona "Quite the specimen you have here... Who are you, woman?"

"My name is Leona, good sir," Leona answered with her usual smile.

"I see... I haven't met a woman like you before... You don't look like a Tristainian... But I can't say I know where you come from..."

"I used to live at the base of a mountain... Just recently I got a chance to visit Tristain."

"Is that so? I think is such a shame for a woman as beautiful as you to live working in this deplorable place..." Turenne said gently as he placed his hand in Leona's low back "How about you leave this place and come to my house as my personal housemaid, huh?"

"That... That is very generous of your part... But I am afraid there is someone waiting for me and I can't just turn my b-" Leona yelped as Turenne finally groped her bottom. "S-Sir?!"

"If that's how things are then there's nothing we can do... But in compensation, my guards and I will have a good time with you, ain't that right boys?!" The guards laughed and cheered "So just shut that cute mouth of yours and let us have our fun." Turenne said as he began tracing the body of Leona with his fat hands.

Louise had enough.

Louise didn't know why Leona hadn't killed that pig... But Louise didn't have the mind or the patience to think about it... She could feel how a volcano suddenly erupted in her stomach, she could feel the blazing flames of her fury burning away the last strand of her reasoning as he watched how that filthy man began groping Leona everywhere... She watched how his disgusting hands squeezed the big and soft breast of Leona... How his disgusting digits explored and caressed the round rear of Leona... How his disgusting tongue licked and savored the delicious skin of Leona...

That pig was abusing the body of Leona... The body of the Radiant Dawn... The body of the Sun Goddess...

The body of Louise's woman.

Fury and anger took over Louise body and she made her way towards the group of men ignoring the pleading voices of Jessica and the other girls, Scarron looked at her terrified and stepped away as he felt something dangerous was about to happen... He could feel it in his bones... A dangerous creature had been unleashed in his tavern.

"Dear sir..." Louise called as politely as her fury allowed her to "I think there is something that might be interesting for you and your fellow guards."

Turenne simply glared at Louise and laughed loudly.

"Has this place fell so low they actually allowed a young boy to work as a waitress?! The stupidity of the commoners never ceases to impress me..." This man was simply digging his own grave "What could you possibly have for us, young boy?"

Louise simply kept smiling... And before anyone could do anything, her small hands gripped Turenne's neck and lifted him into the air with ease... The guards watched flabbergasted as his boss was held in midair by a young girl, smaller than any of the presents... But they were quick to act, one of them yelled in anger and attacked Louise with his sword... But before the blade could wound the young girl, the iron grip of Leona shattered the blade in small pieces... The guard had enough time to voice his shock before he felt a powerful projectile collide with his face, breaking his nose, a few teeth, and sending him flying through a window... He landed on the fountain in the middle of the town... Shortly, his comrades followed him as the Sun Goddess did a short job on them.

Turenne was having the worst part, he was squealing like a pig as he tried to grip under the deadly grip of the monster that was strangling him... The creature had its claws around his neck, its mane of a burning pink and its eyes glowing with golden fury... The manticore roared as it threw him to the ground, Turenne actually bounced on the wooden floor and ended up at the counter where the terrified Jessica watched with awe as two beasts easily defeated a noble with his personal guard... She just couldn't believe those beasts were the most famous waitress and the frailest waitress of the Tavern.

Turenne groaned in pain as he tried to get up, only to feel a pressure freezing his body... He turned around and saw the monster slowly walking towards him with its maw open... He grabbed his staff and began chanting a spell but before he could finish it, a massive explosion blew his staff away... He coughed and choked when the smoke of the explosion slipped through his throat... He rolled to the side and tried to get up again but this time his small piggy eyes found a wand pointing directly at him... With the cross-dressing boy holding the wand... He looked everywhere and was somewhat relieved when he realized the monster was gone.

"You... You are a noble?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I see there is something inside that head of yours that can be called a brain... Although I can't really say it is quite developed..." Louise answered with fury. "I suggest you leave before I lose my patience any further..."

"How dare you order me like that, boy?! I am sure you are just a fallen noble with nothing to sell but your girly body to-" But before Turenne could finish his statement, Louise had already displayed the scroll given to her by the crown "T-That can't be..!? That's an official certificate given by the crown?! How can you have something like that?!"

"That is something you don't need to know, pig!"

"Please! Please forgive my actions, your excellency!" Turenne said bowing in front of Louise and taking out a big bag of gold out of his pocket "Accept this and forgive my actions!"

"You will never speak of anything you saw tonight here... And you better behave from now on or else..." Turenne could swear the next part was roared by a monster "I will end your disgusting life!"

Turenne didn't give Louise any time to change her mind, as soon as she was done talking, he was already out of the Tavern, he ran through the night screaming about monsters disguised as pretty cross-dressing boys.

Louise huffed and picked the bag of gold... She estimated the amount was thrice the one given to her by Henrietta... She had finally redeemed herself... And more importantly, she had protected her precious champion and the woman she l...

...

...

Uh?

"Little Louise! That was impressive!" Jessica exclaimed hugging her "How did you do that?"

"Uh... I... I just..." Louise tried to speak through her confusion, but she suddenly found herself surrounded by the other girls "I... I was just trying to..."

"Now, Now... Girls, remember we don't poke our noses in others business..." Scarron said helping Louise out of the circle of girls "What really matters is... Louise is the winner of this week contest!"

"What?! But he simply left the money so I thought..."

"I do believe that counts as a tip... A generous tip if I say so myself..." Scarron said weighting the bag of gold "I believe you even surpassed Leona's by a little..."

Leona?!

Louise turned around looking for Leona, she found the Radiant Dawn looking at the window with her body trembling... Louise sometimes forgot that despite being a champion, Leona was still a woman... And she had just gone through a terrible and traumatic experience... It was obvious she needed support... So Louise approached her champion slowly and tugged her arm softly.

"Leona?" She dared to ask, the Radiant Dawn simply shivered in acknowledgment "Please... If there is something that is troubling you... I am here for you... I am here to support you and help you in any possible way..." Leona trembled "So, please... Tell me what's wrong... You now I will always be there for you so you should-"

"I can't..." The shivering voice of Leona interrupted Louise "I simply can't endure it..."

"Leona?!" Louise was worried "Please! Tell me what's wr-"

...

...

It was soft... It was warm... It was sweet... It was pleasant... It was Leona's lips...

Louise never really thought that much about the summoning ceremony, she was distracted with her mighty familiar that she forgot what she had to do in order to make Leona hers... She had kissed the Radiant Dawn... She had forgotten that blissful moment when she gave her first kiss to the Sun Goddess... How nervous she felt... How surprised Leona was... And how much Louise had enjoyed the moment...

And now she was remembering those feelings as Leona kissed her once again... But this wasn't the quick peck of the summoning ceremony... This was a passionate kiss lovers shared in order to convey their feelings... Something Louise was supposed to do with her future husband... Something precious and intimate... Something she didn't mind doing with Leona...

But that was wrong...

Because Leona couldn't love her...

Because Louise couldn't love her...

Because...

Louise broke the kiss and studied Leona's face... Her cheeks were blushed, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were glowing... She looked so cute like that... But Louise had to focus... There was something wrong with the Radiant Dawn... She was acting strange... Those feelings she had for Louise... They weren't this strong or passionate... Leona viewed Louise as her summoner, as something she had to protect... But now, her behavior was broken... As if she had been cursed or she had drunk a...

...

...

Oh...

So that was it...

So that was the answer...

It all made sense now...

Especially if Guiche was the cause of everything...

Because Montmo was so desperate for Guiche's love she would actually use a love potion in order to charm him... And Guiche would be so stupid he would actually drink the potions without suspecting a thing...

Those idiotic lovers...

* * *

"Ah! My dear Montmorency! What a wonderful night this is to be having this delicious meal graced by your beauty!"

"Those are some pretty words for a cheater..."

"You hurt me, my Montmorency! Have I not proven myself faithful to you? I haven't been chasing after girls in a while..."

"But you still peek at Leona sometimes..."

"That-That is simple admiration for a formidable rival! My love will always be yours, Montmorency!"

Montmorency didn't doubt that... After this night, Guiche would finally by hers and hers alone... The first attempt ended in a failure thanks to that stupid Goddess of Louise... But now, no one was here to intervene in her plans... Guiche would drink the potion and his love for Montmorency would flourish without limits and they would live a happy life as lovers... That was until the effect of the potion expired... But by that time, Guiche was sure to do something so stupid he would have no other choice but to marry Montmorency... Or at least, that was Montmorency plan... So it was time to act.

She skillfully slipped the potion on Guiche's drink while he was excusing himself as always... He was so handsome... But so stupid at the same time... And now came the moment of truth... Guiche had the cup of wine and love potion in his hand... He was going to drink it... He was going to be charmed...

Suddenly, the door exploded in an eruption of golden energy, blinding both lovers and making Guiche drop the cup on the floor.

Guiche readied his wand and began chanting his spell... But he stopped all altogether when he was finally able to see who was the one responsible for the mess...

Louise was wearing an exquisite black bustier that made her look incredibly beautiful and charming... And she was carrying the Sun Goddess in a bridal hold... Said Sun Goddess was wearing the most pervert outfit Guiche had ever seen even in his wildest dreams... And to finish the scene, Leona was looking at Louise with the eyes of a lover... Filled with a passion, not even Kirche could replicate... It was perfect...

But before Guiche could say or do a thing, he was kicked in his nether regions by Louise and fell unconscious with a wide grin... Montmorency didn't see Louise or Leona, she simply saw an angry monster who had somehow entered her room by destroying her door... The Manticore with pink mane was currently glaring at her with it maw open and its teeth shining with unnatural light... She failed to see the form of Leona under the terrifying glare of the monster.

"You have so much to explain, Montmo!" The manticore spoke with feral fury.

Montmorency wondered if it was too late to return to the diapers.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER (again):**

 **This is a corner where I will answer some of your questions... If there is something you want to know, feel free to ask...  
**

 **KuletXCore: I'm sorry but I don't know what is this space thread you speak of... Sowwy! :3**

 **valguienmas1: I can't deny that is a nice possibility...**

 **Ridli Scott: That is correct, Derf is a two-handed sword... But Louise will only use him until she can properly summon her own celestial robes.**

 **And that is all... If there is anything else you wish to know... Feel free to ask...**

 **:3**


	10. Chapter 10 - Quicksilver Sash

**Quicksilver Sash.**

"You know the effect of the potion will eventually banish... Right?"

"And how long do I have to wait, huh?!"

"Well... Maybe around a month or a year... I think..."

"A year?! What the hell did you put in that potion?!"

"I-I was just experimenting with a few ingredients... It was supposed to be an aphrodisiac brew... But I guess since Miss Leona is quite resistant to magic, the potion only manipulated her feelings..."

"So you are saying she was supposed to rape or something like that, huh?!"

"N-No! I was just trying to m-maximise the effect of the potion by-"

"By turning the victim into a beast?! If we can't cure Leona, I will let you rot in jail!"

"Please, Louise...! I said I was sorry...! Forgive me...!"

"Come on, Louise... I'm pretty sure Montmorency has already apologized enough, I think you should forgive her-"

"Guiche... You do realize she wanted to turn you into her slave, right?"

"On second thought..." Guiche tried to say but Montmorency punched him.

Louise just sighed in exhaustion... It was Montmo fault after all. The stupid noble had actually crafted a real love potion in the school grounds... It was actually amazing since Louise knew such potions required a lot of skill and if the magicians weren't actually good at their job, the potion could result in disastrous consequences and even death... Louise couldn't help but admire the talent her fellow classmate displayed, Montmo was basically a genius when it came to potions and other magical brews... But love potions were considered forbidden in the kingdom of Tristain and the punishment for such crime an eternity in jail... And that was if the victim didn't request death sentence... So Montmo was basically at Louise mercy... Leona may not have a word, But Louise was the daughter of one of the most influential families in Tristain, and she WAS a close friend of queen Henrietta... Montmo ignored that last part but Louise decided it was for the best to leave that important part of her life as a secret since it could mean troubles for Henrietta.

Montmo had told Louise the effect of the potion would eventually expire... But Louise couldn't just let Leona live like that... With false feelings created by an illegal liquid, Louise knew Leona's true feelings... The Radiant Dawn considered Louise as a precious friend and now a family since the Valliere had joined the Rakkor... Louise simply didn't have the heart to see Leona like this... So she made Montmo help her fix the Radiant Dawn.

Right now, they were looking for the final ingredient of the antidote... A tear of the water spirit that dwelled in the lake of Ragdorian near of the border with the country of Gallia... After convincing Montmo with 'subtle' tactics, the water magician had acceded to go with Louise after the last part of the... Guiche simply decided to tag along, saying that as the gentleman he was, he couldn't just abandon his dear Montmorency... But Louise believed he just wanted to watch the charmed Leona for as long as possible.

Truth to be told, the Radiant Dawn was acting like a complete lovestruck teenager... Always wanting to hold Louise and keep her for herself... She acted like some sort of spoiled feline creature, always demanding Louise attention and hissing or glaring to anyone who tried to interrupt her time with her summoner... Louise couldn't deny the cuteness of the Radiant Dawn and she really wanted to enjoy the love of Leona... But she knew the Radiant Dawn was actually luring her into her hands... Leona hadn't tried anything extreme ever since the kiss at the Fairy Tavern, but Louise could see how the Sun Goddess hungered for her body... She had to spend the whole night awake just to be sure Leona didn't try anything at all... And she also had a hard time resisting the seduction of Leona.

Right now, she was on Leona's lap, riding a horse and hoping she would get the last part of the antidote... She could feel her eyelids heavy due to the all-nighter she pulled yesterday... And the soft purrs of Leona, her sweet scent, and her warmth only made Louise's more sleepy... But she had to carry one... She had to cure Leona... She really wanted to indulge herself in these faux feelings, But Leona was too important for her... So she was willing to do anything in her power to save her... She even brought Derflinger if the spirit wasn't willing to give them the tear... Louise couldn't control her powers yet... But she had confidence in the strength she had gained and in her instincts.

She was ready to kill if necessary.

"Are you alright, Louise?" The soft whisper of Leona made her shiver in delight.

"Yes... I am just thinking."

"I see... If there is something troubling, do not hesitate to tell me... You know I will do anything for your happiness, my little Louise."

"Thank you, Leona..."

"You don't have to... I do this because I love you..." Leona whispered kissing Louise forehead.

Louise clenched her teeth... She wanted to believe those words more than anything else... But she also knew those weren't Leona's words... That was the potion manipulating the heart of the Radiant Dawn... Louise needed to save Leona as fast as she could... Otherwise, she would definitely fall into the delicious trap... And she would do something Leona would not forgive her.

"We are almost there!" The voice of Montmo came from afar "Just a few more miles behind this hill!"

Yes... It was here... Louise could feel it in her heart... She could feel the aura of the spirit... It was close... Just a little bit and-

"What is this?!"

"The Valley and the town... Are flooded?!"

Louise couldn't believe her eyes... She could see the rooftops and some trees over the water... How could this be possible? She had never visited the Ragdorian but this couldn't possibly be right... Why would the lake suddenly overflow the point of flooding the village? Something was terribly wrong... She could feel the presence of the water spirit in the lake... And she was sure the spirit could feel her as well.

"What happened here?" Guiche asked in horror.

"Someone must have angered the water spirit of the lake... I came here when I was younger and the lake hadn't overflow like this... But who would be stupid enough to anger them?" Montmorency explained studying the edge of the lake.

"Then, Should we fight the spirit of what?" Louise asked.

"You can't fight a spirit... None of the elements can actually harm the spirit in any form... I formed a contract a long time ago so the spirit should listen to my request."

"Then what are you waiting for? Call the spirit already!"

"I can't... We must wait for the afternoon..." Montmorency said dismounting her horse and sitting on the grass "It's already noon so we just have to wait for a few hours..."

"Wait?! We can't wait anymore! We have to cure Leona right now!"

"It is not my fault your stupid familiar couldn't mind her own business! She is in this situation because she is busybody!"

"How dare you, Montmo!? You better take that back or else, you are going to have a really bad time!"

"Now, now girls..." Guiche tried to defuse the situation "We should remain together as the nobles we are and-"

"SHUT UP, GUICHE!" Both girls roared making the poor boy yelp quietly.

Louise huffed in anger and glared at Montmorency... This was all her fault... All because she couldn't control her boyfriend, all because she was so stupid she actually used a dangerous love potion that was forbidden by the government... Montmorency was a noble so she was aware of the consequences of her acts... And yet, she decided to act like an idiotic little girl! And the worst part was that she had actually decided to not tell Louise or Leona a single thing! Louise was completely wrong when she thought both Mott and Turenne were the worst nobles she had met... At least, those two knew what they were getting into... Montmorency was just a stupid little girl!

Louise could feel her fury boiling in her chest... She could also feel how her powers began leaking through her body as she saw both Guiche and Montmorency shiver in fear... But the soft caress of Leona in her head calmed her anger.

"It's okay..." Leona whispered in her ear "Everything will be alright... Control your emotions... The sun can be a wonderful father like a good day in spring... Or he could be a ruthless monster like a day in the desert... You must choose which one you will be..." Louise breathed slowly and deeply until the anger had banished "Feeling better?"

"Yes... I am alright now..." Leona smiled and dismounted before she helped Louise off the horse "I suppose we can wait... But I am getting the cure today!"

Leona giggled and sat on the grass... She then opened her arms and smiled to Louise... Louise knew she shouldn't allow any more of this behavior because she was sure it would be awkward once Leona was cured... But she couldn't rein over her heart... Deep inside, she knew she craved the warmth of Leona... She sighed and made herself comfortable on Leona's lap... It was warm and pleasant, Leona smelled like the sunflowers and Louise could feel her calming aura surrounding her body... She was definitely going to miss this... Although, she was sure that if she asked, the Radiant Dawn would allow her to do this every day.

But Louise wouldn't.

"You know..." The annoying voice of Montmorency killed the good mood "I can't understand why are you so mad about the whole thing... You seem to be enjoying the situation..."

"Shut up, Montmo..." Louise groaned as she hid her face in Leona's chest.

"But I really am curious about Leona's resistance to the potion... That was probably one of the best brews I have ever made... Did she really withstand all the effects?" Montmorency asked curiously.

"What do you mean with 'all the effects'?" Louise asked back a bit interested.

"I have already told you the love potion I created was designed to fill the subject-"

"Victim," Louise interjected.

"Whatever... It was supposed to fill them with a powerful aphrodisiac and an obsession with the first being they saw after drinking the potion..." Montmorency continued "But I also added some other effects that were quite interesting and useful."

"Which effects are you talking about?" Louise asked truly curious this time.

"Well... For starters, total obedience... I also added a truth serum so the... 'Target' wouldn't be able to lie... I wonder if that also worked!"

"You know... I always thought you were an arrogant girl... But now I can see you are truly diabolic... I'm so sorry the crazy one is after you, Guiche." Louise commented looking at Montmorency with disgust.

"W-What?! I was just trying to to find something else to do aside from glaring at each other! You don't have to be so aggressive!"

"You are speaking of Leona as if she was an object! You have done enough damage already, Montmo!"

"Fine! I was just trying to help!" Montmorency exclaimed truly hurt.

But Montmo had raised a pretty interesting point there... If she was right, Leona would answer any question Louise may have about everything she knew... Louise wasn't a child, so she knew that Leona was hiding dark truths in order to protect her... And while Louise was really grateful for that, a part of her wasn't in accordance with that... Especially when such secrets regarded the League of Legends and Louise's role as a summoner... But Louise couldn't just ask Leona for those secrets in front of Guiche and Montmorency... it was regrettable but those secrets would remain hidden since Louise knew Leona wouldn't speak of them unless she felt Louise was ready to hear the truth... Such a shame.

But there were other things that she could ask... Things completely normal... Things Louise was ashamed to admit she was more interested in than the secrets of the League.

The secrets of Leona's heart.

"Leona... Can I ask you a question?" Louise asked shyly.

"Of course you can!" The Radiant Dawn answered with a warm smile.

"Well..." It wasn't as easy as Louise had initially thought, but she wanted to know "You remember the whole summoning ceremony... Right?"

"Yes! You kissed me in order to seal the contract!" Much to Louise anger, both Guiche and Montmorency were completely listening to them "Why do you ask?"

"It's because that... That was... That was my first kiss!" Louise could hear the snickers of the two idiots "And I... I was wondering if that was your first kiss as well..." Louise was definitely going to kill Guiche and Montmorency after this.

"While I feel extremely honored to be your first kiss... I am afraid that wasn't my first kiss..." Leona explained a bit sad.

Well... Louise knew it was to be expected... There was no way a beautiful woman such as Leona wouldn't have a few men chasing after her... And the probability of her having a boyfriend was pretty high as well... But Louise knew she was still a maiden and that made her feel reassured... Although she wasn't sure why.

"I see... Then... Can I ask you who was your first kiss?!" Louise asked a bit more nervous than she actually tried to be... It was the time fo the truth, Louise didn't really know how she would feel about Leona's first love interest... But she really needed to know... And once again, she wasn't sure why...

"It was Diana, of course!" Leona answered with a bright smile.

...

...

What...

"Uh... You mean that Diana who became the Chosen of the Moon... That Diana who killed the elders... That Diana who hates you... Right?" Louise knew she was being rude... But she wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yes! That is correct... But Louise, you have to understand Diana wasn't always the angry and bitter woman she is now... She used to be just like you, a life-sized doll with platinum hair and sapphire eyes... She was the most beautiful I had ever seen in my life..." Leona explained with dreamy eyes.

"But... But you said you didn't love her like that?!"

"I lied!" Leona exclaimed sticking out her tongue "There was no way I was going to tell you that kind of thing!"

"So... So you love women?!" Guiche asked sadly.

"Not really..." Leona answered with a confusion "As a Rakkor woman, I feel attraction for strong men... But Diana was especial... I always felt like we were meant to be together... That's why I kissed her in the first place!"

"You forced her?!" This time, It was Montmorency who was surprised.

"Kind of... I said it was an accident... But I accidentally did that on purpose!"

"H-How can this be...?" Guiche asked shocked " But... At least I know Miss Leona loves strong men, so maybe I-"

"Guiche, I am afraid to tell you I will always see you as a weak, childish and pathetic boy!" Leona told him bluntly.

"So mean!"

Guiche didn't have enough time to feel miserable because Montmorency was already storming on him, Leona giggled as she watched the young lovebirds' quarrel... Louise was the only one who was very far away from there... She always had the suspicion that Leona hadn't been honest with her feeling towards the Lunari... But why did it bother her so much? It wasn't like she cared that much for who Leona loved... At least, that was what she had been saying to herself... But the reality was different... And it hurt...

"Leona..." Louise whispered softly.

"Yes?" Leona whispered as well, feeling the conflict in Louise's mind.

"W... What do you... What do you feel about me...? Do you... Do you truly love me as you said before...?"

"... I... I don't know... I can feel my heart beating whenever you are by my side... But I am also aware of the potion that runs through my veins... I simply don't know how I feel... I want to believe my feelings for you are real... But I want you to know Louise that even if these feelings do disappear after I drink the antidote, I made a promise... I promised you I would be your shield... And even if you can't forgive me... I will always be by your side... I am the Sun, and the Sun shines for everyone who needs it."

Louise knew Leona's words were sincere and kind... She would never abandon Louise... Maybe Leona did not love her... Maybe this was a simple dream... A cruel dream that was bound to be forgotten at the end of the night... But the Sun would always rise for Louise... And just like the Father in the Sky, Leona would always be there for her... Leona was the Sun, Leona was Louise's familiar, Leona was the Radiant Dawn...

But above everything else...

Leona was Louise shield...

And the Dawn of the Zero.

"I think it's time..." Montmorency commented getting up and dusting her skirt, the sky above was dyed with orange and red and the early moons could be seen at the distance "Let us proceed."

Louise felt weak... She wasn't ready to get up... She wasn't ready to let go of the warmth of Leona... She wasn't ready to weak up... But the gentle smile of Leona erased her doubts and fears... She was no longer the little and scared girl she was in the past... She wasn't the failure and shame of her family... She wasn't the Zero... She was a Rakkor, she was a Solari, she was the Chosen of the Sun... And she was the Radiant Dawn of Halkeginia.

* * *

"Alright, Robin..." Montmorency spoke to her frog "Look for the water spirit and show them this..." She took out a needle from her pocket, pricked her finger, and smeared a small blood drop on Robin's head "Tell the ancient spirit of the Lake that your master wishes to meet them... Good luck, Robin" And with that, Montmorency threw the small frog into the river "if Robin finds them, He will bring them here..."

"Will they come?" Louise asked watching the waters of the lake.

"I don't know... My father brought me here many years ago in order to make a contract with the spirit... If the spirit remembers me, they will come to us..."

"And how do we get the tear? Do we need to kill it or something like that?" Louise asked fastening Derflinger to her back.

"There is no way a normal human can fight a spirit!" Montmorency exclaimed horrified at Louise idea "If you anger the spirit, they might actually kill us! Besides, 'Tear' is just a common name... What we are asking for is a part of their body."

So the spirit was that strong... Louise had no doubt Leona could defeat such monster easily... But she had her own share of worries... The sun was already setting and the night was beginning... Leona had told Louise it was forbidden to call for the Sun in the middle of the night... Not because it was impossible or something like that, but because it could actually damage the body and the soul... Louise decided it was for the best if Leona didn't fight at all... She was still the Radiant Dawn but Louise wasn't sure how the potion would affect her powers... If they did have to fight the spirit, it would be Louise job to defeat it if possible... The young Valliere didn't count Guiche and Montmorency in her plans because they were simply too weak... It would be her job to finish any treat ahead of her.

"It's coming!" Montmorency exclaimed pointing at the middle of the lake.

The waters began twisting and a geyser exploded in the middle of it, propelling the liquid into the skies creating rainbows and showering the land nearby... Louise could feel and see the form of the spirit hiding in the waters, it was as strong as she had thought... But it wasn't impossible to defeat, she was sure she could fight it and even defeat it... As long as she trusted in in her instincts and in Derflinger, she could win any battle...

"My, my..." She heard the sword cackle behind her " It has certainly been a while, hasn't it?" Louise tried to make some sense of Derflinger's words but the voice of Montmorency distracted her.

"I am Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency..." She chanted slowly "Member of the ancient clan of water masters who signed a pact with your kin... If you remember my blood, answer me in words I can understand."

The geyser of water twisted itself unnaturally and began shaping its form... It began with a fish-like tail at the end of it, followed by the petite body of a young woman, the arms were formed afterward with long and graceful fins in each one, the face of the creature was of a beautiful maiden crowned by a regal and humble tiara made of material Louise had never seen in her entire life... The creature seemed to float over the water and with the last movement of her hands, a staff with the symbol of the tides appeared by her side... The creature stared at each one of them... But it seemed to have a peculiar interest on Louise and Leona.

"Oh! It's Nami!" The Radiant Dawn exclaimed happily, earning a hush from Montmorency.

"I remember the liquid that runs through your veins, feeble human..." The spirit spoke icily.

"I feel honored, Great spirit of the waters..." Montmorency said with a bow "I have come here with a request... I wish for you to share a small part of your body, Great spirit of the waters..."

"I refuse, feeble human..." The spirit answered bluntly.

"Wha... Great spirit! Why would you deny-" But before Montmorency could finish her question, she was shoved away by Louise "Whar are you doing, Zero?!"

"Spirit of the lake!" Louise spoke with determination "I wish to know why you refuse to aid us!"

"I simply had no interest in the matters of the mortals, feeble hu... No... You are not a feeble human... I can sense something different inside of you, Master of Lifprasir... What exactly are you, Master of Lifprasir?" The spirit asked with interest.

"I do not know what is this 'Lifprasir' you speak of... But I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, a daughter of the Sun and the future Radiant Dawn of Halkeginia!" Louise answered calling for the power of the Sun and allowing it to feel her being with its might "Now give me a proper answer and tell me why you refuse to give us a part of your body, spirit!"

"I will give you a part of my body, daughter of the Sun..." The spirit answered slowly.

"Then I suppose I have no other choice but to... I'm sorry... What did you say?"

"I said I will give a part of my body, daughter of the Sun..."

"Uh... Thanks, I suppose... But why?"

"The tribe I was originated in, the Marai, spoke of an ancient legend created at the beginning of everything... They spoke of the Sun and the Moon and how the father and the mother in the sky would bring balance in the Celestial vault that is the sky... If you have been awakened in this world, daughter of the Sun, that means the daughter of the Moon will soon arise and join you in order to bring glory to the kingdom of silver and gold... It is the mission of the Marai to aid the Chosen of the Moon... And you are the only once who can find and protect her, daughter of the Sun." The spirit spoke softly.

"Well... I suppose if you put it like that... I guess I can accept your reasoning... But it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to accept your help with nothing in exchange. If there is something I can help you with, tell me and I shall fight for your cause..."

"I appreciate your kindness, daughter of the Sun... I wish for you to end the lives of my enemies..."

"Your enemies?"

"Feeble humans whose objective is to end our own existence... Please, daughter of the Sun, protect me from their evil deeds..."

"Hmph! I suppose I can do that much... Very well! I shall deal with them tonight!" Louise claimed with pride.

"We thank you for your kindness, daughter of the Sun... And we will be waiting for your victory..." The water spirit said before it returned to the lake.

Louise could feel the Rakkor ways burning in her chest... The thrill of the battle... She was sure the water spirit was quite strong, so the enemies were equally strong or stronger of they were trying to kill such powerful spirit... She could taste their blood in her mouth, she could hear Derflinger clashing against their steel or their magic, she could smell the victory ahead of her... She lifted her gaze and saw the dying sun on the horizon... The enemies were going to try something in the middle of the night when Louise's and Leona's powers were harder to use... But the young Valliere couldn't help but smile in excitement.

They now had a chance to defeat the Solari...

A small chance.

* * *

"I have already told you I don't want to do it!" Montmo complained once again. "You should have just taken the tear! We could be at the academy by now!"

"And I have already told you I couldn't care less about your complaints, Montmo! It is your fault we are here doing this! And you will stay until the end!" Louise replied once again with anger "Now shut up and let my focus... If my assumptions are right, the magicians behind these attacks must be incredibly strong if they are trying to defeat the spirit of the Lake..."

"Maybe I should fight as well..." Leona commented nuzzling Louise's cheek.

"N-No!" Louise exclaimed nervously as she pushed Leona gently "I-I told you I want you to stay out of this until you are cured!" Leona pouted and hugged Louise "Guiche, Montmo, and I will deal with this problem by ourselves."

"Then I think we need a plan!" Guiche said with a wide smile "We should divide our forces and attack the enemy from every flank and-"

"You are so weak the enemy will defeat you with a single hit." Both Louise and Montmorency stated cruelly.

"SO MEAN!" Guiche cried in despair

"The plan is actually simple..."Louise continued ignoring Guiche's whimpering "I will distract them and Guiche will strike from the back... Leona will only act if necessary... Montmo, you stay here and look for her."

"I suppose I can do that much... And stop calling me Montmo!"

"Whatever... Leona, stay with Montmo and only help me if I request it, do you understand?"

"But... But Louise...!"

"It is an order."

"Fine... But I don't have to like it!" Leona said puffing her cheeks.

"Very good... Let's go, Guiche." Louise said dragging the crying form of Guiche towards the lake.

It was a beautiful night outside... The crickets were singing and the fireflies were dancing... The light of the twin moons illuminated the hill where she predicted the magicians would appear... She waited at the shore of the lake with Derflinger's hilt on her hand... She could see Guiche behind a tree preparing his golems and other magic tricks he had in store... But if Louise was right, the would do little in the fight... Nothing more but annoying distractions designed to give Louise time to disengage and reposition herself... It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only thing Louise could do without relying on Leona's power... Besides, this was a good practice for the Rakkor initiation.

"They are here, partner!" Derflinger cackled in excitement, the sword also missed the battle.

Louise was able to see at the distance two hooded figures getting closer... The shorter one was holding a staff while the taller one was apparently unarmed... But Louise could guess they had their wand hidden somewhere in the cloak... For now, she just needed to wait for the perfect moment to strike with precision and-

"TAKE THIS, YOU EVILDOERS!" Guiche yelled summoning his golems and throwing them at the enemies... It was needless to say that both, Guiche and the golems were blasted away with an explosion of fire and wind.

"Derf..."

"What partner?"

"Could you help me remember why did we include that idiot in the plan?"

"Because you knew exactly this was going to happen... So you could say that idiot has been already punished!"

"Good point... One less thing I have to worry about..." Louise breathed deeply feeling the air filling her lungs "Let's do this, Derf!"

"Go get 'em, partner!"

Louise waited patiently at the shore of the lake for the enemies to notice her... The first one to do it was the taller one... Louise didn't need to see their faces to realize they were confused, the way their bodies moved told her everything she needed to know... With a wild smile on her face, she rushed towards the enemies at an alarming speed... She could feel how the wind was breaking with her body as she unsheathed Derflinger from his scabbard, the magical sword laughed maniacally when Louise lunged his blade to the closest target.

The shorter enemy summoned a wall of thick ice in front of her... But it was useless, Derflinger cut through the wall as if it was made of wet bread... Using the momentum of her last attack, Louise spun on her own axis bringing down the full length of Derflinger on the head of the shorter enemy... But before she could cleave the enemy, a sudden burst of fire made her redirect Derflinger towards the fire. The magical sword cut through the sea of fire and to Louise surprise, it absorbed the fire as if it was some sort of food.

"Thanks for the meal!" Derflinger burped with a cackle.

Louise smiled as she felt a new surge of ecstasy soaring through her veins... She could feel the shock and the fright in her enemies, they simply couldn't believe a small child like her was giving them the hardest battle of their life... And Louise was going to make sure this was their last.

With this new energy, Louise dashed towards the fire enemy with Derflinger ready behind to cut them in half... But once again, she was interrupted when a barrage of ice spikes were shot at her. Louise somersaulted backward in order to dodge all of them, she kept jumping away until she was at the shore again... She focused on the enemies and realized they were now together chanting something... She could see the tip of the wand and the staff glowing in synchrony... Fire and Air waves surrounded the magicians and Louise could guess what they were trying to do: A hellish storm... Sounded like fun.

"Derf... Do you trust me?" Louise asked as she watched how the storm began scorching the soil beneath it.

"I will follow to the depths of the abyss and beyond, pinkie..." The cackling sound of Derflinger came through the sizzle of the lake being evaporated.

"Then... Let the sun guide us to victory!" Louise exclaimed before she rushed towards the storm.

The enemies saw her come and directed the wand and the staff at her... The firestorm groaned with anger as it burned everything that it touched... Louise smiled as she was getting close to the living hell in front of her... And on the last moment...

She threw Derflinger through the skies and hopped into the firestorm.

Louise felt the intense fire of the blazing brimstone... She could feel how her clothes scorched beneath the hellish pressure of the storm... But her mind was clear and her body was unharmed... The sharp pain in her chest was just an annoyance... She could see how the Eclipse began forming around her, this little fire was nothing in comparison with the fury of the King of the Celestial Vault... It was as if the world was moving in slow-motion... She could see the waves of fire colliding against her golden orb of sun energy... And when it was ready, she screamed in fury and exploded, the golden waves burned the walking hell easily as if it was nothing but a warm breeze... Louise emerged right in front of the enemies, she could see how they tried to get away from her... But with a mighty roar, Louise's tiny hands grabbed the enemies with an iron grip and she smashed their bodies into the ground... She lifted her hand to the skies just in time to catch Derflinger and placed the edge of the blade on the throat of the taller enemy.

"It's over" Louise voice resonated through the night "You better yield to me before I had to deal with you and your friend for good-"

"Louise?" Called a terrified but familiar and annoying voice.

The taller figure removed their hood slowly to reveal the familiar red hair and tanned skin... Her orange and frightened eyes were pierced by the molten orbs of Louise, small tears began forming on Kirche's eyes as she witnessed how the little girl she used to tease so much had her life in her hands... Words of regret and plead ran through Kirche's throat... But the burning fury in Louise's eyes made those words die in Kirche's tongue... She prayed to Brimir and hoped he had a place for her in the afterlife.

"Kirche? What are you doing here?" It wasn't the voice of a monster, it was Louise's confused voice... And Kirche was thankful for that. "And Tabitha is here too? What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?!"

"Could ask you the same?" Tabitha asked as calmly as always.

"Montmo did something stupid and poisoned Leona with a love potion..." Louise explained as she helped Kirche and Tabitha up "The last ingredient is the 'tear' of the water spirit... As a favor to her, I was tasked with the elimination of her enemies... But I can't believe you two are the enemies... How did that happen?"

"Water levels were rising. Flooding was getting out of control. The land was getting harmed. Had to deal with it one way or another."

"I see... Montmo did mention the water spirit was angry... Maybe I can ask her why is she angry and then we can help her solve her problem so... Why are you staring at me like that, Zerbst?" Louise finally asked as she couldn't take how annoying the Kirche was acting.

Kirche simply wanted to make sure the girl in front of her was the Valliere and no one else... Through her scorched clothes, Kirche could see the milky skin of the Valliere. He childish body hadn't changed a single bit, there were no lumps of fat but the muscles were also missing... So Kirche had no idea how Louise had managed to defeat Tabitha's and her joint attack with ease... She also noted the long-sword she was holding... Kirche knew the Valliere would never use such dangerous weapon...

Just... Who was this girl?

"Louise!" Came a familiar voice "Louise! Are you okay?" Leona appeared from behind the trees being followed by Montmorency and a beaten up Guiche.

"I could be better... My clothes are a mess... But I have no wounds." Louise explained sheathing Derflinger behind her back.

"I was so worried about you, Louise," The Radiant Dawn said hugging Louise "And I told you not to use the power of the Sun in the middle of the night!"

"I am sorry..." Louise said with a guilty smile "But I needed it..."

"At least you are alright..." Leona exclaimed in relief.

"Wha- Kirche and Tabitha were the enemies?!" Montmorency exclaimed in surprise "No wonder Guiche was defeated so easily!"

"SO MEAN!" Guiche cried again.

"Well... With this out of the way, I think we can deal with the other problem..." Louise said as she stood at the shore "Water Spirit! I have defeated your enemies! I wish to speak with you again!"

"If you think the spirit will just come whenever you call her then you are completely w-" Montmo began but to her surprise, the Marai did appear in front of Louise "How did you do that?!"

"I can see you didn't fail us, daughter of the Sun..." The water spirit spoke softly "We are thankful for your services and we give you what we promised..." A small and blue bottle hovered until it landed on Montmorency's hands.

"It was quite easy... But I want to ask you why are you flooding the valley?"

"Your kind has stolen a treasure that was given to me to protect for all eternity, a relic of the ancient isles that used to overflow with life before the black mist... The ring of Andvari."

"Do you know who stole that ring from you?"

"I only know the name of one of them: Cromwell."

"I see... Great water spirit... I want to make another deal with you, I will recover your ring from the hands of this Cromwell... But in exchange, I want you to return the lake to its place."

"Will you really help me once again, Daughter of the Sun?"

"I promise I will."

"Then I will trust in the Master of Lifprasir... But I have another gift for you, daughter of the Sun..." A small and brilliant orb emerged from the waters revealing a black pearl "The daughter of the Moon will be chosen on this realm... This Moonstone will allow you to find her... Please, protect her, daughter of the Sun." The small pearl floated until it landed on Louise's hands "We will pray for your success, Daugther of the Sun." And with that, the Marai returned to the depths of the lake.

* * *

It was awkward.

It was painful and suffocating.

It was Louise room.

Louise was sitting on the bed while Leona was on the table... It had been an hour since Leona had finally drunk the antidote... The effects of the potion were immediately cured and now she just remained there in complete silence... Louise couldn't really blame her... Even the Valliere wanted to disappear and become air or something like that... Hell, even Derflinger could feel the pressure of the situation and remained quiet and hidden in his sheath... Louise knew there were things she needed to ask because she knew Leona could remember every second she spent charmed by the potion... Leona knew very well she had said many things she wanted to hide... The Radiant Dawn lifted her gaze and was surprised when she saw her summoner yelp in surprise and try to look inconspicuous.

Leona was forgetting that her summoner was a child... A teenager that was going through puberty... A child that had lived suffering the bullying of her peers... A child that had accepted the overwhelming destiny as the Chosen of the Sun... Yes, Louise was just a child... A child that needed a guide during this hard stage of her life... Louise needed an adult to guide her and protect her from the cruel world... And ven though Leona didn't have as much experience as she wished she had... She was going to try her best.

She slowly got up and made her way towards the bed, she sat beside Louise and hugged the child softly... She felt how Louise shivered in her warm embrace and she caressed her head... Louise needed Leona... And Leona needed Louise.

"It's okay..." Leona whispered softly "We can take our time to figure things out... It's okay, I promise I would be there for you... SO don't worry... It's okay..."

Louise lifted her gaze and stared into the molten orbs of Leona... It never ceased to amaze her just how beautiful Leona's eyes were... Louise could feel her desires betraying her reasoning, she knew Leona would not refuse her... But her pride was stopping her from closing the gap... Her lips looked so soft... Louise needed to get away... She needed to escape... Before she did something she would regret... But Leona smelled so good... So Louise simply gave up and-

The window of the room was suddenly opened and a hooded figure floated inside, both Louise and Leona already had their swords ready and were preparing their attack when the figure spoke.

"This place is in such good spirits as I remember" The figure spoke with a soft voice.

"Princess Henrietta?" Louise and Leona asked in shock.

"You guessed right!" The princess said as she took off her hood "Louise... Leona... Please... Save Tristain."

* * *

 **Well, Hello there...**

 **This is the corner where I will answer you question or things like that...**

 **Here we go...**

 **Ridli Scott: The five hundred is actually a reference... Because you start with 500 G on summoners rift. :3**

 **valguienmas1** **: Ke, Ke, ke... Don't worry, I'll be sure to choose wisely. :3**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Fog of War

**The Fog of War.**

Professor Jean Colbert was not the man every student in the academy believed he was... He had more secrets than any other professor and his past was so dark students would get nightmares just by listening to his tale... But he was not a weak man or a coward, he had seen the horrific acts of violence humans were capable of and he himself had committed many unforgivable sins in his life as a soldier in the army... Yes, Jean Colbert was, probably one of the strongest magicians in Tristain academy, his lack skills were compensated with his experience, he was clever and he knew how to use every component to his favor.

And yet...

He couldn't help but shiver like a small animal in front of the presence of the Radiant Dawn who was currently sitting at his desk in his office.

Colbert ignored what was the true nature of Leona and he was really interested in exploring the secrets of the Sun Goddess... But Leona had stated her complete hatred against his own existence... Colbert couldn't explain why but he was sure Leona had figured his past and his sins a long time ago, maybe Leona and he weren't that different as she had told him a long time ago. They both shared a past filled with regrets and the blood of the innocent, and Colbert was sure Leona had done worse than him in her past... But that didn't change the fact that Leona was just another familiar summoned by one of his dear students: Louise.

Louise had always been a strange and complicated child, not because of her lack of magic talent or because she had some sort of problem... The reason was behind her, in the name she held with pride: Valliere.

The Valliere family was well known and respected across the whole world of Halkeginia. Every country in the human world had learned to fear the Valliere name, the name of the strongest wind magician of all times and possibly, the most powerful woman in the whole world: Karin, the Heavy Wind.

Many were the legends that spoke about the feats achieved by this woman, tales of her battles and how she single-handedly won entire wars by herself. How she crushed armies with the flick of her wand and how many considered her the closest being to the Founder or even above him... But the truth was that nobody knew that much about Karin, the records spoke of a hotheaded child who went against the head of the Valliere family and joined the knights when she was just a teen not older than Louise, from that point, Karin began her ascension as the most loyal servant of the late Queen Marianne and her adventures across the land... Even Colbert had admired her when he was younger, and he was probably older than her if the rumors were right.

But that was everything Colbert knew about her... Rumors and stories, He himself had never met her in person, and he doubted her would ever get the chance to do so... Even he sometimes shivered in fear thinking about being the enemy of such monster.

And that was the problem in itself.

Karin was the Heavy Wind and the strongest human in the entire world... And she was Louise's mother.

Leona was the Sun Goddess and possibly the strongest being in Halkeginia... And she was Louise's familiar.

With these two powerful women in her life, Louise could choose any of the paths they have designed for her. Even if she lacked the talent for magic, the name of the Valliere family would allow he to reach places other nobles could only dream of... But if Louise chooses the Radiant Dawn, she would have access to a power no one in Halkeginia had... She could even become the Goddess of the commoners just like Leona... And that was the part that scared Colbert: The choice Louise had to make... Because Colbert was sure Louise was going to choose Leona instead of her mother... And that was dangerous.

Colbert didn't really know Karin... But he was sure the Heavy Wind would not allow her daughter to abandon the path of the Founder... Karin would definitely try to get her daughter back into the Brimirc ways, even if she had to use violence against the Radiant Dawn... And Colbert also knew the Radiant Dawn would refuse to give Louise up to a destiny she didn't want... It was almost inevitable for the Radiant Dawn and the Heavy Wind to collide... Colbert could see it right now: The skies would burn, the ground would split in half, and the two most dangerous women in the whole world would destroy the world in their anger.

And Louise would be in the middle of it.

But Colbert couldn't really do anything about it... He might be a powerful magician, but his powers were nothing in comparison with the magic of Karin, which was capable of defeating entire armies, or the strength of the Sun Goddess, who was capable of defeating a gigantic earth golem with her brute force... Colbert wasn't weak... They were simply too strong to be part of this world, they simply couldn't be real... Legendary monsters that took the shape of women, ancient entities that decided to live as humans... They simply couldn't be...

"What do you want, Colbert?" The sharp voice of Leona brought him back to reality.

Colbert had to admit that despite her obviously threatening aura, Leona was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his entire life.

"There is no need to be so hostile, Miss Leona," He said with a small smile "I simply want to discuss some important matters with you."

"I suppose it was about time... So what are we going to do with Louise situation as a possible Void magician?" The bluntness of Leona took Colbert by surprise, he knew she was aware of some of the secrets... But he never guessed she knew that much.

"How did you know?"

"Anyone would have seen the small pieces of the puzzle... Louise's failure in any of the elements, I can also be considered a hint, but it was a name some have been calling me: Lifprasir."

"Indeed... It is said that the Founder Brimir used to have a familiar as unique as his affinity with magic, Lifprasir or 'The heart of God' was one of them."

"One of them? You mean there are more?"

"Sadly, that is something I don't know... The records of Brimir are few and most of them remain hidden within the walls of Romalia. Here in Tristain, we have some texts on the matter but the information is not accurate... But I can tell you that the runes on your chest have some similarities with the ones that were recorded a long time ago."

"I knew that much..."

"Miss Leona, are planning to reveal everything to Louise?"

"No." The short answer brought some relief to Colbert "Louise has enough problems for now... And besides, I reckon not many would be as understanding as you, Colbert."

"That is correct... The kingdom of Tristain is currently at the brink of a war we can't win and a Void mage could change the tides of the war... But Louise is my student and I don't wish to see her as a murderer... Just like you and me."

"Hmph... I suppose you are not as bad as I thought... But I will remain with my guard up anyway, I can't be your friend but we can be allies with a mutual objective: Louise's safety." It wasn't what Colbert wanted... But at least, the Radiant Dawn would no longer see him as an enemy... For now. "Now that we have dealt with that, I will take my leave, Colbert. Louise said she wanted to travel for the rest of the vacation and I will be going with her... Let us meet again once the vacations are over." Leona gave Colbert a court bow... But something caught her attention. It was a strange purple gem that seemed to resonate with Leona's magic... It was familiar to her "Colbert... What is that thing?"

"Oh! That is a heart of the dragon!"

"A heart of the Dragon?"

"Yes! The legend says that on a stormy night, a legendary dragon appeared soaring through the sky, cutting through the rain and the lighting as if it owned the elements! After the storm, the Dragon was nowhere to be seen... I managed to acquire this heart of the dragon in order to study it and see if I can unlock its secrets!"

Leona watched the purple stone in Colbert's desk, being careful to not let any of her emotions show up on her face... Because that wasn't a 'heart of the Dragon', that was a Catalyst of Aeons. An artifact used by the magicians in Runeterra and many champions in the League... It was a powerful stone that empowered the magicians with its unique aura and energy during long battles... But Leona didn't really know that much about such artifact since she never used it, she heard rumors about Piltover using the Catalyst to fuel their most advanced Hextech machines but she never got a chance to ask Heimerdinger or Jayce if the rumors were true or not...

Either way...

There was a something from Runeterra hiding somewhere in Halkeginia... Something that used Catalyst of Aeons as its core... Something that could sail through the skies and govern the storms with ease... Something of Piltovian origin perhaps... But Leona's assumptions could be wrong, she had been proven that there are different worlds and realities aside from the Runeterra she came from... Fishbones and the letter of France were proof of this statement, but the Catalyst was evidence that the 'Dragon' came from a 'Runeterra'... But which one? And what exactly was the 'Dragon' Colbert spoke of?

So many questions and so little information... Maybe Leona should look after the 'Dragon' once she came back from the mission of the Queen.

* * *

"Hurry up, Guiche! We don't have all day!" Louise yelled angrily as she waited for the doors to open.

"I still don't see why do we have to leave so early in the morning..." Guiche yawned lazily

"Queen Henrietta has issued one of her knights to guide us to Albion and aid us in our mission, I don't want to attract the attention of the professors and the other students... So hurry up!" The young Gramont groaned behind her, Louise huffed and kept looking at the gray sky of the early morning.

To be honest, she didn't really know why was she allowing Guiche to follow them in this important mission... He may have come from an important family, but he was quite weak and he had no real skills that could be used in real combat... But Louise had to admit he had some talent when it came to politics. After shamelessly peeking in Louise's room, he had managed to convince the Queen to allow him to be part of the mission with things such as the 'Honor of a noble' or the 'Son of the General Gramont'... In the end, even Leona agreed stating that this could be an opportunity for Guiche to acquire experience as a soldier... With no other option left, Louise simply accepted Guiche unwillingly... But she was going to blast him into smithereens once the mission was over.

Louise sighed to herself and rubbed the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful water ring with a sapphire as its core, an important part of the mission since it proved Henrietta had sent them... Louise was aware that Tristain was a small and weak country with no real powers when it came to military operations, the country had a respectable order of knight loyal to the Queen, but a handful of them couldn't be compared with the immense numbers or experience of an army... It was frustrating, but Louise had to admit the marriage of Henrietta with a Germanian general was necessary for the survival of the country of Tristain... Louise was getting stronger with each passing day. He physical strength and her reflex were top-notch and she could feel the power of the Sun soaring through her veins. Her Rakkor instincts allowed her to compensate her lack of experience and she could even control the power of the sun, like Leona... But at the end of the day, Louise was still a simple and young little girl with no talent as a magician. Her abilities were outstanding, but a real knight could easily defeat her with some effort and the only real power she had to offer were Leona's... She still had a long way to go before she could become the shield Henrietta and Tristain needed, and that's why she accepted this mission. Because she wanted to support Henrietta in any possible way... And if that meant to secure Henrietta's marriage with a Germanian general, then Louise would do anything to succeed.

The mission was pretty simple... They needed to reach the country of Albion and retrieve a letter Henrietta gave to Prince Wales. The contents of this letter were scandalous enough to call off the wedding... Becuase this letter contained the true feelings of Henrietta, hers was a tragic story as she had fallen in love with Wales... But their status as cousins made this a forbidden and impossible love aside from the secrecy... Right now, Albion was in the middle of a civil war and Henrietta feared for the letter to be used against Tristain... It pained Louise to be the one to shatter the beautiful dream they both shared, but she had promised to help and protect Henrietta's cause.

Even if that meant giving her life for the cause.

"For a knight... He sure is late!" Guiche complained again petting his horse.

"If that is such a problem for you then return to the academy," Louise said dryly.

"You are mistaken if you think I will back down from this mission, Zero!"

What did you call me, huh?!"

"Now, now... There is no need to fight among ourselves..." Leona interfered... Well, she actually only stopped Louise since Guiche was already hiding behind his horse.

"Honestly! Why do we need this coward with us?! He basically forced himself on this mission and I believe... What is that?" Louise was distracted as she saw a sudden bulge of dirt in the ground. The bulge exploded and... The weird mole of Guiche leaped through the skies and landed in front of his master "What is that thing doing here?!"

"Verdandi!" Guiche exclaimed in delight as he hugged the weird mole "I thought I had left you behind... But I was late so you have to understand-" To everyone's surprise, the mole slapped Guiche away and rushed toward Louise "V-Verdandi?"

"What is this thing doing?!" Louise exclaimed as the mole pushed her down and struggled to get Henrietta's ring "Get away from me, you disgusting thing!"

"Verdandi is a dignified and beautiful creature!" Guiche exclaimed as he tried to grab the mole "He is a rare breed of mole that has an affinity with gems and other precious stones! His quite requested for jewelers and nobles who like brilliant things!"

"I said...!" Louise groaned as she felt her fury empowering her body "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She pushed the mole off her.

It was quick... But Louise was able to see everything.

As soon as she pushed the mole away from her, she felt a shiver ran down her spine. She focused her eyes to the side and saw an unnatural gust of wind aiming for her, Louise instinctively attempted to grab Derflinger behind her back but realized he was still hidden with her other belongings on her horse... The Eclipse wouldn't form in time to stop the fast bullet of wind, but if she reinforced her body she might be able to stop the magic attack with her bare hands and only sustaining minor injuries... She focused and felt how the Sun began pouring her power into her body, she lifted her arms and gritted her teeth, but before the bullet could collide with her hands, the mighty shield of the Radiant Dawn appeared in front of her and stopped easily the wind attack.

Louise knew this pressure very well. She had felt it many times during her time with Leona, and it could mean one thing... The Radiant Dawn was angry... She usually bore a gentle and warm smile, and Louise knew she sometimes suppressed her own aura for the sake of the others... But right now, Leona was extremely angry. Louise could taste how her wrath burned the air and everything around her... This wasn't the gentle Sun Goddes Louise had summoned... This was the manticore that lived to slaughter the enemies in front of her.

"Who did that?!" Guiche exclaimed in surprise as he surveyed the skies.

A low screech could be heard at the distant. Louise was able to hear the sound of wings and through the fog of the morning, she saw a shadow descending towards them... The creature had a feathered brown body with two enormous wings, its head of an eagle with white feathers and a golden beak. On its back, there was the figure of a man dressed in blue clothes with a hat of the same color, the creature, and its rider landed in front of the group... Louise was surprised when that happened since most creatures tended to run away in fear whenever the Radiant Dawn leaked his anger, which meant she was suppressing her deadly aura... She was planning to kill the fool who dared to attack Louise quickly.

The rider dismounted the Griffon and walked slowly towards the group... Louise could feel how the anger of Leona began leaking and she saw the Griffon getting uncomfortable beneath the glare of the Sun Goddess, she wondered if it was possible to get Derflinger before the battle started... She knew Leona could easily break the neck of this man with her bare hands but Louise believed it was better if she was ready for any eventuality... She watched as the man in blue stopped in front of Leona and prepared herself for-

"You haven't changed at all, Louise..." The soft and familiar voice of the man stopped her plans.

"Y-You can't be...!"

"I have been appointed as the knight who will guide you to Albion, dear Louise," The man said taking off his hat and revealing a handsome face surrounded by a grayish blonde hair with blue eyes "Allow me to introduce myself to your companions... I am Jean-Jacques Francis, viscount of Wardes, captain of Tristain's Griffin knights and..." He passed Leona, grabbed one of Louise's hands and kissed it "Louise's fiance."

* * *

Leona was having a bad time.

She knew exactly why she was feeling this way, but the realization made her feel ashamed of her own self... After all, jealousy was not something a grown-up woman such as herself should be feeling... But on the other hand, Leona didn't really have any sort of experience when it came to complicate things such as 'love' issues... After all, the only being she had ever loved was Diana... And the Scorn of the Moon had stated that she harbored anything bur love for the Radiant Dawn... Back at Mount Targon, she had enough responsibilities that she never realized if there was an opportunity for her... At the Institute, she was still feeling hurt due to Diana's hatred that she simply decided to stop caring whether the males of the League found her attractive or not... Well, Ahri had tried to take advantage of her that one time but that was it... Leona was a twenty-five years old virgin who hadn't had a single boyfriend or girlfriend in her entire life... Tough luck, huh.

So while she was quite angry with the Griffon knight known as Wardes for suddenly acting so familiar with Louise, she couldn't help but feel ashamed for doing it... After all, Wardes and Lousie were engaged and it was completely normal for them to act like lovers if they wanted too... But that didn't stop the Radiant Dawn from glaring at the who was currently having an enjoyable talk with her tiny and cute summoner during the meal... Leona could feel how the fork in her hand twisted and mangled beneath her furious grip.

"L-Lord Wardes...! Please... This is embarrassing!" Louise complained blushing.

"My beautiful Louise, there is nothing embarrassing with showing my love to you," Wardes said as she placed a hand on Louise's shoulders "We will become husband and wife in the near future so I do believe you have to get used to this, little Louise."

"B-But not in front of everyone...!"

"I still can't believe the famous magic knight is coming with us!" Leona heard Guiche comment "To be able to meet a living legend is the greatest thing that has ever happen in my life!" Leona simply grumbled and ate another portion of meat "Is there something wrong, Miss Leona?"

"No."

"I-I see..." Guiche shivered at the cold voice of the Radiant Dawn "P-Perhaps it would be wise to wander around the town for a bit! La Rochelle is, after all, a port city where many interesting merchandises can be found... I-I can be your guide if you want! I came once with my father and I think I-"

"No."

"I-I see..."

Leona did have some interest in La Rochelle... The city-port in the middle of the mountains was such an exotic place for her, it had the same aura as the villages of Shurima with their houses made of stone and mud... But according to Guiche, the city had been constructed out of a gigantic rock, chiseled by a square class magician in the past... It was certainly a great feat and Leona was curious about the secrets that the city held inside of its walls... Although if she had to choose the biggest surprise, it would probably be La Rochelle and Albion... Because apparently, Albion was an island that floats across the skies following the course of the twin moons... Not that it was that impressive, but it was still a surprise.

After all, Leona had visited the city-state of Ionian and she had been invited to the Celestial Fortress, the home and prison of the Dark Sovereign. Syndra was the most powerful magician in the entire League and the fact that she could make her whole castle float in the sky was enough proof of this statement... Although according to Guiche, the kingdom of Albion was floating thanks to a set of stones located at its base, such stones were called the 'Windstones'. It was said that such stones would reach her limit one day... And the kingdom of Albion would collide against Halkeginia, killing the citizens of the city and everyone that was beneath it... And considering the country was in the middle of a civil war, Leona could consider herself lucky in comparison with the citizens of Albion.

"But I have to say..." Wardes suddenly said looking at Leona "Only Louise could have summoned something as magnificent as a Goddess from an ancient time... I have heard about the great feats you have achieved, Radiant Dawn. Especially your victory against Fouquet... I heard you defeated Fouquet's giant golem with brute strength... You must be really powerful."

"You could say that..." Leona could see where this was going, and that was something she wanted "Would you like to see it for yourself?"

"You can't do that, Leona!" Louise exclaimed panicked.

"I can't deny that as a magician, I always looking forward to test my skills against powerful opponents... Our ship departs tomorrow in the morning and I do believe we have enough time for a little spar right now..." Wardes continued with a soft smile.

"L-Lord Wardes! Please, don't do this!" Louise pleaded worriedly

"Do not worry, my dear Louise... I'll be sure to hold back if necessary..."

...

...

That was it.

Leona silently got up and walked to the door fo the hostel they were staying in, she glared back at Wardes and waited for him... Wardes kissed Louise's hand and followed Leona outside, they walked for a bit until they were at the back of the inn surrounded by thick walls of rock. Leona wondered what should she do with Wardes... She could easily crush the arrogant man with her sun powers... But that wouldn't be enough... No, she would not use her powers... It would be too easy... She would allow him to stand a chance against her... She would only use her skills as a swordsman, her speed, and her strength... But she still doubted Wardes could keep up with her with the restrictions... But that was what Leona wanted, she wanted to crush the pride of this man... She wanted to shatter that confidence of his and show him who was most suited for Louise.

Oh, yes...

The Radiant Dawn was angry... Platinum angry.

"Lord Wardes! You don't have to do this!" Louise pleaded as she finally caught of with them, Guiche was behind her. "She will-"

"Little Louise, I promise you I will-" Wardes had just enough time before the fist of Leona ripped his head off his shoulders.

The magic knight heard how the wall behind him exploded with the force of the attack. He couldn't look behind him to see the damaged done as the Radiant Dawn was mercilessly trying to land a hit on him, Wardes had to use every ounce of physical strength he had in order to simply dodge the powerful attacks of the Sun Goddess. But it was simply not enough as he could feel his movements getting slower and the strain growing in his body. On the other hand, Leona wasn't even sweating, she was simply glaring at Wardes with no emotion at all... Calculating his abilities and studying his skills... So far, nothing impressive to note for now.

After what seemed an eternity, Leona finally made a mistake and threw a heavy but slow punch that Wardes was able to dodge, he used the small window to get as much distance as he could from the Radiant Dawn... He could feel his heart beating with fear, his body was completely bathed in sweat, his muscles complained in pain and even breathing was extremely hard as he felt his lungs burning... But with this small break, he was finally able to unsheath his rapier and with a quick incantation, he reinforced his body and brought some relief to his pained limbs.

"As I expected from the Sun Goddess the commoners speak so highly of..." He said huffing "You strength and speed are incredible... And you are fighting bare handed... I do wonder where are your mighty shield and your powerful sword..."

"I don't need them to defeat a weakling like you," Leona said cracking her knuckles.

"That arrogance of yours will be your downfall, you should never underestimate your opponent, especially if they can use magic," Wardes said as he began chanting a spell "I will make you use your divine weapons."

"You speak too much..." Leona spat with disgust "Let's just get this over with..."

"As you wish, Sun Goddess!" Wardes yelled as he unleashed a lightning bolt from his rapier, the glowing bullet soared towards Leona... But before it could collide, Leona simply slapped the lighting with the back of her hand, the bullet exploded behind her "H-How is that...?!"

"My turn!" Leona roared as she rushed my alarming speed.

Wardes tried trusting his rapier, but Leona deflected the blade with a quick move of her hands. She spun on her own axis and to the surprise of Wardes, her Zenith blade materialized in her hand. Wardes managed to block the blade, but the force of the Radiant Dawn send him flying backward. He tried to retaliate but the blade of Leona was simply unstoppable, even with his reinforced body, he could barely block the attacks. He could feel how his willpower began faltering, his reinforcement spell wouldn't hold for long... But the battle was already over. Leona spun once again and she successfully disarmed Wardes from his rapier, tired and defenseless, Wardes lifted his arms in defeat. But the only thing he found was the golden and crimson shield of Daybreak colliding against his face and sending him flying towards the wall. He crashed roughly and the wall behind him cracked beneath the strength of the blow, his body felt limply on the ground.

"Weak... So weak," Leona claimed with fury as she walked towards Wardes "I will show you what true strength means, you feeble fool!" She said lifting her sword and-

"NO!"

Leona felt how something small collided with her body, she heard the cries of a small child... She turned around and saw the frail form of Louise who was trying to push her away from Wardes, her cute eyes were filled with tears and fear... Her whole body shivered beneath the glare of the Radiant Dawn... And then Leona realized what she had done...

"Louise..." Leona spoke softly as her weapons dematerialized in the air "Louise... I can explain... Just let me..."

"Get away from him!" Louise yelled once again, trying to push Leona "Get away from him, You monster!"

...

...

It was her fault...

It was her fault and Leona knew it...

She had allowed her demos to possess her once again...

He old habits and the things she promised she would never commit again...

She had failed once again...

She had failed Louise...

And now...

She was scared of her.

* * *

"Heya there, little Lass!" The owner of the bar greeted her "Whaddaya want, hun!"

"... Something strong... Anything will do..."

"Bad day, huh? Don't worry, hun! Old Sid here knows exactly what you need!" The man said pouring a huge class of a brown liquid in front of her "Here you go! A ticket to oblivion town! And this one is on me since I hate to see cute faces like yours in such sad state!"

Leona watched the sickly liquid in front of her and wondered if this was a good idea... Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but she didn't know how to deal with her misery right now... She had done something unforgivable... Even if that Wardes deserved a good deal of pain, Leona wasn't supposed to act like that... She was a shield and not a sword... She didn't kill... She protected... And yet, she could still feel that sensation in her hands... The same sensation that filled her every time she was about to kill someone at Mount Targon... It was disgusting and she couldn't get it out of her mind... So she decided to use the old way... She would drink her sorrows away and forget about them for a few hours... Until the Sun raised again and the hungover remained her the things she had done...

Life was such b-

"BITCH!" Someone yelled on the bar "How dare you treat me like that after I offered such quantity for your serv-" The rest was omitted when Leona heard a loud grunt and the crashing sound of plates being shattered in pieces,

"Get dunked, Kid!" Said a cheerful voice.

Leona turned around to see who was stopping her from being miserable... It was... It was an Ionian... Leona could tell that much since her hair was black and her eyes were emerald... But there was something about her that made Leona wonder if she was finally drunk, maybe it was the haughty and arrogant smile of hers... Or maybe it was the fact that she was wearing boyish clothes, a red shirt with golden filigree... Or maybe it was the obvious fact that she was using a pair of massive golden gauntlets with the image of a jade Lion on the sides...

Oh, and she also had a number six tattooed on her right cheek...

"Vi...?" Leona called weakly.

The Enforcer didn't seem to notice her voice as she taunted the rest of the presents and left the bar with a bang... Leona began pondering if her sanity had finally reached her limits... That was clearly the enforcer... There was no other way around it... It was Vi... It was an Ionian Vi, apparently... But it was still Vi... But how did she managed to come into Halkeginia? And why was she suddenly and Ionian?! Leona knew the Enforcer liked to go overboard with her makeup... But this was at a completely different level!

Doubts aside... That was definitely the Enforcer... And Leona needed to know what was she doing here... She left a bit of gold by her untouched mug of beer and left the bar.

It wasn't that hard to find her on the streets... She was the only one who was rudely shoving away any pedestrian that had the bad luck to be in her way... Yep, that was Vi... No doubt about it... But even though she was Vi, there was something essentially different about... As if she was Vi and not at the same time... Leona couldn't explain it, but she knew the answer lied with this 'Vi'.

She followed the rude girl through La Rochelle until Vi began getting inside empty alleys, the Enforcer walked confidently as she whistled a simple tune... And then, she suddenly disappeared behind a corner, Leona hurried and made the same turn... And then, a fist punched her right in the face and sent her flying until she collided with a group of barrels.

"Geez, goldie... If you want to tail someone, be more inconspicuous or something!" The Enforcer mocked as she cracked her neck "I could tell you were after my ass at the bar... I can't deny you are my type... But I don't like creeps!"

Leona shook her head in order to stop seeing stars and had enough time to dodge another vicious attack that would have definitely killed her, the wall behind her exploded leaving a big hole in the middle of it.

"Meh, sometimes you gotta make a door!"

"Vi! It's me, Leona! Your friend!" The Radiant Dawn tried to reason as she backed away.

"Look here, golden lady... I would remember if I had a friend as sexy as you... And how do you even know my name, huh? You better give a good explanation or I would have to get the explanation myself..." Vi said deviously as she readied her gauntlets.

"Listen... I am your friend Leona from the League of Legends, Do you remember? Piltover, Valoran, and Runeterra? You at least have to remember Caitlyn!?"

"Sorry, pal... None of them ring a bell, so I guess I will have to teach you Vi stands for Violence!" The Enforcer said as the lions in her gauntlets came to life and roared in anticipation.

Vi was rushing towards Leona and she had no intention to stop... The Radiant Dawn knew she could fight the Enforcer but she refused to do it... She was a dear friend of hers and she just couldn't hurt Vi... But the Enforcer was clearly going to the kill... And Leona couldn't die just yet, not before she discovered the reason behind Vi's appearance in Halkeginia. So she summoned her weapons and prepared herself for the clash...

But suddenly, a shadow jumped from behind her and skillfully defeated Vi, making her fall to the ground with a swift movement of his spear... The newcomer was another Ionian, but this one was wearing an electric blue armor with a spear of the same color... And he just happened to be one of Leona's friend as well... A Demacian this time around.

"What are you doing, Xin Zhao?!" The Enforcer yelled as she got up.

"I could ask you the same thing, Vi," Xin Zhao answered with anger "Have you forgotten our objectives in this land?!"

"Of course not! We have to investigate the resources of the land. Spy on possible enemies, and stay out of troubles... That's why I was trying to kill Sunshine here... Dead tell no tale after all!" Vi explained with a cheeky grin.

"You also forgot that our king is interested in the Sun Goddess that the masses seem to idolize!"

"So what? We are looking for a tall woman with ginger hair and molten eyes, wearing robes of golden and crimson with a sword and a... And a... And a... Shield... Uh... Hey, Xin! I just found the Sun Goddess!"

"You complete and utter Dolt!" Xin screamed angrily "I just don't know what to do with you anymore! You lack discipline and self-control!"

"But I found her! Birdman wanted the Sunshine... So Tah-Dah!"

"Why you...?!" Xin Zhao attempted to scream but decided not to loose his cool "Yes... You did find the Sun Goddess... And you even tried to kill her! How can you be so good, Vi?!"

"He, he... It's a natural talent!"

"I was being sarcastic, you fool!" Xin Zhao screamed slapping Vi in her head "Either way... I want to apologize for the misdeeds of this... 'Thing'..."

"Hey!"

"... And as a sign of apology, I would like to invite you to have dinner with our lord..." Xin Zhao said with a court bow "So could you please follow us, dear Sun Goddess?"

"And if you don't wanna... We can always do it the fun way!"

"SHUT UP!"

Leona simply had no way to answer to this situation... There were two champions in front of her... Two champions she knew very well... And yet, they didn't seem to know her... But why? Why were they so different? What was going on here? But she knew where the answers lied... So she decided to accept their offer and follow them wherever this Lord of theirs was currently living.

"I accept"

"Excellent... Please follow us..."

"And don't get lost, Sunshine!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Leona couldn't help but giggle at the antics of these two familiar individuals in front of her... They were exactly like her friends in the League... But they were so different from them at the same time...

It was strange indeed.

They didn't walk that long as Leona had thought... It was a small an inconspicuous house at hidden in one of the alleys, Xin Zhao knocked at the door with a pattern and the door opened. He signed Leona to go in first... The Radiant Dawn had her doubts at that moment, especially when the twin moons appeared in the night sky... But the answers lied inside... So she steeled her resolve and entered into the mouth of the wolf.

The first thing she saw was Garen... But this couldn't be Garen after all. He was wearing a brown and golden armor with a ginormous jade sword by his side... Leona could recognize the stern and intimidating aura in his eyes... But those weren't blue as she remembered, his eyes were emerald... And Ionian Garen.

"Xin...? Is this her?" Garen asked with interest.

"Yes... Vi found her... After she tried to kill her, but that's not important. I want her to meet our lord as soon as possible."

"He was speaking with Jarvan and Tryndamere last time I checked, he should be done by now."

"I see... I will take her immediately to our Lord... By the way, Where are the girls?"

"I am here!" Vi answered happily.

"Right... Where are the 'real' girls?" Xin Zhao reformulated rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Katarina is checking the market..." Garen answered with a chuckle "Nidalee is spying on the flying boats at the port."

"I see... I need to speak with them once they are back... Now, if you excuse me." Xin Zhao said with a court bow and he moved deeper into the house.

Garen signaled Leona to follow him... Leona greeted him with a soft smile and after doing the same with Vi, she followed Xin Zhao. She found waiting at a door with a red insignia stamped on it. He nodded at Leona and opened the door so she could enter the room.

"You can't allow him to do this, my Lord!" The worried voice of Jarvan surprised Leona.

"Man up, Jarvan! You can't keep acting like a child as you did back home!" That was definitely Tryndamere.

"Don't you dare test my patience, Tryndamere! You are a general just like me and I can't simply stand your careless behavior towards your troops!" Jarvan said as he shifted his crimson armor and slammed his spear into the ground

"And what are you going to do about that, huh?" Tryndamere mocked as he readied his massive blade.

"Silence!" Came the powerful voice of the last figure in the room.

Leona knew exactly who this man was... Or maybe not a man, but she knew who this being was... Even if his armor had changed from the golden to the head, and the feathers on his head were white instead of the golden helmet he bore, Leona suddenly felt the urge to kneel in front of him as many champions did at the League... But she remained tall and proud because this being wasn't the same man she had met at the League... For this man, Leona was the powerful Sun Goddess of this world... And she would act according to his beliefs... Becuase this man, and the other beings she had met on this house weren't the champions of the League... They were something else.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Sun Goddess." He spoke with his commanding voice Leona knew very well "I am Azir. Ruler of the Sands of the West. King of the Empire of Jade. And the Emperor of the Warring Kingdoms."

* * *

 **Well, hello there...**

 **I do believe I own all of you an explanation for the sudden change of events... Well...**

 **Here I come...**

 **I do remember I said I wasn't going to include any more champions aside for Leona for this part of the story...**

 **And I said 'CHAMPIONS'... And as we know, a champion is a powerful being that was selected by the League of Legends...**

 **So in short...**

 **While it's impossible for Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil to appear in Halkeginia... The Final Boss is another story...**

 **Ke, Ke, Ke...**

 **And while there are a lot of universes and timelines where the League doesn't exist (including the current lore) The beings summoned into Halkeginia will need specific ways to appear...**

 **Because nothing happens the same way twice...**

 **:3**

 **And here comes the small corner where I answer you questions... So if there is something you want to know, feel free to ask...**

 **LordMesirix: That is a possibility... But as I said before, Nothing happens the same way twice.**

 **valguienmas1: Sadly that in not the case, I do believe there are champions who are more suited for the other void users...**

 **Ridli Scott: Leona is actually Lifprasir or the 'Heart of God'... The only familiars that will be touched will be the ones Saito becomes in the original series... The other familiars will remain the same... But do note that the void users will have the ability to summon champions just like Louise...**


	12. Chapter 12 - Allies

**Allies**

Even if Leona tried to think about it... She couldn't remember a single time where she had a dinner like this. Most of her meals at Mount Targon were at the camps when she used to be a Rakkor, there was that common fear shared among her peers as they knew that eating in the open could very well attract predators and other unwelcomed guests... It was exciting but quite exhausting at the same time. Now, she didn't really understand why she had to eat on her own at the Solari temple, maybe it had something to do with her position as the new Chosen of the Sun or maybe the others were simply scared of her. Either way, she used to eat in complete solitude or sometimes accompanied by the elders... Who will usually remain quiet the whole time, so it didn't really matter if they were there or not... Although sharing the food with Diana was possibly the best thing she could remember, just Diana and Leona eating some leftovers by themselves... Those were good times. The League was possibly something chaotic if the Radiant Dawn was honest with herself, even though there were some champions that didn't really care about petty things such as the politics, There were some who did take things overboard, especially the Demacians and the Noxians... Ionians were laxer when it came to such matters but one couldn't be so sure about that since Ionians were also quite good in hiding their true intentions... Zaunites hated every single city-state aside from Noxus and Yordles simply didn't care at all... So it was expected for the great hall of the Institute of War to be divided into sections were the champions could choose where to sit... Leona was a neutral champion so she decided to rotate between the tables and enjoy the company of every champion in the League, the most eventful ones were the Shadow Isles' table and the Void table where she got to experience the antics of the Iron Revenant and where the Eye of the Void taught her some of the secrets of the Void... Leona was quite proud of her social skills. She was able to befriend and gain the favor of almost anyone easily, this skill could be dangerous in the wrong hands... But Leona never cared about using her contacts for hew own goals, she simply wanted friends... Anything else that came from that wasn't that important for her.

But even she had to admit this sort of combination was strange... The seven champions that were sitting at the table, eating and chatting with each other couldn't be more different and yet, similar at the same time... Azir was an ascended champion who Leona actually like and respected, he had tried to recruit the Radiant Dawn one time into his army, Leona had refused his offer but she had promised to aid him if necessary. Jarvan was the only man Leona would follow into the battle without a second thought, the crown prince of Demacia was a man both respected and feared through the League. Xin Zhao was one of the bravest man Leona had met in her life, a Noxian slave who was saved by the Grandfather of Jarvan and one of the closest friends of Jarvan, he was a clever and skilled man gifted with the mind of a politician and the heart of a warrior. Garen could be described with one single word: Demacia. The captain of the Dauntless Vanguard had fought and survived many rough battles before he joined the League of Legends, a loyal friend, and a brave warrior, Leona knew he would be a fearsome opponent in the battlefield. Tryndamere wasn't that close to Leona, but thanks to her friendship with Ashe, the Radiant Dawn had managed to understand what drove the Barbarian King, he was a man with a dark past and a bright future as the king of the Freljord, although his nature was quite aggressive, Leona knew he was someone she could trust. Vi was the strongest woman Leona had the pleasure to brawl with, she could still feel the bruises of her last battle against Vi. The Enforcer was a strong woman feared even by Darius on the Rift, she became a symbol of order in Piltover and together with Caitlyn, they were known as the dynamic duo of the League of Legends.

Although they were not present, Leona had her own share of experiences with Katarina and Nidalee. The Sinister Blade liked to hang around Leona and she was one of the few females that could tease her on a daily basis without getting her nails broken, she also liked to dress the Radiant Dawn with many customes and other types of dresses in private... Nidalee was somewhat complicated for Leona, the Bestial Huntress sometimes acted friendly towards her and some other times she literally tried to kill Leona with no apparent reason at all, but aside from her unpredictable swing moods, Leona enjoyed petting Nidalee whenever she was in her cougar form, and the beast didn't seem to dislike the attention so it was normal sight in the League to see Leona petting and caressing a huge cat like a baby.

Leona watched with a smile on her face as she remembered the says she spent in the League, the days where she and her friends would come together, play little games, and enjoy their company without a single care for the outside world... Maybe that was what the League was trying to achieve, a place where everyone could forget about the bloody story of Runeterra and work as a team for a better future... Or at least, that was what she wanted to believe.

But the truth couldn't be ignored... These men and women might look like her friends in the League... But they weren't her friends.

Azir, Jarvan, Tryndamere, Garen, Xin Zhao and Vi were in front of her, but they weren't the champions she met at the League... These people were something else, individuals originated from a different world where the League didn't exist, a world where Demacia, Freljord, Noxus, Shurima and the other city-states didn't exist... Or probably they did exist but with different names... A world where Azir was the emperor of the Warring Kingdoms... A world where Leona might not have existed, to begin with... And that brought some questions Leona couldn't ignore... And the answers to those questions would define whether she could trust these beings...

Or if they would die by her sword.

"There seems to be something troubling you, Sun Goddess," Just like in the League, Azir had the talent to know what other people were thinking "It might be presumptuous for me to offer such thing, but if you don't mind... You can tell us your worries and we might be able to help you in any possible way." His words were diplomatic and had no ill intent, Leona was unable to tell if he was planning something or not.

So many questions... So many possible answers... And so many bad consequences.

Leona didn't know if she would be able to fight these champions by herself, her confrontation with Vi had told her these beings might possess the same abilities and strengths and the champions in the League. She could possibly take on two of them at once but fighting all of them was completely impossible... The twin moons were in the sky and Leona preferred to avoid straining her body by using her powers in the middle of the night... Besides, Katarina and Nidalee were still somewhere within La Rochelle and if Leona was planning to deal with this problem, it was for the best if she waited for everyone to be present... For now, she will test the grounds and find out who exactly were they and how they managed to appear in this world.

"Oh, Come on, Sunshine!" Vi said slapping her back "You don't have to be so shy around us! Bird-brain may make things awkward... But you are around friends!"

"Vi! Stop being so disrespectful in front of our Lord!" Xin Zhao scolded making Vi roll her eyes. "Say something to her, my Lord!"

"It is quite alright, Xin Zhao," Azi said chuckling "The Sun Goddess doesn't seem that displeased with Vi antics so I believe it's alright for her to be this friendly with the Sun Goddess."

"But my Lord...!"

"Just give up already, my friend..." Jarvan said drinking from his cup "You should already know by now that our Lord enjoys this lively mood."

"I know that... But still!"

"Why don't we cut the chase already?" Tryndamere said yawing "This woman here obviously has some serious matters with us and it would be for the best to deal with it sooner than later."

"Indeed we have..." Azir commented with a nod "I would like to discuss these matters with the Sun Goddess in private... So if my captains and generals could leave the room..."

"Yes, Yes, Yes... The secrecy of deities, huh?" Tryndamere commented leaving the room.

"Do know, my Lord, that we will be ready if anything happens." The words of Garen seemed to be directed more to Leona than to Azir.

"Let's continue our party after this, Sunshine!" Vi said with a big smile.

And with that, Leona was left alone with Azir in the room.

"So I believe a little introduction could be a good start... As I said before, I am Azir, the Emperor of the Warring Kingdoms." He said with a court bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord. I am Leona, the Radiant Dawn... And the Sun Goddess of Halkeginia."

"So the rumors were true, huh? When we came for the first time to this city, we heard about a certain being who had done impressive feats and was supposed to be some sort of god for the common citizens in this land... But we both know that is a lie."

"That is correct."

"I see... Then, I would like to know what exactly are you, Miss Leona."

"I am exactly like you, my Lord, I managed to enter this world by mysterious means and I am currently trapped in Halkeginia."

"I see... Would you please tell me the way you got here?"

"I was summoned as a familiar by a young magician called Louise Valliere, I am currently under her services."

"Well... That is quite interesting... It is completely different from the passage we used..." Azir commented with his arms crossed on his chest.

"May I ask what is this 'passage' you speak of?"

"It is a strange story and I know you will have your doubts, but I ask you to listen to everything I have to say... My homeland is a dangerous and inhospitable realm that is currently surrounded by a great and ancient war, I was a young prince when the throne of my kingdom was passed down to me and the situation of my country was nothing but desperate, we were being attacked by stronger countries and the famine invaded my lands... Those were indeed dark days... But I heard a voice that called to me from beyond the darkness, the voice spoke of an ancient ritual that would allow me to reach nigh heights and harness powers strong enough to save my dying land... I followed its orders... And I became what I am now..."

"You mean... You weren't an ascended before?"

"Ah! I see you do know more about things you shouldn't... And I am really interested in the answers you will give me... But for now, I will let you hear my story. Yes, I ascended to a higher plane and became what you see in front of you, with these new powers I began the conquest of the world I came from... And as you can see, I succeeded... And with my ascension, the Warring Kingdoms were born. I walked through the land conquering the territories around me, some willingly choose to be under my command and some other resisted but fell with time. At the end, I stood above as the king of the Empire of Jade... I told you my story because I felt your curiosity for my captains and my generals, those who followed me here are my must trusted soldiers and the ones that will help me succeed in my mission."

It was time...

"... And what is that objective of yours...?" Leona said as she focused her reserves of mana in her body, ready to summon her weapons if necessary.

"... We need help."

...

...

"Uh? What do you mean you need help?" That wasn't something Leona was expecting.

"We came to this world two months ago... Four months ago... Something changed in the border of the Warring Kingdoms... We were attacked by two flanks... In the tides of the deep seas of the north, a black mist began filling and destroying our ports and the villages near the kingdom of the snow... Tryndamere tried to fight against this new threat... But he wasn't ready for what he saw... Corpses... Hundreds of corpses marching forward relentlessly... Tryndamere spoke of how his entire army was unable to even stall the advance of such wicked creatures... With no other choice, he managed to flee the city with the rest of his army and the surviving villagers..."

That... That mist sounded just like... Just like the Harrowing...

"But from the south came another calamity..." Azir continued "An ancient abyss suddenly erupted with a corrupting energy and consumed the forest and jungles where Nidalee and her people used to live... She spoke of terrible and alien monsters with powers beyond anything we had seen before... Creatures capable of adapting to any sort of environment and with a bottomless hunger for nourishment... Only a few of her kind managed to make it to the capital... My kingdom is being attacked by forces I can't fight on my own... I am cornered and I fear the worst will happen soon..."

The Void... And the Harrowing... Something wasn0t right...

"But hope came in our time of need..." Azir continued his story "Just like when I ascended, I heard the same voice calling for me again... It spoke about a forgotten and powerful artifact that could grant me the help I needed... A 'Gate' hidden within the dangerous mountains where the Sun and the Moon danced during every Eclipse... I knew this was a gamble but our options were slowly running low... We needed any sort of help we could get... So with the best soldiers of my army, I sought the 'Gate' that could save us from our doom... And what I found is this world... I found Halkeginia... My objective, Radiant Dawn, is to form an alliance with the strongest kingdom so I can save my world from the monsters lurking in the darkness and the spirits of the damned."

"You... You are not planning to conquer Halkeginia?"

"No... My army has to protect the little we have left at the Warring Kingdoms, I was only able to bring my strongest and most trusted men and women with me through the 'Gate'... I've been trying to look for possible allies... But my search has proven to be fruitless, all of the kingdoms I visited have rejected and even insulted our cause... Tristain is our last option and if we fail... I don't want to think about the repercussions of our failure... But it will most likely mean the annihilation of the Warring Kingdoms... But I have faith now because the famous Sun goddess has appeared in front of me and I hope you can help me gather the troops and forces I need in order to protect my world..."

No... Leona couldn't do such thing for Azir... The country of Tristain was currently on the brink of a war and Henrietta was looking for a strong ally to marry and secure the survival of Tristain... And besides, Leona knew that the forces of Halkeginia would not be able to fight against the forces of the Harrowing or the Horrors of the Void... Most of them didn't even know about the existence of the Void users among them or the 'true' nature of the Void... Leona simply didn't have the means to aid or support Azir's cause... But she wouldn't let him without a chance, Leona had met the Queen of Tristain and she liked to believe Henrietta was a merciful leader who would listen and try to help this desperate emperor... That's all Leona had to offer...

"My Lord... I want you to understand that the country of Tristain is in a dire situation and I don't think they have forces to spare or the resources to share..."

"I knew that much... I am no fool, Radiant Dawn. My captains have been spying on the political situation of Tristain... We know they don't have the means to help us... But they are all we have left..."

"Then... I have met the Queen of Tristain and I believe I can convince her to meet you and listen to your predicament... But I can't guarantee the army or anything like that...

"I know... I know I might not be able to fight against the monsters that are currently trying to destroy my world... But I can at least guarantee the safe passage of my people into Tristain."

"Wait... You want to bring the Warring Kingdoms to Halkeginia?!"

"If there is no other option left... I am an emperor, Leona, and an emperor lives and dies for his subjects... And if I have to humiliate myself to Queen Henrietta for the sake of my people... Then I will do it without a second thought... The Warring Kingdoms are not the lands or the treasures... The Warring Kingdoms are the individuals who had fought against the adversity and have lived to pass the history to the nest generation... I will do anything for every single one of them... From the youngest child to the elder man... I will protect them because I am the king and the king always protects his kingdom."

Leona couldn't help but smile... This man might not be the Azir he met at the League... But both of them were the same strong and kind emperor who would rather sacrifice his divinity than leave anyone of his kingdom behind... Henrietta would not be able to help him fight against the monsters, but Leona was sure she would definitely help Azir in any way she could... After all, both of them were in the same situation, both of them were fighting an impossible war to save their kingdoms... And now, both of them had the Sun Goddess by their sides.

"My Lord... I promise you I will do anything in my power to aid you and your noble cause in any possible way." Leona said as she bowed in front of Azir.

It was brief, and Leona wasn't sure if it was real since the lights of the room were dim and the feathery face of Azir made it hard to discern... But Leona could swear she had seen a tear being shed by the grateful eyes of the emperor.

"Thank you... Thank you very much, Leona... I will always be in your debt for granting me this opportunity... And now, I believe it's time to celebrate our new alliance, Sun Goddess..." Azir said as he walked to the door and opened it "My brothers and sisters! Bring the food and the alcohol! Tonight we celebrate!" The voices of the others could be heard outside "Join us in our celebration, Sun Goddess! We have heavenly elixirs here to satisfy your palate!"

w alliance, Sun Goddess..." Azir said as he walked to the door and opened it "My brothers and sisters! Bring the food and the alcohol! Tonight we celebrate!" The voices of the others could be heard outside "Join us in our celebration, Sun Goddess! We have heavenly elixirs here to satisfy your palate!"

"Uh... You mean alcohol... I... I don't know if I should..." Leona hadn't forgotten her little incident with the adultered cup of wine.

"Nonsense! Tomorrow you might be dead, so you better enjoy the pleasures today! Or do you have somewhere else you want to be?"

The smiling image of Louise appeared in Leona's mind... But then, Louise's face was twisted with fear and anger... And the disgusting form of Wardes appeared behind her... Leona made her choice.

"No... I would like to stay here for the rest of the night!" She said with a warm smile as the others champions entered the room with barrels of beer and delicious trays filled with food.

On that night, Leona got drunk for the first time in her entire life.

* * *

"I... Regret... Everything!" Leona moaned in pain as she tried to get up, but a sharp headache and her dry throat kept her on the floor "Never again... Never again!"

She somehow managed to grab one of the corners of the table and pulled herself up as slowly as she could, she blinked a few times trying to make some sense on the images in front of her... She was at the dining room where she had somehow walked while she drank and ate everything she could, she could see the sleeping forms of Tryndamere, Xin Zhao and Jarvan on the floor, Garen was behind a couch snoring like some sort of bear... If Leona remembered correctly, the males had decided to make a little drinking contest to test their 'manliness' or something like that... In the end, Leona was forced to participate or maybe her mind was so clouded by the alcohol that she accepted on her own volition... She lost consciousness after her fifth shot and everything else was lost during the night... On the bright side, She was still wearing her armor and she was grateful for that... On the other side, she was still wearing her armor and this one smelled quite filthy... Never again, indeed.

She guessed there was some sort of bathroom somewhere in the house so she decided to use it while she had the chance... Outside, the Sun hadn't risen just yet and the twin moons could still be seen in the early sky... After looking for a few moments, she finally found the room and waste no time to get inside and get rid of her armor... Her clothes would not smell in any way since her armor was a celestial cloth... But her body was another story, she really needed a good bath with cold water if she wanted to meet with Louise at the port... Even if the situation was awkward, Leona was still Louise's champion and her shield... She studied her face for a second and after she made sure everything was alright she-

"My, my... You are such a bold and dirty girl, Sunshine."

The teasing voice of the Enforcer made Leona stop completely. Vi was inside of a wide bathtub made of wood... The steam made Leona unable to tell much aside from the blushed face of the Enforcer... But the Radiant Dawn was pretty sure she was naked...

Oops.

"Ah! I-I d-didn't mean to...!" Leona tried to explain herself but suddenly she was out of words "I-I just w-wanted to take a bath and... And be on my way because I have an important appointment at the port! I didn't know...!"

"It's okay, Sunshine!" Vi said with a giggle "We are both women so there is no need to be so excited about this, huh?"

"I... I guess that's true...! Well... I will wait outside until you are done and..."

"Come on! Don't be so shy and get inside already!"

"B-But...!"

"The water is a pain in the ass to warm... And believe me, you don't want to take a bath after the guys... They are so filthy and leave the tub dirty! Come here already!"

Leona had her doubts... Doubts she shouldn't have, to begin with... Vi was right, both of them were women so there was nothing wrong with taking a bath with each other... But she just couldn't shake that embarrassing feeling out of her chest... She could feel Vi's stare tracing her whole body but Leona didn't know if it was simple interest or something else... The Vi from Runeterra had been in a relationship with Jayce but the rumors said she and Caitlyn were more than simple partners... Maybe she was still under the effects of the alcohol, drinking that disgusting thing was the worst she could have ever done... She sighed and decided to simply forget about those little things, as long as she could clean her body and be ready for Louise, nothing else mattered.

The warm contact of the water send shivers all over her cold skin, she could feel how her stiff muscles moaned in delight as the water helped to heal them quickly. The bathtub was quite wide so Leona was able to sit at the other end at a fair distance from Vi... She knew it was stupid to worry about such things, but the past events with Louise made her feel confused about her feeling during such situations... It was unnerving, but she knew she was in the wrong all along. Wardes might be an arrogant und unworthy man, but he had something Leona didn't... And that was a place in Halkeginia... Leona was simply the familiar and champion of Louise, aside from her sudden position as the Sun Goddess, she had nothing else... Wardes had a title and a way to make Louise happy... A place and a life they could share...

Something Leona had lost the right to have a long time ago.

"You know... It's pretty rude to think about another woman when you have such a cute gal in front of you!" The stern voice of Vi shook her out of her daze.

Leona didn't know how... But Vi had somehow managed to sneak on her and she was currently by her side.

"Eh? What?" Leona asked confused.

"Don't try to fool me, Sunshine, you have the same look Garen had when Katarina rejected him for the first time!"

"No... I don't..."

"Look here, Sunshine. You either tell me what's wrong with you... Or I will grope your knockers until you tell who is this woman who has stolen your heart!"

Leona didn't know if Vi was being serious or not, but the lecherous eyes of the Enforcer were completely focused on her breast... Leona decided that it was for the best if she didn't dare the unpredictable bruiser that was Vi... And besides, she really needed some advice if possible...

"It's... It's not that simple..." Leona began shyly.

"Sunshine, the heart of a woman in love has never been simple. Men had tried to decrypt that secret for more than a million years... A stupid quest if you ask me, because how are they supposed to understand our hearts if we ourselves can't do it?! I might not be the brightest person out there... But I can listen to your problems at least!" Vi said with an honest smile.

...

...

Perhaps Vi was right... Leona could feel how her heart was screaming to her... But it was nothing but a uncompressible tangled mess of noise... But every time Leona looked at Louise, she felt how a sweet warmth filled her soul and mind... Leona never got to experience what love truly was, and the only person she ever felt something for was Diana... But her feelings would never reach the Scorn of the Moon... Maybe... Just maybe... She should try to listen to her heart for once...

"I... I don't know... I simply don't know how to act or react in front of... She... She looked so fragile when I met her... So lonely and desperate..."Leona began slowly "At first, she was something I wished to protect, something I used to believe in, the ideal for me to follow till the end... But with time... It... It changed... I have tried to get rid of these thoughts... But somehow I can't go back even if I really want to, I am stuck and I don't know what to do... I wanted to be by her side, to understand her, to be more than just a shield for her... This isn't what I wanted... And yet, this is what I asked for... And every time I try to come to terms with my own feelings, something happens... This time, I did something she would never forgive me for... I... I... I don't know what to do... He is someone who can make her happy... He can give her something I can't... So what more can I do? What can I do with-" But before Leona could finish her sentence, Vi hugged her tightly "Vi?!"

"You are so silly, Sunshine... You have the answer in front of you and yet you choose to ignore it, you should simply take what you want and regret nothing!"

"But... But the consequences-"

"The consequences can be damned!" Vi exclaimed grabbing Leona by her shoulders "So what if you two are women? So what if there is someone more suited for her than you? So what if you betray everything you stood for? Life was not made for those who laid back and wait for everything to happen! Take that perfect and happy ending and crush it with your own hands! Destroy the barriers and the chains that are holding you back! 'I'll give up for you...' Is a phrase used by cowards! And even if you fail and fall into hell... I promise I will be there to beat the shit out of the demons in the underworld!"

...

... Ah ...

No matter how much the world changed... No matter how different they were...

Vi was still Vi...

The same good friend who would have her back... S

he would always be there to push her whenever she needed it the most... Her dear and wonderful friend...

Leona hugged Vi back and allowed herself to cry quietly... She had been holding for so long... There was no potion to blame this time... She took the first step but was too afraid to finish the road... Leona had always been afraid of such things... But maybe this time... Maybe this time she would be brave for once... Maybe she would finally grab the things she wanted and never let go of them...

She would embrace Louise and would not allow anyone to take her away from her.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leona asked worriedly.

"Of course I want! I was the one who pushed you to this extent... And if you fail, I will take full responsibility for my actions!" Vi answered with a cheeky smile.

"R-Responsibility?! What do you mean with that?"

"If your beloved one rejects you... I will marry you!"

"Wha-What?!"

"And even if you are against it... I will make you marry me! Like a true man would!"

"B-But you are a woman!?"

"So what?! I am a soldier of the Warring Kingdoms! I take what I want and crush whatever stands in my way! And I say I want you, Sunshine! So you better make that princess yours... Or I will make you mine by force!" That's... That's something Leona wasn't expecting... Vi feeling like that for her?! That had to be a- "And that was a joke, for your information."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean... You are quite hot, Sunshine, but you ain't my type! I was just trying to distract you! Even the pedestrians can tell just how nervous you are!"

Ugh... Leona knew Vi was saying the truth... Even she was aware of the ominous aura around her... The Radiant Dawn had never been good when it came to hide her own emotions, she had always expressed the way she felt... But now it was completely different because she didn't know the consequences of her acts... Louise might be angry at her for leaving without saying a single thing... And she kind of owned Wardes an apology for hurting him that way... Well... At least she had proven who was the strongest between them.

She could see the hostel at the distance and she could feel her nerves getting stronger with each step... Maybe she should rethink her strategy... Or forget about everything and just apologize for her actions...

"Don't you dare go back on your words, huh?" The voice of Vi scolded her "We come this far just to g-" But Vi never finished her sentence... Because Leona had pushed her before a gigantic rock fist crushed her on the ground.

Leona bounced backward as a barrage of earth spikes sought to impale her to the ground, she could recognize those attacks and the giant golem that was currently trying to stomp her... But it was impossible because the only one who could do such thing was... It couldn't be... Leona suddenly stopped and dived beneath the spikes of dirt, she rushed towards the rock golem that was currently lunging its limb towards her... Leona roared as she summoned her shield and collided with the dirt limb, the arm of the golem exploded and the force of the impact made the golem stagger and finally fall to the ground.

Leona breathed slowly as she listened to the sounds around her... The screams of the terrified bystanders, the orders of the soldiers, the sound of many feet on the ground... And the earth moving behind her.

She quickly turned around with her shield ready just in time to meet a big fist made of rock... The limb of the second golem bounced on her shield and Leona took advantage of this to summon her sword and rush towards its legs, the golem was till the same slow and clumsy pile of dirt so Leona easily cleaved its legs and made him crumble on its own.

"As strong as I remember, Lifprasir!" Came the voice of Fouquet from atop of a third golem "It would be boring if you were to fall from something like that!"

"What are you doing here, Fouquet?!"

"I obviously came to show you my gratitude for sending me to prison!" Fouquet exclaimed as she sent a rain of earth on Leona "I will have the pleasure to destroy you, Lifprasir!" Fouquet waved her wand and to Leona's surprise, the two golems she had dealt with were already on its fit and they were circling the Radiant Dawn menacingly "This is a city made with the richest earth in the whole Halkeginia! I can regenerate my golems as much as I want! Let us have some fun, Lifprasir!"

Leona was seriously getting tired of that nickname... The golems were still the same weak and slow pile of dirt from the past... The problem was the number and the regeneration they had, Leona could easily defeat one of them with a single hit of her shield, but they simply came back faster than before... And she simply couldn't rain on them the Solar Flare since there were still citizens trying to evacuate the area... The only option she had was to deal with Fouquet and cut down the source of willpower for the golems, but it seemed like Fouquet had learned her lesson... What to do?

The answer came as a rain of fire and ice projectiles from the sky. The first golem was impaled by the long ice spears and the projectiles of fire made it explode in pieces.

"Wha...?! Who did that?!" Fouquet yelled in anger.

"My, My... It is the granny who attacked the academy!" Came a cheerful voice from above. Just as Leona had expected, Sylphid was hovering around the two remaining golems with Kirche and Tabitha on top. "Weren't you in jail or something, granny?!" Kirche teased with a smile.

"How dare you call me granny?! I am only twenty!" Fouquet answered with fury "I will show you what this granny can do!" She waved her wand again. The second golem extended its arm to grab the dragon but before it could reach Sylphid, a dozen of bronze Valquiries came appeared and began attacking the golem "Now what?!"

"I am also an earth mage!" Guiche exclaimed appearing at the top of a building with two Valquiries by his sides "I will not allow you harm Miss Leona!"

"All of you just like to get in my way, huh?! Well! I will show you who I a-"

"GET DUNKED!"

An emerald projectile soared through the skies and collided against the second golem, obliterating the upper half of the creature and sending the second half flying through the skies, Fouquet watched flabbergasted as a woman landed on the shattered remainings of her fallen golem, a young woman wearing two ginormous golden gauntlets with the image of two jade lions on the sides.

"H-How did you do that?!" Fouquet managed to articulate in shock.

"Well, you know... If you hit a wall, you hit it hard!" The Enforcer said with a cheeky smile "Besides, it's not my fault your little toy was that weak."

"Weak?! That golem was capable of fighting an entire army of soldiers by itself! That golem was anything but weak!"

"Really?! Then that means I am just that awesome!"

"Why you...!?" Fouquet tried to begin, but she realized that the royal soldiers were coming her way "Dammit! Well... At least I stalled you for good!" She exclaimed before she elevated into the sky, leaving the golem to crumble into a sea of dirt.

Fouquet had escaped but that didn't matter to Leona, it was her words and actions that bothered her the most... She had waited for her to return and attack her in the middle of the streets in order to create as much chaos as she could... But why? Why would Fouquet want to attract the attention of the authorities by attacking her this way? It made absolutely no sense as the risk of getting caught was extremely high... And her last words... She said she had 'stalled' them... Why would she need to stall her in the first place?... But if Leona was honest with herself, there was only one thing she cared for...

"Where is Louise?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Awakening

**Well, hello there...**

 **It has certainly been a while, right?**

 **I would like to apologize for taking so long to update something...**

 **I traveled to the countryside with my family and I did plan to write as much as possible...**

 **But the internet was really bad and I couldn't do anything...**

 **And now that classes started I decided to have a part-time job...**

 **I literally have no time...**

 **It sucks...**

 **But I will try my best to be constant with my updates...**

 **At least a chapter every two weeks or something like that...**

 **Either way...**

 **Enjoy...**

 **:3**

* * *

 **Awakening**

The winds of the north softly caressed Louise face as she watched the mysterious island floating in the blue ocean that was the sky, Albion seemed like a heavenly kingdom surrounded by the white clouds and the rainbows above it... Louise found herself mesmerized and enlighted as the flying galleon made its way towards the country above the clouds, not for the view, but because she could feel the Warmth of the father in the sky filling every part of her body. Her eyes were completely focused in the magnificent golden orb on top of the celestial vault, Louise had found herself sometimes just staring at the Sun for long periods of time. She couldn't explain why but her gaze would always be attracted by the glowing star, it was strange because normally the light of the Sun is harmful to the eyes of the humans. But in Louise's case, it was as if the Sun actually empowered her body with its glow. She had felt many times how her tired body was suddenly revitalized and stronger than before... Perhaps it had something to do with her position as the Chosen of the Sun, maybe Leona had the answers...

...

...

Oh... That's right... Louise... Louise left with Wardes... Without Leona...

"Do you think it was a good idea?" Derflinger cackled behind her. "I mean, Sun Lady is still in La Rochelle... She must be dead worried about you..."

"I know...I know she must be looking for me... But... But I..."

Louise knew Leona didn't mean everything she did, she knew the Radiant Dawn regretted her actions and wanted to apologize for her faults... But Louise simply couldn't handle her emotions right now. On one hand, she was extremely happy to see Wardes again, he was practically the only one who ever cheered for Louise aside from Cattleya when she was younger, he was also her fiance and a powerful magician within the royal guard, a handsome and quite clever man who loved Louise for who she was... And on the other hand was Leona, the Radiant Dawn who had appeared in front of Louise during the summoning ritual, the Sun Goddess who had vowed to protect Louise from anything, the Chosen of the Sun who had given Louise a chance to prove herself as one of the Daughters of the Sun... Louise's heart couldn't simply decide which one was more important for her... Wardes had been her childhood friend and he was her future husband... But Leona was someone who truly had been by her side when she needed it the most, a beautiful and gorgeous woman who had chosen Louise over everything else... But Louise knew theirs would be a forbidden relationship.

Her mother and Father would never allow Louise to choose a woman over Wardes, not because it was correct but because with the marriage, he would become an important contact and ally inside of the court... It pained Louise to admit it, but even she agreed with this situation. Wardes would make a powerful asset within the royal guard and he was one of the strongest magicians in Halkeginia... Louise knew he was the right choice... And yet...

"Is there something bothering you, Louise?" Came his voice from behind.

"L-Lord Wardes?!" Louise exclaimed flustered as she felt his arms close around her "A-Are you alright?! You received quite the damaged back in La Rochelle..." It made her feel guilty just remembering how Leona had completely defeated him.

"I am alright, dear Louise. Magic knights are tougher than that... You don't have to worry about me."

"But still...! Leona could have killed you!"

"I can't deny it was my mistake to challenge your familiar without knowing the full extent of her strength... But I am alright, dear Louise, you shouldn't blame yourself for that kind of thing."

"Well... If that's how you feel, Lord Wardes..." Louise could feel her face blushing as she watched the dashing smile of Wardes... But it wasn't the same. Leona's smile was more beautiful and warm and to some extent, Leona's smile was real... Louise couldn't explain why, but that's how she felt.

"Either way, dear Louise, once we have reached the port I want you to follow me and stay by my side at all times. As you may already know, Albion is currently suffering from a civil war, Queen Henrietta sent me in order to protect you while we retrieve the letter from Prince Wardes."

"How bad is the situation?"

"Most of the nobles have fled the country but some of them were captured and executed without a trial, the royal family has fallen and the only survivor is Prince Wales Tudor de Albion. According to Queen Henrietta, he is hiding within an abandoned abbey outside of the main city of Albion. We are lucky there is a port nearby so we can avoid landing in the main city where the situation hasn't settled down for now... We can reach the abbey in my griffon and retrieve the letter as soon as possible, sadly the ship needs to be resupplied so we will have to wait for a day. It would be for the best if we waited with the Prince since there are rebel patrols watching the ports."

"I understand, Lord Wardes."

"And Louise, I've been meaning to ask... Why do you have a sword with you? Wouldn't it be better if you had a rapier since you can cast spells with it?"

"Ah! Well, you see... This sword is actually a... It's a gift from Leona..."

"Your familiar bought you that sword? Is she by any chance teaching you how to use it?"

"No... Not yet anyways... I was the one who wanted to own a weapon, I don't really know how to use it properly and I usually rely on my instincts most of the time, but Derflinger has been really useful so far and since this was an important mission, I wanted to be as prepared as possible for any eventuality."

"That is actually magnificent, dear Louise! This shows just how much you have matured..." Wardes said making Louise blush "But I do believe using such big sword will only hinder you in combat. Once we are done with this mission, I will personally pick a rapier more suitable for you."

Well... Louise did forget to tell Wardes about her recent powers and her position as the future Radiant Dawn of Halkeginia, but she decided to not tell him since it really didn't matter if Wardes knew or not. And besides, if they did encounter some sort of trouble, Louise would show him she is no longer the weak and scared child she used to be... She was now something comparable with Leona... But Wardes might take that the wrong way considering Leona almost killed him... Once again, Louise didn't know what to do.

"Dear Louise..." Wardes whispered "I want you to consider our marriage, I know you will accept because that's what your family wants... But I want you to tell me you want to be my wife, I want you to tell me you will be mine... And in exchange, I will become your husband and your guardian."

Guardian? What a funny word... Leona was exactly that for Louise, a guardian, and her shield... But Leona was far away from here, probably angered by Louise's words. Yes, Leona was far away from Louise, and Wardes was here with her. The only one who had been by her side ever since she was a child, the one who was with her right now... Yes... There was simply no other option left... It was the right thing to do...

"... I accept, Lord Wardes."

"Ah! My dear Louise! You just made me the happiest man in Halkeginia!" Wardes exclaimed as he hugged Louise.

...

...

Yes...

This was the correct thing to do...

* * *

"It must be here..." Louise commented as she studied the church in front of her "Queen Henrietta told me Prince Wales was here... But it looks abandoned from here... Could he have moved since the rebels finally discovered his hideout?"

"We won't know it for sure unless we investigate the monastery, dear Louise," Wardes said "And even if we don't find them here, there might be some clues of their whereabouts... Let us head inside for now."

It was a valid and reasonable plan, Louise trusted Henrietta's information but if the Prince wasn't there then she didn't know what to do next, she could spend years trying to look for Wales and she wouldn't find him anyways. Albion wasn't a big country but there were so many places where to hide and as the Prince, Wales sure had many more hideouts scattered around the country. The war was another big factor since Louise was sure she wouldn't be able to go looking for him as she pleased. In fact, if the rebels found out she was on an important mission from Henrietta, they will most likely use her to reach Wales and even threaten the alliance between Tristain and Germania... This situation was more dangerous that Louise had initially thought.

Wardes opened the big wooden doors of the abbey, the screeching howling of the rusted hinges was the only thing Louise heard from inside. Rows of large seats facing forward and several colorful stained glass windows could be seen around, and at the front in the center, there was a huge window illuminating the place. The place seemed completely desolated, not a single sound could be heard aside from Louise's and Wardes' footsteps.

"There's nobody here..." Louise said worriedly. "Maybe they left after a-" Louise suddenly shut up when she felt something moving from the shadows.

"You are wrong," Wardes said keeping Louise behind him.

A dozen of armored knights appeared all around them, all of the wearing green robes over their turquoise armor. Louise could see they were wielding the same weapon as Wardes, a rapier designed to work as both a wand and a sword... Magic knights. Louise knew she could easily defeat magicians thanks to her battle against Kirche and Tabitha... But the girls were just that, just a pair of talented magicians. Maybe Tabitha had a bit more of experience as Louise was able to tell by the way she used her magic and Kirche was extremely skilled she could simply overpower other magicians with raw power... But these were battle oriented magicians, knights trained in both physical and magical techniques and strategies. Leona was able to defeat Wardes because she was simply too strong for any magician across Halkeginia, but Louise was a novice Rakkor with just a victory on the battlefield against two inexperienced and unprepared enemies... Tabitha and Kirche couldn't be compared with the magical knights... But the element of surprise was by her side, no one in this room knew about her Sun Powers or the potential of Derflinger.

Louise slowly channeled the power of the Sun in her body... She could win if she played her cards right.

"We mean no harm to you, royal knight," Wardes said lifting his hands "This here is an especial ambassador sent by Tristain, Miss Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, we request an official meeting with Lord Wales."

"An ambassador from Tristain?!" One of the knights said skeptically as he placed his rapier in Wardes throat "I've heard better lies, no one in the others kingdoms should know about this place... So you are either spies, assassins... Or too stupid to find this place by chance. Either way, you can't leave this place alive."

The knights around began closing on them with their weapons ready. Louise could see all of them were magical knights and not even Wardes was strong enough to defeat all of them at once... Maybe Leona would... But she wasn't here... It was just Louise... Alone again... But not quite because the Sun was now by her side... She slowly lifted her arms in faux surrender, just so she could reach Derflinger easier. She could feel how her energy began overflowing in her chest, she just needed to grab Derflinger and explode with the Eclipse and-

"Wait a minute..." Lousie froze in place as the knight seemed to stare at her hand with interest "That ring... I know that ring... Child, how did you get that ring?"

"Uh?" The knight wasn't as aggressive as before, so Louise decided to use words instead of swords "Princess Henrietta gave this ring to me... She also told me about this place. I was sent by her with a secret and urgent message for Lord Wales, it is extremely important so I need to meet him at once."

The magic knight kept looking at Louise, but Louise couldn't tell what exactly was he thinking since his face was concealed by the helmet. Slowly, the magic knight sheathed his rapier and to the surprise of Louise, he took off one of his gloves and revealed a purple gem with the same shape and form of Louise's. Louise watched in surprise as the knight lifted his fist with the ring in front of her and waited.

"Come on..." He said softly "Bring closer the ring... Come on..."

Louise hesitated staring at the purple ring on the knight's finger and then staring at her own sapphire ring... Henrietta had told her the ring would be useful in some way once they were in Albion, but she never specified what was the objective of the ring... Either way, Louise didn't want to believe the words of the knight just yet, but he was certainly less aggressive and sounded quite interested in the rings. Maybe there was something Louise was ignoring... But aside for her assumptions, she didn't have any other path. She slowly raised her hand with the ring and got it as close as possible to the knight's hand. To her surprise, the rings began glowing with multi-colored glows, making the other knights and even Wardes exclaim in surprise.

"W-What is this?" Louise asked mesmerized by the rainbow light.

"This here is the royal ring that has been passed through the generations in Albion, The ruby of the winds." The knight explained slowly "And the one you have is the royal ring of Tristain, The sapphire of the waters... Together, these tow rings created the rainbow. The rainbow that shall illuminate and guide the path of the royalty across Halkeginia..." The knight finished taking off his helmet.

"Y-You are...!?" Louise exclaimed in shock as she was greeted by a handsome young man with golden hair and blue eyes.

"I would like to apologize for my rude behavior, Miss ambassador." The young man said with a court bow "We have been through a lot and we kind of acted just like our enemies... I am the crown prince of Albion, Wales Tudor, I am really glad you made it here safely."

"Y-Your majesty!" Louise exclaimed as she kneeled in front of Wales "Blessed are these eyes that can see you alive and healthy!"

"There is no need for that, Miss Valliere," Wales said with a smile "As I said before, I am really glad you managed to reach us... And I do believe we have the legendary 'Lightning' here, The viscount of Wardes."

"I feel truly honored that your majesty has heard about a small magician such as myself," Wardes said with a bow.

"I am the one who should feel honored for having such celebrity among us... But I do believe we have important business to attend." Wales said as he helped Louise up "Follow me, Miss Valliere, we must speak in private."

"B-But Lord Wardes...?" Louise began in confusion.

"It's alright, Louise..." Wardes reassured with a soft smile "I will be waiting here for you."

Louise looked at Wardes with worry. She did trust Wales but for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel nervous and vulnerable without someone looking out for her back. Maybe it had to do with Leona being there for Louise as her shield... Louise should really stop doing that, hurting herself over something that has already happen won't bring her any good. She could worry about Leona after she had fulfilled her mission. With a resolved huff, she followed Prince Wales inside of the abbey.

After going through a secret door behind one of the pillars, Louise appeared in the courtyard of the abbey. She could see a set of rooms at the sides and a small garden with a fountain the middle, several magic knights were guarding some of the doors and a few others were chatting among themselves. Once they noticed Wales, all of them saluted and bowed in front of him. Wales smiled softly and guided Louise to one of the rooms.

The inside of the room was lit dimly by a few torches and a candle on a table in the middle of the room. As Louise had expected, the room had almost no ornaments aside from the royal zeal of Albion hung on one of the walls, she could see a background portrait of a landscape on another wall and a rich wardrobe by the humble bed. On the table, Louise was able to see some important reports, a few maps with red and blue marks, some golden coins and a cup filled with wine.

"I apologize for the mess, I didn't know an ambassador of Tristain was coming," Wales said ashamed.

"I-It's okay, your majesty!" Louise reassured with a bow.

"You don't have to be so nervous," Wales said with a soft giggle "I am really thankful you came here despite the dangers, especially seeing just how young you are... But I suppose we can debate whether it was correct or not, let us do what we must."

"Y-yes!" Louise said as she gave Henrietta's letter to Wales "This is the letter Queen Henrietta ordered me to deliver to you at once... Everything will be explained there..."

Wales nodded and took the letter. Minutes over minutes of agonizing silence filled the room while Louise waited for the Prince, she could see how the frown of Wales became more miserable as he read the letter... Well, it was to be expected after all. Louise knew exactly the message of the letter and just how much pain Wales was suffering, but there was simply nothing she could do to help both Wales and Henrietta. Both of them were the leaders of their respective country and both of them understood the weight of such decision more that anyone else... But that didn't mean it made it less painful for them.

"I see..." Wales said quietly finishing the letter, "I understand... I understand..." He spoke quietly as he looked for something in his wardrobe, he then gave Louise another letter with the zeal of Tristain's royal family "This... This is what you came for... Take it..."

It was a thin envelope made of rich paper and sealed with bright crimson clay... Louise's hands trembled as she held the small and yet important piece of paper, she couldn't believe the destiny of her country rested in the contents of such thing. She couldn't accept Henrietta was suffering for such petty and weak thing. She couldn't believe Wales seemed so sad for giving her this thing... But she also knew there were wars that had begun for less than that, she wondered just what kind of twisted god allowed these chain of events.

"Uhm...? Prince Wales...?" Louise asked timidly "D-Did you... Have you considered asking for political asylum to Queen Henrietta?"

"Miss Valliere... I do believe you do know more than you should, Especially regarding the contents of the letter that was supposed to be for my eyes only." Wales said with a small smile.

"I-I just wanted to...!" Louise tried to explain herself.

"Miss Valliere... This is not a simple war of ideals between the nobles and the royal family, there are shadows hiding in every corner of Albion corrupting the heart of its citizens and driving them to madness... Miss Valliere, I am afraid our enemy might be more dangerous than we initially thought."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Reconquista."

"R-Reconquista? What is that?"

"Even I ignore the true nature of this particular group of mysterious people, but I do know there are the ones behind the current civil war in Albion." Wales explained with a grim look "These people are extremely dangerous and wicked, but they are also quite clever in their ways. The nobles and the royal family are mere puppets in this sick game they have created, I have finally been able to find them and learn about their intentions... But in reality, there is nothing I can do to stop them... Albion is flooded in the war and I can't just go around chasing shadows while the good people of my kingdom suffer and die for no good reason... My duty is with my subjects."

"But... But if you keep fighting like this..." Louise tried to refute but she was stopped when she felt the gentle hand of Wales on her cheek.

"I know..." He answered with a sad smile "I know I may be fighting a lost battle... But that is what leaders do. As long as I can breathe and move, I will keep doing everything I can for everyone in Albion... Please, Miss Valliere, tell that to Henrietta..."

Louise could see the determination in his eyes as he uttered those painfully correct words, Wales was now the only beacon of hope for a land that was destined to fall into chaos and into nothingness... But it was so unfair. She could see just how much he regretted those words and how much he wanted to take them back, she could see just how much he wished he could follow his heart and run after what he wanted... But he couldn't... Because he was born within the 'privileged' royal family, because it was his duty, because it was his destiny...

Because he was Wales Tudor, Prince of Albion.

Louise left with tears falling from her eyes...

She was so weak and useless... She believed her new powers could have changed this painful outcome, but it wasn't enough. She began to see just how tiny and pitiful she really was... Wardes... Leona... Maybe they could have done better than her, maybe they could have done different, maybe they could have changed everything... But it was Louise who was chosen... It was Louise 'the zero' who was given the right to act as the representative of Henrietta...

And she was the one who ended everything...

Pitiful indeed...

"Is that the letter?" Came his voice from her back.

Wardes stood there, looking at Louise with his calming smile... It only brought dread to Louise's heart as she felt she had somehow failed him, he who was a man well versed in the arts of magic, and possibly a better ambassador than her... He could have done better, he could have found the way... Louise felt his eyes drop in shame, she didn't want to see him at all... He seemed to shine with a light that hurt her eyes, the light of someone who stood at the top...

It was painful...

It was mortifying...

Louise just wanted to get away from those judgmental eyes that haunted her... The same eyes everyone around her seemed to look at her with... All of them expecting something from her, all of them filled with disappointment, all of them fake... All of them...

All of them but hers...

Her golden orbs that looked at what she really was, her kind voice devoided of disappointment, her smile that held no secret meaning...

She was like the sun, A sun Louise could look at as long as she wanted... She was a shield, a shield that would protect her from anyone and anything... She was everything Louise was hoping for, a strong and dignified individual that feared nothing, not even the elves on the wild lands or the demons from the depths of the abyss... And she was now everything Louise wanted by her side...

The gears of destiny cracked as she realized her own desires, the path ahead of her was erased... The things that could have been, the future that was built for her, the decisions she had to make... She could see how everything was shattered in million of small pieces... And then... She saw it at the end of the road.

Tall buildings and magnificent castles surrounded by the golden and silver glow of the king and the queen of the celestial vault. She could hear the voices of hundreds of generations whispering her the secrets behind every star in the sky. The regal doors of the Silver city opened in front of Louise as she felt Derflinger shake behind her back, her clothes began to shine and disintegrate as she got closer to the gates... The golden figure of a horned boy was waiting for her at the gates, his wide smile and his hand inviting her into her new calling...

 _"I will be waiting at the peak of Halkeginia..."_ His voice echoed _"Louise, The Radiant Dawn."_

"Louise?" Wardes asked worriedly as he placed his hands on her shoulders "Louise, What's wrong?"

Louise blinked. It had been and illusion, a realistic illusion of one of the many dreams she had had ever since the summoning ritual... Illusions and dreams of battles she had never fought, places she had never visited... All Illusions and dreams, but this one was different... This one had something the others didn't have... Her name.

Louise knew what had to be done. She needed to find Leona and tell her about everything she had witnessed... Anyone else would simply laugh and disregard her vision as part of her stupidity, but Leona would definitely believe in her... And together with her familiar, Louise would look for the highest and mightiest peak across Halkeginia and she would finally become what she had chosen to be: The Sun.

"Louise, Are you unwell?" Wardes asked once again.

He was such a handsome man. His hair was long and well combed, his features were soft but looked quite attractive with his beard and mustache, his voice was like a lullaby... But Louise had witnessed what really mattered for her: His strength. He was indeed strong... But Louise could feel she was stronger than him, her destiny was not something a man like him could or would understand. He would never be able to follow her into the city of Silver, he would never be able to look at the sun like she did, he would never be able to live the way Louise wanted to live her life.

He was a Tristain gentleman and a wonderful knight... Louise was a Rakkor and the Chosen of the Sun.

He wasn't enough.

"Yes, Lord Wardes?" Louise finally answered with a warm smile.

"Dear Louise, what happened to you?" He asked caressing her cheek "You seemed gone a while ago."

"Nothing to worry about, Lord Wardes! I was just deep in thought."

"Well... If you say everything is fine the I suppose I could-"

"We should hurry up, Lord Wardes!" Louise said pulling him "We must hurry up and return to La Rochelle at once! Leona must be worried about me and there are things I must discuss with her at once."

"What? Return to her? But I thought you-"

"I was simply blinded by my own immaturity," Louise interrupted once again "Let us go at once!"

"Louise... I've been thinking we should ask Prince Wales to help us with our wedding ceremony."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure the Prince will be more than happy to marry us here, right now."

"That's... That's ridiculous! How can I waste my time with a wedding when I have to find Leona?"

"W-waste your time?" Wardes asked clearly shocked.

"Certainly! Besides, Queen Henrietta is waiting for me at Tristain, I must deliver Prince Wales answer. After that, l must ask Leona for more training and in the meantime, I must look for the highest peak in Halkeginia. As you could tell, I have a lot of things to do and I can't possibly waste any precious second I have in trivial things such as a wedding." Her words seemed to have left Wardes completely flabbergasted as he could only look at her with his mouth wide open "I am so sorry for everything I had to say and I would like to apologize for everything I will do... But this is a path in which you can't follow me, Wardes. A path only Leona and I can walk." Louise finished turning around and leaving.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my dear Louise." Wardes said hugging her tightly "There is so much to do."

"W-What are you doing, Wardes?! Let me go!"

"I can't do that, dear Louise. I need... No... Reconquista needs you."

"Let me go! I said let me g... Wait... You... You just..." Suddenly, Louise's face paled in horror "No... It can't be... Wardes you..."

"It's alright, Louise" Wardes whispered in her ear "You don't have to think about anything at all, you just have to follow me."

"You...! How could you...?! I trusted in you!" Louise yelled breaking free from Wardes hold "I believed in you, Wardes! How could..?!" Her words stopped when she felt bumping into something, she turned around and saw a tall blonde man with arrogant empty eyes "You... Who are you?"

"That is not important, Child of the Void," He said as he lifted his arm, Louise saw in his fingers a deviant looking gem with a terrifying glow in it.

Louise watched into the strange gem as she felt a disgusting tremble filling her body, she could sense how her limbs numbed, she could feel a foreign energy coursing through her veins. She couldn't move or say anything, she could only stare into the gem as its energy invaded her mind and body... She tried to resist... But it was impossible, the power was too strong...

And she was too weak...

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _This is wrong..._

"It definitely came as a surprise!" Said the voice of Prince Wales "But if you two agree, I will not deny you this happiness"

"We are pleased to hear Your majesty approves our decision and is willing to help us as much as possible," Wardes said as he held Louise in his arms.

 _Stop it..._

"It is the least I can do for you considering you both came on an almost suicide mission, I am afraid I can only offer a rudimentary ceremony, and I am pretty sure my men are not the kind of guest you wanted... But this can still be a wonderful ceremony for all of us, and this way, we can bring some happiness to the troops. A bit of normal life will certainly bring them peace for a while."

"We will be happy to aid you in any possible way."

 _No..._

 _Don't do it..._

 _It is a trap.._.

"Splendid! Then, let us begin at once." Prince Wales said with a clap, the knights that were standing unsheathed their blades and proceed to point them at the Prince "Alright... The groom, Viscount Jean-Jaques Francis Wardes, under the pledge given to us by our founder Brimir, do you promise to love, protect and cherish this beautiful and kind woman, and take her as your loving and only wife?"

"I do," Wardes said with determination.

 _No... Please... Can't you see...?_

"And now... Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, third daughter of La Valliere family. Under the pledge given to us by our founder Brimir, do you promise to love, protect and cherish this gentle and strong man, and take him as your loving husband?"

 _No..._

"I do" Were the words that came out of her mouth.

"Magnificent!" Prince Wales said with a bright smile "Then... By the power given to me by my father, and following the rules and traditions created by our founder Brimir. I, Wales Tudor, Crown Prince of Albion, declare both of you husband and wife, my the elements and the blessing of our ancestors be always by your side" Prince Wales clapped and he was followed by his knights "You can now kiss the wife."

 _No..._

 _This can't be happening..._

 _No..._

Louise could see how Wardes bowed at the prince and proceed to grab her head with his hands, he slowly lifted her face until Louise was able to see him... That smug and triumphant smile told Louise everything she needed to know about his sick and twisted intentions... He was the man he used to believe in, an ideal she secretly followed every time she felt there was no hope for her, every time her strength left her body, every time her eyes were overcome by the tears and the pain... He was the ideal, the dream, and everything Louise used to believe in... She watched as he slowly lowered his face... He was Louise's dream...

A weak dream.

* * *

Wardes didn't realize what had happened until his body collided against the wall and the blood from his nose began staining his green robe, the pain came delayed and made him curl in a fetal position as he tried to stop the stream of blood coming from his broken nose. He lifted his glare trying to find what had caused him so much pain, his eyes scanned through the chapel, only finding the shocked whispering of the nights and the shocked expression of Wales... From one of the columns, he distinguished the silhouette of his colleague, he was clutching his left hand in pain as the ring glowed like if it had been exposed to the ardent flames of hell. Wardes kept looking around until he realized what had changed.

Louise was standing there, with her face darkened by the shadows... But with her fist above her head where his face should have been a moment ago...

But that wasn't his dear and little Louise...

That creature standing before Wales exuded and aura of pure rage and wrath, the pinks strands of its hair began burning with golden flames as its body trembled in fury, the creature raised its head revealing a pair of molten orbs with a pink hint, its visage was filled with anger and disgust at the mere sight of Wardes form. Its mouth trembled and slowly opened as the creature breathed deeply...

Then...

She roared with the might of the Manticore.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, WARDES!"

Wardes had enough time to barely dodge the attack of the beats, the wall behind him was completely obliterated, and exploded sending debris and small pieces of granite everywhere. He readied his rapier and channeled his trademark spell: The lighting. The bolt charged completely and he sent if flying towards the angry monster in front of him...

Wardes was indeed a brilliant and talented magician... But in the end, he was just another stupid man who never learned from his mistakes.

The creature simply slapped the bolt with the back of her hand and sent the projectile flying behind it, destroying completely the already shattered wall behind it's back.

"I-Impossible...!" Wardes managed to articulate before a pair of claws closed on her throat, he watched the angry visage of the creature as it roared in his face, then he felt his body flying once again, and the sound of the walls breaking as his back collided with the wall.

"Lord Wardes!" Prince Wales tried to help him up, but Wardes couldn't muster any strength in his limbs "Lord Wardes! Answer me!"

"Prince Wales!" The creature roared "Get away from that piece of filth!"

"Louise! I have no idea of what just happened and I am afraid to even ask... But your actions are completely insane!"

"Listen to me, your majesty! He is with Reconquista! He is a traitor!"

"Wait... What?" Wales sounded genuinely shocked by this claim "I don't... I don't understand... How can that be even possible-?"

A moment of doubt... That was all Wardes needed, he never let go of his rapier... A moment of doubt...

"NO!"

Wardes pushed the limp body of the Prince away and got up, he spat the blood that was flooding his mouth and focused his eyes on the creature in front of him.

She was a small and petite girl with long and wavy hair, carefully combed and secured by a white wedding veil, her eyes were filled with horror and sadness, a few tears fell to the ground as her heart tried to understand what just happened... But that moment lasted only a second, Wardes blinked and the girl was gone. In her place, there was a terrifying creature similar to the manticores he had seen before, its pink mane began to burn with golden flames, its molten orbs were completely focused on his throat and he could see a strange aura forming around her...

It was just like her, like the Sun Goddess he had fought a few days ago...

Little Louise was now something else... Something that couldn't be allowed to leave this chapel alive...

"Hello, dear Louise" Wardes said as he readied his rapier "I always thought you were a simple and stupid child I could easily impress with petty acts of kindness and stupid tricks... I suppose I was wrong."

"WARDES!" Was all Louise roared before she rushed towards him.

Wardes trusted his rapier as soon as Louise was in range, but the young girl easily ducked under the sword, and with a swift move she threw her fist upwards. The uppercut connected on his chin and sent Wardes flying into the air, he managed to keep his consciousness long enough to see Louise grab him by his feet and hurl him over the magical knights, he collided with the ground and bounced a few times before he crashed on the long rows of wooden seats, destroying everything he touched.

Louise huffed in anger as she felt her powers swirling wildly inside her chest, she wanted to simply let go out her frustrations and calcinate everything in the explosion of Eclipse... But she still had a job to do, the body of Prince Wales remained limp and motionlessly behind her, she couldn't see him breathing... The tears began to fall her eyes as she realized what had been lost due to her inexperience and stupidity...

Wales was dead... The only man Henrietta loved died because Louise wasn't careful enough... This was a burden she would have to live with for the rest of her life... Her biggest mistake...

"You... What are you?!" Said a voice from afar.

Louise focused her eyes again and noticed some of the knights were actually helping Wardes, Louise could tell he wasn't the only rat that had somehow found his way inside of the guard of Prince Wales. Her eyes scanned the place looking for the weird man with that strange ring... But he was gone, escaped like the coward her was... He did well... He would survive to fight another day...

Wardes and the knights were a different story.

"You better stay where you are, Monster!" Another knight yelled as all of them prepared their spells "Soldiers of Reconquista! Slain that thing!" At his command, several bolts of different colors were shot at Louise.

The world suddenly slowed, Louise was able to see every frame of every action. The bolts kept moving towards her, it seemed like none of them would fail... She expected that much from the magical knights, but Louise still had one last card to play. And none of those experience and skilled knights were ready for it.

She smiled as she raised her hand and allowed the Sun to guide her strength. The ceiling fell under the pressure of the gold beam of light and Louise felt something fall into her hand... The handle of her sword, Derflinger.

The magic was suddenly negated and the bolts were consumed by Derflinger's edge and bursting into golden flames that surrounded Louise, scorching everything around her with her might, the body of the Prince was engulfed in the flames and was lost in the sea of golden energy.

"Good to see you again, Derf," Louise said softly.

"I can say the same, pinkie" Derflinger cackled happily "There was no way I would let you have all this fun by yourself!"

"Is that so? Well, as you can see, there is plenty for both of us. Although, I am not sure which are our allies and which aren't..."

"All of our allies are corpses outside, I saw those rats kill them while they were distracted."

"Then I guess I don't have to hold back, huh?" Louise said sadly "Very well, let us finish this, Derflinger!"

The knights roared and rushed towards Louise with their weapons ready. Mindless idiots who charged forward with no idea what was waiting for them, Louise smiled wickedly as she felt the Eclipse form around her, ready to implode and burn anything that dared to touch her...

But they never reached her...

From beneath her feet, sand began swirling and suddenly, a wall of soldiers cladded in red and golden armor with humongous shields rose and pushed the knight away easily. The knights fell to the ground in screams of surprise but were quickly silenced as dozens of golden spears pierced their fallen forms on the spot. Louise watched in shock as soldiers with crimson armor suddenly appeared out of nowhere, protecting and kill her enemies.

"Wh-What just...?" Louise tried to articulate but was interrupted by his voice.

"The order is given!"

The giant wooden doors exploded in millions of piece and Louise watched as several warriors cladded in crimson and jade armor rushed with their weapons ready, easily cleaving and destroying the confused knights who seemed completely helpless against the monstrous strength of the foreigners... But there was one who seemed to shine among them, a special individual that dashed through the enemies as if they didn't exist. A female warrior wearing golden and crimson clothes, wielding a long sword and a massive and impenetrable shield, her long and curly hair remained Louise of the mane of the powerful manticores, her molten orbs that seemed to shine like the sun in the skies... A goddess that had descended to protect those who suffered.

That was her champion, Leona, the Radian Dawn.

"Louise!" Leona screamed in joy and worry as she finally reached her.

Louise only managed to smile once before her vision blurred, she felt Derflinger fall from her hands and the world spinning. She lost her footing and collapsed in the warm embrace of her champion. The last thing she saw was Leona's face before she was overtaken by the exhaustion and fatigue...

And the darkness took Louise in her gentle embrace.

* * *

225 tiles...

226 tiles...

227 tiles...

228 tiles...

Louise counted the fine squares that conformed the elegant floor of the castle once again, it was actually the third time she had done it and she already knew just how many were in the grand room she was currently in, sitting in a elegant chair made of fine oak, waiting for Queen Henrietta to be ready for her appointment with the leader of the Warring Kingdoms...

In reality, Louise knew what was happening behind those doors... She could still see the sad smile of the Queen as Louise told her she could find the body of Wales after the battle, she had only been able to return with his ring in her hands and nothing else... Henrietta had suppressed her emotions marvelously, but Louise could still see the pain clouding her eyes, Henrietta's tears never betrayed her so Louise respected her intentions and remained calm during the whole meeting... But Louise knew that Henrietta was currently crying in her own right now.

It was mortifying but there was nothing Louise could do to help her dear friend, she had retrieved the letter with success but had failed to protect Prince Wales from harm. It wasn't her fault since nobody knew about Wardes true intentions, but that didn't erase the fact that Louise had failed in her mission... And know Henrietta suffered on her own, her young heart completely broken, her soul shattered... But she had to carry one, there were still things to do, Tristain needed her Queen to protect them from the unseen enemies that were trying to destroy everything.

There was no room for her emotions.

Louise sighed and decided to stop counting the tiles like a crazy woman, and instead decided to study the strange foreigners Leona had found in La Rochelle.

They were quite interesting If Louise was honest with herself.

The males were taller than the average Tristain citizen and had some sort of wild aura that made them look scary and imposing from afar, but in reality, they were quite well behaved and acted like proper gentlemen. The ones called Garen, Jarvan and Xin Zhao seemed to have quite the experience when it came to diplomacy, especially Jarvan who seemed well versed in the subtle arts of the speech. Tryndamere was the only one who seemed out of the equation, rude, brutish and arrogant like a common Germanian, but even Louise could tell his real talent lied on the battlefield.

The females seemed to belong to a different dimension, far away from what Louise used to believe was considered beauty. Both Katarina and Nidalee had a special seductive aura that even she couldn't help but admire, their visage seemed to be carefully crafted with years of experience and practice, their slender bodies only spoke about their tenacity and agility. Louise guessed the battlefield they belonged to was a bit more secluded, and at the same time, more important. Vi was definitely not inside that category, Louise literally mistook her for a male at first. Strong, haughty and even rude were the best qualities Louise got from her, quite easy going and overall a good person.

But the biggest mystery was probably their leader.

Azir simply seemed to not belong to this world. Not only because of his physical appearance but because there was something about him that made Louise want to follow him to wherever he wanted to go, he walked with a dignity and magnificence, not even the royalty could replicate. In his eyes, Louise could tell the number of battles he had fought, the number of victories he had won, the number of men he had lost, and the number of lessons he had learned. Louise could believe he was the king of such impressive warriors, she could even see just how powerful his kingdom was... And she was afraid to wonder what kind of horror had pushed such strong warriors to such desperate measures.

It was terrifying indeed.

"Louise?" Leona asked quietly as she hugged her small body "Are you okay?"

"I... I am fine... I am just... Just a bit overwhelmed by all of this..."

"I know. I would like to take your place but I am just your champion... This is something only you can do... And I know you will succeed."

Louise didn't think so. She had been chosen as the mediator in the negotiation between Tristain and the Warring Kingdoms just because Leona was the one who made contact with this new civilization. Apparently, the council considered there were better options and more prepared nobles to fulfill such important task, but Henrietta had stood her ground, choosing Louise over any other alternative. The Queen knew the other options were a bunch of nobles completely corrupted by their own desires and the greed of their families... Louise could understand how Henrietta felt but her recent failure only made her feel more scared about failing once again... She was scared...

"You don't have to worry about anything," Leona said softly as she snuggled Louise "I am now here for you... And I promise I will never leave you alone ever again."

"You... You promise?"

"I promise."

Louise smiled to herself. Why was she worrying so much about such things? The city of Silver had finally appeared in front of her with a mission to fulfill, she had finally made the choice, she had finally decided to follow the path the king of the celestial vault had given to her. She would definitely succeed in this mission, she would definitely help Henrietta as much as possible... But her real calling lied somewhere in Halkeginia, somewhere in this great land was the mightiest peak of all, and on the top rested the city of Silver... And Louise destiny.

The doors of Henrietta's rooms finally opened and Agnes stepped out, followed by a group of musketeers with their weapons ready. She eyed the warriors with skepticism before she turned to Louise, she nodded to her and the musketeers stood at the sides so the warriors could enter and have an audience with the queen of Tristain.

Leona got up and offered Louise her hand to grab, the young girl smiled and took it with confidence. She knew her path was filled with obstacles and hardships, she knew there were more dangerous enemies waiting for her along the way, enemies more powerful and ruthless than Wardes, she knew some of those enemies were her friends and family... But she didn't care, her choice was made and Louise was not one to regret something she had chosen for herself. She no longer was the pitiful Tristainian who couldn't do a single thing right, she was now the chosen of the Sun

And as long as she had Leona and the sun by her side, nothing would stop her.

Not even Brimir himself.

* * *

 **This is the little corner where I will answer your questions and doubts...**

 **If you have a suggestion or a complaint I will answer it here...**

 **:3**

 **valguienmas1: That is a possibility :3**

 **DaMonkMan: I did say I would introduce as champions as possible, Never said they would make it till the end... The constant will always be Leona... Probably :3**

 **Undying Soul98: It is my intentions for the celestial aspects to appear on Halkeginia and have them be part of their history... But the Void can't be stopped, only delayed :3**


	14. Chapter 14 - Piltover Finest

**Piltover finest**

 _"Flowers are such mysterious and beautiful things, indeed. Men usually disregard their presence as simple ornaments that can be ignored as they possess little to no value or any sort of useful purpose. In reality, men sometimes wish such useless things would simply disappear so there could be enough space for other things that could and would be used for our ends. Men foolishly believe such delicate and tiny objects are a simple waste of time... But every now and then, Men are proved wrong in the most peculiar ways. I was one of those fools who learned the lesson in the most wonderful and unexpected way."_

 _"I am no stranger to the pain and the suffering. Those who have followed me can tell and even feel the scars deep inside my heart and my soul, I have learned that everything has a huge price to be paid, I remember when I was fighting on the battlefields, watching my fellow brothers and sisters die for my beliefs, I remember the green plains being painted in crimson with the blood of our enemies and our own, but I knew this was a necessary. Through pain and suffering, my kingdom flourished... Like the jade flowers in spring: The Warring Kingdoms."_

 _"Those were indeed glorious days. I surrounded myself with powerful and wise individuals who excelled in their own area, strategists, warriors, assassins, scouts, generals. All of them decided to leave everything behind and follow me into the unknown. Our battles and adventures were legendary, the treasures we gained, the lands we conquered, the enemies we defeated, the secrets we discovered... Those certainly were the good times."_

 _"But all the things are bound to end when we least expect it... I grew arrogant and complacent with my current situation and forgot what I had lived, I forgot the most important lesson that there was... Peace is just the preparation for the next war."_

 _"I paid for my mistake..."_

 _"They came from the north. Rotten bodies moved by some dark and malefic will, our armies in the snowy mountains couldn't even stall their advances. Hundreds upon hundreds of corpses moved relentlessly towards us with a well-defined objective. Our demise. My subjects managed to escape, leaving behind the soil they worked so hard to gain, the memories they created and the legacy they shared. I still can see them running towards my fortress, with nothing but fear in their eyes."_

 _"From the south came the darkness. A corruptive and alien energy none of us or our sages had seen before, the strange portal that opened near the jungles spat creatures of disgusting forms filled with an insatiable starvation. The path of such creatures became corrupted and everything they touched was degenerated and turned into something that shouldn't have existed in our world... I can still see my dear subjects being plagued by an unknown disease, corrupted and metamorphosed into something more sinister."_

 _"And just like that... The Warring Kingdoms were doomed... Because I was foolish enough to believe peace could be eternal... I was mistaken"_

 _But when all hope was lost, I heard a voice calling for me within my darkest nightmares. It spoke about a portal with the answer we needed... I had my doubts about such strange and unusual event, but our situation was so incredibly desperate I had no other choice but to accept any help I could get... Even if such help came from my own insanity."_

 _"I arranged my best men and women that had followed from the very beginning, my must trusted friends and family to find out if this was the miracle we needed... If they had doubts or complaints, no one said a thing when we left... They believed in me, and they knew this was our last chance of survival."_

 _"We traveled through familiar roads until we reached the mountains, a dangerous and mysterious land we decided to explore only when we had the resources to do so. The natural defenses and the wild fauna made this place the most dangerous in the Warring kingdoms, even for my most experienced warriors. But the voice had told me that what we were looking for lied in the caves of such place... We were ready to succeed... So without fear, we walked into the unknown"_

 _"To our surprise, nothing appeared to stop us. The animals and the demons we have sighted before were gone as if they felt the dangers that were trying to destroy our world. Wise creatures, indeed. The journey was long and quiet as we ventured into the depths of the darkness, expecting some sort of ancient horror to appear in front of us and destroy our bodies with ease... Nothing like that appeared."_

 _"Instead, we found a gate. A strange portal made of a material we haven't seen before with an unknown language cavered on it. We could feel the strange aura that surrounded the suspicious door, my generals and captains debated whether we should simply forget about the whole matter, or take the chance and gamble everything for nothing... In retrospective, the choice I made was possibly devoided of reasoning and filled with madness, but I was so desperate and tired to even care about the consequences... I am still immature, I suppose."_

 _"But in the end, the gamble was worth it. We found what were looking for, a chance to either request help to fight the enemies or a chance to save the Warring Kingdoms... We found a new land, different from our world, but filled with secrets and wonders... We found Halkeginia."_

 _"But once again I played the part of the fool. We knew nothing about this land and yet we request help from anyone that came across our way... I was a fool to believe they would simply welcome us with open arms, especially if we brought news of unknown and powerful dangers destroying and consuming our former world... Each one of them denied us and kicked us out of their palaces as if we were animals. Germania simply laughed at us, Galia ignored us completely, Romalia even tried to execute us as heretics, Albion was in the middle of a civil war and Tristain was the weakest among them_ _... I was slowly losing hope... The Warring Kingdoms were not destined to end this way... I would not allow it..."_

 _"And then... The miracle happened: The Sun Goddess."_

 _"We could see just how corrupted and denigrating the society was. The nobles abused the commoners and treated them like cattle, pieces that could be spared and even sacrificed for their own selfish desires... But among the darkness, a beam of light was bringing hope for those who needed it the most. The rumors spoke of a woman, a daughter or the mighty manticore and the powerful sun. A woman that had dared to go against the nobles by herself. A woman whose unbreakable shield protected the hopes and dreams of the commoners. A woman who would help anyone who asked... And my last hope to save my kingdom."_

 _"I had my objective and finding her would be extremely easy since she was quite popular, she couldn't move without notice... The problem was gaining her trust. Even I could tell just how unreasonable my request was, I was asking for a whole army to fight an unknown force my best warriors couldn't even scratch, How could she trust in me if the only proof I had were my words? How could I even request something like that? The Sun Goddess seemed to favor Tristain over the other kingdoms... And we knew just how desperate their situation was. The Queen basically prostituted herself to Germania in order to gain troops. How could they even help us when they themselves were lost in the darkness?"_

 _"I am a man of wisdom and experience... I knew there simply was no way for us to receive any sort of help... The choice was ours to make. We could go back, fight and die like warriors, or we could bring as many of our people as we could behind the back of the Halkeginian kingdoms... Ethier way, our pride would be shattered... My noble warriors refused to degrade themselves to such extent... But what else could we do?"_

 _"Once again... I was proven wrong..."_

 _"The Sun Goddess found us in our darkest hour... And with that beautiful and radiant smile of hers, she gave us hope and a new path, she couldn't ensure the safety of our nation, but she promised a meeting with the queen of Tristain... She gave us a chance and that's all I needed."_

 _"Flowers are such mysterious and peculiar things, indeed."_

 _"I had never seen Queen Henrietta before, rumors spoke about her beauty but I chose to disregard those as the usual fallacies of the people... On that day, at the palace of Tristain... I was proved wrong once again... In the most wonderful way."_

 _"She was a young girl. even younger than my dear Sivir. Her eyes only spoke about her innocence, about her inexperience and about her youthful hopes on the future... She was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my entire life... Her short but graceful hair, her glassy and brilliant eyes... Her prominent bosom and child birthing h-"_

"Fireball!"

The tent suddenly exploded and was filled with black clouds of smoke, the students of Tristain academy that were just studying with curiosity that peculiar thing yelped in surprise and decided to leave the courtyard with haste... Yes, the foreigners were surely interesting and exotic... But there was one unspoken rule every student shared and followed: Stay away from 'Zero'.

"Your majesty!" Jarvan coughed in panic as he tried to find the body of his lord through the smoke "Your majesty! Stay with me! Don't follow the light!"

"You filthy and lecherous dog!" Louise yelled as she stomped the ground and waved the smoke away from her face "I swear I will rip every single one of your stupid feathers!"

"How dare you speak to our lord like that?!" Jarvan asked angrily as he readied his spear "How dare you treat our lord like a pitiful mutt?!"

"Well... You are the one stepping over him, Jarvan!" Tryndamere laughed at the whole ordeal.

"Wha- Oh, God! Your majesty!" Jarvan hopped away and helped Azir getting up "Please, my lord! Open your eyes!"

"What do you give a sick bird?" Azir squeaked "A Tweetment!

"Oh, no! He has sustained brain damage!" Jarvan cried helplessly.

"I see no difference." Tryndamere pointed with a yawn.

"I say he is now more capable than before." Louise snarled with vice "Maybe now he won't do idiocies."

"Enough!" Azir commanded getting up and waving his hand, making the smoke disappear with a gust of wind "Miss Valliere, I know we have our differences and I have to admit our first meeting wasn't the best... But I find your behavior towards me completely unfounded and exaggerated!"

"My behavior!?" Louise roared with fury "You above anyone else have no right to speak about 'behavior'! You were the one who acted shamelessly and practically violated Queen Henrietta during our meeting!"

"That's nonsense! I acted as the protocol suggested when meeting a lady such as her! Well... I can't deny I had my own share of ideas, but I assure our union wouldn't be a barbaric act! Although... She would probably look cute with teary eyes and nothing more but a pair of strings and her exposed nipp-"

"FIREBALL!"

This time, the tent was completely engulfed in the wrath of Louise's magic and exploded leaving nothing but a crater, Tryndamere managed to escape safely and watched the show while he laughed his lungs out. The musketeers Agnes had appointed to guard and monitor the foreigners watched in horror the scene from afar, Agnes had told them to intervene if their antics went overboard... They simply decided to turn around and wonder where was the famed Sun Goddess of Tristain.

Louise walked out of the smoke, fuming and stomping the ground. The Eclipse formed around her due to her fury and was about to implode and scorch everything around her. Louise breathed slowly and managed to control her anger, the Eclipse slowly faded away and Louise felt how her anger diminished. It wasn't that pleasant to simply suppress her powers like that, Louise found out it was extremely gratifying to simply let go and allow her powers to burn everything around her. But Leona had lectured her about the dangers that this could mean, she spoke about control and balance... A lot of things Louise found extremely tiring and annoying, but still important in the end. But above everything else, Louise couldn't simply understand why she needed to practice her magic instead of doing Rakkor training. She could understand that she needed to keep appearance in order to fool her parents and the rest of the students, but to completely neglect even her sword training! Louise found herself frustrated and relentless as her powers piled up inside of her. Her Rakkorian side demanded action, battles, war. But Leona had been adamant about the whole ordeal, claiming it was for the best.

Louise knew very well why Leona was making her go through this. She herself had felt just how weak she turned during the night and how painful was to use her powers when the mother of the sky was present, in reality, it wasn't that painful, but Leona had assured her it would become unbearable once Louise had ascended. Louise sighed in defeat accepting that having more tools to defend herself was a wise choice... But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"You are doing great, boy!" Came the voice of Garen from nearby followed by the clash of swords.

Louise felt that chill running through her hands and arms, she knew the warriors were close to her, Training and fighting, showing their skills and competing to be the best among all of them... It was extremely weird for Louise to feel this way. Yes, she sometimes wished to show her peers her skills and prove she was the strongest magician but she had never felt the need to fight and demolish her rivals... She still needed to attend to class and polish her non-existing magic skill...

...

...

Louise turned around and followed the sounds of the battle.

It was a surprise to see the level of acceptance the warriors of the Warring Kingdoms have received in Tristain academy. Some of the students and professors looked at them with wary and even disgust, but most of them simply wanted to get close to those strange individuals. Especially the males, Katarina and Nidalee had become the madonnas of the school, and even a few weirdos found Vi's aggressive behavior quite captivating... The life at Tristain academy was slowly changing... And this was proof of that.

A bunch of boys and even girls were watching and cheering at the spectacle, Xin Zhao was acting as the moderator of the fight and praised the contestants sometimes. At the center, Garen danced with his massive sword while Guiche did the best he could to dodge and block the relentless assault of the general. Louise was surprised his sword hadn't break beneath the weight of Garen's jade blade, maybe he had reinforced it to withstand the fight... Not that it would make a difference, though. Even Louise could tell that Guiche's movements were amateurish and even desperate at this point, there was no way the frail Guiche could stand a chance against the powerhouse that was Garen... But the young Gramont was still full of surprises.

Guiche panted heavily as he held his trembling sword in front of him, the fight hadn't been easy but he had somehow lasted this long against the mighty warrior. Guiche could tell Garen was just as strong as Leona, he wondered if he held some secret power just like the Radiant Dawn but for now he could assume he was another normal human just like him... A human with a brutal strength and dexterity. Even though his sword was humongous, Garen could wield it with apparent ease and do some impressive feats, like spin in circles quickly or jump great heights with it... But even like that, Guiche had to admit he had fought with bravery and proved where he stood. His legs and arms ached in pain and he could feel the reinforcement in his sword wearing off, a single grace from that jade sword would be enough to shatter Guiche's blade into small pieces... So he decided to end everything in one last daring move.

Garen felt his intent and launched his final strike... To his surprise, he found Guiche's sword flying towards his head at a devilish speed, the warrior managed to parry the deadly projectile just in time, and that was all Guiche needed. Garen focused on the youngster once again but he was nowhere to be seen, he felt a chill on his spine and realized what had happened. He looked down only to see the fist of the youngster an inch away from his face... Garen smiled satisfied realizing he had been outsmarted marvelously by the young boy.

Guiche won.

The court was silent as they waited for the warriors. Both Garen and Guiche remained motionlessly, with the fist of the later buried in Garen's face... And suddenly...

"MY HAND!" Guiche cried in pain as he clutched his hand and rolled on the ground.

Garen looked at the fallen form of the kid in confusion, he wasn't sure why the kid was acting like that. Then he realized he wasn't fighting some trained soldier, this was just a teenager who hadn't really exercised enough to even throw a respectable punch. Truthfully, he hadn't even realized Guiche had punched him, to begin with.

"That was a nice tactic, kid!" Xin Zhao praised as he helped Guiche up "But I guess you are still a little green to do such daring moves without the proper training!"

"I'm sure I reinforced my body with magic" Guiche explained as he inspected his hand "You guys are simply too strong!"

"Nothing to worry about, young one!" Garen cheered with a laugh, placing his hand on Guiche's shoulder "I am sure you will become even stronger than us with that talent!"

"F-for real?!" Guiche couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I will make sure you do, child!" Garen answered with resolve.

Guiche smiled brightly while the rest of the students cheered. Louise, on the other hand, was deep in thought. As she had expected, the warriors from the Warring Kingdoms were quite exceptional. Even though Garen had held back greatly, Louise could still tell just how skillful he was, the punch he had received from Guiche was not your average reinforcement attack. Guiche had used a fairly powerful spell in order to deal a substantial amount of damage, that kind of magic could have easily killed a lesser man. But this information only managed to ignite the fire inside of Louise. She could picture a few ways to deflect and even counter some of Garen's attack, she wondered if his sword would melt against her Eclipse or if he would resist one of her augmented attacks... She was growing impatient and needed to release her frustration.

"Ah! Miss Valliere is here!" Xin Zhao said suddenly.

The students around became nervous and quickly cleared the area around Louise, none of them knew about Louise new powers but they could still feel some sort of primal fear whenever the young mage showed up. Louise had been annoyed at first but then she realized she was no longer bullied by her peers. Yes, it was annoying to see her classmate run and hide like little bunnies, but on the plus side, she no longer needed Leona by her side in order to deal with the mockery.

"Hello, Louise!" Guiche greeted with a smile.

"Guiche" Louise said with a court nod.

It was sort of strange for Louise to know there were people who weren't afraid of her. Tabitha never really showed that many emotions either way but she seemed less aloof around Louise, Siesta always bore that gentle smile of hers even if Louise was angry. Kirche was the only one who still made fun of Louise but her mockery had toned down and it was more like a weird way to show her affections towards the Valliere.

"Good morning, Miss Valliere" Garen greeted with a bow "I hope you are having a nice day."

"I am, Garen, thank you for your concern. May I ask what are you guys doing?"

"Mister Gramont here asked us to help him improve his battle skills" Xin Zhao explained, "While he is quite young, he possess impressive skills and a proper understanding of the battlefield, I can assure he will become a great warrior one day."

"Is that so?" Louise said skeptically.

"Of course it is, Louise!" Guiche intervened lifting his sword "I am a different man today! I have changed for the best and I can finally stand for myself!" He pointed the sword at Louise "I will prove I am deserving of the attention of Miss Leona!"

...

...

Oh...

So that was it, huh?

Louise always thought Guiche gave up on that foolish dream once Leona had proved just how different they were... Especially considering the Radiant Dawn had rejected nobles with more category and power than Guiche...

Well...

A little corrective was needed, it seems.

Louise smiled softly and with a swift move, she grabbed Guiche's sword by the blade... And crushed it with ease, her smile transformed into a wild and wicked grin as the sword exploded beneath her grip, the all to familiar scene brought nostalgia to Louise.

"What did you say?" Louise asked softly as she cracked her fingers, Guiche smiled blankly before he turned around and ran away as fast as he could. "I thought so."

"T-That was kind of mean..." Garen commented scratching his hair.

"Being humble is something he should have learned by now" Louise explained with a huff.

"I suppose... But there were better ways to teach him those lessons but I suppose happy fools like him only learn that way." Xin Zhao commented.

"I'm glad you understand. Either way, I would like to ask you if you know where Leona is?"

"Well... Last time I checked, she offered herself to guide the girls around the castle" Garen explained.

"So they are lost in the school, huh?" Louise just simply couldn't understand why would Leona want to guide anyone if she herself always got lost... Even atTristain Academy! "I see if I can find them."

"I'm sure they will be just fine!" Garen assured with a big smile "But there is something I would like to ask. A few seconds ago, we heard a huge explosion coming from the courtyard where the royal tent was erected... I think I already know what happened but just to be sure, Is the king alive?"

"The stupid bird pigeon won't that die that easily," Louise answered with annoyance.

"Miss Louise, I wholeheartedly understand your disgust for our lord's actions but I would like to ask you to bear with it for a little while..." Garen tried to be diplomatic "He is a wise and great man, sometimes he just goes overboard but I can assure you he is a great man and-"

"I know! I know..." Louise interrupted with a sigh "I will try to control myself from now on... But if that IDIOT those something stupid AGAIN,.."

"You may punish him as you see fit..." Garen nodded a bit worried "We must attend to a reunion with the musketeers... And see if our lord needs medical treatment if you excuse us..." Garen said before bowing and leaving with Xin Zhao.

Louise watched them leave and sighed to herself in defeat. She knew they were right, she could feel the power hiding behind Azir avian visage... But she simply couldn't forgive him for his faults. That day, Henrietta had greeted the warriors with a soft smile, despite crying a few moments ago. The warriors had explained their situation to the queen and had requested for any help they could get in exchange for the resources, techniques, science and knowledge, everything seemed to be going just fine... That was until the reunion ended. Azir got up from his seat and walked towards Henrietta slowly, the musketeers and the warriors tensed as the two leaders looked at each other in silence. Louise watched closely, afraid that she once again failed to try to help her dear friend... But something completely and incredibly worse happened. Azir embraced Henrietta and kissed her with passion.

...

...

That couldn't be good...

The chaos that followed could only be compared with the shores of hell, the musketeers and Agnes demanded the head of the stupid bird that had fouled the queen, the male warriors of the Warring Kingdoms did their best to protect their king, but even their fellow female members had sided with the musketeers and were ready to rip Azir's head out of his body, the Queen lied unconscious by her throne while Azir yelled marriage proposals and some other idiocies. Then, Louise jumped across the mob and kicked Azir so hard he flew through the window and outside of the castle, he was found later at a farm near the city, eating bird seed with a bunch of chickens.

Louise gritted her teeth remembering the events, she knew there was something completely weird and unusual with that stupid pigeon... But for him to be this daring and unpredictable! How foolish! Henrietta hadn't said a thing ever since but it seemed like she wasn't going to punish him anytime soon, maybe she hasn't recovered from the pain over losing Wales or she simply did no longer cared as it was her destiny to be the slave of a barbaric germanian general for the sake of Tristain...

These were dark days, indeed...

"Miss Valliere!" Called a familiar voice from behind, Siesta came running wearing casual clothes and dragging a big suitcase behind her "I am so glad I could meet you!"

"Hello, Siesta" Louise greeted with a smile "What happened to your uniform and why are you dragging that heavy suitcase?"

"Ah! I was given a few days for my vacations!" Siesta explained with a smile "I was planning to visit my family in my hometown and relax for a bit!"

"I see... I wish I could do the same..." Louise trailed off with a sigh. "There's been a lot of things to deal with and I am afraid I will be busy with everything that will come."

"Busy?" Siesta asked with curiosity.

"Yes, Queen Henrietta's wedding will happen in a month and I was chosen as her bridesmaid, I must attend to the rehearses from now on."

"Ah! The wedding! It must be an honor to be beside the Queen in her most important moment!"

It should be… But Louise couldn't help but feel miserable whenever the matter was brought to her. She knew Henrietta didn't want to marry a barbaric germanian but the country had no other option. The war as a reality at this point and Tristain simply lacked the power to protect themselves… Louise had successfully returned with the letter and secured the wedding between Henrietta and one of the generals of Germania. His name was Albrecht III Von Germanien. The emperor of Germania.

Louise knew Henrietta wept every night remembering her days with Wales and imagining the days to come with Albrecht so Louise decided to at least be by her side… There would be no comfort in her actions but at least she would make sure Henrietta wouldn't be alone in her darkest hour…

That was all Louise could offer…

"W-W-Wedding?!" Said a familiar voice behind the girls.

That… That couldn't be good…

Azir was standing there, his eyes filled with conflict and shock, his mouth completely open and his body shaking uncontrollably, he seemed to be looking somewhere far away from the girls or the walls surrounding the academy…

"Yes… Yes, that is correct…" Louise answered cautiously, feeling the incoming danger "Queen Henrietta will marry Emperor Albrecht in a month, in hopes to consolidate an Alliance between Tristain and Germania…"

"That... That's impossible!" Azir exclaimed in disbelief " That beautiful flower can't possibly marry anyone but me!"

"Wha...?! What kind of nonsense are you spewing, you idiotic pigeon?!" Louise asked angered.

"I didn't know any of this...!"

"And why would a foreigner like you need to know this, huh?! Tristain is in a dire situation and we need all the help we can get, Queen Henrietta knows this and that's why he gave herself to that Albrecht in marriage!"

"B-But the Queen and...?!"

"It is useless to this discuss any further!" Louise interrupted with anger "You yourself should know about the sacrifices Henrietta is doing for the sake of Tristain! And you should also be aware that if the wedding fails, Tristain would not be able to support the Warring Kingdoms! I understand your feelings and I wish I could save Henrietta from her pitiful destiny... But I can't do anything without risking the lives of the rest of the kingdom..." Louise bitter words only hurt her already shattered pride "You came to this land asking for help... Well, Henrietta must marry Albrecht in order to save the Warring Kingdoms... And there's nothing you can do to stop the wedding because you have nothing to offer!... Nothing... Just empty words and fragile hopes... You... You have nothing..."

Louise was weak... Incredibly weak in comparison to Leona... She succeeded in her mission but had failed to protect Prince Wales... She had foolishly believed in Wardes and had paid for her mistakes... She was weak and had nothing to offer... She couldn't even save Henrietta from her destiny... If only she were a little bit stronger... But she wasn't...

And now, she had to watch Henrietta suffer in silence...

"Perhaps..." Louise heard Azir mutter "Perhaps I can't defend dear Henrietta from the demons around her... But that doesn't mean I will stop trying. If I don't have anything, then all I need to do is what I do best: I will conquer!"

"Y-You...! What are you...!?" Louise tried to speak but there was something in Azir's voice that made her unable to do so.

"So what if I don't possess anything to give in return? I built the Warring Kingdoms alone and with less than what I have right now. If what your Tristain and Henrietta need are resources and a strong army then I will build one for her! I will search throughout the land, below the soil, above the skies, from the tallest mountain to the deepest abyss, I will make the treasures of this land mine and prove to you that I am worthy of marrying the Queen of Tristain!"

Louise could see something in his eyes, something akin to Leona's might whenever she was angry, those eyes that seemed to glow with a power superior to anything Louise had seen or felt before, something she admired and longed for... And something she was destined to be in the future: A leader and a symbol for those lost in the darkness.

Azir was a great man, indeed.

His plan had one single and minuscule flaw...

"And... Do you happen to know where are these treasures you speak of?"

"Of course I...! Well... I suppose I could... You know... I guess..."

Louise sighed but couldn't help but smile, maybe she didn't have a way to protect Henrietta from her destiny. But Louise had learned something thanks to Leona and the Warriors of the Warring Kingdoms, destiny could be defied and conquered. The Sun Goddess and the warriors were not meant to appear in this world but they were real, they brought their legends and created a new story. Maybe the answer lied in one of them, maybe there was another way or a different future where Henrietta could be happy and Tristain survived.

For now, all Louise could do was have faith... Faith in the Sun and in her champion.

"Well, if you are talking about treasures I may know where you can find one..." Siesta commented nonchalantly.

"Uh...?" Both Azir and Louise looked at Siesta in disbelief.

"Yes! My grandfather used to tell me and my brothers about an artifact hidden somewhere in my hometown, I didn't really pay that much attention to his stories... But I believe the artifact could sail through the skies... I believe some call it 'The Dragon's cloth' but my grandfather always called it 'The Queen of the Storms'."

"You... Have you seen the artifact?" Louise asked with interest.

"Uh... No, my grandfather told me he hid it somewhere within the forest behind the caves in Tarbes, I never got a chance to see it since there in a nest of orcs near that place... I think there is a map in my house but I am not sure ab-" Suddenly, Siesta was lifted by Azir "W-Wha...!"

"My dear child! These are wonderful news!" Azir exclaimed hugging Siesta "I just need to find this 'Queen of the Storms' to show my dear Henrietta I am a better match for her than some Albert or whatever! Let us go at once!"

"What?! You can't possibly leave like that! You have to stay here until the negotiations and the wedding are over! The musketeers will not allow you to leave just because you want!" Louise exclaimed angrily.

"I have a plan!" Azir said with a cheeky grin "I will go on my own! My warriors will stay behind to keep appearances while I venture into the unknown! Once we have retrieved the treasure we will be back without anyone noticing!"

"T-That's a terrible idea! What if something happens?!"

"I have faith in my skills and good luck!"

"What if the treasure is false?!"

"Then I just have to try again later!"

Louise was getting desperate, Azir seemed completely determined to go out and face the dangers with a stupid smile. Maybe if Leona was here she could have talked some sense into him... Or simply knocked him out with a punch. The other warriors would most likely side with him and Louise couldn't really tell the musketeers, Agnes had been looking for a reason to execute the idiotic pigeon ever since the incident at the palace... What could Louise do?

"Ah! That's right! You can't involve Siesta in this!" Louise attempted one last try "They will certainly punish her if something happens!"

"I know I am being selfish but I plan to reward Miss Siesta with a great gift." Azir explained grabbing Siesta's hand " I will marry her after we have retrieved the treasure!"

"WHAT?!" Louise was both shocked and angry "But...! But you said you wanted to marry Henrietta!?"

"I am THE emperor! I can marry as many women as I want!" Azir exclaimed shamelessly "What do you say, my dear Siesta?" But Siesta couldn't answer, she was currently blushing and smiling like a fool "I will take that as a yes."

"You...! You idiot!" Louise couldn't believe any of this "You are not going anywhere!"

"You can't stop me, little Louise!" Azir exclaimed holding Siesta in a bridal position and laughing like a maniac "You need not follow, but you must witness!"

This was bad... Azir was determined to leave at any cost, Louise couldn't just blow him into smithereens and there was no one to help her either... So she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

"Fine! But I am coming with you!"

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Louise commented for the umpteenth time.

"You may have a feeling, little Louise. But I can see into the future! We are going the right way!" Azir answered jolly. "The key to our success lies within this dark and damp cave!"

"This is a bad idea and you know it! Siesta, please! Tell this idiot we have to go back!" Louise pleaded helplessly.

"I will follow you wherever you go, my emperor!" Siesta said stupidly.

Louise huffed and stomped the ground in anger, she couldn't believe she actually agreed to do this obviously idiotic idea. Maybe beating the living hell out of Azir was the right answer but at this point, it was too late to even regret her choice, she just hoped nobody realized they were gone...

Louise had asked the musketeers to look for Leona and the other lost girls withing the castle, Azir had ordered his generals to create a distraction or something like that, the story was about some ceremony where he had to be concealed and remain undisturbed for a certain period of time... Louise just hoped Agnes was fooled by the charade or else... Louise sighed once again and wondered why she had to go through any of this... Just her luck...

After 'successfully' escaped the academy, they have traveled to Tarbes, a town only a few hours away from the academy. The plan was to retrieve a map Siesta had in her house and look for the artifact inside of the caves. Of course, Louise didn't know how long it will take to find the treasures and she also ignored if the treasure was real or not... But those facts didn't seem to discourage Azir in any way... He was an idiot.

But Louise had other reasons to keep an eye on Azir and she was sure the emperor had sensed her intentions, it was a bit wicked of Louise to think like that but the fire inside of her heart demanded such thing. Siesta had said there was a nest of orcs near the treasure... A nest filled with evil and stupid but strong creatures... Louise couldn't help but want to test her skill and Derflinger's steel against those brutish monsters, she could fight as much as she wanted since no one would miss those disgusting things. She would rain the fury of the sun on them, she would cleave and severe their limbs and she would bathe the ground with their nasty blood. Louise sometimes wondered if these sudden urges of hers were dangerous or even deviant, she had surely changed from her former self into something that could very well be considered a bloodthirsty mercenary... But she couldn't care less about that, the Rakkor were the strongest warriors she had ever heard of and she wasn't going to deny or even stop her craving for strong opponents.

She even wished Brimir was still alive so she could taste and destroy his supposedly 'ultimate' magic.

"I think we are close..." Siesta's voice got her out of her thoughts "The entrance of the forest should be nearby."

"Excellent! Let us find that treasure and make it ours!" Azir exclaimed slamming his spear into the ground.

Louise sighed again, this was probably the worst thing they could have done. She shivered in fear imagining the disappointed eyes of Leona and Henrietta if they ever found out about this stupid adventure, maybe appealing to Azir's stupidity would save her from the faults but the chances were very slim and she-

She felt it... A sudden change in the environment, the temperature rose, her back tingled, Derflinger shivered and the world slowed down again... She could even taste and savor it...

The presence of an enemy warrior... A powerful warrior... Just what Louise needed.

Louise dashed in front of Azir and deflected a falling stalactite, she shifted her weight and managed to cut through an incoming gust of fire with Derflinger, the spell was nullified and swallowed by the steel, Louise focused on the corner in front of them and waited. She could hear Siesta's confused breathing and even Azir's surprised movements... But there was something else, a slow and calm heartbeat, this individual had used deadly tactics against them and he wasn't even sweating... An experienced soldier and a ruthless murdered, if Louise could guess... Her grin grew without her realizing it, this would be a good battle and an excellent warm-up before she encountered the orcs.

"You ruffians! Hear my words and follow my orders!" The voice of the warrior boomed through the cave "Those were warning shots! If you keep on going I will have no choice but to deal with all of you permanently!"

A spell to magnify his voice, huh? Clever, that way, the enemies would not be able to tell his location easily. He sure knew how to fight in any given situation and he could have surely defeated a bunch of marauders or mercenaries... But in this situation, he was only going to have a really bad time.

"You dare threaten me without showing your face?!" Azir roared with fury "I will not be intimidated by a coward who can't even fight me head on! Your pitiful act of aggression only speaks of your foolishness and stupidity! I am an emperor and I fear nothing! Prove yourself worthy enough to die by my might or run away like the dog you are! I have no time to waste with the likes of you so make your choice, mongrel!"

The warrior seemed to hesitate within the might of Azir's voice, it was almost the same as Leona's when the Radiant Dawn was angry but it held more majesty than power.

And that was a terrible mistake.

For a single second, the caves were quiet. For a single second, Louise was able to hear everything around her: Siesta's breathing, Azir's heartbeat, the rubble falling from the ceiling, the rumor of a lake nearby, the sound of the leaves falling somewhere, the animals crawling on the soil, the insects hidden within the shadows... And she heard it, she heard a small slip a few meters away from her, the sound of his hesitation, the sound of his doubt... The sound of his weakness...

That was all Louise needed.

She knelt and leapt towards the direction of the sounds, Derflinger cutting the ground with a terrifying creak. She could feel the warrior's fear with each step, he knew there was something terrible after him... But it was too late. Louise finally reached the corner and was greeted by a storm made of blue fire in the shape of a snake... A square spell... But as always, the magician didn't know a single thing, Louise cut through the monster with ease, the spell was swallowed by Derflinger and Louise was able to see the image of the man. Her hand shot and gripped the neck of the man, she could feel his shock and terror as he realized he couldn't breathe beneath Louise's strength. Derflinger shone with the last flames of the spell, revealing the visage of the man...

"Professor Colbert?" Louise asked surprised.

"L-Louise..." Colbert managed to articulate. "W-Wha..." He gagged and huffed, trying to get some oxygen in his lungs.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, professor!" Louise quickly left go of Colbert "I thought you were an enemy! Thank the Sun I was able to realize it was you before I killed you!" She apologized with a nervous grin.

"K-Kill me...!?" Colbert coughed "Wha-What do you...?"

"Louise! Who goes there?!" Azir asked from afar.

"It's okay! It is one of my professors from the academy!" Louise answered helping Colbert up "He is friendly!"

"Louise...? H-How did you do that?!" Colbert asked bewildered.

"Do what?"

"Everything! You practically cut through one of my best spells with ease! How did you do that?!"

"Oh... Well, Leona has been training me for a while now. She taught me how to fight and she even gave me this sword Derflinger. He has the ability to negate and nullify magic! He is one of the few tools I have in store to deal with any enemy!" Louise explained with a proud smile.

" 'He'? Why are you referring to the sword as a 'he'?"

"That's because I am alive, you weakling!" Derflinger clacked angrily.

"A sentient sword?! That is certainly unusual..." Colbert commented studying Derflinger's hilt.

"I am not just your average sword! I am the Great Derflinger and you better watch your mouth, baldie!"

"Now, now, don't be rude to the professor, Derf. We almost killed him by accident." Louise cooed caressing the sword.

"Wait... Kill? You... You weren't going to kill me, right Louise?!" Colbert asked terrified.

"Of course I was! If you were an enemy..." Louise answered bluntly.

Professor Colbert was not a fool, in fact, he was one of the few professors in the academy who held some real battle experience. He could easily recognize an assassin or a mercenary, and he could very well be considered a genius on the battlefield... He had witnessed many atrocious acts during his younger days, some of them committed by his own hands, he wasn't a man who could be easily scared... But he couldn't help but shiver in fear. The little and fragile Louise he used to care and protect was gone, what was in front of him was a different creature, something that shouldn't be allowed to grow any further...

Perhaps, it was time to stop the Radiant Dawn...

* * *

The forest in front of them was quiet and peaceful, the green foliage and the abundant trees only spoke about the absence of the humans or any other sentient creature. Birds and other animals could be heard everywhere, singing, playing, fighting, eating and living a peaceful and careless life. Some of those creatures even ventured out of their lairs to study the group of strangers. Two of those strange beings were completely normal and easily forgettable... The others were a different story.

One of the inspired respect and servitude, an avian visage crowned with white feathers and golden eyes. Cladded in a jade and golden armor, his steps were strong and determined. His eyes studying the surroundings, detecting every single change and movement with ease. He was a king and a leader. The other creature was relatively small and quite childish, a fragile frame with beautiful features. But beneath those weak traits hid a powerful creature. A monster comparable to the dragons or the manticores that dwell somewhere in the mountains far away from here. The animals of the forest trembled in fear as she walked, they could feel their instincts begging to escape and hide until the girl was gone... Wise creatures, indeed.

The humans, on the other hand, didn't have those instincts,,,

"I can't believe I finally found a map!" Colbert exclaimed excitedly, studying the scroll in his hands "I knew there was something here! I simply knew it!"

"I am glad I could help you, professor," Siesta said with a smile.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to you, Miss Siesta! Last time I found a 'supposedly real map' like this, I ended up lost in the middle of the ocean for three weeks!" Colbert explained laughing Awkwardly. "Old Osmond will never doubt me again after this!"

"Do not count your owls before they come, professor" Azir lectured "We haven't found the treasure yet."

"I suppose you are right, my emperor. Are you sure you will not claim the treasure as yours?" Colbert asked worriedly.

"While I long for the riches and wonders in this new realm, my objective it's to show dear Henrietta my worth as a wedding candidate, I do not need to own the treasure, I just need to prove my might, you and your academy can keep the treasure after I have presented it to the Queen."

"For the last time, Henrietta won't marry you, you pigeon!" Louise scolded.

"You don't know that, little Louise! The Queen and Siesta will be mine!" Azir laughed cheekily.

Louise huffed and decided to venture into the forest alone. So far, the journey had proven to be completely useless. She hadn't found any orc on the way and the story of the treasure only seemed to become more real with each step. She began to fear the pigeon would actually succeed and marry the Queen. Agnes would definitely kill him on the wedding night. She sighed again and decided to stop worrying about those useless details, there was no way that 'Dragon's cloth' or 'Queen of the Storms' was real...

That was until she found the place...

Louise remained quiet as she studied the structure, it was bigger than any barn she had seen in her life, created out of average wood by some farmer. The structure was different, it had several windows with a strange pattern almost artistical. The doors were adorned with a strange circular symbol with teeth and a key in the middle of it. Louise could also see a strange lock at the doors, it had several strange parts and a weird keyhole, Louise also couldn't recognize the material but it didn't look like iron or something like that. She grabbed the lock with her hand and squeezed, the material was quite durable and though but after a few seconds it was crushed beneath Louise's vice grip. She pushed the huge doors gently and peered into the darkness.

Suddenly, white lights shone in the ceiling revealing the 'Queen of the Storms'.

...

...

Well... That... That was something you didn't see every day.

It had some sort of carriage made of a golden and silver color with a blunt design and the same symbol of the Barn's doors, Louise could see through the windows some sort of table filled with many small and colored circles, she also saw some sort of wheel mounted in the center with a strange design, similar to the flying ships of Albion. Above the carriage, there was a huge oval thing colored with silver and golden stripes.

"What part of this piece of junk looks like a dragon or even a queen?!" Louise asked in disbelief as she walked around the 'treasure' "And what the hell is a 'Tailwind'?"

* * *

Leona was a simple woman and she liked simple things. Strong weapons and good food were the only things a Rakkor needed to be happy. War was more of a craving than a necessity and fighting every once in a while was more than enough to survive the monotony of a peaceful life... But Leona had also been raised by the Solari, she learned from them the pleasure in teaching and guiding the generations to come, she learned to have faith and follow the father in the sky, she learned discipline and the necessity of rules and balance...

Leona was a simple woman with simple tastes... Or at least, that's what she wanted everyone to think...

In reality, the Radiant Dawn was a woman eager to learn and discover new places. The thrill of discovering the unknown was an addiction for her, she wanted to explore the wild, she wanted to meet new civilization, she wanted to taste the new world and learn as much as she could. That was the real reason why she became a champion. The Institute of War became the center of Valoran and there was no way Leona was going to pass such chance to finally fulfill her dreams. The results were better than she had expected, the other City-States offered her a new point of view, she realized just how shallow and biased the Solari were in reality. She got to experience the raging war across Runterra, she got a chance to face the terrible monsters hiding in the shadows, she met other heroes and villains, she ate different foods and delicacies.

Leona was able to taste the real world for the first time in her life.

Demacia, Noxus, Ionia, Zaun, Bandle City, Bilgewater and even the Shadow Isles were some of the places she visited during her transition as a champion, the world was finally open and there was no way she would stop with just the League of Legends... But among them, there was a city that seemed to obsesses the Radiant Dawn with its unusual magic: Piltover, the City of Progress.

When Leona set foot on that mysterious land, her mouth wasn't able to close for a few days. The mighty Skyscrapers, the moving vehicles, the strange machines, the unusual gadgets, the crazy trends and the magnificent laboratories were a few of the things that made Leona fall in love with the city. But the best part of everything were probably the zeppelins.

Leona had always wondered how would be life be if she could fly. The freedom, the possibilities and the future she could achieve. She would always remember her first time riding in one of those machines. The fear she felt when she waited, the adrenalin when the zeppelin finally took off and the peace she achieved when she was finally able to be at the top of the skies, even above the Mount Targon or anything she had dreamed before.

The zeppelins became an obsession for the Radiant Dawn.

Inside of her room, hidden beneath her bed, she hid several magazines. models and other things she acquired every time she traveled to Piltover. She became a usual guest at Jayce's and Heimerdinger's labs where she could stay and ask as much as she wanted about the new models and technology used in the zeppelins... And then, it came: The festival of flight.

Leona had been waiting for such event ever since she heard of it, she bought the tickets eight months before the event and even waited for a whole day in front of the entrance. V.I.P. seats with full access to the zeppelins with no restrictions, only twenty of these tickets were sold and Leona bought her in an auction. But since she was a simple woman with simple tastes, she was able to keep up with the richest Piltovian businessman, Ionian leaders, and even Demacian nobles. She could remember her battle against Jarvan for the precious ticket.

It was worth it...

And now, she was standing inside of the winner of that year. The famed Tailwind, the fastest zeppelin ever created by the Piltovian scientists, with a state-of-the-art design and with the first Chrono-technology engine ever designed across Runeterra. Leona could even picture Janna at the helm, guiding the Tailwind through the storms and winning the race. She could still remember when the small Tailwind surpassed the Zaunite vessel, the Lead Zeppelin.

"Leona! What are you doing?" The voice of her summoner got her out of her thoughts

"Ah! I was just remembering a few things..." Leona explained patting Louise's head.

"Really? You've been doing that lately..." Louise said with a pout.

"Have I? I didn't realize..."

Leona looked around and realized just how weird things have gotten. Colbert was circling the Tailwind, mumbling things to himself and taking notes. Azir and the other male warriors were kneeling in front of Agnes and the musketeers, receiving quite the scolding for doing such thing. Life sure had changed in mere months and Leona was sure things would only get more chaotic. She caressed the walls of the Tailwind and wondered if she would ever return home, not that she wanted but the possibility still existed. France brought with him a new and terrible world, Louise found the Tailwind hidden in a forest, the spirit of a Marai dwelt in a lake, the Warring Kingdoms were real... Just how many more secrets from the other worlds lied within the depths of Halkeginia...

Only the Sun would know...

"This ship is amazing, Miss Leona" Colbert burst from the door with a wide smile "It is made of a metal I have seen in my whole life! How could the creators of this vessel manipulate the elements in order to create such thing? What is this strange and new alloy? What is the purpose of the small windmill at the sides and behind? Ah! I knew the journey to Tarbes was worth it!" Leona could relate to his excitement. Colbert was a good man, a good man with a dangerous past and a dark future... But a good man in the end. Perhaps Leona could give him a chance and stop antagonizing him so much... Only time would tell. "But I still can't believe this artifact can sail through the skies and conquer the storms... It seems rather heavy and clumsy"

"I can assure you it does. This vessel is even faster than any ship or creature in this realm" Leona said with a cheeky smile.

"Really? Can you make it work, Leona?" Louise asked with awe.

"Yes! Just leave it to me!" Leona said as she entered the gondola of the Tailwind.

...

...

Now...

Make no mistake here...

Leona had a pretty huge pool of knowledge regarding the Tailwind, it had been her job lo learn every perk and detail of the famed vessel...

But...

Leona was still the same country bumpkin girl who was dazzled by the Piltovian artifacts. Rakkor were not exactly well-known for their education system and it was safe to assume most of them were illiterates. A high percentage of the population didn't even have the basic knowledge, what's more, they didn't speak, read or understand the runic language established by the League of Legends and could only speak the ancient Rakkorian tongue which was only used among the tribes. The Rakkor were one of the strongest warrior races across Valoran, only equal with the powerful Winter's Claw clan of the Freljord but in terms of education, they were pretty much... Uh... Stupid... And their champions were no different.

Back in the day, Diana has spent almost four years teaching Leona the basics, such as math and other important subjects. The Solari did offer some insights in astrology and philosophy but it was all related to their religion. Pantheon had been a lost cause, he didn't have anyone to teach him anything and the institute had appointed a special tutor for him... Yes, It had been Draven and the only thing Pantheon Learnt was to say Draaaaven instead of Draven.

Although Leona ignored almost everything related to hextech devices and techmaturgy technology, she did possess some sort of mastery regarding subjects almost nobody knew about. Like the dead and forgotten magic of the Blessed Isles, courtesy of Yorick. The wretched sorcery of the damned, courtesy of Karthus, and of course, the secrets of the Void, courtesy of Vel'Koz. Her carefree nature and stupidly talented brain allowed her to learn those powerful and surprisingly useless arts. Her celestial magic was incompatible with the blessed Isles, she wasn't a specter so she couldn't use the power of the Harrowing, and only Ayala was able to harness the power of the Void without being corrupted by its nature.

But regarding the Piltovian zeppelin, She had a general idea about the process and the techniques used to craft the Tailwind, but she was no expert. Turning the thing on was a thing, but driving it was something she couldn't do. She never asked Janna how to do it and even if she did, there was no way the thick-headed Leona could understand any of that.

So when Leona realized these facts, she began to panic. Outside, she could see the expectant visage of her summoner and every present. Even the musketeers had stopped scolding Azir and were waiting for Leona to do something with the machine...

Leona was in trouble... She knew she was pretty bad with machines, like that one time when she ripped the door of her fridge, or when her laundry machine exploded for no apparent reason. She gulped down her spit and looked at the buttons... She knew which one turned on the engines, but she had already pressed it a dozen of times and nothing happened. Maybe the Tailwind had suffered some sort of damage when it appeared in Halkeginia or maybe the time had finally rusted the thing... She looked at the sides and realized there was a small hatch.

Leona smiled remembering that was where the chrono-engine was, maybe she couldn't repair any major damages but she doubted this piece of Piltovian brilliance could sustain such thing. Besides, she could always use the old and trustworthy last resort: Punch it until it works.

...

...

What in the void is she supposed to punch!?

Leona had never seen the blueprints of the chrono-engine but she heard it was a piece designed by Zilean so she guessed there would be clocks and cogs and stuff like that... She was greeted with an empty space composed of small cogs turning and clicking in many different ways. At the center, she could see a white and unmoving pillar of strange white strands cackling and tying themselves endlessly.

That... That wasn't something Leona could or even wanted to touch in any way, she slowly backed away from the peculiar artifact and waited at the entrance of the hatch, expecting something to magically tell her the answers she needed... But when nothing happened, she huffed and began inspecting the walls around her. These were entirely composed of small cogs moving at great speeds, she could also see a strange light through the gaps but she decided to not think about that too much. Using the little knowledge and experience she had, she could tell there was nothing broken or damaged with the engine... But something was missing, something crucial. Leona looked again at the pillar of light and realized there were some strange shapes at the base, gems of purple and crimson colors... The catalyst of Aeons... One was missing...

"Colbert! Do you still have the 'Heart of the dragon'?" Leona yelled exiting the hatch.

"Uh? Yes? I do still have it with me... Why do you ask?" Colbert asked gingerly.

"Could you fetch it for me? The Tailwind needs it!" Leona explained quickly.

"Well, Here you go..." Colbert said taking the Catalyst out of his pocket "I've been carrying it for a while and I can tell it empowers my Willpower and my spells, such a wonderful artifact, indeed!" Colbert explained but Leona was already inside the Tailwind again.

She carefully approached the core of the Chrono-engine. She was sure it wasn't harmful in any way but there was something about the light that made her feel uncomfortable, almost as if she could hear whispers around her. She shook her head, dismissing all those thoughts and reached the core. The strands of white light kept behaving the same way and Leona took this as a good sign, she looked at the base and with one last sigh, she placed the Catalyst in the empty space...

...

...

Nothing changed...

The strands kept tangling and the cogs didn't stop or quickened their pace, Leona gave the core one last confused glare before she exited the hatch. She stood in front of the buttons and once again attempted to turn on the vessel...

Nothing happened...

Leona frowned, confused as to what to do next. She had followed every clue she had and it seemed like the Tailwind did suffer some sort of damage, with no other option left, she clenched her fist and rose it above her head, she felt the pressure of the Sun building on her fingers and around her hand. The harder you hit it, the faster it will be... Or at least, that was what Mordekaiser told her...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Said a familiar voice behind her. Leona turned around surprised, but found nothing or no one. "Miss Leona, you should now by now that violence doesn't solve anything..."

Suddenly, something flashed in front of her and startled her. She blinked a few times, incapable of believing what was in front of her. She could recognize that wise and old face anywhere, his hair and beard equally long and white due to his age, a strange clock behind his back ticked and moved with several cogs hovering around it. If there was something strange about Zilean, it was probably the strange blue-ish transparency of his whole form.

"Z-Zilean?!" Leona asked shocked as she tried to touch the ChronoKeeper "You... What are you doing here?!"

"But I am not here, Radiant Dawn" Zilean explained patiently as Leona's hand passed through him "I am but a simple hologram left inside the core of the Tailwind by my real self so I could help you in this interesting quest."

"Wait... You knew?!"

"Of course I did!" Zilean answered with a smile. "I knew little Louise would summon you instead of Saito, I knew she would become a Chosen of the Sun just like you, I knew Azir and his mighty warriors would come to this realm seeking for help, I knew Henrietta would aid him in any possible way and I also knew you would help them win the war against Germania."

"H-Hold on... Who the hell is Saito? And what do you mean about a war against Germania? They are our allies!"

"Are you sure?" Zilean asked with a mysterious smile.

"Well... Until Henrietta marries the king... But I am sure they are our allies!"

"So that hasn't happened, huh..." Zilean mumbled to himself "It should happen in four days, though..."

"What are you talking about? What's going to happen in four days?" Leona was getting impatient. She knew Zilean was one of the most mysterious champions in the League, he always spoke in riddles and always seemed to know more than he was supposed to. It wasn't a surprise many champions were quite angered with him, like Volibear or Vel'Koz.

"If you want to know, you should ask Colbert about the day when the Tailwind appeared in Halkeginia."

"What does Colbert have to do with any of this?!" Zilean simply smiled and remained quiet "Agh! Alright, you win! But after I'm done, you have lots to explain!"

"I promise I will answer you questions, Radiant Dawn... Ah! Be sure to tell The Enforcer to come and speak with me! I know this is not the same Enforcer we know but I am sure this Vi will be able to repair the Tailwind."

"What does that...?!" Leona stopped when she saw Zilean smiling again "Fine!" She stomped out of the Tailwind and slammed the door shut, startling everyone present "Colbert?!" Leona growled, making the professor shiver in fear.

"Y-yes!" Colbert straightened himself when Leona set her eyes on him.

"Can you please tell me again about the day when the Tailwind appeared?"

"Again? Well, the legends said it was during a storm, the lighting were soaring the skies and the thunder could be heard miles away. Not a single creature could fly with the monstrous gale and the rain was incredibly thick. The legend says the... uh, Tailwind suddenly appeared in the skies and sailed through the storms as it owned the skies."

"Uh-Huh, what else?"

"Well... The Tailwind was visible during the storm but disappeared once the Solar Eclipse was over..."

"I understand and I..." Suddenly, Leona felt a painful sting on her chest "Wait... You... You said an Eclipse... A solar Eclipse... Like... When the Moon covers the sun... Right?"

"Yes... In this case, the 'Twin Moons' will cover the sun, and I believe the same phenomenon will occur in four days so I suggest we..." But Leona couldn't hear anything else coming from Colbert's mouth.

She knew very well what this all meant. She turned around and saw Zilean looking at her through the window of the gondola, his smile never leaving his face, he slowly raised his hand and pointed towards the gates of the school. Leona focused on the gates, hoping her worst nightmares were just that...

But she was wrong...

"Everyone! This is an emergency!" Guiche yelled as he entered the school riding a horse "Please! Listen to me!"

"What's the matter, boy?" Garen asked worried, helping the young boy settle down the horse.

"Albion... Albion has changed its name to Reconquista!" He explained terrified. "And Reconquista has declared war to Tristain!"

The courtyard was suddenly filled with horrified whispers and chaos, the musketeers left with Agnes and made their way towards the palace, Azir and his warriors followed the silently. Leona could only gaze into Zilean's eyes in shock, she felt a small tug on her hand and realized Louise had grabbed it and was shaking slightly, Leona tried to articulate words of comfort but nothing came out of her mouth... She knew this was a dire situation and she now had no way to help Tristain... She could only pray... Pray to the sun and hope for a miracle...

A pitiful and dead hope...

* * *

 **Well, hello there...**

 **First, I would like to apologize for taking longer to update, I did promise I could do it every two weeks...**

 **But there was URF and I spent my weekends playing it... Sowwy! :3**

 **Either way, here is the chapter, I hope you can enjoy it...**

 **If you like it, feel free to review, knowing you guys enjoy my silly stories makes me feel good. :3**

 **If there is something I could improve, feel free to tell me what it is, feedback is important for me and I always take seriously your opinions and request...**

 **And that's it...**

 **I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **:3**

 **This is the little corner where I will answer you questions. if there is something you will like to know, feel free to ask it. :3**

 **valguienmas: You got yourself your Jhin arc... You will have to wait, tho... :3**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Queen of Tristain

**The Queen of Tristain.**

Azir liked to think he was a man with fine tastes. Back at the Warring Kingdoms, he spent most of his free time collecting treasures and artifacts during his campaigns around his world, he had amassed a fortune big enough to sustain the lives of every single one of his subjects for a decade. Most of those treasures were spoils of war but there were some pieces and artifacts he found while adventuring on the unknown. With time, he had gained enough experience to recognize the beauty and value of every object.

So he had to admit Tristain's main castle was certainly finely designed and decorated. It was completely different from the castle at the Warring Kingdoms, Azir's castles were designed and constructed for war, all the walls were reinforced with different materials and spells in order to resist enemy projectiles or any sort of assassins trespassing the security around the borders, Tristain's castle simply looked magnificent but had poor battle potential. The doors were extremely big and were made of some sort of fragile wood that could be easily destroyed by a common foot soldier, the windows were terrific but they were easy targets for projectiles and could very well allow any sort of enemy to access the palace easily.

Azir was sure Tristain wasn't a weak country but he could notice they hadn't gone through the same experiences as he did. His soldiers were trained properly but even the musketeers seemed stronger than them, and although the griffin warriors were an outstanding force with great mobility they simply lacked the proper means to become a treat. Azir had already devised a way to defeat the Tristain empire with ease, they seemed to rely purely on their powerful magicians and knights but lacked the means to fight in a real war. Azir hadn't met or seen the Tristain generals but he could already tell they were greatly inferior to his own... Tristain had potential, they just needed to be guided with wisdom and courage... They needed an emperor like him...

But Tristain already had their leader, and she was the woman Azir chose to love and protect with his and the lives of his generals: Henrietta de Tristain.

Azir was indeed a rich and powerful man, but his wealth couldn't be measured by the treasures in his vault, Azir's power came from the people that choose to follow him until the end. Every single one of his generals was trained to be a leader, they were raised to guide the people and gain their trust, they were raised to fight and win even if the odds were against them, they were raised to be kings and queens if needed. Yes, Azir was very proud of the children he chose... And that's why he couldn't help but fill pity for the woman he loved... In his eyes, Henrietta was a poor woman... She had no one by her side.

"We must surrender!" The voice of one of the dignitaries was heard through the racket "There is no point in fighting this war! We must meet the demands of Reconquista and salvage anything we can!" Voices of approval and discomfort followed his statement.

"I always you were nothing but a coward and a fool!" Another noble claimed, "If it weren't for the Princess and the Queen, I would have already executed you right here and right now for your stupidity and treachery!" Other voices of aggression cheered his threat "We must stand our ground and fight for what is ours! Let those ruffians come and fall under the power of our mighty griffin knights! Even if we fail and fall, we will keep our honor and pride!" A pointless death, in Azir's standards.

"You plan to fight without the General Gramot's forces?! Are you insane?!" Another noble stated "He is still at the border protecting our rearguard! We must wait for the Germanian forces! Emperor Albrecht will not allow any of this! He will marry Princess Henrietta and will bring balance and peace to Tristain!" The hall was filled with the screams and cheers and nothing else made sense.

Azir studied the men... No, the pigs that were currently squealing and grunting like the animals they were. None of them truly cared about the well-being of their country: Some simply wanted to keep the status they had, some others were stupid enough to choose death and the others were traitors waiting to give everything to Germania. The only ones who were desperate to save Tristain were at the center of this madness.

Queen Marianne sat on her toy throne and gazed upon the pigs with empty eyes, devoided of all hope and the willpower to keep this charade any further. The other was Agnes, the head of the musketeers, her eyes were filled with wrath and Azir could very well see just how much she wanted to kill and brutalize every single one of the pigs in front of her. He was surprised Agnes' rage hadn't alerted any of the animals, he guessed their idiocy allowed them to ignore the danger. But the last one remained calm and pure, Princess Henrietta wasn't watching the circus in front of her, her gaze was fixed somewhere beyond any of the presents, beyond Azir, beyond the gates, beyond the city, beyond the hills. Her eyes were focused on her enemies, in their weapons, their armors, their desires, their fears, their aspirations... She was trying to gaze into the future, she was trying to change the fate... Azir smiled with satisfaction, she was a woman worth loving and dying for...

"My lord," A feminine voice spoke next to him "I have finished my duties."

"Good, tell me your conclusions, Katarina" He ordered turning around to see his servant.

She was a beautiful woman, indeed. Black hair flowed from her hair with crimson strands at the end, her eyes were the characteristic emerald of the Warring Kingdoms but bore some peculiar glint on them, there was a long scar flowing vertically over her right eye. She was wearing a simple white shirt with black pants, but her humble outfit couldn't fool Azir, he knew very well there were several daggers and knives hidden all over her body... This woman was the best assassin the Warring Kingdoms had the pleasure to raise and train. Her scar spoke of the battles she fought, the victories she achieved and the loss she suffered. Her seemingly fragile body was chiseled with experience and skills no one else could handle or even survive. Azir could count the times she had won the war for him, the impossible missions she had completed with ease and the blood she had spilled in his name... This was the only woman he feared, the woman that could kill him in his sleep... This was Katarina, the Sinister Blade.

And one of his most loyal servants.

"Yes, my lord," She answered with a court bow "It is as you have feared, the castle is practically filled with holes and numerous points any assassin and spy could abuse. Their defenses are mediocre and even a battalion could easily breach the doors and walls."

"What about the magic defenses?"

"The correct term would be negligent. I was able to pass all of them with ease and I even invaded the Queen's chambers and the vault. If this is the best Tristain has to offer I am afraid they do deserve their demise, incompetent weakling must be annihilated before they poison the world with their stupidity." Katarina finished harshly.

Azir couldn't condemn the words of his servant, he used to think like that back in the day when he was creating the Warring Kingdoms. He purged the weak and nurtured the strong, the Warring Kingdoms are what they are thanks to his ruthless rules... But now, he was old and could see just how immature he used to be. Maybe Tristain wasn't worth the try but this was what he wanted, he wanted to stand by the side of the princess and protect her kingdom.

"Thanks for your report, I will keep in mind everything you have told me."

"But you are still going to help them." That wasn't a question.

"I am"

"You really must love her, huh?" Katarina sighed, resting her back on the wall. "I must admit she is quite cute, indeed."

"Yes, she is..."

"I suppose men do stupid stuff for love, huh?"

"What did Garen do now?" Azir asked with a chuckle.

"Another marriage proposal" Katarina snorted, "The fool asked that snotty Gramont brat for a ring with a fine gem, even I could tell that thing was extremely expensive and that fool simply accepted such thing. Now, he owns a big one to that brat."

"Is that so? I suppose it is unfortunate..." Azir said while he eyed Katarina's hands, a pure diamond rested in one of her fingers "But I see you still accepted the gift, so that means..."

"I rejected his offer!" Katarina interrupted turning around in embarrassment "I am still a girl and I like this kind of things... Besides... I already told him I will only accept a jade ring... Nothing else."

"You really love him, right?" Azir asked with a gentle smile.

"He is an idiot and he has too much confidence in himself for his own good..." Katarina answered crossing her arms over her chest "But... He can be quite charming sometimes..." She muttered blushing "Nidalee is here." Katarina suddenly said, returning to her cold and normal self.

"Where is she?"

"She is in that room over there," Katarina said pointing at a door by the throne "Even that clumsy kitty can bypass the security of this place" Katarina huffed with disappointment.

"I see, I suppose we only need to wait until the room is empty..."

"That will not be necessary, my lord" Katarina interjected, "These idiots will not notice us... And even if they do, I am sure a single glare will be enough to keep them in their place."

"Then, let us go..." Azir agreed walking towards the chamber next to the room.

As Katarina had predicted, the nobles and dignitaries didn't even bat an eye when Azir moved towards the next room. Some of the guards glanced at them but the deadly aura of Katarina stopped them from doing anything else aside from trembling like little animals... Truthfully, Azir began wondering if the best way to save Tristain was to just conquer it... But he would trust in the Princess and wait...

That was all he could do for now...

Azir quietly walked into the room. It looked like some sort of storage for antiques and old armor, he could see some canvas on the walls and several display cabinets filled with golden swords and wands. A few ancient muskets and some bows with strange designs. Azir examined the objects before a shadow moving in the ceiling caught his attention, the thing landed silently in front of him and waited. It was a big feline creature, a white cougar cladded in golden armor. The cat stared at Azir with respect and purred affectionately, Katarina snorted at the whole thing and the cougar hissed showing its fangs.

"I can see you are still a beast, huh?" Katarina mocked as she readied a pair of daggers in her hands, the cougar hissed again and slowly approached the Sinister Blade "Fine, I still have to pay you back for the little incident at Albion, you oversized kitten!" Katarina groaned as she leaped with her weapons ready.

"Enough!" The powerful of Azir boomed through the room, Katarina immediately materialized by his side, with her daggers gone and bowing respectfully. "You can solve your issues later. Right now, we have a job to do."

"My apologies, my lord." Katarina muttered, the cougar seemed to laugh at her "Just you wait, you pussy!" She muttered with an evil grin.

"Nidalee" Azir commanded, the cougar focused once again on Azir and bowed respectfully, Azir kneeled and caressed the creature on her ears "Welcome back, my sweet Nidalee," He said slowly, petting the creature "I am glad to see you came back unharmed. Now, I must know what you have found out about the army of Reconquista and about the current location of the Germanian army."

The cougar stared at Azir and then nodded. Suddenly, the creature was enveloped by a strange surge of leaves and green magic, the form of the feline morphed completely into something entirely different. The creature was now standing on two legs and her paws had transformed into arms and legs, the soft fur turned into tender Brown skin and crimson clothes, black and smooth hair flowed along her back, tied in a ponytail with a Golden hairband atop of her head. Her eyes were of an amber, similar to the beast she was a few moments ago. The woman stared at Azir with respect and servitude as a long and magnificent crimson spear materialized by her side.

"I hear and obey, my liege" Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress purred bowing.

"You are late, kitty" Katarina once again mocked with a grin "My lord almost laid an egg waiting for you"

"Oh! Is that true?!" Nidalee asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course he didn't, you incompetent fool!" Katarina laughed while Azir sighed in annoyance. "But he has finally found a cute dove for himself… And he is more than ready to-"

"Let's just continue our report!" Azir interrupted before Katarina finished her impious sentence "What do you know about Reconquista, Nidalee?"

Yes, My lord" Nidalee said bowing again "I stayed at Albion as you commanded in order to spy the suspicious nobles that had overthrown the royal family. As you have predicted, every single member was assassinated once the news of Prince Wales was public. Some of them died in their hideouts and some others were executed in public. And so, with the downfall of the royalty. Reconquista established a new monarchy with a man called Oliver Cromwell as the head of the country."

"What are your impressions of this man?"

"Reckless, weak-willed, incapable of doing anything for himself. Basically, a stupid idiot who somehow managed to harness the leadership of Reconquista."

"So that means... There is a third party helping him, huh?" Azir commented looking at the ceiling

"That is a possibility, although I couldn't find those outsiders I am sure Cromwell must have met them. Otherwise, there is no way a fool like him could have achieved such success in so little time."

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked with interest.

"As I said before, he is not the kind of man the masses would follow under any circumstance. From the very beginning, Albion was doomed to suffer a rebellion but Cromwell is not the kind of man I pictured as the leader. There is some kind of dark power surrounding his form, allowing him to control the people of Albion."

"Sorcery? Are the people of this world so weak to magic?" Katarina asked with a snort.

"The commoners never really had a chance to experience magic" Azir explained "For them, magic is like a fairy tale they can see but can't actually interact with. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole population was susceptible to the weakest spells."

"That just proves how idiotic the nobles actually are!" Katarina huffed.

"Either way, what is the Reconquista's next move?"

"They have declared war upon Tristain and are planning to frustrate the wedding between the Princess and the Emperor of Germania. Once they have conquered Tristain, they will use the kingdom as the stepping stone they need in order to conquer the rest of the world. Reconquista has dispatched their whole army and is planning to destroy Tristain in one shot. There are several flying vessels with the size of a mansion coming this way. Hundreds of knight riding dragons of different colors and the cavalry are moving on the ground, attacking and destroying every town they come across with."

"How long until they reach Tristain?"

"Three days until they set foot in the capital. But they will attack the first Tristain town tomorrow at noon. The name of the town is Tarbes, it is filled with farmers and I am afraid they will most likely die at the hands of the soldiers."

"Hmph... Those are some bad news..." Azir pondered, studying the ground "What's the exact number of the enemy forces?"

"As I said before, a hundred knights riding dragons and eight squadrons of fifteen soldiers riding horses, I ignore the nature of the forces inside of the vessels but I counted ten boats. I believe Two-Hundred men can fit in those things. So I believe we are fighting a whole army of approximately Two thousands two hundred and twenty soldiers."

"That's... Not that impressive" Katarina pointed out.

"No, it isn't" Nidalee agreed "That is not even half of Tryndamere's and his army is the smallest among the Warring Kingdoms. Reconquista's soldiers are mostly a bunch of amateurs with no actual experience on the battlefield, the dragon riders could represent a problem but their advantage resides heavily on their creatures. Dealing with the lizards would deem them useless. The cavalry is fast and effective but they have to keep up with the vessels and the constant battles will most likely diminish their number. Reconquista simply wanted to rush and overpower Tristain with the sheer numbers. Although Tristain has fewer forces, their soldiers had more time to train and could potentially defeat Reconquista's foot soldiers and cavalry... The problem lies in the dragons. The griffin knights are admirable but a griffon can't beat a dragon."

"So the only problem are the knights, huh?"

"Yes, but as I said before, I ignore the true nature of the forces hiding inside the vessels. I haven't been able to assess their magicians and I am still unsure about the true nature of Cromwell's power over the masses. But I am sure we can still win this war. Their numbers might be impressive but there is no way a bunch of inexperienced fools can compete with the might of the Warring Kingdoms." Nidalee finished proudly.

Azir knew his general was right but he couldn't shake the feeling something didn't make sense in this whole matter. Why would Reconquista risk everything in an all-in attack when they could just move methodically and conquer Tristain little by little? Why were they so desperate to finish everything? The Jade Emperor could feel it in the tips of his feathers, there was something else lurking behind those forces moving towards him and Tristain. A shadow he could see but couldn't really make sense, a stronger and more ruthless enemy was using Reconquista... But who?

"Very well, and what can you tell me about Germania?" Azir asked deciding to forget about his suspicions and focus on the task at hand

"Germania was notified about the war a few days ago by the illustrious Count Mott. Emperor Albrecht organized his forces and departed the same day with an army of three thousand soldiers. Mages, knights and some other forces conform the army of Germania but I can tell the main force stayed back."

"I see... Will he arrive in time?"

"No. Germania's army was supposed to be here yesterday but the army is moving slower than I had anticipated. The equipment they are carrying isn't that heavy and they hadn't suffered any sort of attack or disease... It almost feels like..."

"Albrecht slowing down the army on purpose" Azir finished for Nidalee.

"Wait... Why would he do that?" Katarina asked in surprise.

"Albrecht has noticed something doesn't make sense in this whole war" Azir answered "He knows there is someone or something moving through the shadows, controlling the game and observing the movements of the players. He wants to make sure he can return to Germania in time if this mysterious enemy attacks his country... Besides, he knows it would be easier to conquer Tristain instead of marrying the princess. Reconquista would definitely kill every annoying obstacle and the commoners would be more than happy to accept a savior instead of a conqueror... Clever bastard, indeed."

"So that means... Help is not coming..." A soft voice came from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Katarina yelled reading her daggers while Nidalee transformed into a cougar again. "Show yourself and I might kill you painlessly!"

From behind the shelves, Henrietta de Tristain appeared with her hands on her chest, a sad smile on her face and the evidence of tears on her cheeks. She clumsily moved until the light bathed her miserable form.

"Help is not coming..." She repeated helplessly "We are on our own..."

"Princess Henrietta..." Azir tried to speak.

"No... It's okay... From the very beginning, I knew there was no way for us... I simply knew there simply was no way for us..." The Princess looked helplessly at the armors on the walls "Am I destined to be the last Queen of Tristain?"

Azir gazed upon the hollow eyes of the woman he loved. He knew this kind of disease very well, generations upon generations of leaders, kings, and emperors had suffered the same symptoms of this deadly disease. He knew the princess no longer had the will to fight for her people... She was a dignified and magnificent woman but at the end of the day, she was still a naive and young girl, whose life was suddenly ruined and thrown into a whirlwind of chaos and madness, to whom the darkness wished to corrupt and destroy until there was nothing but the pitiful shell of what she used to be... And Azir would not allow that...

Suddenly, dozens of soldiers raised from the dust. The princess was surprised when the golden and crimson armor appeared out of nowhere... But her surprise was quickly turned into horror when the deadly spears of the sand soldiers were suddenly surrounding her. She could feel her heart beating and the pressure in her veins when the dangerous steel caressed her cheek, tearing apart her soft skin and allowing a drop of blood to run along her face.

"L-Lord Azir...!" She managed to stutter before she was silenced by the cold gaze of the Emperor of the Warring Kingdoms.

"Listen to my words, Princess" His words cut through the air like the spears in front Henrietta "I have always believed you and I share the same destiny... We are the leaders of our own kingdoms and people... We are the light shining when the darkness seems to cover even the stars in the sky... But I have come to realize I was wrong... I can see you are a pitiful and foolish young girl who cries and does absolutely nothing! A sorry excuse for a human being and a complete waste of royal blood!" His words seemed to resonate through the whole castle "You are alone right now and the only thing you can do is act like the victim and feel sorry for yourself?! You idiot! Your ancestors would stir in their graves should they watch just the kind of shame you have become for your family and kingdom!"

Henrietta tried to speak but the words were stuck in her throat. She tried to blink but the tears made her unable to do so. She tried to collapse on the ground but the spears kept her in place...

And Azir continued...

"You are like a pathetic creature, licking your own wounds while the pigs of your council decide the destiny of your country! You are like a worthless worm, dragging your useless body while your subjects die begging for mercy and help! You are worse than the unseen enemies that are trying to plunge your country into the abyss... You are the cancer of this nation! But I am not weak, I have survived the fires of hell! I have survived the divine punishment of heavens! I have killed gods and demons alike! And by those who had given their lives in my name, I will save Tristain by purging it from the deadliest cancer...! The greatest disease...! The most dangerous enemy...! Today... I will kill you, Henrietta de Tristain...! And I will save your country!"

Henrietta backed away as the soldiers advanced. She clumsily tried to cover her face from the piercing gaze of the emperor but only managed to weakly grab her satin dress. She looked at the women behind him but both Katarina and Nidalee were looking at her as if she was nothing but a piece of dirt on the floor... Something that needed to be cleaned, something that needed to disappear, something that couldn't be allowed to exist... She stumbled with her long skirt and fell to the ground.

"Goodbye, Henrietta de Tristain" Azir continued turning around, not wanting to see her final moments "Let the merciful embrace of death take away your worries and allow your country to survive..."

Henrietta couldn't breathe... The spears kept getting closer... She tried to scream, but there was oxygen in her lungs... The soldiers were just a few inches away... She tried to get up, but her body refused to obey... She could smell the blood on her cheek... She could see her life slipping through her fingers with each step of the soldiers... Azir was simply looking at the walls in disappointment... She couldn't breathe... She was choking on her own spit... She tugged the collar of her dress... Her fingers were tangled with the buttons... She was getting desperate... The soldiers raised their spears... Her tears made her unable to see... She was... She was...

...

She was dead.

...

...

...

 _I am a shield_

 _I am the sun_

 _I am the Radiant Dawn_

 _I will protect everyone_

 _I will protect you_

 _Henrietta de Tristain_

A bright and golden light exploded in the room. Nidalee and Katarina screamed in surprise when the wave of light blinded both of them, they tried to cover their faces but discovered it was already too late. The soldiers returned to the soil they came from and the spears became dust in the air. The king of the Jade empire couldn't help but look away as the father of the skies made himself present in front of him. His warm and caring light was surrounding the fallen and crying form of Henrietta... No, the light was coming from Henrietta... From her chest... There it was... A small and metallic object was resting on her skin... Probably iron... The image of the powerful sun... It looked as if it was burning... Bur her skin wasn't boiling... She wasn't on fire... She was completely fine... Then why...

Why...

Henrietta looked at the iron locket with surprise. She forgot she had promised to never let go of the precious blessing from the solar goddess. A charm that would shine with the intensity of the sun even of the death of the night. A light that would guide the princess through the darkness. A light that will always show her the way. A light that will always give her hope and courage when she needed it the most. A light that would protect her from the despair...

A blessing from Leona, the Radiant Dawn and the Sun Goddess of Halkeginia.

Henrietta could still remember that night. The might of her elegant voice, the power of her dignified demeanor, the fire in her molten eyes and the promise she made... Brimir may have abandoned the miserable princess of Tristain... But the Sun Goddess didn't...

The Sun Goddess would aways be there for her and for everyone who needed her...

That was her promise... And the promise of the sky,

Henrietta squeezed the Iron locket with both of her hands, feeling the sharp ends of the charm dig in her skin. But the pain was good, the pain was gentle, the pain was reassuring, the pain was good. Because that meant Henrietta was still alive. She was still breathing, there was blood running through her vein and all over her body. She was alive...

It was painful... It was really painful... The love of her life died somewhere far away when he deserved to live among everyone else in this world. She had to prostitute herself to some unknown man in order to save her beloved country. Her mother simply didn't care anymore about the country and the disastrous future ahead of them. Nobody in her court wanted to support her... Even Brimir had forsaken her from his protection... She was alone...

Or so she believed...

"My Lord Azir" Henrietta spoke while resolve, standing up "I require your assistance."

"Oh! You do?" The emperor asked with a smirk.

"Please! Save my country and my people!" Henrietta claimed, kneeling in front of the king.

"I see... Even though I would love to comply, I am afraid I have to refuse your request."

"Why?!"

"Because it is the duty of the QUEEN to protect and save her people... And also, a Queen never kneels." Henrietta raised her head and looked at Azir. He was grinning and offering her a hand. She doubted for a second but accepted the help.

"Then... Lord Azir, Help me fight and destroy the enemies that wish to take my country. I am still inexperienced in the arts of war and I wish to learn them from someone such as yourself."

"Ha! I can see you have other kind of talents" Azir laughed "I accept, Queen of Tristain!" And to the surprise of everyone present, the Emperor of the Warring Kingdoms bowed respectfully in front of Henrietta "I shall witness your battle until the end, Queen Henrietta"

Henrietta had no words. Behind Azir, Nidalee and Katarina were kneeling and waiting for orders. The young Queen looked around her in confusion. After a while, she nodded and walked outside of the room. The voices of the dignitaries told her the matter wasn't settled just yet. Her mother was still on the throne, looking more like a corpse than a human being, and Henrietta was finally able to see the kind of creatures that were squealing in the room.

The cowards, the pigs, the sheep, the rats... She saw no men, she saw animals. Animals trying to destroy her beloved country... But no more.

She tried to raise her voice but it was Inaudible in comparison with the mess that those animals were creating. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. He was no longer the ruthless and cold warlord he was before, his smile was the brightest she had ever seen in her life. His eyes were completely focused on hers and there was no a single shadow of doubt on them... Henrietta couldn't help but blush and look away in embarrassment.

Her embarrassment turned into shock when the Marmol beneath her cracked as he slammed his staff on the ground, The silence made act of presence and every pair of eyes was focused on her. She felt the pressure around her chest, she knew it was time but she couldn't help but feel scared. She had never done something like this before... She gripped the locket and the warmth steeled her resolve... She was no longer the pitiful and useless princess of the past... She was a Queen... The Queen of Tristain.

"Mother" Even her voice seemed different, still soft but commanding at the same time "I will lead the forces and I will confront Reconquista before they destroy any Tristain town!"

"What?!" One of the pigs squealed in disbelief "How can a child like you lead our armies, huh?!"

"I believe I can do it better than a coward like you" Henrietta countered.

"You! How dare you...?!" The voice of the noble was lost in the squeals of the other animals.

This time, it was Henrietta who slammed her hand on the table. The sheer power of the action made the animals quiet in both shock and surprise.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, I simply am informing my mother before my departure. You were the ones who chose me as the Queen when my mother renounced the crown. By the law, I am the official Queen of Tristain and my word is absolute!" She said turning around and opening the huge doors of the council "I will personally take this matter into my hands... And you better pray to the great Brimir I perish on this battle. Because once I have returned I will personally clean the royal cabinet from all of you, unworthy pigs!"

Nobody said a thing... Or at least, that was what Henrietta thought. It was quite impossible to hear anything once the gigantic doors of the council closed behind her back. Agnes was as always waiting for her but Henrietta could notice a glint of pride in her eyes. She had apparently heard the last part. At the sides, Azir were looking at the windows with such stoicism Henrietta could have mistaken them for statutes. They simply bowed at the sight of their king and followed the two leaders through the halls of the palace. Once they were outside, Henrietta breathed deeply...

And then, she hid her face in Azir's chest.

"What have I done?!" She lamented in embarrassment "I acted like a complete Ice Queen! I treated them like trash! What have I done?!"

"You acted like a proper lady from the Warring Kingdoms. That's what you did!" Azir tried to comfort Henrietta but only made things worst.

"I will have to apologize to mother and to the Council if I return..."

"You WILL return" Azir reassured, hugging the Queen. "I will make sure you return alive to punish those pathetic pigs!"

"No! Stop it!" Henrietta hid once again his face and began punching Azir on his chest while he laughed.

It was strange... A peculiar sensation, indeed. Henrietta knew she was heading to a great battle. Against an enemy that was probably more powerful than her. Knowing she could more than just her life... It was such a terrible situation and yet she felt calm, even happy. She lifted her gaze and focused her eyes on the king that was hugging her... She blushed noticing the tantalizing colors of his eyes... She wasn't afraid, she was glad she could fight alongside such wonderful and strong man.

"Your majesty" As always, Agnes broke up the moment "What are your orders?" Suddenly, Henrietta's face turned red as a tomato and she hastily pushed Azir away while she mumbled some inaudible things. "Your majesty?!"

"Ah! Yes! I... I think we must..." Henrietta tried to speak but she only wanted to hide her face on Azir's chest again... And that thought made her even more embarrassed.

"Prepare the army, Agnes Chevalier de Milan." Azir commanded with such authority even Agnes obeyed "Assemble the soldiers, the Griffon knights and any force that is ready to die for the Queen and Tristain. Take my generals and allow them to organize the army. Find every sword available and bring it to us. We must depart at once if we want to save Tarbes."

The Musketeer was at a loss for words. She wanted to argue but there was something that made unable to do so. She could only blink and look at Azir with a face filled with utter shock and surprise. She stayed like that for a few seconds before she bowed and left to fulfill the orders she was given. The other warriors followed her silently. And like that, Henrietta was finally alone with Azir.

She tugged her dress and looked at the floor while she blushed. She knew such behavior was improper for a like her but she couldn't help it. Little by little she was growing even more nervous until she began wondering if leaving was the best option. She tried to speak several times, only to open and close her mouth without saying a single thing.

She breathed in relief when Azir spoke for her...

"You must ready yourself, my Queen." He said while he walked away "I will be waiting for you at the doors, my lady. We must hurry before our enemies have the chance to cause any sort of harm."

"Y-yes, my lord!" She complied nervously "Ah! But first, we must go to Tristain Academy!"

"Tristain Academy? Why would we go to Tristain Acade...?" Azir thought about it for a second "Ah! I see! Quite clever, my lady! I suppose it is time to wake up the sleeping manticore! Truthfully, I know by experience that the king of the skies can be quite the monster when angered... I believe her daughter it is no different" He chuckled to himself and turned to look at Henrietta "I can't believe you wish to see the broken bodies of our enemies slaughtered on the ground that much... You are quite wicked, huh?"

"I am not wicked...! But... I am planning to win this battle at any cost!" Henrietta said with resolve, squeezing the Iron Locket with her hands.

Azir knew this feeling very well. It was stirring in his heart... The thrill of seeing something completely wonderful appear in front of him. Henrietta was truly a woman worth loving and dying for... Wonderful, indeed.

He knew that there was something dangerous lurking in the shadows. An enemy even stronger than Reconquista, and he knew very well this could be a trap... The beautiful creature in front of him was still young and inexperience. She didn't know a thing about combat or war and she the possibility of her losing the battle was extremely high. But those were things she would worry tomorrow... Becuase today, she was standing with pride. Today, Henrietta chose to be the Queen Tristain needs. Today, she chose to defy the council and her mother.

Today, Henrietta chose to fight... And win the war.


	16. Chapter 16 - Resolve

**Resolve**

Ever since Leona came to her life, Louise had lived a serious of strange and even bizarre adventures on her own. Her dull and somewhat pathetic life had been completely flipped upside-down that day when she failed to summon a fantastic animal to serve as her familiar. Instead, she had summoned a magnificent Sun Goddess from a foreign land, a powerful warrior capable of defeating the strongest and most skilled knights in Halkeginia. A woman so beautiful she had easily charmed every single one of the foolish nobles in Tristain, a soul so gentle she had accepted all the commoners in her gentle and warm embrace. But above all else, she was the one that showed Louise her true path, what she was meant to be ever since she was born.

The Sun Goddess and Radiant Dawn of Halkeginia.

If Louise was honest with herself, she still couldn't believe such important role was given to an awkward and mediocre noble like her. Yes, she came from an outstanding family but in reality, Louise hadn't really accomplished anything aside from blowing to smithereens the classrooms and some of her fellow nobles during class. Of course, not many dared to say anything to her thanks to the fame of her mother but that wasn't good. From time to time, Louise would feel miserable and depressed for using the shadow of her mother...

But all that pain and uncertainty was now part of a past she had forgotten. Leona came as a beacon of hope that lightened the way for Louise, the champion proved to be a mighty and fearsome warrior with powers no one in the entire world had seen before. And despite all of her insecurities, Louise proved to be worthy of becoming just like her... A mighty warrior of the sun.

It hadn't been easy... For starters, Louise had to find the perfect balance between her education in Tristain academy and the Rakkor training. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to quit the academy and solely focus on becoming a warrior of the Last Sun. But to her surprise, Leona had been adamant. The Goddess argument it wouldn't be correct... That and the fear Louise felt towards her mother kept her from packing her things and venturing into Halkeginia... She still had prepared a suitcase... Just in case.

As the days passed, things just kept getting more complicated. The prophecy of the Daughter of the Moon and the beginning of the Solari. Warriors from a different dimension appeared, seeking for salvation and help. Reconquista, an unknown faction had declared war on Tristain... Truthfully, It wasn't a good time. Several students had dropped from the academy and returned to their homelands. Louise couldn't really blame them since most of them didn't really have any experience in combat, some of the older students stayed but she doubted they would be of any use against proper soldiers.

Louise was simply excited and couldn't wait for a chance to slip out and go after the army of Reconquista. With her newfound power, she just wanted strong enemies that wouldn't break under the terrifying might of the sun. Her training with Leona had gone smoothly and now she was sure she could even fight evenly against some of the professors in Tristain academy. Of course, she hadn't become overly confident in her own skills but she couldn't help but show off a bit... Especially when the warriors of the Warring Kingdoms offered to help her train.

Ah, yes! The warriors of the Warring Kingdoms came as both, a blessing and a curse for Louise! Most of them didn't have the same powers as Louise or Leona but they complemented their weakness with years upon years of experience and outstanding techniques. They had powerhouses like Garen and Jarvan, skilled fighters like Xin Zhao and Tryndamere, deadly assassins like Katarina and Nidalee, and even a keen leader like Azir. Whenever she had free time, Louise would go to the warriors and spar or listen to their lessons thoroughly. Together with Leona's own knowledge, Louise was becoming an expert on the battlefield. Despite Azir's eccentricities and constant idiocies, Louise was really grateful he was willing to pour some of his wisdom to her...

Louise was eager to learn from all of the warriors...

Well...

Most of them...

"Hey! The hell are you all doing here, brats?!" The voice of the Enforcer boomed, startling the young nobles that were snooping around the Tailwind.

"W-we are just inspecting this fine creation, commoner!" The eldest noble answered, stepping in front of the others "It belongs to Tristain and as a noble, I have all the rights to be here!"

"I couldn't care less about your stupid rules, brat!" The bruiser countered, pushing the youngster with one of her fingers "I've been working really hard on this baby and the least I need is a bunch of snooty runts messing in my turf! So get the hell outta here before I ruin your pretty face, brat!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, you commoner?!" The youngster said in anger, readying his wand "I will teach you to respect your superiors!"

"Nah, don't think so..." Vi said nonchalantly, taking the wand from the noble and breaking it like a twig "So how about you and your friends get lost before I lose my temper... But in all honesty!" The bruiser picked the teenager by the neck and brought him close to her face "I really, really, REALLY want all of you to stay here... I haven't really punched anything in a while... I promise not to completely kill you."

Louise sighed and guessed it was about time to stop the bruiser in her antics. In reality, the Valliere didn't want to interfere

In reality, the Valliere didn't want to interfere. If the nobles were stupid enough to challenge Vi without knowing just how powerful she was, it was fair to let them taste her fists. Despite being a brute, Vi was actually quite capable in combat. She could easily match the strength of Garen and she was as skilled as Xin Zhao. Of course, Katarina and Nidalee surpassed her in a battle of speed but that didn't mean she would be defeated quickly.

Even if Louise didn't want to save the nobles, she couldn't just let Vi do as she pleased. Tristain was already in a dire situation thanks to Reconquista and the least they needed was more enemies thanks to some unruly tomboy that couldn't control her temper and beat the shit out of a bunch of kids. She massaged her temples and patted Vi on her shoulder. The Enforcer turned around with a dangerous grin but once she saw it was Louise, it became a playful smile.

"Ah! It's the lioness! Nice seeing you here for a chance!" Vi said, letting the noble go and patting Louise on the back. Of course, those gentle pats could have broken the back of any lesser being but Louise was already tough enough to endure the 'love' of the Enforcer.

"Hello, Vi. I see you are getting in trouble again..."

"I ain't doing nothing! These little pricks are messing with me!" Vi defended herself.

"Yes, I know... But you need to understand there are better ways to deal with this problem than simply knocking them up. Words can be as powerful as fists, you should try using them every once in a while."

"Even if you tell me that..." The Enforcer said scratching her head "I've never been good with that stuff..."

"It's fine. As long as you understand and try to change for the best, I think there is nothing to worry about."

"I will try! You are the best, Pinkie!" Vi said, hugging Louise. The Valliere tried to complain but decided not to, there were things she wanted to ask Vi so it was for the best to let her be happy for now. "And why are you here, Louise? Shouldn't you be training or something?"

"Well, I was actually-"

"Hey! Why are you ignoring us, huh?" One of the nobles suddenly yelled, "You think we will just back off after all that?!"

"Look, I know you are angry but-" Louise tried to reason.

"Shut up, Zero!" Another kid interrupted "Just because those stupid muscleheads by your side doesn't mean you are above any of us! You and your impious familiar are a shame to all of us and even Queen Henrietta is a fool for-" But suddenly, his voice in his throat.

The group of kids began shaking uncontrollably like small animals under the furious glare of Louise, Vi smiled malevolently and left go of Louise. The young Chosen of the Sun approached the terrified nobles and to their horror, she grabbed the kid that had uttered such things and held him high in the air. The child tried to break free but he was unable to even look away.

"Listen closely..." Louise growled lowly "I don't care about your pitiful excuses and stupidities. You can bark as much as you want... But if you dare insult Leona or Queen Henrietta, I will make you regret ever crossing paths with me... Am I clear?" The kid was just shaking his head "I said... Am I clear?!" The kid was opening and closing his mouth, unable to say a thing due to the fear. And to the shock of the other nobles, his pants began showing a big stain "Pathetic..." Louise snarled, letting go of the kid. She flicked her hair and joined the Enforcer.

But...

"ZERO!" The noble screamed, getting up and channeling a spell with his wand, and shooting a barrage of fire bullets towards the Valliere.

Louise simply turned around and received the brunt of the spell. The projectiles exploded, creating a curtain of smoke. The kid began laughing maniacally but then, the color left his face and he fell to the ground again when the smoke cleared. Louise was standing with no apparent damage and looking down on the noble... Her eyes were now two molten orbs filled with fury and disgust.

"Your attacks are not even worth blocking or dodging..." She said coldly, crossing her arms "Now get lost before I lose my patience..." At this, the noble got up and ran away screaming. Louise turned and glared at the other kids, they hesitated for a second but escaped like scared animals "Good grief... And they call themselves the rules of this world..."

"That was awesome, Pinkie!" Vi exclaimed, hugging Louise tightly and showering her with kisses "You almost looked like Sunshine!"

"L-let go of me, you brutish fool!" Louise tried to push Vi away but the monstrous strength of the Enforcer was impossible to overcome "I said let go!"

"Aww! Come on! I know you are loving it!" Vi said with a cheeky smile and made Louise roll her eyes "Ah! I just had the greatest idea ever! Now that you are here, how about I teach you a thing or two about zeppelins!" She said, carrying Louise to the Tailwind "Hey, Zilean! Are you still alive, you cheeky old man?"

"I will always be here, Miss Vi" The hologram of the Chronoshofter chirped as it appeared in front of the girls "I see you have chased away the children. Good job on that one, they would have definitely delayed the repairs." Zilean then realized Louise was staring intensively at him "What seems to be the problem, Miss Valliere?"

"No matter how many times I see you, it is still weird..." Louise answered while she tilted her head.

"I know, right!" Vi exclaimed with a loud laugh "But despite that, this grandpa is full of surprises!"

Louise shook her head but couldn't stop smiling. In reality, she really liked Vi. The tomboyish and aggressive bruiser could be a rude fellow but she was a big softie on the inside, the Valliere felt the Enforcer was the kind of person she could trust with any secret. And despite her looks, Vi was actually quite clever and smart. She was the one repairing the Tailwind even though there was no way she could understand that incredible treasure. Not even Leona was able to do it So Louise already had an idea of Vi's intelligence... She giggled and followed the Enforcer into the Tailwind...

But behind them, hiding in the pillars of the hall, a shadow was keeping a careful eye on her.

Jean Colbert was a man that never got the chance to form a family on his own. His career as a magic knight was filled with disastrous moments and after what he had done, he believed he had no right to drag an innocent woman and his children into his personal hell... But despite that, he had grown to love each and every single one of his students. He had seen some of them become prominent nobles in all the kingdoms... And little Louise was no different.

She had always been special for him. A young child burdened by the name of her family and the legend of her mother... More than once, Colbert had caught her practicing in the middle of the night, failing every spell but refusing to give up without trying. Colbert knew Louise had to do twice or even thrice the efforts of the average student. He was not unaware of the prying eyes and the mockery that had followed ever since she came to this academy and he cursed himself for being unable to even comfort her when she needed it the most.

The breaking point was the Summoning Ceremony, an important event that would show just how capable the students are... Colbert knew this was Louise last chance to prove she belonged among the nobles. Deep inside, Colbert hoped for Louise failure so she would get away from this hostile environment... But instead of nothing, Louise ended up summoning something far more terrible than the demons of hell.

She summoned a Goddess from a different time.

That regal and mighty woman forever changed the world of Halkeginia. She broke down the power of the nobles and brought forth a new religion opposed to the Brimiric ways, she became the passage between a group of warriors from a foreign kingdom and evened the odds of Tristain against their unseen enemies... But despite these facts, Colbert was able to see just how terrible her influence was for Halkeginia...

Little Louise, the sweet and proud child that strobe to become the strongest magician abandoned her dream and became something else... Colbert could remember how the Valliere would spend hours in the library. Nowadays, he could see her early in the morning, training even harder than the magic knights; She used to walk down the halls with her head held high and ignoring her peers. Nowadays, the children were the ones ignoring her, unable to look her in the eye due to the fear.

Many things had changed... But the most terrible was the path Louise had chosen. Back in Tarbes, Colbert felt it, that sharp and cold sensation around his neck when Louise attacked him. That sensation he had felt in the battlefield... Louise was definitely going to murder him that one time. If it weren't because she recognized him, Colbert would have died under her terrifying strength... What's more, it seemed like Louise was actually craving for conflict.

She had changed... But Colbert was sure it wasn't for the best...

She was slowly becoming what he hated the most...

A warmonger and bloodlust monster...

Just like him...

And the Sun Goddess...

Jean Colbert gritted his teeth and left in a hurry. This was the last straw, he would no longer ignore the impending doom of his dear student... In reality, he had been postponing this moment due to the fear... But he could no longer sit idle and watch little Louise become something completely horrific...

...

It was time for the snake to bite down the Manticore...

* * *

Leona was a dull woman and never really cared about being inconspicuous. Everything, from her armor and weapons to her battle style screamed her complete and absolute acceptance to full contact fights. The Rakkor never taught her how to play with her enemies, they viewed the battlefield as a sacred ground where all warriors must fight with the best of their capabilities, even if they are against a weaker opponent. But after living in the League and coming into contact with Ionia, Leona had trained in several arts that taught her elegant and fluid motions, the complete opposite of the brunt and brutish Rakkor style. She learned to channel her inner chaos and use it to her advantage against powerful enemies... But among all these lessons, she learned to fight against her own weaknesses and demons.

Meditation was her least favorite practice, she just couldn't bring herself to stay put for long periods of time. She would rather tire herself to death... But for now, she was eternally grateful with Karma and Yi for teaching her such wondrous art.

Sitting in the middle of the courtyard, with a simple white robe under the sky, the Radiant Dawn channeled the power of the Sun in her chest, trying to lessen the sharp pain she had been feeling since two days ago. This pain was familiar, it was the result of an eclipse... But she had never felt it like this. Maybe it had something to do with the twin moons but Leona could sense something else in play.

If she had to guess, it had to do with Louise. The young Chosen of the Sun had gotten exponentially stronger with each passing day... And that also made her vulnerable to the fatal weakness of the Daughters of the Sun. In fact, Louise should be suffering even more than Leona since she was not used or had experienced this kind of pain...

But she wasn't...

It was as if all the pressure and pain was on Leona.

Leona was alright with that. Even if she believed Louise needed to be strong in order to become the Radiant Dawn, there was no way Leona would ever allow the Valliere to go through the same suffering she endured when she was young. Leona could still remember her first eclipse as the Chosen of the Sun... She was unable to even speak properly and could only scream. She had tried more than once to commit suicide so she could get rid of the pain... If it weren't for Diana and Pantheon, she would have succeeded.

With time, she got used to it... But Leona didn't actually know if she would suffer the same effects here in Halkeginia. Runeterra only had one moon while Halkeginia had two, she could tell the pain was gradually getting stronger as the hours passed and she was afraid of the consequences. She might be the Daughter of the Sun and a Rakkor but she was still a human in the end... All things considered, she just hoped her assumptions were right and Louise was sparred from such horrible experience...

Little by little, she felt the pain disappear. It wasn't completely gone but it reached a level where Leona could just ignore it...

But eventually, Leona would have to deal with it...

The eclipse was upon them and the only thing she could do was pray and have faith in her own endurance... But above all else, she hoped Louise was strong enough to survive the terrible future in front of her.

Just as she had feared, Reconquista had conquered Albion and they were on their way to destroy Tristain and the other kingdoms. Leona didn't know if Tristain was ready for a war like this... The Magic Knights were strong but against a complete army, it was hopeless... And with Leona unable to fight, everything would fall in Louise shoulders and the Warring Kingdoms if Azir chose to fight alongside Queen Henrietta.

She sighed and looked at the sky, he father greeted her with its warm kindness and brilliance. It managed to ease her doubts a little bit...

"Father..." She called quietly "Please, give Louise strength..."

"Excuse me...?" Said a voice behind her. Suddenly, Leona felt her body tense and she furrowed her brown, she slowly turned around to see Colbert carefully watching over her "Hello, Miss Leona..." He greeted with a cold tone. Leona simply glared at the professor without saying a thing "I think it is about time we settle things..."

"I have nothing to speak with you, Colbert." The Sun Goddess dismissed the professor and kept walking towards the castle.

"Miss Leona! You can't just keep ignoring me like this!" Colbert tried to reason but it was harder since he couldn't keep up with Leona's pace. The professor had to almost run just to match Leona's walk "I kept quiet all this time but I will no longer turn a blind eye upon the terrifying events that are occurring in front of me!" Colbert claimed, finally catching up to Leona and grabbing her by the arm "I can't just allow you to turn Louise into a monster!"

Suddenly, Colbert felt the all too familiar fear extending over his body. The Sun Goddess now had her eyes filled with nothing but fury and hatred, he felt his limbs tremble and he was even tempted to run away. But after remembering what Louise had said and done, he steeled his resolve and faced the powerful beats in front of him...

"What do you mean...?" Leona growled lowly "What do you mean with 'monster'?"

"Louise has changed..." Colbert began gulping down "She is no longer the child that came to this academy a few years ago... She has morphed into something dangerous. Just the other day when I was looking for the Tailwind, she told me straight to my face she almost killed me... And I saw no signs of lies in her words... She is... She is becoming into something far more terrible than an assassin or a mercenary. Even her classmates can feel it... Her new and deviant way of seeing the world... And... And everything is your fault, familiar!" Colbert yelled, facing Leona with fire in his eyes "If it weren't for you, that child would have lived a normal and quiet life! If it weren't for you, Louise would not have crossed paths with the dark side of this world! If it weren't for you, she would have been happy! If it weren't for you, Louise would-!" But Colbert was unable to keep speaking.

He had experienced utter fear and absolute hopelessness during his days as a magic knight. That time when he burned a town and killed dozens of innocent villagers, he was on the verge of collapsing... He faced his greatest demons and lost more than just his soul... But this... This hideous, furious, and impossible creature made him forget that experience in the blink of an eye...

The monster that was looming towards him with wrath in her eyes could not be compared with the manticores. Those magnificent monsters only a handful of magician were able to summon had a prideful mettle and caused both fear and awe in anyone who placed their eyes on them. Colbert had only seen one once in his entire life... But this monster was something else, her eyes still shone with the power of the sun but there was a dark and mortifying aura surrounding her body. The monster grasped one of the walls with its claws and broke it apart. Unable to do anything, Colbert could only shake like a small animal and wait...

"Happy...?" The monster growled in anger "How can you even dare to think Louise would be... Happy, huh?!" She roared and her voice boomed through the empty garden "She has been enduring for so long... Hoping there would come a day when she can prove her own worth... And none... None of you bastards was able to see just how wonderful she truly was! None of you could appreciate her beautiful soul and pride! All of you stupid and conceited idiots who couldn't see a thing! And you are no different than any of those who mocked and even abused her! You just stood there and ignored her while she cried in silence! You ignored her while she was suffering on her own!" Colbert finally couldn't endure the pressure and fell to the ground, he tried to get up but the powerful glare of Leona kept him in place "But I will not fail her... I will protect her from everything and anyone! I will be there for her! I will show her the path! And by the sun in the sky, I will burn this ludicrous world if I have to...! And there is nothing... Nothing you or anyone else in this world can do to stop me... I will give Louise the power she needs to become what she was meant to be from the very beginning...! And if you get in my way... I will crack the Celestial vault and rain down the Sun on your soul, you foul snake!"

Colbert was not able to say anything. What little bravery he had in his body was now completely shattered by the fury of the Daughter of the Sun. His staff was crackling with crimson flames but he was not able to formulate the words or even concentrate in his spell... He was scared... He was terrified... He was...

...

A coward...

He got up and without looking back, he ran away...

Leona watched him leave with the celestial fire burning away the grass under he feet. She could feel her fury eating away the little self-control she still had... She was right all along... She just couldn't trust that man or anybody that thought like him... All of them were enemies... All of them wanted to shackle Louise and use her for the selfish desires and goals...

She breathed and managed to quench her anger...

But something else exploded within...

She fell to the ground and gasped for air. The pain was so hopelessly unbearable, she could feel how a pair of claws were slowly stabbing and ripping apart her heart. Her lungs seemed to stop working and she could feel her blood boiling her veins away... Her eyes began burning and she felt her brain liquifying inside her head... Just when she had finally managed to control the pain, that snake came to mess everything up...

She dragged her body over the ground but each time she moved, she could feel her muscles tearing her nerves under her skin. She clenched her chest but there was no way to lessen the pain...

"L... Louise..." She called helplessly "Louise... Louise... Where are you...?" Each word felt like swallowing needles, she could taste the blood under her tongue "Please... Louise... Di... Please..." Her vision blackened and her body finally gave up on her "Please..." Through the shadows, she managed to see a golden figure with peculiar pink glint on it, rushing towards her "Please..."

And she knew no more...

* * *

The flames of the candles danced in the darkness, creating mesmerizing patterns on the walls of the infirmary. Louise was accustomed to such sight since she would usually end up visiting it since her spells would most likely cause her some sort of wound. The water magician that acted as a nurse knew very well almost every little scar in her petite body. And more than once, the old woman had scolded her for being reckless... But right now, the magician was staying on the sidelines, watching as the little Valliere tried her best to remain composed as she carefully watched over the unconscious body of the Sun Goddess.

The young girl had come with tears in her eyes, carrying the body of the Radiant Dawn and begging for help... But there was little the nurse or the doctor could do to help the familiar. Physically, there were no signs of wounds but it seemed like the Radiant Dawn was suffering from some sort of maddening pain. Even unconscious, Leona would toss and turn, gritting her teeth and sometimes screaming like a mad woman. The magicians had administered a few potion but that didn't help at all... Her condition was beyond their capabilities and the only thing they could do was to watch and hope for the best...

The Valliere remained by the side of her familiar. Burning her brain away as she tried to find a solution but she simply didn't know what to do... She only knew what Leona had told her... Louise only knew this happened due to the Eclipse. She could feel her powers slowly draining away and she could guess it would be worse for Leona... It was all the Moons fault... If only they didn't exist...

"No... No... No..." Leona whispered helplessly "No... It's not... Her fault... No... Please... Please... It's not... Please... Protect her..." She managed to say before she returned to grunting and gasping for air.

Louise sighed and massaged her eyes. Every time she wanted to hate the moons, Leona would just dismiss her thoughts... Louise wanted to believe in the Radiant Dawn... She really wanted to believe it wasn't the moons' fault... But she was desperate. Reconquista was on its way to destroy Tristain and the crown probably needed Leona the most...

And now, she was on her own...

"What should we do, Pinkie?" Delfinger cackled from his sheath "With Sunlady down, we are the only ones that can defend Tristain."

"I know... I know but..."

"You are scared, huh?"

"I... I am..." Louise admitted "I know I've been boasting about how much I crave for war... But I always thought Leona would be there to watch over me... But now... But now she is..." She was interrupted when the door of the infirmary opened loudly.

"Louise!" Kirche said, dashing and almost tackling the Valliere "Oh, Louise...! I am so sorry for this...! I wish I could help you..." In other circumstances, Louise would have pushed Kirche away... But she was feeling incredibly weak and tired so she allowed the redhead to hug and comfort her "We came as soon as we heard about the incident... I am really sorry, Louise..."

"It's okay..." Louise muttered under Kirche's embrace "Thank you for coming, Zerbest... And thanks to you too, Tabitha..." Louise added when she noticed the girl by the door.

"Can we help?" Tabitha asked.

"No... Sadly, there is nothing we can do for now..." Louise said, gently breaking the hug and focusing on Leona again "She told me this would eventually happen... But I guess I simply didn't understand how serious this was. I am also surprised I haven't suffered from the same... Quite lucky, huh..." Louise laughed bitterly.

"It is not fun at all..." Kirche said, hugging Louise again "There must be a way... I am sure we-" Suddenly, someone knocked at the door loudly "Now what?"

"Louise!" Guinche yelled, entering the infirmary "I came as fast as I could...!" He then noticed Leona's body and frowned "Louise... I'm sorry but... There is someone you that wants to talk to you..." He moved away and Queen Henrietta entered the room.

At this, all the magicians but Louise knelt. The Valliere kept looking at Leona and softly caressing her forehead... Henrietta gulped down once she saw Leona lying on the bed, she froze in place for a second and was tempted to go away but somebody gave her a soft push. She turned around and saw Azir looking directly into her eyes, Henrietta nodded and slowly approached Louise. She hesitated for another second but this time, she sat by her childhood friend...

"L... Louise...?" Henrietta called, the Valliere didn't react "Louise... I know you are going through a lot right now... And I wish I could do more... But I can't... And that mortifies me the most, I simply cannot do anything to help you... I can't even stay by your side... Right now, there are forces that want to destroy the world as we know it... I'm on my way to face them with the little forces I have... I came here, hoping Miss Leona would help us even the odds... But I suppose... I suppose she can't... Louise... I am really sorry... I wish I could help you carry the burden but there is a war I must fight... And in the event I don't come back... I want you to know I love you and I am grateful to both you and Miss Leona for giving me the strength to fight..." She added, taking the Locket from her pocket "It's funny, you know... I knew something was wrong because it was no longer shining... I knew it and I still wanted to come... I wanted to believe there was still hope... I guess there isn't... Goodbye, Louise..." Henrietta said quietly, kissing Louise on her cheek.

But suddenly, the hand of the Valliere closed on the Locket...

"No... No, this is not how it ends..." Louise said as she gritted her teeth "You will not do this on your own..."

"But... But..."

"Maybe Leona can't fight... But I am still here. Maybe I am not as strong as her... Maybe I am not a Rakkor or a Solari... But I am a Daughter of the Sun!" She said, gripping on the Locket "Maybe my powers cannot compare with hers... Maybe I am weaker than our enemies... But despite that... I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere and I will fight by your side, my Queen!" Louise could her strength burning inside her body, she felt a sharp pain piercing her hearth but she didn't stop. In comparison with what Leona had suffered, this was but a bruise. She kept channeling her powers on the Locket "And above everything else... I will become... No, I **am** the Radiant Dawn and I will protect you, Henrietta!"

Her hand exploded with a wave of golden energy, blowing away the flames and plunging the room in darkness... But suddenly, there was another light, brighter than the candles. A golden light shining with the power of the Sun in the hands of the Queen of Tristain. The Iron Locket of the Solari had once again its brilliance... The blessing of the Chose of the Sun was restored... But Henrietta was looking at something else...

Her dear, small, and fragile Louise, the child that had accompanied her in her childhood... The prideful and noble girl of the Valliere was gone... And instead, something else was kneeling in front of the Queen. A warrior like the ones she had heard in the fairy tales and legends. A creature with the aura of the Manticore and the mettle of a Heroine. With molten orbs of golden and a glint of pink energy, and her body surrounded by the sunlight...

The girl was gone... And the Goddess was born.

"I will follow you till the end, my Queen..." The Goddess spoke with her majestic voice.

"Well... I certainly wasn't expecting this..." The Emperor of the Sands said, standing by Henrietta's side "Who would have thought the arrogant brat would become the Manticore we were looking for, huh...? You did well, child" Azir said with a grin.

"I don't need you to patronize me, you perverted pidgeon!" The Goddess retorted "I am fighting for Henrietta... Not for you!"

"Ha! You are still the same snotty and arrogant brat!" Azir snorted "But... Are you sure you are ready to do this? We are outnumbered, outpowered and even outskilled... Are you sure you want to fight this war, Child of the Sun?" Azir asked solemnly.

"Of course I want...! They now stand a chance!" The Goddess answered with a cocky grin.

The Queen blinked, realizing that despite her change, Louise was still Louise in the end. The petite Valliere may have become something else but her core was the same, her dear friend that would do anything to support her... And now, with the charm and the blessing in her hands, she felt she could accomplish anything as long as the Valliere was by her side.

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere..." The Queen said with seriousness. Louise then kneeled and waited "There are enemies at our doors, wanting to corrupt and consume our people... I ask of you, would you fight by my side and protect the kingdom of Tristain?"

"Until the bitter end, My Queen!" Louise exclaimed, looking at Henrietta directly into her eyes.

"Very well. Then, let us depart at once. Our forces are waiting near the border of Tarbes." Henrietta a said with a smile, she looked at Azir and the king nodded in agreement.

They were ready...

"But Louise... What about Leona?" Kirche asked worriedly.

The Valliere looked at her champion. She still looked in pain... But there was nothing Louise could do about it. She couldn't control the Eclipse and she was sure something was bound to happen during the battle... But there was something Louise knew very will: Leona had been fighting for her sake ever since she became Louise's familiar...

It was time to return the favor...

"I will come back..." Louise muttered, kissing Leona on her forehead...

And followed after the Queen and the King to meet with her destiny...


End file.
